El albedrío de los condenados
by Elade-chan
Summary: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Sasuke es prisionero de la Alianza y sólo Sakura está dispuesta a ayudarle, pero nada es gratis. Todo el mundo quiere algo, venganza, poder... Sólo depende del precio que estén dispuestos a pagar. Sasusaku.
1. La grieta

**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers.

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 1: La grieta_

Lo que había pasado había sido tan jodidamente estúpido que le daban ganas de reírse, de hecho, eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante las primeras horas que había pasado allí. Reírse. Carcajearse como un puñetero maniaco con aquella risa sin alegría que ponía los pelos de punta. Incluso en sus oídos sonaba desquiciante, pero le era imposible parar. La ridiculez del asunto le superaba.

Con ojos aburridos enfocó la pequeña grieta que había en el techo. Que esa fisura en la piedra fuera lo más interesante que había a su alrededor daba una idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. No era gracioso, ni remotamente. Tampoco es que le hubiera parecido gracioso cuando se reía, pero según fueron pasando las horas y después los días, todo se tornó previsiblemente irritante.

Sólo esperaba que la estúpida grieta no fuera una gotera pues estaba justo sobre el catre en el que dormía, el cual estaba atornillado a la pared, así que no había muchas opciones para trasladarlo. Tampoco es que aquella celda fuera lo suficientemente espaciosa como para mover nada.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar cómo había acabado allí, a merced de los lerdos de la Alianza ninja. _Humillante_. ¿En qué puñetero y retorcido universo, él, con todo su inconmensurable poder había sido atrapado por esos inútiles? Ah, sí. ¡En este!

Recordaba que había estado lloviendo —Otra razón más para odiar la lluvia, algo que ya de por si no soportaba—. El simple hecho de ver el cielo goteante a través de una ventana bastaba para asquearle, y no digamos estar bajo ella.

Pero aquel día, incluso el hecho de estar empapado le resultaba indiferente. Con todo ese poder recorriendo sus venas y esos nuevos ojos controlando cada detalle, poco podía importarle algo tan mundano como la lluvia. De cualquier modo, aquellas molestas gotas no podían extinguir su fuego, como bien habían comprobado esos Zetsus ardiendo en el Amaterasu.

Podría haber dejado con vida a aquellos engendros de Tobi, pero verlos consumirse le había proporcionado un sádico placer, además de una oportunidad para probar su nueva vista. Por otro lado, al matarlos esperaba poner en evidencia que él no estaba con Akatsuki en aquella guerra. No estaba con nadie, él tenía un bando propio y su única meta era aniquilar a los otros dos, tanto daba Akatsuki que Konoha, no pensaba dejar nada con vida.

Se había encaminado hacia ese lugar que había mencionado el Zetsu que había capturado. Ese en el que Naruto y sus compañeros se estaban reuniendo. Una sonrisa maniaca apareció en su rostro ante la idea de la inminente masacre. Todos iban a pagar. Vivían a costa del sufrimiento de los Uchiha, siempre habían odiado a su familia, tal vez no ellos, sino sus padres, o los padres de sus padres. Puede que no fuera justo que ellos tuvieran que purgar los pecados de sus predecesores, pero aquella no era una historia de justicia, sino de venganza.

El poder de sus nuevos ojos le extasiaba, hacía que quisiera gritar que iba a matarlos a todos para que su hermano pudiera oírle desde el mundo de los muertos, para que supiera que su sufrimiento sería compensado mil veces con la sangre de aquellos que lo provocaron. Y Naruto sería el primero en caer.

No muy lejos de allí comenzaba un bosque. Sasuke se detuvo cuando los sonidos de lucha llegaron a sus oídos, algo atenuados por el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia a su alrededor. Por fin había llegado el momento. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su columna ante la idea de la batalla. Reconoció el chakra de Naruto brillante como mirar directamente al sol, y también el de Tobi, mucho más poderoso de lo que lo recordaba.

Y justo en el momento en el que iba a internarse en el bosque para irrumpir en el campo de batalla y convertirlo en un río de sangre, vio cómo una inmensa esfera de chakra negro crecía descomunalmente para explotar un segundo después. Lo último que recordaba era la fuerza brutal de la onda expansiva que le había lanzado hacia atrás sin que tan siquiera tuviera tiempo de usar el Susanoo para protegerse.

Después de aquello había despertado dolorido, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Lo que sí supo enseguida fue que no estaba sólo, un par de ninjas le arrastraban aferrándole cada uno de un brazo y a su alrededor parecía haber más. Sólo necesitó un rápido vistazo a sus estúpidas bandas para cerciorarse de que se trataba de ninjas de la Alianza.

Trató de liberarse de un tirón y se dio cuenta de que unas pesadas esposas encadenaban sus muñecas. Iba a matar a esos desgraciados que se habían atrevido a tocarle. Un inesperado gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios cuando intentó soportar su peso sobre sus piernas, la izquierda estaba rota, eso seguro. Y debía tener una herida en la frente ya que no paraba de caerle sangre sobre el ojo izquierdo empañándole la vista por ese lado.

Al notar que estaba consciente, sus guardianes le dedicaron una mirada de advertencia y cautela. Uno de ellos incluso sacó un kunai, como si eso fuera a detenerle de alguna manera. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de indiferente desprecio y activó su Mangekyou… sus ojos siguieron tan negros como la noche y una especie de calambre paralizante le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que luchara por mantener dentro el contenido de su estómago. Anonadado observó que en los antebrazos, por encima de las esposas, tenía dos barritas negras de un tamaño similar a un lápiz clavadas en la carne.

No podía hacer nada. Era tan absurdo que parecía un mal chiste. Realmente, aquellos inútiles le habían capturado. Cuando a lo lejos, vio a Kakashi con aspecto magullado mirarle con seriedad, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír como un loco ante la situación tan estúpida en la que había caído. Y así, carcajeándose como un perturbado fue cómo finalmente lo dejaron en aquella celda.

Tendido sobre el catre de la celda frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo y levantó una mano para rascarse la sangre seca de la cara. Por supuesto, nadie se había molestado en curarle así que seguía con la pierna rota, múltiples magulladuras y el corte de la frente, que afortunadamente había dejado de sangrar.

De reojo vio la barra negra que atravesaba su antebrazo. La había reconocido al instante. Era una de esas gilipolleces que usaba Pain para controlar a sus otros cuerpos, seguramente alguno de los lerdos de la Alianza había aprendido para qué servían y se los había colocado mientras estaba inconsciente. Había tratado de quitárselos sin éxito, lo único que había conseguido era arañarse la piel de alrededor con las uñas hasta hacerse sangre. Humillante de nuevo.

Con un gesto de hastío volvió a cubrirse el antebrazo con la media manga negra que solía usar.

También había comprobado por las malas, que las rejas de su celda no eran de hierro normal cuando, al tratar de arrancarlas, le habían lanzado para atrás dejándolo un par de horas inconsciente, al igual que había ocurrido cuando trató de hacer un agujero en la pared. Había llegado a la conclusión de que una red de algún tipo de chakra las recorría.

En definitiva, no había encontrado ninguna manera de escapar —Por el momento—. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo, sólo tenía que esperar su oportunidad. Abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la pequeña fisura del techo… Una grieta, pensó cerrando nuevamente los párpados, únicamente necesitaba una grieta en aquella situación y esos imbéciles ni siguiera sabrían qué les había golpeado.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura escuchaba el sonido que hacían los tacones de sus botas sobre el suelo de piedra, mientras atravesaba los vacíos pasillos con paso rápido. Trataba de sincronizar su respiración con el rítmico "toc-toc" de su andar, tal vez así conseguiría disminuir la velocidad a la que latía su pulso antes de que le diera un ataque de nervios.

Echó una rápida mirada de reojo al ANBU que la acompañaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con capa y máscara, y apretó un poco el grueso sobre que llevaba escondido bajo su propia capa. No debía cometer ningún error o aquello sería un desastre inmenso.

—Alto —Un par de ninjas custodiaban la puerta de acceso al pasillo y les detuvieron—. El acceso a esta área es restringido.

Sakura asintió conteniendo los nervios y le tendió un papel aparentando total normalidad.

—Soy Haruno Sakura, vengo por orden de la Quinta Hokage de Konoha Tsunade-sama —dijo la pelirrosa, mientras uno de los guardias examinaba el documento certificado con el sello de Konoha.

—El prisionero no puede recibir visitas, está en régimen de alta seguridad —apuntó el otro que parecía más joven, dándole mandándole una mirada de disculpa.

—No es una visita —contestó Sakura obligándose a mantener la calma—. El prisionero es originario de Konoha, usuario del Sharingan, un Kekkei Genkai que siempre ha pertenecido a nuestra villa. Hokage-sama me envía para determinar qué cambios potencialmente peligrosos para la seguridad de la aldea puede ocultar. Después de todo, cada villa protege sus propios secretos.

—Tiene razón. Según esto, está autorizada a pasar —concluyó el otro guardia devolviéndole el papel.

Sakura lo tomó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento, esperando que no notara lo sudadas que tenía las manos por la tensión. Avanzó un par de pasos con intención de atravesar la puerta, a la que el guardia estaba quitando múltiples cerrojos, cuando el otro la detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Con los nervios te punta Sakura se giró incapaz de hablar.

—Haruno-san, tenga mucho cuidado —dijo el ninja joven con sincera preocupación—. El prisionero es extremadamente peligroso.

El alivio que sintió la pelirrosa le permitió incluso esbozar una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No se preocupe. Por algo llevo escolta —señaló mirando al ANBU que la acompañaba como un guardián silencioso.

—Cuando queráis salir, tocad la puerta —pidió finalmente el guardia abriendo la pesada puerta.

Y sin más, cogió aire y entró con decisión seguida del ANBU. No habían dado ni un par de pasos dentro cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un fuerte chasquido que sobresaltó a la pelirrosa.

Se encontraban en una habitación amplia aunque no excesivamente grande, tal vez parecía más grande porque a excepción de una silla no había ningún otro mueble. Las paredes eran de un gris poco alentador y las únicas ventanas apenas merecían ese nombre, más bien se trataba de pequeños tragaluces rectangulares en lo alto, por los que entraba la luz atravesada por la sombra de unos barrotes. Pero lo que sin duda acaparaba la atención de la habitación era la reja que separaba el fondo de la estancia del resto. Eso y lo que había tras ella. Allí, indolentemente recostado en el catre, como si nada fuera capaz de alterar su mundo, estaba el peligroso prisionero del que le habían advertido los guardias. Allí estaba Sasuke.

El ANBU se retiró silenciosamente a una esquina oscura mientras Sakura tomaba aire y reunía la determinación necesaria para avanzar y hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí. Su interior era un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias. Por un lado quería ver a Sasuke, pero por otro le daba miedo lo que iba a encontrar. No sería un niño arisco y callado el que la miraría a través de los barrotes, sino un despiadado asesino que deseaba destruir todo lo que le era querido.

Lentamente, se acercó a las rejas que delimitaban la celda y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellas con los ojos clavados en los pozos oscuros que le devolvían una mirada vacía e indiferente. Por fin Sasuke había abierto los ojos.

—Sa-ku-ra, eh —dijo con su grave voz resonando en la silenciosa estancia, mientras se incorporaba lentamente sentándose en el catre.

La pelirrosa lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, realmente no quedaba nada del muchacho al que ella había querido. La mirada de Sasuke siempre había sido fría y distante, pero en aquel momento sus ojos eran tan vacios, eran los ojos de una persona a la que ya no le importa ni se cuestiona nada. Y eso era más aterrador que cualquier cosa, puede que tuviera media cara llena de sangre seca y también las manos, que junto al pelo revuelto le daban un aire de psicópata, pero eran sus ojos lo que realmente daba miedo.

—Sasuke… —la voz de Sakura se apagó incapaz de pronunciar el "kun".

Si él lo notó no hizo nada por demostrarlo ya que su expresión no cambió un ápice.

—¿No has traído a Naruto y Kakashi para convencerme de mi bondad interior? —se burló el Uchiha con desdén.

—No —contestó parcamente la pelirrosa sin dejarse afectar por la provocación.

—No —repitió él con una mueca de disgusto mientras ladeaba la cabeza y estrechaba los ojos con aburrimiento.

Casi desafiante, Sakura lanzó el grueso sobre, que había estado escondiendo bajo su capa, entre los barrotes de la celda, y este aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe sordo deslizándose hasta quedar a los pies del Uchiha.

—Pensé que podría interesarte —dijo Sakura secamente, mientras él se inclinaba para recoger el sobre con aire escéptico. Nada de lo que ella o Konoha tuviera podía interesarle. Sin embargo, sus manos se paralizaron cuando lo primero que salió de aquel sobre fue una foto de su familia.

Con mayor atención, ojeó los papeles que venían detrás, eran órdenes de ejecución firmadas y selladas por el Consejo. Una por una, estaban las condenas a muerte de su familia, la verdadera causa de su muerte. Estaba su padre y su madre, incluso había una para él, ilustrada con una foto de cuando tenía ocho años. La única diferencia es que sobre su ficha había un "cancelado" en grandes letras rojas que sin duda había salvado su vida gracias al sacrificio de su hermano.

—Sé muy bien cómo y porqué murió mi familia —espetó Sasuke fulminándola con una oscura mirada de desprecio—. Lo que me pregunto es cómo lo sabes tú, Konoha oculta muy bien su mierda para que no apeste en sus perfectas calles.

—Obligué a Kakashi a que me lo contara después de oír lo que dijiste la última vez que nos encontramos —Hizo una tensa pausa, ambos recordaban esa ocasión pues habían tratado de matarse mutuamente—. Después investigué por mi cuenta. Ser la alumna de la Hokage te ayuda a saber dónde buscar algo y a quién hay que sobornar para conseguirlo.

—¿Y por qué me lo das a mí?

—Porque tú quieres vengarte de las personas que ordenaron esas atrocidades —contestó Sakura seriamente.

—Atrocidades de las que tú y los tuyos os habéis beneficiado —escupió Sasuke con desdén—. Vuestra sucia paz fue comprada con la sangre de mi clan.

—¿Y debemos pagar el precio de pecados que no cometimos al igual que lo hiciste tú? —cortó Sakura alzando la voz— Yo no maté a tu familia, ni Kakashi, ni Naruto, ninguno de nosotros. Ellos lo hicieron, las personas que estamparon su firma en esas órdenes, y yo te estoy ofreciendo sus cabezas en una bandeja. Esos son sólo una pequeña parte de los documentos que tengo, sácalos a la luz y darás una puñalada directa al corazón de Konoha.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirándola y ella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez había conseguido captar toda su atención.

—Los consejeros que ordenaron la muerte de los Uchiha, son viejos, de cualquier modo no les queda mucho tiempo de vida, intervengas tú o no. Lo que realmente tiene valor para ellos no es el futuro que tienen por delante sino lo que dejan atrás, su reputación, cómo serán recordados. Si todo lo que han hecho se hace público no serán respetados consejeros sino genocidas dispuestos a asesinar niños. ¿Crees que la gente de Konoha estará dispuesta a protegerlos entonces?

Era realmente una propuesta interesante, podía destruirlos de ese modo antes de matarlos, así todo el mundo sabría lo podrida que estaba Konoha antes de que él la borrara del mapa. Lo que realmente le intrigaba es por qué Sakura le ofrecía tal arma contra la villa que había jurado proteger. A esas alturas ya había quedado claro que la pelirrosa actuaba al margen de Konoha y esto podría ser tranquilamente considerado como traición. ¿Qué motivos movían los actos de la pelirrosa para arriesgarse a algo así?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke levantándose tras unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sakura.

—Todos quieren algo —explicó el Uchiha acercándose cojeando lentamente—. Mi cuerpo, mi vista, mi poder. ¿Qué quieres tú?... ¿Mi corazón? —preguntó con burla deteniéndose a un par de pasos de las rejas justo frente a ella.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. El momento por el que había entrado en esa prisión había llegado. No podía vacilar ahora.

—A Naruto —pronunció con rotundidad.

Por un segundo Sasuke la miró casi sorprendido, cómo si su petición le hubiera pillado desprevenido.

—¿Estás rogándome por su vida? —siseó el Uchiha casi con ofensa.

—No. Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrarle —respondió la pelirrosa aferrándose a los barrotes para acercarse todavía más.

Sasuke casi esperó que el campo de fuerza la rechazara violentamente cuando tocó las rejas, pero al parecer sólo funcionaba desde dentro.

—Naruto estaba peleando con ese tipo enmascarado, Tobi. Había muchos bijus y él los utilizó para formar una gran bola de energía. Naruto trató de contrarrestarla formando otra, y al chocar hubo una gran explosión —explicó Sakura.

Así que eso había originado la jodida explosión que había permitido que le atraparan esos ineptos, pensó Sasuke. Malditos estúpidos.

—Los que estábamos más cerca sobrevivimos gracias a la protección de Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi, pero cuando todo se despejó no encontramos ni rastro de Tobi ni de Naruto —finalizó Sakura.

—Está muerto —sentenció Sasuke con tono impersonal, como si estuviera comentando lo grises que son las paredes en lugar de la muerte del que había sido su mejor amigo.

—No lo está —contradijo Sakura con tozudez—. El chakra del Kyuubi le protege de la misma manera que el del Hachibi a Killer Bee, de modo que la explosión no pudo matarlo.

—No me refiero a la explosión —replicó el Uchiha—. Si Naruto desapareció junto a Tobi solo puede significar que él se lo llevó. No te engañes, a estas alturas ya lo habrá matado.

—Eso no lo sabes —espetó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke la miró en silencio unos segundos sin que nada en su rostro pudiera dar una pista sobre lo que estaba pensando.

—Entonces supongo, que todo eso quiere decir lo que quieres a cambio es información ¿no? —dijo finalmente enarcando una ceja—. Quieres que te diga dónde está la guarida de Akatsuki para que puedas ir corriendo a rescatar a ese idiota de Naruto.

La mirada de Sakura se tornó dura y decidida.

—Todo eso quiere decir que voy a ir a por Naruto y quiero que tú vengas conmigo —pronunció claramente la pelirrosa—. Todo eso quiere decir que puedo sacarte de aquí.

Un destello surcó los ojos de Sasuke y la comisura de su boca se elevó formando una leve pero nada agradable sonrisa. Ahí estaba, por fin. La grieta.

* * *

_Hola, hola queridos lectores, bueno creo que ya era hora de que me decidiera a comenzar algo nuevo después de retrasarlo hasta el infinito, y qué mejor que el comienzo de un mes (que además cae en un asco de martes) y que coincide con una nueva etapa en mi vida (con la que no os voy a aburrir). Así que he pensado ¡de perdidos al río!_

_El caso es que aquí estoy de nuevo, tras muchos meses en barbecho sin decidirme a publicar por no tener del todo las ideas claras. De hecho, este fic se cruzó en mi mente desplazando a otro en el cual estaba trabajando desde hacía tiempo y que se me atascó horriblemente… bla…bla…_

_Así que a pesar de este nuevo fic no me olvido de mis compromisos con "RIC" y "Letras: Hijos de Canaán" _

_Sin más, espero que os guste y hasta el próximo martes. Ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa estoy a un review de distancia :P_

_Besos Ela._


	2. Por la puerta

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 2: Por la puerta_

—_Todo eso quiere decir que puedo sacarte de aquí._

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, la expresión de Sasuke le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Estaba realmente haciendo lo correcto al liberarle? No, definitivamente no era lo correcto. Pero hasta ese momento, hacer lo correcto sólo la había conducido a perder a sus seres queridos. ¿De qué le había servido a Tsunade hacer lo correcto?, ¿o a Kakashi?, ¿o al hermano de Sasuke? Sólo les había servido para perder todo lo que amaban, para quedarse solos.

Soltar a Sasuke era como liberar una plaga sobre el mundo ninja. Era como un ángel de la muerte, arrasaría con todo a la más mínima oportunidad sin que nada pudiera controlarlo. Dejarlo en libertad sabiendo lo que podía hacer no era justo y lo sabía. Pero ella ya se había cansado de ser justa, si ser egoísta y cargar con ello en su conciencia era el precio a pagar, entonces así sería.

—Ayúdame a encontrar a Naruto y yo te sacaré de esa celda y te daré todos los documentos para que puedas destruir al consejo de Konoha —dijo Sakura apretando los barrotes de tal forma que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía.

—Pareces muy segura de que necesito tu ayuda —replicó Sasuke evasivamente. Por supuesto no iba a rechazar de pleno aquella inesperada oportunidad, pero tampoco pensaba lanzarse al vacío como un desesperado confiando en Sakura ciegamente. Después de todo, era ella quien había ido a pedirle ayuda, no al revés.

—Bueno, oí que te capturaron sin gastar un solo kunai —comentó Sakura con toda la intención de provocarle—. Teniendo en cuenta eso, me parece probable que necesites que te eche una mano.

Lo que más deseaba Sasuke en ese momento era poder echarle una mano al cuello a ella, lo único que la salvaba de ello era la descarga que sabía que recibiría si tocaba los barrotes. Aunque tenía que admitir que su captura había sido tan patética como si hubiera tropezado con su propio pie.

—Mi captura no fue más que un inmerecido golpe de suerte —siseó Sasuke—. Esa explosión me pilló desprevenido, lo admito. Pero, ¿sabes por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué tan cerca?

—… —La mirada de Sakura vaciló ante la crueldad que mostraba la media sonrisa del Uchiha.

—Me dirigía al lugar en el que estabais vosotros, con una única intención. Matar a Naruto —dijo con satisfacción al notar cómo la pelirrosa hinchaba las fosas nasales y apretaba los dientes—. Iba a matar al mismo que ahora tú me propones salvar ¿Por qué crees que querría aceptarlo?

—Porque si no jamás saldrás de este lugar —contestó Sakura fríamente—. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, los Kages de las aldeas están decidiendo si te matan o dejan que te pudras en esta celda. Y te aseguro que ahí afuera, nadie va a mover un dedo por ayudarte. Y tú tampoco pareces en condiciones de ayudarte a ti mismo ¿no? —concluyó la pelirrosa evidenciando su estado.

_Touché._

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la pierna que tenía rota, la herida de su frente tampoco tenía buen aspecto a pesar de haber dejado de sangrar, tenía las muñecas en carne viva por los grilletes que le habían puesto al capturarle, y los antebrazos llenos de arañazos al haber intentado liberarse de las barritas negras que controlaban su chakra.

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke con una mueca de disgusto—. Parece que ambos tenemos algo que el otro quiere.

—Parece que sí —reiteró Sakura.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos tratando de averiguar qué había tras todo aquello. No podía evitar la sensación de que algo se le escapaba. Al ayudarle, Sakura estaría traicionando a Konoha y a la Alianza ninja a la que pertenecía. ¿Tan unida estaba a Naruto como para renunciar a todo sólo por salvarle? _Hmp._ Es posible que así fuera, después de todo, incluso había tratado de matarle a él para evitar que ese idiota se pusiera en peligro. Lo que había sido a todas luces algo muy cercano al suicidio.

Sasuke compuso un leve gesto de desagradable satisfacción. De nuevo, los lazos que los unían eran su debilidad, y él iba a aprovecharse de eso. Dejaría que Sakura le sacara de allí, si quería destrozar su vida no era su problema, tampoco es que fuera a vivir mucho más tiempo en realidad.

—Muy bien —aceptó el Uchiha con frialdad—. Sácame de aquí y te ayudaré a encontrar a ese perdedor.

Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo iluminó el rostro de Sakura. Abrió su capa y despegó los sellos de papel, que había ocultado pegados en la tela, para luego colocarlos en varios puntos de la reja que encarcelaba a Sasuke y por último en la cerradura.

—Apártate —dijo la pelirrosa mientras se mordía el pulgar y escribía un símbolo con su sangre en el sello que había colocado en la cerradura.

Sasuke obedeció dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, apretando los dientes con dolor al tener que apoyar peso en su pierna rota.

Rápidamente, Sakura encadenó una serie de sellos. Y al tocar de nuevo la cerradura de manera contundente, un chisporroteo se extendió a través de los barrotes para apagarse un segundo después. Sasuke estuvo seguro de que si los tocaba ahora, ningún campo de fuerza le repelería.

Con sus ojos oscuros contempló cómo la pelirrosa desataba su banda ninja y sacaba un par de ganzúas de la parte de atrás de la placa metálica. En un parpadeo, consiguió que la cerradura saltara con un "click".

La mano de Sakura vaciló un instante antes de empujar la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, y entrar en la celda conteniendo la respiración. Ahora ya no había barrotes entre ellos, nada que la protegiera de él. Sin embargo, se obligó a acercarse, no iba a mostrar debilidad aunque por dentro temblara de miedo.

Sasuke observó cómo la kunoichi se aproximaba a él, le temía, podía verlo en sus ojos aunque tratara de ocultarlo, aunque tratara de parecer firme y decidida. Él podía ver a través de ella como si fuera de cristal, igual que había hecho cuando había fingido querer unirse a él.

—Te curaré eso —dijo Sakura señalando la herida de su frente.

El Uchiha se limitó a mirarla inexpresivo. Ahora era notablemente más alto que ella, de pequeños la diferencia había sido mínima, pero ahora, Sasuke le sacaba más de una cabeza y ella tenía que ponerse de puntillas para examinarle. No se agachó, sino que dejó que ella se estirara haciéndole notar su imponente altura con arrogancia. Le gustaba ser más alto que ella.

Tras curarle el corte de la frente, Sakura se ocupó de su pierna informándole de que tenía la tibia rota. Aunque aquella rotura no pareció causarle más problemas que la herida, pues en poco tiempo volvía a poder usarla normalmente.

En ese momento, Sasuke captó un movimiento por el borde del ojo y vio que era el ANBU que había entrado con Sakura. A estas alturas, ya había adivinado que no podía tratarse de un verdadero ANBU, puesto que no había hecho nada por detener a la pelirrosa. Seguramente, se trataba de alguno de esos estúpidos compañeros de Konoha o puede que Kakashi, no, él no se habría mantenido callado.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó el Uchiha con aburrimiento señalando al ninja con la cabeza.

—"Esto" es lo que te sacará de aquí —contestó Sakura.

—¿Cómo? —gruñó Sasuke. No se le ocurría cómo el estúpido que estuviera debajo de esa máscara podía hacer algo útil.

—Por la puerta —sonrió levemente la pelirrosa. Y con un gesto tendió la mano hacia el ANBU para que le diera su máscara, revelando su propio rostro tras ella. Era un Kage bunsin.

—Hmp —Sasuke hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Era un plan inteligente, lo admitía. Los guardianes habían visto entrar a Sakura escoltada por un ANBU y eso es lo que verían salir. A nadie se le ocurriría pedirle a un miembro del ANBU que se identificara, sería una estupidez. Los miembros del cuerpo de élite debían mantener sus identidades ocultas por seguridad, lo que permitiría a Sasuke salir impunemente por la puerta de su prisión sin que nadie lo detuviera.

Sakura le pasó la capa negra de ANBU y él se la puso sin mediar palabra.

—Dejaré un kage bunsin con tu apariencia en tu lugar para que tarden en darse cuenta de que has huido —informó Sakura—. Cuanto más tarde se percaten de que no estás mejor. Necesitamos todo el tiempo posible.

—Tranquila —se mofó Sasuke—, trataré de no matar a ningún idiota mientras salimos.

—Eso desde luego —aseveró la pelirrosa con desprecio acercándose para encararse a él. Y cómo reafirmando sus palabras un par de chasquidos informaron a Sasuke de que le había colocado unas esposas en las muñecas.

—Y esta estupidez ¿a qué viene? —preguntó el Uchiha sin alterarse, enarcando una ceja con desdén.

—A que no me fío de ti —respondió rotundamente la kunoichi.

Puede que Sakura no fuera tan estúpida cómo pensaba.

. */*/*/*/* .

_¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM!_

Los guardias se apresuraron a abrir la puerta cuando oyeron el llamado desde dentro, dejando salir a Sakura que caminaba con paso firme y decidido, seguida por el encapuchado ANBU.

—Puede que esté dormido durante un rato —informó con profesionalidad—. He tenido que sedarlo.

El mayor de los guardias asintió dedicándole una mirada algo lastimera que ella no tenía tiempo de pararse a comprender. Así que simplemente, dio las gracias internamente de que no le preguntaran nada que los retuviera allí por más tiempo. Cada segundo que permanecían allí ponía en peligro el elaborado engaño que había urdido Sakura.

Para poder acceder a la celda de Sasuke, la pelirrosa había tenido que arreglárselas para conseguir un traje y una máscara ANBU, algo que ya de por sí era un delito. Después había tenido que asegurarse de que la dejarían entrar, y para ello, había tenido que falsificar un permiso usando el sello de la Hokage. Definitivamente cuando lo descubrieran estaría en problemas. Aunque pensándolo bien, tras lo que había hecho después, liberando al prisionero más peligroso de la alianza, casi parecía una chiquillada.

—Haruno-san.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Ya está, seguro que lo habían descubierto. Se habían dado cuenta de que el ANBU que había salido medía como unos veinte centímetros más que el que había entrado, joder ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? La gente no solía fijarse en eso ¿o sí? A su lado sintió cómo Sasuke se tensaba. Casi podía oír cómo maquinaba estrangular al guardia con la cadena de las esposas que ella le había puesto y ocultaba en las mangas de su capa ANBU.

—¿Sí? —se giró la pelirrosa tratando de poner su tono más inocente. No quería añadir asesinato a la lista de cargos que tendría en contra si aquello salía mal.

—Sólo… me preguntaba si había reconsiderado mi propuesta —tartamudeó el joven guardia enrojeciendo repentinamente.

Sakura parpadeó desconcertada. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Sé que me dijiste que ya había alguien más…

¡Ay, madre! Ya sabía quién era ese ninja. Era ese chico que le había escrito una carta de amor después de que lo curara. No quería por nada del mundo que volviera a sacar el tema, y muchísimo menos estando Sasuke presente, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que había estado pensando en él cuando le había rechazado. Era patética.

—Si pudieras darme una oportunidad…

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —cortó Sakura forzando una sonrisa que incluso a Sai le habría parecido falsa.

Dicho esto, se giró de nuevo para salir de allí lo antes posible, no sin antes escuchar cómo el otro guardia reprendía al joven.

—Eres un insensible. No creo que ella esté para amoríos ahora mismo. Por lo que me contaron, era cercana a Uchiha Sasuke, debe estar pasándolo mal con todo esto.

Sakura apretó los puños y siguió avanzando perdiéndose en el laberinto de pasillos. Aquellos idiotas no tenían ni idea de cómo lo estaba pasando o no, no deberían hablar de lo que no conocían.

Junto a ella, Sasuke caminaba en silencio. Aunque casi le imaginaba enarcando una ceja con burla ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Afortunadamente no comentó nada al respecto, por una vez, había sido beneficioso para ella que fuese tan asocial.

—No sabía que Konoha tuviera un lugar cómo este —comentó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio tras varios minutos de recorrer pasillos. No era que quisiera entablar conversación ni mucho menos, pero ya que debía soportar la presencia de la pelirrosa, al menos aprovecharía para enterarse de todo lo que pudiera.

—Y no lo tiene —respondió Sakura distraídamente mientras miraba a un lado y otro antes de girar por un pasillo—. Estamos en uno de los bunkers pertenecientes a la aldea de la Nube, lo han cedido a la Alianza como segundo cuartel. Después de la pelea con Tobi necesitábamos un lugar para reagruparnos, y este era el más cercano. Además, tenía calabozos.

—Hmp —No había que ser muy agudo para saber que el último comentario iba dirigido a él. Al parecer, no era tan fácil como pensaba engatusar a Sakura para que le diera información. Le estaba diciendo cosas que, obviamente, no le importaba que supiera, pero dudaba que le fuera a decir nada comprometedor para la defensa de la Alianza ninja.

—Por aquí —señaló la pelirrosa abriendo una estrecha puerta situada en el lateral de un largo pasillo.

El interior indicaba que aquella habitación no se usaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había cajas y estanterías vacías cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo. Seguramente se trataba de un pequeño almacén abandonado del bunker.

Las paredes eran tan grises como las del resto de habitaciones o tal vez lo parecía por la escasa iluminación. En lo alto de la pared del fondo, había una pequeña ventana rectangular con barrotes cómo la que Sasuke recordaba haber visto en su celda. Sakura se dirigió hacia ella sin vacilar, subiéndose a unas cajas para mirar a través.

Cuando la pelirrosa pareció estar convencida de que era seguro, comenzó a tironear de uno de los barrotes hasta conseguir desprenderlo con un sonido chirriante y desagradable.

—Pensaba que íbamos a salir por la puerta —comentó Sasuke, adivinando que las intenciones de Sakura eran que salieran arrastrándose por ese ventanuco.

—Me refería a la puerta del calabozo no a la del bunker. Está muy vigilada —contestó la kunoichi mientras se esforzaba en sacar el segundo barrote—. No vamos a pasearnos por delante del Byakugan de Hyuuga Neji, del de ningún Hyuuga si puedo evitarlo.

Su plan inicial había sido entrar y salir tranquilamente por la puerta acompañada del "ANBU" sin que nadie sospechara nada. Sin embargo, cuando se había acercado a la entrada para poner en marcha su plan, se había encontrado con que Neji estaba de guardia. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía permiso para acercarse a Sasuke y hubiera sospechado al instante si la viera entrar o salir con un ANBU. De modo que maldiciendo internamente, había tenido que colarse por esa misma ventana por la que pretendían salir, arrancando y volviendo a colocar los barrotes.

—Hmp —Personalmente, a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que arrastrarse por aquella ratonera, pero siendo objetivo, se había arrastrado por sitios infinitamente peores.

—Sígueme —pidió la pelirrosa impulsándose de un salto y apoyando los brazos en la ventana para salir por ella, con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza dado que la ventana tenía la altura justa para que ella cupiera.

A Sasuke no le resultó tan fácil deslizarse por aquel estrecho hueco ya que era bastante más grande que ella, además de tener todavía las manos encadenadas. Sin embargo, finalmente consiguió salir al exterior únicamente con algunas rozaduras en la capa negra de ANBU que portaba.

El sol estaba ya algo bajo pero aun brillaba fuertemente, así que el Uchiha dedujo que debía ser alrededor de media tarde. Parpadeó estrechando sus ojos negros para adaptarlos a la repentina luminosidad tras tantos días en la penumbra del calabozo.

Se giró para observar el lugar por el que habían salido. El bunker era semisubterráneo y estaba camuflado como una colina de roca rojiza. El pequeño ventanuco por el que habían salido no era más que un agujero rectangular cerca del suelo, prácticamente oculto por unos arbustos.

—Vamos —increpó Sakura comenzando a caminar con brío hacia un pequeño conjunto de casas que se veía en la falda de la colina—. Estamos instalados en esa aldea de allí. Esperaremos en mi casa hasta que anochezca.

Sasuke la miró en silencio durante un instante. Nada le obligaba a seguirla, ya estaba fuera de la prisión así que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer. De todos modos, nunca había tenido la intención real de cumplir la promesa de ayudar a la pelirrosa.

—Supongo que te habrán puesto un bloqueo de chakra ¿no? —preguntó Sakura deteniéndose para girarse a mirarle, unos pasos por delante de él.

La máscara de ANBU ocultó la expresión de desagrado que compuso Sasuke. Parecía que la kunoichi le leía los pensamientos. Con esas estúpidas barritas negras clavadas en los antebrazos su chakra era inestable y muy reducido, no tenía control sobre él por lo que estaba tan indefenso como un gennin. Si quería largarse tendría que matar a Sakura y en esos momentos no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarla por muy inútil que fuera en combate.

—Yo puedo quitártelo —espetó la pelirrosa.

Tras la máscara, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Esa estúpida acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. En cuanto pudiera volver a usar su Mangekyou convertiría ese campamento en un río de sangre y la suya sería la primera en fluir.

—Y si estás pensando en largarte, recuerda que todavía tengo esos documentos sobre el Consejo y tu familia. Lo que has visto es sólo una pequeña parte, no creas que lo sabes todo —concluyó comenzando a andar de nuevo.

Cómo si eso fuera a detenerle. Quería esos documentos, desde luego. Pero le parecía mucho más sencillo buscarlos luego entre las ruinas. Aun así, todavía la necesitaba para que le quitara el bloqueo de chakra, de manera que la siguió dócilmente sin una palabra de desacuerdo. Ya llegaría su momento.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo._

_En este segundo capítulo ya hemos visto cómo Sakura se las arregla para sacar a Sasuke de prisión ante las narices de sus guardias jeje Y aunque parece que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no fiarse del Uchiha, este sigue buscando el momento para quitarla de en medio sin muchas contemplaciones._

_Espero que una semana más os haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me van llegando._

_Hasta pronto. Besos. Ela._


	3. Todos somos escoria

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 3. Todos somos escoria_

El camino hasta la casa en la que residía Sakura había sido bastante tenso, pero aun así, no habían encontrado ningún problema. Se habían cruzado a varias personas que se limitaron a saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a la pelirrosa y continuar su camino. Todos parecían demasiado ocupados como para detenerse a preguntar nada, y al parecer, Sakura gozaba de bastante respeto entre ellos, por lo que ninguno se cuestionaría que no estuviera haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese momento acompañada de un ANBU.

La casa que le habían asignado a la kunoichi no era gran cosa. Era de madera, encajada entre otras dos para formar la calle. La planta de abajo no tenía más que la entrada y una escalera que crujía y daba a un pequeño piso con una cocina, un salón y otras dos puertas que, Sasuke supuso, serían el dormitorio y el baño.

Se notaba que hacía pocos días que la pelirrosa vivía allí, pues todo evidenciaba que no se trataba más que de un lugar de paso. La decoración era escasa e impersonal, nada de cuadros o jarrones con flores que, según recordaba, gustaban tanto a la chica. Las únicas pruebas de su presencia en el lugar no eran más que pequeños detalles, una capa sobre la silla del salón, unos pergaminos extendidos sobre la mesa, la mochila apoyada junto a la pared o un par de platos sobre el fregadero.

Sin una palabra o mirada, Sakura le quitó los grilletes en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Su nerviosismo era palpable en su expresión más seria que nunca.

Sasuke la siguió hasta el salón sin hacer ningún comentario mientras sus ojos recorrían todos los recovecos observando cada cosa a su alrededor. Se quitó la máscara de ANBU dejándola sobre la mesa. Era algo agobiante llevarla puesta, no entendía cómo los ninjas pertenecientes al cuerpo de élite podían soportar llevarla todo el día. Precisamente, si tenían las misiones más peligrosas necesitaban todo el campo de visión posible, no limitarlo con los huecos de una máscara como ojos.

Sakura cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y cerró las cortinas con rapidez. A pesar de estar en un segundo piso, si tus vecinos son ninjas capaces de saltar de tejado en tejado, nunca sabes quién puede estar mirándote desde la ventana.

—Pronto anochecerá —dijo la pelirrosa escrutando con precaución entre las cortinas—. En cuanto se ponga el sol nos iremos. Para cuando se den cuenta de que te has marchado ya estaremos demasiado lejos.

La chica se giró encontrándose con Sasuke, de pie en medio del salón, mirándola con aburrimiento. Se había deshecho del traje de ANBU, al igual que de la máscara, por lo que volvía a mostrar sus propias ropas marcadas con el símbolo de su clan. Seguía siendo guapo, eso era indudable, puede que incluso fuera más guapo que antes a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban un grado de desquiciamiento y sadismo del que antes carecían, pero algo estaba mal en él, algo al mirarlo daba la idea de que estaba tan destrozado que ni la más atractiva imagen conseguiría que nadie quisiera acercarse.

—Tenemos que ocuparnos del sello en tu chakra —continuó Sakura colocándose frente a él.

Sasuke captó lo que quería y, tranquilamente, destapó sus antebrazos mostrándole a la pelirrosa las pequeñas barras negras que tenía incrustadas en ellos. La piel que rodeaba el lugar en el que estaban clavadas, estaba enrojecida e inflamada por sus forcejeos queriendo quitárselas. A esto se le sumaban los múltiples arañazos que le adornaban el brazo con restos de sangre seca, y las rozaduras en las muñecas por los grilletes.

Ante la imagen que presentaban los brazos de Sasuke, Sakura frunció levemente los labios. Evidentemente, la mayoría de esas heridas se las había provocado él. Resultaba increíble el poco respeto que Sasuke sentía incluso por sí mismo.

—¿Es esto lo que creo que es? —preguntó la pelirrosa señalando las barras negras.

—No sé lo que crees —"ni me importa" pareció querer añadir por su tono—. Pero si estás pensando en una de las mierdas de Akatsuki, has acertado.

—Que mierda —siseó Sakura, observando con más detenimiento y frunciendo el ceño contrariada—. He visto lo que hace esto, Pain lo usó contra Naruto. Es difícil de quitar.

—¿Y cómo se libró él? —preguntó Sasuke con algo de mofa.

—Liberando el chakra del Kyuubi —espetó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Puedes liberar el chakra del Kyuubi? ¿No? Pues déjame pensar.

El Uchiha se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Está bien, probaré algo —dijo finalmente la kunoichi tras unos minutos.

Ante la mirada de Sasuke, sacó un afilado kunai de la bolsa que llevaba atada a la cintura. El chico enarcó una ceja, paseando sus ojos del kunai a Sakura y vuelta, valorando cómo de loca podía estar la pelirrosa.

—No me mires así, no voy a cortarte los brazos —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

La chica soltó un siseo de dolor cuando cortó la palma de su propia mano derecha con el filo del kunai. Acto seguido, dibujó un círculo con sangre en la derecha de Sasuke y enlazó un montón de rápidos sellos. Con un fugaz movimiento que tomó desprevenido al Uchiha, Sakura hizo un corte en la mano en la que le había dibujado el círculo y la unió con la suya envolviéndolas en chakra verde.

—No ha pasado nada —gruñó Sasuke de mal humor cuando le soltó. La única mejora había sido que las heridas de sus antebrazos habían desaparecido, así como el corte que Sakura le había hecho en la palma. Pero en cuanto a las barras que bloqueaban su chakra, todo seguía igual.

—Ya lo veo —reconoció Sakura, contrariada, mandándole una mirada furibunda—. Tal vez sea mejor tratar de sacarlos simplemente por la fuerza.

—¿Crees que no he intentado eso? —preguntó cortante.

—Tal vez no con la fuerza suficiente, teniendo en cuenta el estado de tu chakra —respondió sucintamente la pelirrosa— Déjame probar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura agarró su brazo con una mano y con la otra aferró el extremo sobresaliente de la barra negra. En cuanto tocó el material con el que estaba hecha, un escalofrío la recorrió, como si un calambre se extendiera por su cuerpo. Resistió el impulso inmediato de soltarlo, y tiró con fuerza ayudándose de su chakra para aumentarla.

Tras unos momentos de forcejeo, consiguió sacar la barrita de la carne del Uchiha, tirándola al suelo de inmediato para liberarse de su desagradable contacto. Con expresión triunfante, Sakura hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, liberando por fin a Sasuke de su restricción de chakra.

El muchacho notó el alivio al instante, desapareció la sensación de debilidad y de que el mundo se tambaleaba a cada movimiento. Notaba su chakra volver a recorrerle por dentro sin ningún impedimento. Finalmente, Sakura no había sido tan inútil como parecía, pero lamentablemente su utilidad había llegado a su fin. Ahora que estaba libre, nada lo retenía allí.

—Trata de mantener tu chakra oculto, si notan un aumento repentino podrías alertar a alguien —seguía parloteando Sakura ajena al rumbo de los pensamientos de su compañero—. Puede que aun tardes un rato en recuper…

—Sakura —desde el piso de abajo una voz la interrumpió.

—Kakashi-sensei —susurró la pelirrosa ensanchando los ojos con terror.

Sasuke estrechó los suyos mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. Definitivamente, luchar contra Kakashi en ese momento no era una buena idea. Estaba lo bastante recuperado como para acabar con Sakura sin mayores problemas, pero, un enfrentamiento contra su antiguo sensei sin duda llamaría demasiado la atención, y todavía no sabía si su Mangekyou respondería. No, sin duda luchar con él sería desastroso.

—Metete en la habitación del fondo y no salgas —ordenó Sakura rápidamente—. Yo me ocupo de esto.

—Hmp.

Sin replicar, Sasuke hizo lo que le indicaba. No era que le gustara esconderse, y mucho menos de Kakashi, pero no era tan estúpido como para desperdiciar su oportunidad atacando a lo loco. Los mataría a todos, eso era un hecho, pero debía esperar al momento adecuado. Precipitarse podía tirarlo todo por la borda, así que dejaría que Sakura se ocupara de echar a Kakashi firmando su propia sentencia de muerte sin saberlo.

Como si hubieran estado coordinados por alguna macabra fuerza del universo, en el momento en el que Sasuke desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, Kakashi abrió la de la entrada, provocando que a Sakura casi le diera un infarto.

—Kakashi-sensei —saludó la pelirrosa ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Sakura, te he estado buscando —dijo el jounin cerrando tras él y acercándose a la chica.

Parecía cansado o, quizá, derrotado era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Por el único ojo que quedaba a la vista, daba la impresión de que llevaba meses sin dormir. El hecho de que no llevara su inseparable libro naranja en la mano acentuaba la actitud seria que traía.

—¿Hay alguna novedad sobre Naruto? —preguntó Sakura casi en un susurro, temerosa de lo que podría escuchar.

—Por el momento me temo que no, todo sigue igual —contestó—. No es de Naruto de lo que quería hablarte.

Sakura le miró expectante. Estaba claro que Kakashi iba a contarle algo, y por su actitud se notaba que preferiría no tener que hacerlo. De modo que Sakura se preparó para oír algo que seguramente no quería oír. Sólo esperaba que lo dijera y se marchara. A estas alturas, lo único que podía afectarla sería que hubieran descubierto que Sasuke había escapado con su ayuda, y si fuera el caso ya estaría presa.

—Sé que estabas al tanto de que hoy, los Kages se reunían para decidir qué hacer con Sasuke —comenzó el jounin.

—Tsunade-sama me lo dijo —contestó la pelirrosa con tirantez. Ya sabía por dónde iba a ir la conversación y tenía razón, no quería oírlo. Y tampoco quería que Sasuke, que estaba tan sólo a una puerta de distancia, lo oyera.

—Sakura, Sasuke ha sido condenado a muerte —sentenció Kakashi mirándola seriamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que comprendía sus palabras.

—… … —la pelirrosa esquivó los ojos de Kakashi y cerró los suyos, tratando de regular su respiración— Era de esperarse —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Sakura ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

"Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera" quiso gritarle. No lo soportaba, no quería su compasión cuando estaba luchando por no llorar. Sabía que esa sentencia jamás se ejecutaría, puesto que ella se había encargado de liberar a Sasuke. Pero aun así, oír cómo el mundo ninja le condenaba a morir era más de lo que podía soportar. Era Sasuke, el mismo que había crecido con ellos, que había luchado a su lado durante las misiones y los había defendido durante los exámenes Chuunin. Sasuke con su ladeada sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros y su pelo imposible de domar del que tanto se había burlado Naruto. No le importaba si era justo, si lo merecía o no, era horrible.

—¿Entiendes por qué hemos tenido que hacerlo? —Volvió a aseverar Kakashi.

Sakura elevó sus ojos verdes hacia su antiguo maestro frunciendo un poco el ceño con cautela.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó con fría suavidad fulminándole peligrosamente con la mirada, no podía ser cierto. Kakashi se limitó a mantener la suya, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba y provocando que la ira se descontrolara en su interior.

—Tú también —espetó Sakura con incredulidad y desprecio, dando un paso hacia atrás con expresión de dolor— ¡Has votado a favor de la condena!

—Cómo su antiguo maestro, se me dio opción a votar sobre su destino —explicó el jounin con pesar—. Sabes que no había otra opción.

—¡No! —Gritó la pelirrosa moviendo tajantemente las manos, ya no parecía importarle que Sasuke pudiera escuchar. No podía creer que Kakashi hubiera estado de acuerdo con que condenaran a Sasuke a muerte. No después de todo lo que habían luchado por él. ¡Era su maestro! Se supone que tenía que cuidar de él, no entregárselo a la gente que lo quería muerto.

—Sakura, escúchame… —trató de tranquilizarla.

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir! —Espetó ella, esquivando el contacto— ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

—Sasuke ya no tiene salvación, esta es la única manera por mucho que nos duela —explicó Kakashi—. Sé que lo comprendes, tú también trataste de matarle para que dejara de hundirse ¿O no lo recuerdas?

Seguramente, Kakashi vio venir la bofetada, pero no se apartó. Sakura tenía derecho a descargar su ira con él, al menos podía servirle en eso, ya que había sido un pésimo maestro para esa niña. No era que la hubiera querido menos que a los otros, Kami sabía que era como una hija para él, pero no había sabido estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitó.

Cuando le asignaron al equipo siete, había considerado a la pelirrosa como la más dócil de los tres, una chica dulce sin nada especial, alguien que pasaría sin pena ni gloria por el mundo ninja en contraposición a un jinchuuriki y un genio Uchiha. Pero ella siguió esforzándose por no quedarse atrás hasta que alguien descubrió su potencial, alguien que no era él. Tsunade le había demostrado lo equivocado que había estado con las habilidades de Sakura.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se lo reprochó. Siguió llamándole sensei a pesar de lo poco que había podido enseñarle, y lo único que pidió de él fue que luchara por mantener a su equipo unido, por protegerlos, y hasta en eso le había fallado. Sí, se merecía la bofetada.

—Sí, yo quise matarle pero entonces no sabía lo que ahora sé —replicó Sakura dejando de gritar—. Tú sabes lo que le hicieron. Konoha sólo tiene el monstruo que creó.

—Que lo que le hicieron estuviera mal no quiere decir que lo que él hace esté bien —dijo Kakashi—. Tú le has visto. Incluso estaba dispuesto a matarte y a Naruto también. Tratamos de hacerle volver mientras fue posible, pero ahora está demasiado hundido en la oscuridad como para salvarle. No tiene solución.

—La muerte tampoco tiene solución —espetó Sakura—, y no debería ser la nuestra. Naruto no estaría de acuerdo… pensaba que tú tampoco. Veo que me equivocaba.

—Ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero yo… —algo captó la mirada de Kakashi haciendo que interrumpiera la frase, la mochila que ella había preparado con sus cosas— ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

Sakura mantuvo su mirada imperturbable, mientras el jounin miraba a su alrededor por primera vez, fijándose en las cosas que la chica no había podido esconder a tiempo. La mochila, la máscara ANBU que se había quitado Sasuke, unos pergaminos sobre la mesa con los que ella había estado practicando para falsificar el permiso de acceso a la prisión…

Kakashi no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su propia conclusión, no por algo era un ninja de élite. Había pocas cosas que se le escapaban o podían engañarle.

—¿Qué pretendes, Sakura? —preguntó con seriedad aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —contestó Sakura sin alterarse—. Lo hago por Naruto. Él lo haría si estuviera en mi lugar.

—Él no querría que te arriesgaras de esa manera —contestó Kakashi con nerviosismo, cerrando un instante los ojos para tratar de centrarse—. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. Nunca conseguirás sacarle de ahí, olvida lo que sea que estés pensando.

—No —respondió la pelirrosa con aplomo.

—¡Esto no es un juego, maldita sea! —gritó Kakashi—. No permitiré que desperdicies tu vida, esa carga no te corresponde a ti.

Sasuke ya estaba perdido, el futuro de Naruto era incierto, de modo que no iba a perder a Sakura por nada del mundo. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente, más de la que había pensado ser capaz de soportar. La cabeza le daba vueltas sólo de pensar en perderla también a ella.

—No puedes hacer nada —sentenció la pelirrosa dulcificando su mirada ante la preocupación de su maestro—. Lo siento, ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. No podrás detenernos.

La cabeza de Kakashi volvió a darle vueltas haciendo que diera un traspié. El jounin miró a Sakura con incredulidad y alarma, tratando de enfocarla.

—Me has drogado —No era una pregunta— ¿Cuándo?

Sakura dejó caer algo de entre sus dedos que golpeó el suelo con un repiqueteo metálico, era cómo una pequeña chincheta con una aguja finísima.

—Cuando te pegué en la cara —respondió la pelirrosa mostrándose algo avergonzada—. Tenía que hacerlo, no me odies por esto.

Kakashi llevó una mano hacia su cara notando un pequeñísimo rasguño que le dejó una gota de sangre en los dedos antes de caer de rodillas luchando por mantener la consciencia.

—No voy a abandonar a ningún compañero, ni voy a permitir que tú lo hagas. Sabes que no podrías vivir con eso, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Sakura—. Y si para ello tengo que romper las leyes ninja lo haré, podrán llamarme escoria si quieren, ambos sabemos que hay cosas peores que eso.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Kakashi consiguió enfocar a la pelirrosa de pie frente a él y con horror observó que a su lado, un poco por detrás, se encontraba Sasuke mirándole con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos oscuros. No podía creer que Sakura hubiera conseguido liberarle.

—Perdóname, sensei —dijo la pelirrosa aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos

Sin dejar de mirarle, Sasuke esbozó una sádica sonrisa y alzó una mano para acariciar suavemente el pelo de Sakura con los nudillos, sin que ella lo notara. Si no fuera por la expresión de su cara, casi parecería dulzura. Pero sólo se trataba de una macabra broma para Kakashi, una especie de "dulces sueños" para que supiera lo que le esperaba al despertar. Y esta fue la última imagen que pudo ver antes de que las brumas del sueño pudieran con él.

Sakura hizo ademán de agacharse para acomodar mejor a Kakashi, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke con un respingo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Exclamó— No me había dado cuenta de qu..

Lo que fuera que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando el Uchiha la agarró fuertemente del cuello empujándola hasta topar con la pared más cercana y manteniéndola atrapada mientras la chica luchaba por respirar.

—El problema de este podrido mundo es que todos terminamos siendo escoria —dijo Sasuke.

El Sharingan le coloreaba de nuevo los ojos, que mantenía inexpresivos, al tiempo que apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Sakura. Ella forcejeaba tratando de apartarle sin éxito, comenzando a ver nublado por la falta de oxígeno.

* * *

_Hola una semana más :) ¿Os ha gustado la intervención de Kakashi?_

_Bueno, en este capítulo hay más de lo que parece a simple vista, hay cosas que tomarán sentido conforme avance la trama. Aunque ya sé que avanza lenta, pero es necesario para que todo se desarrolle como debe y para mantener las personalidades de los personajes._

_Ahora Sasuke puede volver a usar su fuerza y su chakra, lo que lo convierte en alguien realmente peligroso como ha comprobado Sakura nada más liberarle… al parecer, el plan de la pelirrosa se ha vuelto en su contra._

_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me animan cada semana a escribir :)_

**_Dedico este capítulo a mi querida Lenna por su cumple... aunque fue ayer :P_**

_Besos, Ela._


	4. Lo que me pase a mí

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 4. Lo que me pase a mí_

Se estaba ahogando, el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones y estaba empezando a ver luces brillantes.

Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte de la conversación entre Sakura y Kakashi encerrado en la habitación sin prestar atención a sus estupideces. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar antes que en espiar la absurda cháchara entre esos dos. Pensó en aprovechar la distracción para salir por la ventana, y volver a destrozar aquel campamento cuando estuviera recuperado, pero desechó la idea. Si dejaba viva a Sakura y ella notaba que se había ido, daría la alarma, no era tan estúpida como para esperar con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando oyó a Kakashi elevar la voz, la curiosidad pudo con él. No era usual oír gritar a Kakashi, y menos aun, oírle gritar a Sakura.

Fue tan perfecto como si lo hubiera ensayado. Sakura había drogado a Kakashi, de modo que ya no había ningún peligro en dejarse ver, es más, quería que le viera. Quería que perdiera el conocimiento sabiendo que dejaba a la pelirrosa a su merced, imaginando las cosas que podría hacerle. Después, había aprovechado la conmoción de la chica para tomarla desprevenida y agarrarla por el cuello.

Iba a extinguir su vida con sus propias manos, a sentir el último latido de su corazón golpeteando furioso hasta pararse. Al menos no iba a hacerla sufrir demasiado, después de todo, ella le había sacado de la cárcel y su único pecado había sido confiar en él.

Sin embargo, todo aquel perfecto plan se acababa de ir a la mierda porque se ahogaba. No entendía por qué, sólo que sentía una fuerte presa en la garganta que impedía que pudiera respirar.

La angustia por la falta de oxígeno le obligó a soltar a Sakura, y en el preciso instante en el que dejó de apretar su fino cuello, el aire volvió a pasar a sus propios pulmones con una gran bocanada de toses acompasadas con las de la chica, que cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la garganta.

—¿Qué cojones…

—Te dije que no me fiaba de ti —espetó Sakura con la voz rota e impregnada de desprecio, poniéndose en pie con ayuda de la pared—. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para liberarte y no saber que lo primero que harás será tratar de matarme?

—¿Qué mierda me has hecho? —siseó Sasuke con ojos iracundos. Ahora sí que estaba furioso.

—Eres despreciable —escupió la chica con decepción—. No tienes respeto por nada… Aunque, tal vez lo tengas por tu propio pellejo ¿no?

Sakura levantó el brazo derecho dejando que Sasuke viera la palma de su mano en la que se dibujaba un círculo negro.

—¿Creías que ese jutsu había fracasado? —preguntó la pelirrosa con cinismo.

El muchacho miró su propia palma para encontrar un círculo exactamente igual al que mostraba la mano de la chica.

—Un sello… —musitó incrédulo.

—Todo daño físico que me hagas a mí, lo sufrirás tú también —explicó Sakura satisfecha—. De modo que si me atacas compartirás mis heridas y si me matas, te arrastraré conmigo al infierno.

No podía creer que una cría inútil cómo ella hubiera conseguido jugársela de esa manera. Sasuke apoyó una mano en la pared junto a su cabeza y se acercó lentamente, apretando las mandíbulas con furia, sin dejar de taladrarla con sus ojos negros.

—Puta —pronunció despacio con todo el veneno que pudo impregnar en su tono.

—Asesino —contestó ella arrugando la nariz con desprecio y dolor.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos inmóviles, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de otro en la cara, tanto que el desprecio que se profesaban en ese momento quemaba entre ellos. Algo se había roto, y no dejaba de ser curioso que después de todo lo que había pasado en esos años quedara algo que romper, pero así era. Con aquellas palabras —insultos— habían traspasado una línea que ni siquiera habían sabido que existiera hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

_« —No quiero seguir viendo cómo sufres, Sasuke-kun…_

_La mano de Sasuke bajó de un manotazo reteniendo fuertemente la de la chica, haciéndole daño. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, revelando sorpresa y dolor por ese acto. Ella sólo se estaba preocupando por él y lo único que recibía era violencia y desprecio._

—_Yo no te he pedido ayuda… No dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino, ni siquiera tú. »_

Era irónico que Sasuke recordara precisamente ese momento cuando había muchos otros en los que le había hecho más daño tratando de matarla, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de asociarlo a aquella escena ocurrida tanto tiempo atrás. Qué idiotez.

Lentamente, Sasuke se fue separando y dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada. Ella le devolvía la mirada con igual ferocidad, tenía los ojos húmedos y algo enrojecidos, y en el cuello le habían salido marcas dónde él había apretado, supuso que su propio cuello las mostraría también.

La luz que entraba a través de las cortinas había ido disminuyendo, y ahora bañaba la habitación con un un tono anaranjado, señal de que la noche no tardaría en llegar.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —dijo finalmente Sakura en tono tenso.

—Hmp…—gruñó Sasuke tan frío como un tempano de hielo, sin moverse un ápice. No valía la pena simular que tenía otra opción, si trataba de irse por su cuenta tendría que luchar con Sakura y claro estaba que no podía herirla sin herirse a sí mismo.

La pelirrosa se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a emanar chakra verde para eliminar las magulladuras, o al menos aliviar el dolor, pues Sasuke notó que su propia garganta dejaba de doler. Esquivando sus ojos, Sakura se acercó hasta el pequeño armario que había en la habitación y sacó un par de capas de viaje color beige, que dejó a un lado sobre una silla.

—Recuperé algo para ti —musitó la chica volviéndose hacia él. En las manos llevaba su katana Chokuto—. Supuse que la necesitarías.

La chica depositó el arma en sus manos. Sasuke recordaba haberse despertado sin ella en la celda en la que le habían encerrado, y había supuesto que la alianza la había requisado al desarmarle. Se había puesto furioso al pensar que algún idiota podía estar usándola. Se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado Sakura para conseguirla.

—Deberías hacerle caso a Kakashi ¿sabes? —dijo el Uchiha de pronto, antes de que ella se alejara— Esto no es un juego y ahora nuestro trato vuelve a estar en pie. Pero cuando encontremos a ese perdedor, tú deberás cumplir lo que prometiste y eso incluye romper este sello, si es que no he conseguido deshacerme de él antes. Cuando ese momento llegue, asegúrate de estar muy lejos de mí, corre, escóndete o reza para que Naruto consiga protegerte porque ese día correrá la sangre entre nosotros.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad, sabía que él no estaba haciendo una amenaza vana, pretendía cumplir punto por punto lo que había dicho. Ahora ella ya no era simplemente una molestia en el camino a la que eliminar porque estaba en medio, se había convertido en un objetivo. Supuso que una humillación como a la que ella le había sometido, bien valía un puesto en su "lista de matar", aunque fuera uno poco importante.

—Soy consciente de ello —respondió la pelirrosa tratando de sonar indiferente. No podía mostrar debilidad ante él, ni siquiera por un segundo, o sería su perdición.

No podía negarse que estaba asustada, sería estúpida si no lo estuviera, pero la declaración de Sasuke no le había dado todo el miedo que debería. En realidad, algo en su interior se había alegrado, en cierto modo, de que él por fin la considerara. Durante años, había visto cómo retaba a Naruto una y otra vez, ignorándola, cómo si no mereciera la pena detenerse a mirarla dos veces. Y ahora por fin, se había dado cuenta de que era algo más que un simple obstáculo sin importancia.

Por otro lado, apenas podía controlar las ganas de llorar. Se sentía triste y cansada… tan sola. Sasuke la despreciaba, la mataría en ese mismo momento si pudiera. Ya no quedaba nada del niño que la había protegido en tantas ocasiones. Kakashi tenía razón, no había nada que salvar en él. Había matado todo buen sentimiento que pudiera guardar sobre sus antiguos amigos, porque sabía que los había considerado así, amigos, personas importantes para él… personas que ahora quería matar con sus propias manos. Se preguntó si Naruto se sentía así cuando peleaban, con pensamientos tan contradictorios y funestos.

Sasuke se colocó la katana en la cintura, acomodándola en el lugar en el que solía llevarla para tener el mango a mano en cualquier momento. Mientras lo hacía, observó cómo Sakura se agachaba junto a Kakashi para tumbarlo más cómodamente en el suelo. Se preguntó si ella sería lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerle si decidía desenvainar y clavarle la katana en el pecho a su antiguo maestro. A ella no podía hacerle daño, pero a Kakashi podía matarlo sin ningún impedimento. Sin embargo, desechó la idea en el mismo momento en el que la pensó, matar a alguien inconsciente no tiene ningún valor. Además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sakura, puede que decidiera entregarle otra vez, y por mucho que le disgustara, estaba en sus manos.

—Perdóname —susurró la pelirrosa pasando una mano con cariño por el pelo de Kakashi. Después se desabrochó la banda ninja que llevaba a modo de cinta de pelo sosteniéndola en una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba un kunai. No había que ser un lince para adivinar sus intenciones, apoyó el filo del kunai sobre la placa metálica de la banda durante un segundo cómo si estuviera replanteándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero entonces, deslizó el arma rápidamente haciendo una marca que cruzaba el símbolo de Konoha de parte a parte.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —oyó que preguntaba Sasuke tras ella.

—…Sí —musitó casi sin voz. Por supuesto que lo sabía, acababa de desertar. No era más que un acto simbólico, estaba claro que después de haberlos traicionado liberando a un prisionero potencialmente letal para la villa, no iban a dejar que todo siguiera igual para ella. Lo dejaba para Kakashi y para sí misma, un recuerdo de lo que había sido y a lo que renunciaba voluntariamente.

Con cuidado dejó su banda doblada junto a su maestro y bajo ella dejó una pequeña nota para él. Estaba segura de que no le serviría como consuelo saber las razones que tenía para traicionarlos a todos, pero al menos esperaba que la odiara un poco menos por ello.

—No me puedo creer que ese perdedor lo consiguiera —comentó Sasuke con mofa.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, y realmente, en ese momento en el que su cabeza amenazaba con estallar, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de intentar descifrarlo.

—Que te enamoraras de él —explicó el Uchiha cómo si la idea le resultara una total estupidez—. ¿Por qué si no ibas a renunciar a todo por salvar a Naruto?

—No espero que tú lo entiendas —espetó la pelirrosa con resentimiento.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, ella no amaba a Naruto de esa manera, ojalá hubiera podido enamorarse de él. Todo habría sido mucho menos doloroso si hubiera podido quererle así, pero no. El corazón tenía una forma muy cruel de hacer las cosas y el suyo lo era especialmente.

—Vámonos —dijo la pelirrosa alcanzando su mochila y echándose la capa sobre los hombros. De reojo vio que Sasuke también se había puesto la suya listo para partir.

Sakura abrió la ventana y ambos salieron rápidamente por ella. No hubo última mirada de despedida, después de todo, no estaban en Konoha y aquel lugar no era su hogar. Simplemente aceleraron el paso para poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y el campamento.

. */*/*/*/* .

Saltaban sin descanso de rama en rama, después de las primeras horas a una velocidad de vértigo, habían reducido un poco el paso. Pero eso no significaba que se hubieran detenido ni un segundo desde que habían abandonado el campamento de la alianza como alma que lleva el diablo.

No sabían si les perseguían o no, pero Sakura no quería correr el riesgo de averiguarlo. Podía ser que hasta el amanecer no descubrieran que Sasuke no estaba realmente en su celda, o Kakashi podía despertarse e informar a Tsunade de todo. No sabía qué ocurriría primero, pero estaba claro que no tenían mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que tampoco podían seguir a ese ritmo agotador.

—Sasuke, paremos —dijo la pelirrosa deteniéndose en una rama.

—Pensaba que querías alejarte todo lo posible —dijo Sasuke aterrizando a su lado, su tono había sido tan monótono que era imposible decir si le había parecido bien o mal.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde vamos —expuso Sakura—. Nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para que no puedan percibirnos y nuestro rastro está oculto. A los rastreadores les costará seguirnos la pista.

—Deberíamos buscar algún sitio para descansar —asintió el Uchiha—. Además, parece que va a llover.

Otra vez la jodida lluvia, pensó Sasuke. Nada bueno ocurría cuando llovía, eso seguro. Además odiaba tener la ropa empapada y pegada a la piel, por no hablar del pelo chorreando y metiéndosele en los ojos. Si había pensado que la situación no podía empeorar se equivocaba.

—¿Conoces algún sitio cercano? —preguntó la pelirrosa, pensando en que Sasuke seguramente conocería alguna de las cientos de guaridas de Orochimaru que estaban repartidas por el continente.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde mierda estamos —bufó el muchacho de mal humor—. Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido que el bunker pertenecía a la Nube, así que supongo que esto es el país del Rayo.

—En realidad estábamos casi en la frontera, así que por lo que hemos avanzado, creo que ya habremos llegado al territorio del Sonido —estimó Sakura.

—Si estamos en el Sonido no será difícil encontrar uno de los agujeros de Orochimaru —dijo Sasuke. Cualquier cosa antes que dormir bajo el aguacero que iba a caer—. Sólo necesitamos salir de este estúpido bosque para que pueda orientarme.

Resultó que en realidad no hizo falta salir del todo del bosque para que Sasuke encontrara lo que buscaban, pues algo en el paisaje, tal vez unos árboles, la forma de una roca o la posición de unos matorrales, consiguió que él chico ubicara por fin una de las guaridas del Sannin que se encontraba cerca.

Gran parte del muro estaba derruido y se notaba que toda la estructura se encontraba en claro estado de abandono, tal vez desde antes de la muerte de Orochimaru, o puede que este nunca se hubiera tomado muchas molestias en mantenerlo habitable. Pero aun así, les serviría para pasar la noche sin mojarse y el hecho de que no fuera totalmente subterránea era algo que Sakura agradecía.

No se adentraron demasiado, simplemente se instalaron en la parte más exterior que tenía una pared derruida, lo justo para tener un techo sobre la cabeza. No era una estancia muy grande pero parecía suficiente para los dos. A su alrededor había estanterías con tarros llenos de líquidos extraños y otras cosas que Sakura no quiso mirar demasiado, y al fondo se extendía un túnel oscuro que presumiblemente llevaba hacia el resto de la guarida.

Encendieron un pequeño fuego y se sentaron junto a él mientras miraban, a través de la pared derruida, el diluvio que se había desatado en el exterior. Ninguno hablaba, Sasuke simplemente se había sentado al otro lado de la hoguera y había cerrado los ojos como si estuviera meditando, ignorando a Sakura completamente.

El Uchiha estaba de muy mal humor y la incesante lluvia exterior no contribuía a mejorar su estado de ánimo, nada bueno ocurría cuando llovía. Parecía que su creencia se cumplía de nuevo ese día, pues contrariamente a lo que había esperado cuando Sakura se había presentado para sacarle de la cárcel, se encontraba arrastrado a seguir a la pelirrosa sin que pudiera encontrar ninguna manera de librarse de ella, y obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era dar media vuelta y arrasar ese campamento hasta los cimientos.

Sobre el sonido del crepitar de las llamas, Sasuke oyó cómo Sakura se movía y abrió levemente los ojos para observarla. Estaba mordisqueando algo, seguramente una galleta o algo similar que había sacado de su bolsa de provisiones. El muchacho contuvo una mueca de disgusto, le resultaba humillante que un ser tan débil como ella hubiera conseguido atarle de esa manera con un sello. Había sido pura suerte que lo consiguiera, había contado con la ventaja de que él no la considerara una amenaza y así había podido jugársela.

Sakura se había vuelto más osada de lo que recordaba, incluso planeaba enfrentarse a Tobi para rescatar a Naruto, aunque estaba loca si pensaba que conseguiría siquiera hacerle un rasguño al hombre enmascarado. De pronto, un pensamiento prendió en su mente. Puede que él no pudiera hacerle daño, pero si continuaba con lo que pretendía, Tobi la mataría sin ninguna dificultad. La pelirrosa era lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo, por eso no entendía su empeño por enfrentarse al Akatsuki. Tal vez esperaba que él la ayudara a derrotarlo, y eso, lamentablemente para ella no iba a ocurrir. Si ella moría, él sería libre. Sonrió de lado ante la idea.

—No me gusta este sitio —masculló la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke enfocara sus ojos en ella—. Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos y hay ruidos extraños reverberando por todas partes.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente.

—No me preocupa —dijo el chico con tranquilidad—. Si algo saliera de ese pasillo del fondo sería tu problema, no el mío. Yo sé cuidar de mi mismo. Es más, me quedaría aquí viéndote morir.

—No lo creo —espetó Sakura con desdén.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Sasuke con un inquietante brillo de malicia en sus ojos— No tiene por qué ser esta noche, cuando lleguemos ante Tobi, él te matará, o tal vez encontremos algo por el camino que lo haga —continuó el muchacho con tranquilidad—. Me preguntaba qué me impedirá sentarme a contemplar como mueres.

—¿Tu propia muerte no te parece razón suficiente? —Preguntó Sakura con desprecio y aparente indiferencia— Creí haberte dicho que si algo me pasaba a mí, tú también sufrirías las consecuencias por la acción del sello.

Sasuke no pudo contener una fugaz expresión de ira que estrechó sus ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que si algún idiota te ataca y te hiere, yo también saldré herido debido a tu incompetencia aunque no tenga nada que ver en el ataque? —preguntó con una voz cortante como el hielo. Estaba furioso, podía notarlo aunque su expresión volvía a ser tan imperturbable como siempre.

—Bingo —contestó la pelirrosa con acritud.

Sasuke respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de recobrar la calma mientras mantenía una mirada retadora sobre ella. Apretó los dientes con furia y le dio la espalda, recostándose de lado en el suelo para tratar de dormir. Esto ya era rematadamente estúpido e irritante.

—Eres una verdadera molestia —siseó con veneno.

—Lo sé —musitó Sakura con tristeza, tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo. Y después, se recostó de la misma manera dándole la espalda al muchacho y dejando la hoguera crepitante entre los dos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Un dolor punzante en las palmas de sus manos despertó a Sakura que abrió los ojos con un gemido. El fuego ya se había apagado y aunque la noche era oscura, había dejado de llover y la luna proyectaba algo de luz plateada que permitía a la chica ver algo a su alrededor.

Se giró rápidamente y descubrió que Sasuke seguía recostado en el suelo, dormido. Sin embargo, su respiración agitada llegaba hasta sus oídos. Algo no estaba bien. Una nueva punzada de dolor en las manos le arrancó un gruñido, y al mirarse las palmas descubrió con horror que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

_¡Hola!, sé que maldecís contra mí por estos finales de capítulo, yo lo haría, pero tiene que ser así, mis disculpas :)_

_Bueno, creo que ya se ha demostrado qué Sakura no es tan estúpida y confiada como parecía en el capítulo anterior, se había asegurado de tener bien atado a Sasuke antes de liberarle del todo, y se ha asegurado de que cumpla su palabra de ayudarla, al menos por el momento. Aunque por otra parte, también ha conseguido ponerse en el punto de mira del Uchiha._

_Por si queda alguna duda sobre el sello, aclaro que implica únicamente el daño físico, no los sentimientos. Sasuke no siente, ni sentirá nada procedente de los sentimientos de Sakura por medio del sello. NO tiene ninguna relación con la empatía._

_Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews._

_Besos, Ela. _

_PD (espacio publicitario): Si a alguien le gusta Juego de Tronos puede pasarse por mi nuevo one-shot "el penique del enano"._


	5. No a menos de cien

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 5: No a menos de cien_

—Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

El muchacho se apartó de la puerta para evitar que el ninja lo arroyara al entrar sin esperar respuesta.

—Claro —contestó frunciendo levemente el ceño como única muestra de la sorpresa y el desconcierto que, seguramente, sentía al recibir una visita a tan altas horas de la noche—. ¿Ocurre algo Kakashi-san?

El jounin se giró hacia él. Estaba claro que algo pasaba, jamás había visto a Kakashi tan agitado. De hecho, nunca lo había visto preocupado por nada en realidad. Tal vez, preocupado no fuera la palabra, sino, desbordado. El siempre seguro de sí mismo, Hatake Kakashi, lucía incapaz de mostrar su habitual calma y control sobre la situación.

—Sai —la voz del ninja sonó como un gruñido—. Sé que no hemos tenido mucha relación, pero también sé que Naruto y Sakura te consideran un amigo, de modo que pensaré que tú los valoras de la misma forma ¿Me equivoco?

—No… —contestó el muchacho mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Acaso hay alguna novedad de Naruto?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Es Sakura. Tiene problemas —explicó el jounin—. Ella nos necesita… Ha cometido un error.

Por toda explicación, Kakashi le tendió la carta que había encontrado al despertar en el salón de la pelirrosa. En ella, la chica escribía las razones para marcharse y les pedía perdón por ello. El papel estaba arrugado, cómo si el jounin lo hubiera estrujado en su puño con furia. Y al leerlo, Sai no pudo contener en esa ocasión, una expresión de sorpresa.

—No puede ser… —musitó Sai—. Tenemos que detenerla antes de que cometa una locura.

—Me temo que ya lo ha hecho —dijo Kakashi abatido—. Ha liberado a Sasuke y se ha marchado con él. Traté de detenerla pero me drogó… Debí verlo venir.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó Sai con ansiedad.

—Nadie. Pero no tardarán en descubrir que Sasuke ha escapado y lo relacionarán con Sakura, es cuestión de tiempo que se enteren de todo —suspiró el jounin pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Les perseguirán como a perros —susurró Sai comprendiendo la magnitud del asunto—. Aunque he de admitir que no es fácil atrapar a Sasuke.

—No es Sasuke quien me preocupa —confesó Kakashi—. Cuando encuentren a Sakura con él ya sabes lo que pasará…No van a capturarla, Sai, no van a arriesgarse a concederle un juicio que confronte a las aldeas y ponga en peligro la Alianza. La matarán, el castigo por lo que ha hecho es la muerte.

Sai palideció, casi había olvidado respirar.

—Supongo que tampoco podemos contar con que Sasuke la proteja —suspiró el chico.

—Se deshará de ella en cuanto deje de serle útil —gruñó Kakashi con desprecio—. Ya ha tratado de matarla antes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó el muchacho seriamente—. Si has venido a contarme esto es porque quieres que te ayude. No podemos ocultarlo mucho tiempo, de modo que dime cual es tu plan.

—Tenemos que encontrarla antes que la Alianza —dijo Kakashi—. Cuando se sepa que Sakura ayudó a Sasuke, Tsunade no podrá protegerla, y por mantener la paz entre las naciones ninja se verá obligada a condenarla. Sin embargo, si nosotros conseguimos encontrarla y llevarla a Konoha, podrá ser juzgada bajo la jurisdicción de nuestra aldea.

Sai asintió pensativo.

—¿En quién crees que podemos confiar? —preguntó finalmente.

—Debemos informar a Tsunade de esto —aseveró firmemente el jounin—. Ella nos ayudará aunque oficialmente se vea obligada a apoyar la decisión de la Alianza. Rock Lee siempre ha tenido en alta estima a Sakura y Yamanaka Ino es su mejor amiga, estoy seguro de que podemos contar con ellos.

—¿Sus equipos los respaldarán? —preguntó Sai.

—Es posible… aunque no podemos estar seguros —reconoció Kakashi—. Shikamaru estaba decidido a matar a Sasuke para evitar un conflicto entre aldeas, tal vez piense de la misma forma en este asunto.

—Sasuke no es Sakura —sentenció Sai arrugando levemente el ceño con desagrado.

—Tampoco Sasuke fue siempre el Sasuke que tú conoces —cortó Kakashi con amargura—. Sakura ha roto todas las reglas ninja, ha traicionado a su aldea y nos ha puesto en peligro a todos. Puede que para nosotros no sea así, pero para la mayoría de la gente, ella no será más que una desertora que no merece ningún tipo de ayuda.

—¿Querrá venir con nosotros? —preguntó Sai repentinamente—. Ya sabes lo que quiere hacer, se marchó con él por eso, lo sacrificó todo. No creo que si la encontramos vaya a acompañarnos a Konoha sin más, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego y eligió arriesgarse.

—Me da igual lo que eligiera —espetó Kakashi con furia—. Sasuke es peligroso al igual que todo lo que le rodea. No lo quiero cerca de Sakura, no a menos de cien metros. Es imposible acercarse a él sin salir herido.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura miró sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era sangre, podía verla en sus manos aunque la poca luz de la luna que la iluminaba convirtiera en gris su color escarlata.

Trató de controlar su respiración para tranquilizarse, y agradeció que la impresión hubiera cerrado su garganta de tal modo que le fue imposible gritar. Eso no habría sido una buena idea, Sasuke estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella todavía tumbado en el suelo. ¿La habría atacado él? Porque a esas alturas ya sabía que la sangre que manchaba sus manos era suya, manaba sin pausa de las heridas que tenía en las palmas.

La kunoichi miró con cautela al muchacho aparentemente dormido. ¿Habría podido encontrar la manera de herirla sin hacerse daño? Y si era así, ¿porqué no la había matado directamente?. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que provenía de Sasuke.

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero una expresión de angustia crispaba sus facciones y respiraba agitadamente. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente, empapado de sudor frío, y todo él estaba tenso. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando algo muy agradable.

Sakura se acercó a él con cautela.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó tratando de que se despertara sin tener que llegar a tocarle, sabía que a él no le gustaba el contacto físico—. Sasuke, despierta.

La pelirrosa había acercado una mano indecisamente a su hombro para agitarlo. Pero antes de que llegara a tocarle, él se despertó repentinamente y se incorporó con brusquedad, dándole un empujón con el brazo al hacerlo que la sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —reclamó Sasuke con la respiración agitada.

Parecía estar bastante nervioso, incluso asustado. Sakura le oyó contener la respiración cuando se miró las manos y las descubrió llenas de sangre. La chica vio que le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Un sonido estrangulado salió de la garganta del Uchiha al verla junto a él y volver de nuevo la mirada a sus propias manos ensangrentadas, tal vez decidiendo si todavía estaba soñando.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —se apresuró a indicar Sakura—. Te clavaste las uñas en las palmas de las manos mientras dormías.

Sasuke sólo gruñó con disgusto y volvió a cerrar las manos al igual que los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras su respiración se volvía calmada de nuevo.

—Tuvo que ser un sueño horrible para que te hicieras esto —se atrevió a decir la pelirrosa.

—Cállate —atajó Sasuke.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era escuchar la aguda voz de Sakura parloteando a su alrededor. Estaba bastante familiarizado con las pesadillas, las había tenido continuamente desde la noche en la que asesinaron a su clan. Había temporadas en las que le dejaban descansar y otras en las que le atormentaban noche tras noche, pero nunca había llegado al punto de apretar tanto los puños como para clavarse las uñas y hacerse sangre.

Era por su hermano, estaba seguro de que Itachi aparecía en el sueño a pesar de que no podía recordar exactamente lo que había pasado. Aun así, la sensación de miedo intoxicante, de angustia y dolor todavía estaba demasiado presente en su sistema como para no saber con qué había soñado. Siempre era igual, aunque no pudiera conservar los detalles en su memoria. Patético. Le asqueaba su propia debilidad en ese asunto.

Sakura seguía allí junto a él, con expresión dolida por sus palabras. Aun así, él podía sentir cómo le quemaba su lástima con cada mirada, y eso hacía que su furia creciera. No quería su estúpida compasión, no la soportaba, no la necesitaba, no la había pedido y no la merecía. Él sería capaz de matarla en un segundo si no fuera por el sello de mierda que le había puesto y ella lo sabía, y aun así, aun era capaz de compadecerse de él, de sentir empatía por alguien cuyo único deseo era destruirla a ella y a todos los que amaba. Estúpida, debería guardarse su lástima para su propio patetismo.

Sasuke se levantó. Todavía estaba nervioso por la pesadilla, necesitaba serenarse y recuperar la calma, así que decidió ir a sentarse un rato en la oscuridad alejado de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando su voz lo retuvo.

—Lo siento —susurró Sakura.

El muchacho se giró bruscamente hacia ella encontrándosela de pie mirándole con los ojos brillantes por la luz de la Luna.

—No es justo lo que Konoha te hizo —continuó la chica—. Nada lo justifica.

A la cabeza de Sasuke acudieron un montón de contestaciones cortantes. "No necesito tu lástima" pensó en decirle, también se pasó por su mente relatarle lo que haría con Konoha una vez que consiguiera librarse de ella. Estaba seguro que después de oír cómo pensaba destrozar su querida aldea, no estaría tan dispuesta a pedirle perdón por lo que Konoha le hizo. Sin embargo no dijo nada de eso. Se quedó en silencio observándola porque ella le había pedido disculpas por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, por lo que aun sufría. Le habían dicho muchas cosas sobre la masacre Uchiha, pero nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. "No fue culpa tuya" titiló un momento en su cabeza, pero tampoco pudo decirlo, ella era tan culpable como todos los que se habían beneficiado del sacrificio de su hermano.

—… —Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente asintió casi imperceptiblemente aceptando sus palabras.

El silencio estaba empezando a tornarse incómodo para Sakura, cuando un ruido procedente del oscuro túnel que se adentraba en la guarida de Orochimaru, lo rompió. Ambos se tensaron al instante.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró Sakura.

—No lo sé, pero conociendo a Orochimaru, no creo que sea agradable —contestó Sasuke colocándose entre ella y la boca del túnel—. Quédate detrás.

Hasta ese momento, Sasuke no se había parado a pensar en las implicaciones reales del jutsu de Sakura. Había tomado el hecho de no poder herirla sin hacerse daño como una molestia que le obligaba a aceptar sus condiciones. Pero ahora que había un peligro real al que enfrentarse, se daba cuenta de lo expuesto que estaba. Él sabía que podía cuidar de sí mismo y que ningún enemigo podría traspasar su defensa, pero ¿y Sakura? ¿Podía ella cuidar de sí misma de igual modo? No. Y por eso ahora se veía obligado a proteger a Sakura para proteger su propio pellejo.

Los ojos del muchacho se tiñeron de rojo con anticipación, preparado para alzar el Susanoo en torno a ellos en cuanto hubiera la más mínima señal de peligro.

—¿Sasuke? —el Uchiha entornó los ojos ante la voz que llegó desde la oscuridad del túnel— ¡JA! Mira, mira que suerte hemos tenido, grandullón.

—Suigetsu —reconoció Sasuke con un deje incrédulo, aunque no relajó su posición.

De la boca del túnel, Sakura vio salir a dos muchachos que caminaban confiadamente hacia ellos, sin reparar en la evidente hostilidad de Sasuke. Uno de ellos era muy alto, la pelirrosa estimó que fácilmente pasaría de dos metros. El otro era más menudo y mantenía una expresión divertida en su cara que se acentuaba por sus extraños ojos violetas y sus afilados dientes.

—Justo estábamos buscándote ¿verdad Juugo? —continuó hablando Suigetsu—. Pensábamos que estarías metido en todo ese rollo de la guerra, aprovechando para darle rienda suelta al Manguekyou, la venganza y toda esa mierda. ¿Cómo te va con eso? La verdad es que nos descolgamos un poco del asunto cuando nos dejaste tirados en la asamblea de los Kages…

Suigetsu dejó unos segundos que la pequeña pulla flotara en el aire para que Sasuke pudiera captarla en todo su esplendor. Y aunque evidentemente, esto no causó ningún tipo de reacción en el Uchiha, sí que consiguió que Sakura no pudiera evitar una pequeña sonrisa por el desparpajo del muchacho, y se asomara con curiosidad sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

—Pero eh, eso es agua pasada ¿no? —Continuó con una sonrisa llena de dientes— Obtuvimos un buen descanso en los calabozos de los samuráis ¿Verdad, compañero? Aunque, entre nosotros, la seguridad es una mierda y no me hagas hablar de la comida.

En esta ocasión, Sakura fue incapaz de contener una pequeña risa sólo por pensar lo mucho que tenía que estar molestando a Sasuke oírlo parlotear sin descanso y sin dejar de soltarle puñaladas verbales. No había mucha gente que se atreviera a hacer eso en realidad.

—Vaya, vaya, así que por fin has cambiado a la zorra pelirroja por una hermosa dama —apreció el espadachín guiñando uno de sus ojos violetas hacia la pelirrosa.

Con un brusco movimiento, Sasuke volvió a ocultar a Sakura a su espalda. Puede que su estúpida verborrea consiguiera hacerle parecer un inofensivo payaso, pero Suigetsu era peligroso. Él le había visto en acción y conocía su sadismo. Y lo mismo podía decir de Juugo, en cualquier momento podía convertirse en una máquina de matar, y aunque él era perfectamente capaz de patearles el culo sin un rasguño, no podía decir lo mismo de Sakura, lo cual repercutía directamente sobre su propia seguridad. Conclusión, no los quería cerca de ella, no a menos de cien metros.

—¿Qué mierda quieres Suigetsu? —gruñó el Uchiha con una fría mirada.

—Siempre tan amable —rezongó el muchacho, y sin mucha preocupación se dejó caer junto a los restos de la hoguera—. Somos un equipo, por eso estábamos buscándote. Después de todo, eres el líder. ¿Qué nombre de bicho nos has puesto ahora?, ¿Hebi?, ¿Taka?,… ¿Pájaro comerrocas volador?

Suigetsu ignoraba sin muchos problemas las miradas asesinas de Sasuke, pues había sacado un pedernal y trataba, sin éxito, de sacar una chispa para volver a encender la hoguera. Juugo por su parte, se había sentado al lado de su compañero cuidándose de ocupar el lugar más lejano al Uchiha.

—En realidad Taka se ha disuelto. Ahora trabajo solo —informó Sasuke sin sentimiento en la voz.

—Sí, ya veo lo solo que trabajas —rió levemente Suigetsu dándole un divertido vistazo a Sakura. Incluso Juugo, amparado por la poca visibilidad, se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó el Uchiha estrechando los ojos peligrosamente.

—Desde luego —se apresuró a corregir Suigetsu, no era tan estúpido como para hacer enfadar realmente a Sasuke. Tenía que reconocer que ahora daba más miedo que la última vez que lo vio… y entonces ya daba escalofríos—. Pero de todos modos, ¿dónde está la bruja de Karin? Lo último que sé es que estaba contigo.

—Ahora ya no lo está —zanjó Sasuke llanamente.

—Karin es la chica pelirroja ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura saliendo de detrás de Sasuke.

Aunque Sasuke no contestó, la pelirrosa sabía que había entendido a qué se refería. Karin era la chica que él iba a matar cuando ella lo detuvo, su antigua compañera a la que había decidido eliminar cuando ya no le servía… cuando se había convertido en una molestia, igual que intentó hacer con ella.

—Ella está bien —dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Suigetsu y Juugo—. Cuando la capturamos curamos sus heridas.

Sasuke ni siquiera pestañeó

—¿Capturamos? —preguntó Juugo alzando la voz por primera vez— ¿Quién?

—Konoha —respondió Sakura con sencillez.

—¿Eres de Konoha? —se extrañó Suigetsu mirándola con una mueca.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—En realidad ya no —recordó Sasuke sabiendo que a ella le molestaría—. Los traicionaste ¿recuerdas?

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada y él se la devolvió con un brillo de satisfacción al recordarle que no estaba tan por encima de él en cuanto a estándares morales. Ella había traicionado a su aldea huyendo con un criminal enemigo de su villa para cumplir su objetivo, exactamente igual que él lo había hecho a los trece años al acudir a Orochimaru.

—Ah —exclamó Suigetsu con comprensión— Eres cómo Sasuke, entonces.

—No —espetó Sakura con atronadora rotundidad.

—No —proclamó Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa había respondido lo mismo con tanto ímpetu, de pronto le supo amargo. ¿No? Maldita hipócrita. Puede que no hubiera caído tan hondo como él pero había dado los primeros pasos hacia el abismo, ya veremos lo que queda de su integridad y lealtad cuando haya sufrido de verdad, cuando sepa lo que significa realmente ser una renegada.

—Yo no soy como Sasuke —reiteró la pelirrosa nuevamente—. Yo estoy haciendo esto para salvar a alguien a quien quiero, no por venganza. Y desde luego no pienso hacer daño a mi aldea.

"_Por supuesto que no"_ pensó el Uchiha con desagrado, eso no entraría en los elevados preceptos de "Santa Sakura". Tal vez debería pararse a pensar en lo que había hecho bajo sus intachablemente nobles propósitos, ella había robado, engañado y puesto en peligro a su querida aldea, también había mentido y drogado a Kakashi y por si fuera poco, no le había temblado el pulso a la hora de embaucarlo a él mismo para que hiciera su voluntad por medio de ese jodido sello. Puede que debiera plantearse quién de los dos estaba más cerca del infierno.

—Supongo que crees que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos cuando regreses con Naruto bajo un brazo y la cabeza de Tobi bajo el otro —se mofó Sasuke con crueldad—. Es una pena que ese bastardo de Akatsuki no vaya a dejarte vivir lo suficiente como para comprobar lo equivocada que estás.

—¿Tobi? ¿Tobi el enmascarado de Akatsuki? —preguntó entonces Suigetsu consiguiendo sobresaltarles, ya que, en su discusión ambos casi habían olvidado su presencia y la de Juugo.

—Hmp. Sí, ¿Qué mierda pasa con él? —preguntó ariscamente Sasuke al ver que el ninja se reía.

—Qué me parece un poco tarde para llevar su cabeza bajo ningún sitio —contestó el espadachín—. Oí que la Alianza había pateado su culo hace unos días, al parecer se achicharró en una gran bola de chakra de bijuu.

—¿Estás seguro? —siseó Sasuke con peligrosa lentitud mientras echaba un vistazo a Sakura.

—Bueno, el tipo que me lo contó parecía estarlo. La gente suele ser bastante sincera con un kunai bajo su garganta —sonrió Suigetsu como si recordara un momento agradable.

Sasuke se giró y agarró a Sakura bruscamente por el brazo, retándola.

—¿Entonces, a quien cojones se supone que perseguimos? —siseó el Uchiha presionando su agarre.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, él mismo podía sentir en su propio brazo la fuerza con la que clavaba sus dedos en el de ella, pero no le importó. Podía soportar un poco de dolor con tal de infligírselo también a aquella absurda molestia que no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse de él.

—Pensaba decírtelo —se defendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula—. Pensé que si te decía que el objetivo era Tobi sería mucho más fácil convencerte de venir conmigo que si sabías que en realidad estábamos siguiendo a Kabuto. De todas formas, él seguramente está usando las bases de Akatsuki.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa desdeñosa liberando el brazo de Sakura.

—¿Kabuto? ¿Quieres que me crea que esa rata arrastrada pudo con Naruto? —Se burló el Uchiha— No es más que un pelele que vivía pegado a la sombra de Orochimaru. Es tan inútil que incluso tú podrías acabar con él.

—Ves, a esto me refería —rezongó Sakura molesta—. Kabuto ya no es el que tú conociste. Ha tomado los poderes de Orochimaru y ahora es una especie de serpiente, sus jutsus nos han mantenido en jaque durante toda la guerra e incluso Tobi parecía tener problemas para controlarlo. Secuestró a Yamato que tenía el chakra del primer Hokage, tienes idea de lo que podría hacer con eso… No pienso dejar que le haga daño a Naruto.

"Oh, Kami no permita que ese rubio idiota sufra ningún daño" bufó Sasuke para sí mismo al oír la devoción de Sakura. De todas formas, prefería ser él quien acabara con él, no se había olvidado de las cuentas pendientes que tenía con Naruto. Puede que Sakura le estuviera obligando a rescatarlo, pero en cuanto se viera libre lo primero que haría sería destrozarlo y lo haría frente a ella. Sonrió maliciosamente de lado. De pronto le veía el lado bueno a todo aquello.

—¿Así que estáis buscando a ese medicucho siniestro, eh? —De nuevo la voz de Suigetsu les recordó que aun seguía allí, haciendo chocar el pedernal sin éxito mientras Juugo lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—No creo que esté en ninguna guarida de Akatsuki, nosotros nunca le vimos —opinó Juugo encogiéndose de hombros—. Si se parece a Orochimaru será difícil de encontrar.

Sasuke vio de reojo como Sakura se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, seguramente captando la magnitud de la búsqueda. Al parecer, ella había fundamentado su plan en que Kabuto era aliado de Tobi y por lo tanto su base estaría en una de sus guaridas. Quizá fuera así, pero si se equivocaban podrían estar meses buscándole, y sinceramente, la sola idea de pasar tanto tiempo unido a ella por ese maldito sello era más de lo que podía soportar. Para su desgracia, la alternativa a la que había llegado no era mucho más alentadora.

—Necesitamos la habilidad de Karin —rezongó Sasuke a regañadientes—. Ella puede reconocer su chakra y encontrarlo más rápidamente.

—Ah, otra vez esa bruja —se quejó Suigetsu haciendo un puchero.

—Karin es prisionera de Konoha —recordó Sakura como si eso diera por zanjado el tema.

—… —Sasuke enarcó una ceja como preguntando "¿Y?". No es algo que hubiera detenido a la pelirrosa anteriormente.

—Eso quiere decir que está en Konoha —contestó la chica apretando los dientes—. Y no voy a permitir que te acerques a la villa, no a menos de cien kilómetros.

Sus miradas se encontraron con desafío y Sakura creyó ver llamas de ira brillando en el fondo de los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Un segundo después, el grito de alegría de Suigetsu le indicó que en realidad se debía a que por fin había conseguido prender la hoguera. Aun así, el efecto continuó siendo sobrecogedor y algo dramático.

—¿Eso es sangre? —oyeron preguntar entonces a Juugo— Parece como si hubierais estado tratando de mataos.

La luz de la precaria hoguera de Suigetsu había conseguido iluminar la estancia y a ellos, haciendo visible el rojo sangre que cubría sus manos. Sakura trató de ocultarlas tras su espalda sutilmente pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya las había visto y no era tan estúpido como para no saber lo que significaba, que el sello funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Mierda.

—O eso, o se han estado queriendo muy fuerte, grandullón —añadió Suigetsu en tono pícaro.

* * *

_Hola :) Hoy casi no me da tiempo de subir el capítulo a tiempo porque he estado de aquí para allá, pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que aquí está._

_Muchas disteis ya por hecho en el capítulo anterior que el sello de Sakura funcionaba para ambos lados, sin embargo, aunque finalmente haya sido así, Sakura dio a entender que sólo afectaría a Sasuke y quiso ocultarle el hecho de que él tenía el mismo poder sobre ella… por razones obvias. De todos modos, Sasuke no ha tardado mucho en saber la verdad al ver que las manos de Sakura sangraban igual que las suyas._

_Triunfal entrada de Juugo y Suigetsu, el cual ya está sacando de sus casillas a Sasuke con sus comentarios._

_Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los review :)_

_Besos Ela. _


	6. Konoha ¡No!

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 6: Konoha ¡No!_

Sasuke había decidido que ya había dormido lo suficiente por esa noche. Lo cierto es que dudaba de haber podido conciliar el sueño aunque hubiera querido, la pesadilla sobre su hermano todavía estaba demasiado reciente y no quería arriesgarse a retomarla. Además, todavía no se fiaba de dejar a Sakura desprotegida con Suigetsu y Juugo alrededor, le hacía sentir vulnerable no ser capaz de controlar por completo su propia seguridad.

Sentado en un rincón oscuro, sobre una de las mesas de las que se habían caído todos los asquerosos trastos de Orochimaru, continuó observando a los demás… a Sakura.

Podía haber tratado de ocultarlo cuanto quisiera, pero la sangre de sus manos no había escapado a la vista del Uchiha. Tampoco la fugaz expresión de nerviosismo que había cruzado su rostro al darse cuenta de que él la miraba y, sin lugar a dudas, se había dado cuenta de su pequeño secreto.

Sólo para comprobar que no se había equivocado, Sasuke apretó los dedos con fuerza sobre las heridas de la palma de su mano, notando una punzada de dolor. Y observó cómo Sakura movía, molesta, su propia mano y cambiaba de postura, todavía dormida. No había duda de lo que significaba, lo había sabido en cuanto vio que las manos de Sakura presentaban las mismas heridas que las suyas, en las que él se había clavado las uñas. El sello funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

Sakura debería haber sabido que tarde o temprano habría terminado dándose cuenta de ese detalle, y sabía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que lo hiciera. Una sonrisa mezquina curvó levemente sus labios. Sí Sakura sufría algún daño, él también lo padecería, pero al parecer, si él salía herido, el sello tenía el mismo efecto en la pelirrosa. Eso abría una nueva perspectiva. No creía que la chica estuviera realmente dándose cuenta de lo que hacía cuando había convertido aquello en una guerra por ver quién tenía mayor tolerancia al dolor.

Tal vez si conseguía hacerle el daño suficiente a través de sí mismo, ella se viera obligada a romper el sello. Estaba seguro de poder soportar mejor el dolor que ella, aunque si se desmallaba, estaba seguro de que él también lo haría. Era un juego peligroso, ya que ambos tenían en sus manos la vida del otro sin otra defensa que estar atada a la suya propia. De modo que la verdadera pregunta no era quién aguantaría más dolor, sino quién estaba más dispuesto a sacrificarse por conseguir sus objetivos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, él siempre había sacrificado cualquier cosa con tal de seguir adelante con sus deseos de venganza. El problema de este asunto era que necesitaba seguir vivo para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, sabía que Sakura estaría dispuesta a dar su propia vida, arrastrándole a él, si se atrevía a amenazar verdaderamente la seguridad de los que ella amaba. _Estúpida_.

En ese momento, observó como en medio de su sueño, Sakura suspiraba, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. Una luz verde iluminó sus manos durante unos segundos para luego apagarse sin perturbar el descanso de la pelirrosa.

Con un tranquilo parpadeo, Sasuke bajó la vista hacia sus propias manos comprobando lo que ya había notado. Las heridas que se había provocado ya no estaban. Miró sus manos durante unos segundos más, todavía manchadas de sangre seca, pasando el pulgar por la piel en el que hacía unos segundos estaba rota por cuatro medias lunas. Finalmente, las cerró en un puño, cerrando también los párpados y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared. Tal vez, sí sería buena idea tratar de dormir un poco.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos, con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho por el susto, y encontró a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio mientras retiraba la otra mano de su boca, una vez seguro de que ella había comprendido que debían ser sigilosos.

"Vamos" gesticuló Sasuke hacia ella sin usar la voz.

Sakura se levantó recogiendo sus cosas con cuidado. No entendía bien el aire conspiratorio de Sasuke pero decidió confiar en él. Tal vez había detectado algún tipo de peligro y tenían que huir en silencio para no alertar a sus perseguidores. Hizo ademán de acercarse a Juugo que dormía hecho un ovillo en el suelo a unos pocos metros, pero el Uchiha la agarró por el brazo negando con la cabeza. El chico tiró de ella para avanzar, pero en cuanto se giró y levantó la vista soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó Suigetsu sentándose con las piernas a lo indio y mirándoles con una brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, había tenido la esperanza de que Sakura y él pudieran marcharse antes de que se despertaran y evitar, así, una tediosa conversación con Suigetsu. Pero, cómo no, ese estúpido que sólo vivía para molestar se había despertado en el último instante únicamente para joderle.

—Nada —gruñó el Uchiha—. Nosotros nos vamos.

—Mierda, Sasuke, ni siquiera hemos comido nada —refunfuñó Suigetsu—. ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con las prisas para viajar?

—Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana —contestó Sasuke—. Sakura y yo, nos vamos. Vosotros no.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos estás echando? —preguntó el espadachín con un sobreactuado tono dolido— Qué cruel eres. Nosotros buscándote por cielo y tierra y cuando por fin nos reunimos, tú pasas de nuestro culo. Muy bonito.

—Exacto —corroboró el Uchiha tirando del brazo de Sakura para marcharse.

—Oh, ya veo. Lo que quieres es estar sólo con la chica bonita ¿no? —dijo Suigetsu en tono pícaro—. No te preocupes, no nos meteremos en vuestras intimidades, si ese es el problema. Podréis "quereos" tan fuerte como deseéis y ni siquiera notaréis que estamos ahí.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó con furia la pelirrosa, notando cómo su cara comenzaba a quemar de vergüenza ante la insinuación. Lo único que evitó que se lanzara a golpear a Suigetsu fue el agarre de Sasuke.

—Piérdete —espetó Sasuke con tono aburrido.

—¿Dónde vais con tanta prisa de todas formas? —continuó preguntando Suigetsu.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos, empezaba a pensar que ese idiota era un enviado de los dioses para atormentarle. Le habría matado hace rato, si no fuera porque comenzar una pelea con Sakura tan cerca le parecía demasiado peligroso. No podía acabar rápidamente con Juugo y Suigetsu si tenía que estar pendiente de proteger a la pelirrosa.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó lanzándole una mirada peligrosa—. Aprovecha la oportunidad y lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

No pensaba darle ninguna pista de su destino o puede que le diera por seguirles. Por otra parte, sabía que a Sakura no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia saber que iban a ir a Konoha. Ella se opondría de pleno, así que cuanto más tardara en enterarse menos problemas daría. Conseguir a Karin era la forma más rápida de encontrar a Kabuto y acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

—Vas a ir a buscar a Karin ¿eh? —dijo Suigetsu con tono de haberle pillado.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruñó amenazadoramente el Uchiha. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. De un tirón notó cómo Sakura se soltaba de su agarre y lo miraba furiosa.

—¡Te dije que no íbamos a ir a Konoha!

—¡Karin es la única que puede encontrar a ese idiota! —gritó Sasuke con el mismo tono iracundo— ¡Ya estoy harto de tus estupideces!

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon con furia, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, otro grito la interrumpió.

—¡OS MATARÉ!

Todo fue tan rápido que de lo único que Sasuke tuvo tiempo fue de agacharse en el momento justo en el que el puño de Juugo pasaba sobre él, después de haber atravesado el fluido cuerpo de Suigetsu con un chapoteo de agua. Con horror, el Uchiha se volvió para mirar hacia Sakura, sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo para apartarla del ataque de Juugo, y mentalmente se preparó para el dolor que vendría cuando la chica fuera golpeada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el dolor nunca llegó, pues Sakura había conseguido, de alguna forma, parar el golpe de Juugo y lanzarlo contra la pared de manera estruendosa.

—¡Juugo esto no va a hacerle ningún bien a nuestra convivencia! —gritó Suigetsu con furia, volviendo a formar su cuerpo.

El antiguo Taka yacía medio sentado entre los cascotes, sacudiendo la cabeza con confusión, mientras Sakura le miraba con chakra brillando en su puño, dispuesta a contraatacar en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó Sakura con indignación. No entendía por qué, aquel chico que se había mantenido prácticamente callado y mostrándose tímido durante todo el tiempo, ahora la atacaba con esa furia asesina.

—Yo… lo siento… —musitó Juugo mirándola con ojos atormentados y los hombros hundidos.

Sakura parpadeó anonadada. Desde luego, de todo lo que había esperado que contestara, una disculpa era una posibilidad que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Ahora volvía a lucir incapaz de matar a una mosca, sin embargo, cuando los había atacado, su expresión era la de un psicópata sediento de sangre. ¿Sería un truco? Por si acaso, no bajó la guardia aunque relajó un poco su postura.

—¡JA! ¿Has visto eso? Ha tumbado a Juugo de un golpe —exclamó Suigetsu emocionado—. Ahora entiendo por qué es tu chica, Sasuke.

—No es mi… —comenzó a aclarar Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta, alarmado, de que Sakura se estaba acercando tentativamente a Juugo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la pelirrosa dulcemente, dando unos pasos hacia él con precaución.

—Sakura —la llamó Sasuke en un tono de advertencia que ella ignoró completamente.

"Por supuesto" pensó el Uchiha con fastidio, ahora Juugo era el nuevo cachorrito desvalido de turno y Sakura tenía que socorrerlo. Porque como siempre, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirse en salvadora de causas perdidas. Si había alguien desamparado o sufriendo en diez kilómetros a la redonda, el jodido radar de Sakura lo detectaría.

—No quería herir a nadie —dijo Juugo encogiéndose contra lo que quedaba de la pared al ver que la chica se acercaba—. A veces no puedo controlarlo y… pierdo la cabeza, hago daño a los demás.

—Ah, estás enfermo —concluyó Sakura alegremente, como si por fin hubiera entendido el problema y no fuera nada de lo que preocuparse.

Juugo abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Sasuke temeroso de su reacción, cuando la chica se inclinó sobre él para curarle un rasguño que se había hecho en la frente al estamparse contra la pared.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, Sakura —dijo el Uchiha con sequedad—. Tenemos que irnos.

—No a Konoha, Sasuke —pidió la pelirrosa seriamente—. Es peligroso, habrán reforzado la seguridad al saber que te has fugado. Además, los ninjas de la Alianza todavía nos persiguen.

—Precisamente, la habilidad de Karin es lo único que puede encontrar a Kabuto lo suficientemente rápido y escondernos de la Alianza antes de que todo su puñetero ejército se nos eche encima —contrarrestó Sasuke. Era lo más lógico, al final tendría que reconocerlo, además, tampoco es que él estuviera saltando de alegría ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse con Karin.

—Por favor, no me obligues a enfrentarme a Konoha —musitó Sakura finalmente, suplicando derrotada sin tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos—. Por favor.

Sasuke la miró en silencio. Suplicaba. Estaba suplicándole para no tener que atacar a nadie de esa villa de mierda. Porque ambos sabían que si entraban por la fuerza en Konoha tendrían que luchar. Lejos de conmoverle, este hecho le enfureció. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que se negara a volverse contra ellos le hacía hervir de rabia. Qué patética era, ni siquiera la demostración de fuerza y astucia de la que había hecho gala hasta ahora conseguían enmascarar la verdad, era débil.

—Has sido tú quien ha elegido esto —le recordó con crueldad.

Sakura cerró los ojos con dolor ante esas palabras. Sí, ella lo había elegido, había elegido seguir a su corazón y traicionarlos a todos, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hacerles más daño. No sabía qué podía pasar si entraban en Konoha… no sabía si podría soportar ver a sus antiguos amigos como enemigos. Y tampoco sabía si podría controlar la fuerza con la que Sasuke atacaría ahora que él había descubierto la doble cara del sello. El juego se había vuelto peligroso para ambos, no sabía cuánto podía presionar sin que aquello se les fuera de las manos y acabara en algo irreparable.

—Tiene que haber otro modo —susurró Sakura negando sin abrir los ojos.

—No lo hay —contestó Sasuke rotundamente haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

La angustia formó un nudo en la garganta de Sakura. Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que podía conseguirlo, Kakashi tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera…

—Eh, eh —oyeron a Suigetsu con voz apaciguadora—. Si el problema es ese, ¿por qué no dejáis que Juugo y yo nos ocupemos de ir a por la bruja?

Inmediatamente, Sakura abrió un ojo enfocado a Suigetsu, y Sasuke se giró hacia él con un movimiento brusco de cuello.

—No me miréis así —dijo el ninja encogiéndose de hombros—. Estabais berreando sobre ir o no a Konoha a por la pelirroja, ¿verdad? Bueno, Juugo y yo podemos hacerlo.

El gigantón se levantó lentamente de entre los escombros y asintió en silencio.

—¿Y por qué ibais a querer hacerlo? —preguntó entonces Sakura dándole una mirada evaluadora. No parecía del tipo de persona altruista, que hacía favores a los demás, y menos aun favores tan peligrosos.

—No tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Además estamos en guerra y todo el mundo necesita un bando ¿no? Bien, no creo que la Alianza nos vaya a acoger de buen grado en su seno, así que apostamos por el otro —sonrió Suigetsu.

Sasuke bufó rodando los ojos, pero no se opuso a la idea. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir acercarse a Konoha mientras dependiera de Sakura. Además, meterse en una batalla así todavía conectado a ella no parecía tan buen plan en realidad. Sin embargo, el gesto de sus antiguos compañeros le seguía pareciendo demasiado noble para haber salido espontáneamente.

—Además…

Por supuesto, había un "además" pensó el Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

—… cómo habrás notado, Sasuke —Suigetsu pronunció su nombre especialmente claro, lanzándole una mirada—, he perdido mi espada Kubikiribōchō. Esos "hospitalarios" samuráis me la quitaron y cuando Juugo y yo nos marchamos, no la encontré por ninguna parte. Viajando contigo tendré más oportunidades de enfrentarme a la Alianza y recuperarla. Y si tengo que viajar a Konoha, bueno, puede ser un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.

—No está en Konoha —musitó Sakura.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios quiso morderse la lengua, en realidad, lo había dicho pensando en voz alta. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que no la hubieran oído se desvaneció cuando a ávida mirada de Suigetsu se posó en ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturreó el ninja dedicándole una sonrisa de dientes afilados—. Así que sabes dónde está.

_Por supuesto que lo sé._

—Sé dónde NO está —contestó sucintamente la pelirrosa, dedicándole otra sonrisa de vuelta—. En Konoha.

Suigetsu soltó una leve carcajada sin alegría, pero no desvió su mirada, sino que la mantuvo sobre ella, evaluándola con un brillo divertido y curioso en los ojos, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo catalogarla.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar. Estaba mintiendo y sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero no pensaba decir que esa espada la tenía Kakashi. No conocía a Suigetsu, pero no pensaba enfrentarle a su sensei, ya le había causado demasiados problemas, no necesitaba que le enviara a un —ni siquiera sabía lo que era ese chico— tras la espada de Zabuza.

—En cualquier caso, iremos a por Karin —interrumpió Juugo dando un paso al frente.

—Claro, grandullón —concedió Suigetsu reteniendo unos segundos más la mirada en la de Sakura antes de apartarla—. Dalo por hecho.

—De cualquier manera, no podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo Sasuke volviendo a tomar el control de la situación—. Seguro que la Alianza tiene ninjas pisándonos los talones.

—Necesitamos ocultarnos en algún sitio hasta que ellos vuelvan con Karin —asintió Sakura—. El problema es que estamos en medio de una guerra mundial ninja, en mitad de la zona de lucha para más señas. Tras la muerte de Tobi, las fuerzas enemigas se replegaron, pero la Alianza espera un nuevo ataque y está peinando la zona en su busca.

Sasuke chascó la lengua con desagrado. Genial, lo único que les faltaba era un ejército ocioso con la única tarea de registrar la zona en busca de enemigos.

—¿Y por qué no vais al país de las Olas? —preguntó entonces Suigetsu—. Parecía muy tranquilo cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos a por mí espada —concluyó lanzando una significativa mirada a Sakura al mencionar su arma perdida. La pelirrosa por su parte sólo estrechó los ojos ante la insinuación.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que por fin habló.

—Puede funcionar, el país de las Olas está lo suficientemente aislado como para no ser zona de conflicto. Además, carece de fuerzas ninja por lo que no ha intervenido en la guerra —valoró el Uchiha.

No les sería difícil llegar hasta allí, incluso podían hacer un tramo del trayecto andando sobre el agua cómo había hecho cuando fue hasta allí con Suigetsu. De este modo, evitarían pasar por zonas habitadas y llamar la atención. Nadie que les estuviera siguiendo esperaría que tomaran esa dirección, seguramente creerían que iban a dirigirse hacia Konoha. Por otra parte, también servía para deshacerse de la estresante presencia de Juugo y Suigetsu —sobre todo de la de Suigetsu—. Un poco de tranquilidad le vendría bien para analizar la situación y pensar en cómo salir de ella. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que se había visto arrastrado por un acontecimiento tras otro, sin saber exactamente dónde iba a llegar.

—En marcha, entonces —sentenció Sasuke, y saltó fuera de la guarida encaramándose a una de las ramas del bosque comenzando el viaje sin demora.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una triste y derrotada media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. El país de las Olas le traía más recuerdos de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y aunque lo esperaba, no pudo reprimir una punzada de dolor cuando Sasuke había mostrado tanta indiferencia al decidir ir allí, cómo si no se acordara de todo lo que habían vivido en ese lugar.

—Vamos —dijo la chica a Juugo y Suigetsu, tomando aire y volviendo a sonar decidida, antes de saltar para seguir a Sasuke.

. */*/*/*/* .

—… _¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de matarme? … ¡Oh! No puedo estar enfadada con él, con esa cara de ángel._

Al oír los gritos procedentes del interior de la celda, uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada suspiró con cansancio.

—Joder, ya ha empezado a gritar otra vez —se quejó llevándose las manos a la nuca para estirarse— ¿Es que nunca se cansa?

—Bah, déjala —contestó el otro guardia reclinando sobre dos patas la silla en la que estaba sentado—. Creo que está algo perturbada. Que Uchiha quisiera matarla debió aflojarle algún tornillo.

—…_¡Pero intentó matarme! ¡Bastardo!..._

En ninja resopló desplomándose en otra silla junto a su compañero, tratando de ignorar la repetitiva retahíla de gritos que profería la prisionera a cada momento.

—Venga, trae eso aquí —dijo señalándole a su compañero un tablero de shougi—. Vamos a jugar una partida a ver si se nos pasa la guardia más rápido.

—Con el sueño que tengo seguro que me ganas, mi hijo pequeño no nos ha dejado dormir en toda la noche…

Tras la puerta que delimitaba su celda, Karin agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que sus guardianes ya no le prestaban atención y por si acaso, lanzó un último grito bipolar para que no sospechasen que estaba haciendo algo raro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Si no fuera tan guapo!

De nuevo se quedó inmóvil para escuchar, comprobando que los ninjas seguían con su conversación. Perfecto. Sin ninguna contemplación, sacó la lámina del retrato de Sasuke, que le habían permitido conservar, y sacó los alambres y ganzúas que ocultaba debajo.

Esos tontos eran demasiado confiados, sólo porque actuara como una tonta perturbada por el desamor no quería decir que lo fuera. Si le preguntaban su opinión, Sasuke podía irse al infierno. No necesitaba a un sádico narcisista con complejos de superioridad y tantos traumas que harían la delicia de cualquier psiquiatra. No un psicólogo, no, lo de Sasuke ya excedía eso, lo suyo era propio de acabar en una habitación acolchada.

Ese cerdo había intentado matarla, bien, tenía una idea de lo que podía morder la próxima vez que estuviera herido, y desde luego, no era a ella. Bastante tenía con estar metida en todo aquel embrollo por su culpa. ¡Cabrón desagradecido!

"Adios Karin" su propia voz le repetía una burlona imitación de las palabras que le había dedicado Sasuke cuando se disponía a acabar con ella. ¡Qué hijo de puta! Y pensar que… ella le había querido a pesar de ver cómo se hundía más y más… es igual, había terminado con ese imbécil, dejaría que se ahogara en su propia mierda. Ella no necesitaba a nadie para salir de allí.

Formando una expresión decidida, Karin apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria la ganzúa con la que iba a abrir la cerradura y se dirigió hacia la puerta pisando al pasar el retrato de Sasuke en el suelo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, las cosas ya se ponen en marcha. Sasuke y Sakura ya tienen algo parecido a un plan, aunque parece que Karin se está adelantando a su propio "rescate" y desde luego no se la ve muy dispuesta a querer ayudar a Sasuke._

_Siempre me imagino a Sakura siendo amable con Juugo, sé que ya es algo un poco cliché, pero sinceramente no puedo idearlo de otro modo, lo siento. Siendo médico no creo que fuera a rechazarlo por estar "enfermo" por muy peligroso que sea._

_En cuanto a Suigetsu, ha descubierto que Sakura sabe dónde puede estar su querida espada y desde luego no piensa dejarlo pasar._

_Por cierto, menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando vi que en Fanfiction ahora se puede añadir portadas a los fics. He estado cacharreando para probar como funciona, y al final no he podido resistirme a hacer una portada para este fic. Espero que os guste, aunque tened en cuenta que mi dominio del Photoshop es bastante básico por no decir patético. A pesar de que dicen que más vale una imagen que mil palabras, en mi caso más fácilmente daría las mil palabras antes que conseguir una imagen decente :P_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

_Besos Ela. _


	7. Gran puente Naruto

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 7. Gran puente Naruto_

Reunidos en una sala cerrada del cuartel general de la Alianza en el país de Rayo, los cinco Kages celebraban una asamblea de urgencia para discutir los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos entre sus filas. Lo que reducía sus temas a uno, la traición de Haruno Sakura.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que una simple niña haya conseguido burlar nuestra más alta seguridad? —Gritó con indignación el Raikage golpeando, furioso, la mesa con un puño.

—El amor puede impulsar a una joven a hacer cosas increíbles —opinó la Mizukage —… aunque sean increíblemente estúpidas.

—Es una de las maldiciones que deben cargar los jóvenes, un corazón demasiado inquieto e inexperto —suspiró el Tsuchikage negando con la cabeza—. Pero sus decisiones nos han puesto en grave peligro a todos, eso es innegable.

—¿En peligro? ¡Por supuesto que lo ha hecho! Uchiha Sasuke es ahora mismo una de las mayores amenazas de la Alianza gracias a esa inconsciente chiquilla —espetó el Raikage—. Si ese muchacho une sus fuerzas a Kabuto, juntos serán un enemigo peor que Tobi… Debemos detener esto.

—No creo que Haruno Sakura le hubiera liberado si la amenaza fuera tan inminente —intervino el Kazekage—. Según lo que sé, incluso estuvo dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Sasuke para proteger a sus seres queridos. Deberíamos preguntarnos qué ha cambiado para provocar que ahora haga lo contrario.

Tsunade escuchaba a sus homólogos discutir sin despegar sus ojos del escritorio. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara aquello? ¿Cómo no había logrado prever lo que iba a hacer Sakura? Aquella chica había sido como su hija, conocía sus sueños y anhelos, sus miedos y sufrimientos, la había visto crecer hasta convertirse en la gran ninja médico que era. Sin embargo, no había sabido leer su corazón aquella mañana en la que había echado a perder su vida. No había sabido salvarla de sí misma.

—De cualquier modo, los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Haruno Sakura ha cometido traición contra su aldea y contra la Alianza. Tsunade —El tono del Raikage se suavizó levemente al llamar a la medic-nin.

La Hokage tardó un segundo en levantar la vista hacia él, tenía los ojos miel enrojecidos y su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo.

—Hokage, sé que se trata de una situación difícil, pero conoces perfectamente las leyes —continuó el líder de la Nube—. Una traición como esa no puede quedar impune.

Tsunade tomó aire, reteniéndolo durante unos segundos en sus pulmones. Sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo, debía castigar la traición de Sakura o sería la Alianza la que intervendría, con todo el conflicto diplomático que eso ocasionaría. No quería condenar a Sakura, pero si no lo hacía, su decisión podía conllevar la disolución de la Alianza, o como mínimo, la exclusión de Konoha de la misma. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, la seguridad de la villa oculta de la Hoja estaba en juego y como Hokage ella debía hacer lo que fuera mejor para su gente, aunque por dentro su corazón gritara por Sakura.

Oh, Kami-sama, ojalá Naruto estuviera allí, él habría podido convencerles de que le dieran la oportunidad de arreglar aquel entuerto, habría conseguido que confiaran en él. Pero él no estaba y no podía hacer nada para ayudarles.

—Llamad a Inoichi —pidió finalmente Tsunade con seriedad—. Necesito que trasmita un mensaje a Konoha.

. */*/*/*/* .

Caminar por el agua era refrescante, o al menos, era un pequeño alivio si tenías que viajar bajo el ardiente sol que brillaba en esos momentos sobre ellos. Sakura incluso se había quitado las botas ninja, que balanceaba distraídamente en su mano derecha a cada paso, permitiendo así que sus pies se hundieran levemente en el agua. Por un segundo, Sasuke la observó deseando hacer lo mismo, pero instantáneamente desechó la idea sabiendo que en él se vería ridículo.

Vio de reojo cómo la pelirrosa suspiraba con fastidio por el calor, y alzaba su mano libre para limpiarse el sudor que le recorría la frente. Él mismo podía notar las gotas de sudor rodar por su propio cuello desde el empapado pelo de su nuca hasta perderse bajo su ropa. Hacía demasiado calor. En otras circunstancias, hacía tiempo que se habría quitado la camiseta, pero algo le decía que en ese momento sería una situación bastante incómoda. Y realmente no quería añadir más leña al fuego, todo ya era suficientemente incómodo de por sí.

Los pies de Sakura salpicaron un poco de agua con un ruido de chapoteo cuando dio un par de pasos más rápidos para mantener el ritmo y no quedarse atrás. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que no era porque quisiera caminar a su lado o más cerca de él, sino porque de este modo, conseguía cobijarse un poco bajo la sombra que él mismo proyectaba y evitaba que el sol le cayera a bombas sobre la cara.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio. La verdad era que prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra el uno al otro desde que se separaron de Juugo y Suigetsu, días atrás.

Habían viajado todos juntos hasta la frontera del país del Fuego dónde tomaron caminos diferentes, los antiguos miembros de Taka para dirigirse a Konoha y ellos al País de las Olas, bordeando la frontera hasta llegar al mar. El hecho de continuar los dos solos no había ofrecido una perspectiva muy alentadora. Mientras Juugo y Suigetsu habían estado allí, al menos habían amenizado los silencios de los dos ninjas de Konoha con su parloteo —con el parloteo de Suigetsu en realidad—, pero tras su marcha, tan sólo había quedado la inmensa brecha entre Sasuke y Sakura con una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, más aún después de la última conversación que habían mantenido.

—Cuando lleguéis a Konoha debéis tener cuidado —advirtió Sakura a Juugo y Suigetsu cuando se separaron—. Lo más probable es que Karin esté retenida en la torre Hokage. Lo reconoceréis sin problema, es el único edificio que hay.

Sasuke, que no había estado prestando demasiada atención, se volvió entonces para mirarla extrañado. La torre Hokage no era el único edificio de Konoha, eso era ridículo.

—La torre no es el único edificio —dijo el Uchiha oscamente.

—El único que no es una tienda de campaña o una casa de madera a medio construir —especificó Sakura relampagueando sus ojos hacia él.

El muchacho mantuvo con desafío la mirada acusadora de la pelirrosa sin entender del todo qué había hecho en aquella ocasión. No recordaba haber hecho nada específicamente para molestarla últimamente, ni siquiera se habían hablado desde que habían salido de la abandonada guarida de Orochimaru. Aunque no es que ella necesitara otro motivo más para estar dolida, después de todo, ya iban dos veces en las que había tratado de matarla, y ella sabía perfectamente que la única razón que le hacía acompañarla y no lanzarse a la destrucción de sus compañeros, era el estúpido sello que le había impuesto.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que lo que molestara a Sakura pareciera ser el hecho de que en Konoha no hubiera edificios, no dejaba de desconcertarle.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó la chica sin dejar el tono acusador, interpretando correctamente el silencio de Sasuke.

—… —Sasuke se limitó a mirarla con la misma mirada inexpresiva.

—Akatsuki atacó Konoha —espetó Sakura con desprecio—. Hubo una gran explosión y no quedó nada en pie… ni nadie. Yo estaba allí, vi la destrucción.

—Sin embargo sigues viva —le hizo notar el Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

—¿Decepcionado? —Consiguió preguntar la chica con un deje de tristeza y amargura—. Tsunade-sama consiguió protegernos a algunos de nosotros y los que murieron… despertaron cuando el ataque acabó.

—Los muertos no despiertan, preciosa. No estarían muertos —se atrevió a apuntar Suigetsu con una pequeña risa. Ninguno de los dos Taka había dicho una palabra para interrumpirlos, notando la tensión entre ellos.

—Soy médico y te aseguro que sé reconocer cuando alguien está muerto —aclaró Sakura levantando la cabeza con orgullo—. Fue Naruto quien lo hizo. Él derrotó al Akatsuki, Pain, y de alguna manera las muertes que provocó se deshicieron.

—Según tengo entendido, Pain era usuario del Rinnegan, seguramente se trató de algún tipo de jutsu —opinó Juugo.

—Nunca pensé que Pain fuera tan débil —dijo Sasuke con una mueca de desdén—. Si yo mato algo, me aseguro de que siga así.

—Ya, buena suerte con eso —espetó Sakura sin poder contenerse. Evidentemente, Sasuke no sabía nada de lo que el Edo Tensei de Kabuto había hecho con Itachi y Deidara, o no estaría tan dispuesto a hacer esa afirmación.

—Te aseguro que cuando yo vaya a destruir Konoha, nadie despertará —sentenció Sasuke mirando a Sakura con dureza.

La pelirrosa reprimió una mueca de dolor, dejándola en un leve gesto apenas visible al apartar la mirada y asentir seriamente. Después de eso ya no dijo nada más. Juugo y Suigetsu se habían despedido rápidamente tomando la dirección a Konoha para huir de la incómoda situación, dejándoles unos silenciosos días por delante en los que no intercambiaron más de un par de palabras vacías.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tratando de captar algún movimiento de brisa marina que aliviara un poco el calor, pero nada, ni el más ligero soplo de viento. Achinó los ojos para tratar de ver el conjunto de islas al que se dirigían en aquel desierto de agua. No se habían alejado demasiado de la costa, sólo lo suficiente para perderla de vista y despistar a sus posibles perseguidores, pero empezaba a creer que no había sido una buena idea.

—Tal vez no ha sido buena idea tomar este camino —dijo Sakura agachándose para tomar agua en sus manos y refrescarse la cara y el cuello.

El muchacho se detuvo sorprendido, tanto porque hubiera puesto en palabras justo lo que él estaba pensando cómo porque hubiera decidido romper su silencio. Seguramente, su tendencia natural a parlotear a todas horas había vencido finalmente a su enfado. Internamente, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo, en realidad.

—Ya no estamos muy lejos —dijo el Uchiha tras unos segundos en silencio—. Haremos el camino que queda por tierra. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber algo de sombra por allí.

Sakura simplemente asintió, volviendo a su mutismo, y se incorporó para continuar con el camino. No podía evitar la sensación de decepción que la había invadido desde que Sasuke había vuelto a anunciar que destruiría Konoha. Sabía que debía haberlo esperado, en realidad sus palabras no la habían sorprendido, ya sabía que Sasuke odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la aldea, pero por alguna razón esa vez sus palabras la habían golpeado con más fuerza.

Tal vez, era cierto que nada podía salvar a Sasuke pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior con tristeza. ¿Habían estado equivocados Naruto y ella al repetir una y otra vez que no todo estaba perdido con él? Puede que sí. En todo caso, ella no podía salvarlo, ya lo había intentado.

A cada paso, él se internaba más en la oscuridad haciendo más y más difícil atisbar un parecido con la persona que había sido. Cada vez más duro creer que en el oscuro odio de sus ojos hubiera espacio para un pequeño recuerdo de aquel niño que atrapaba gatos junto a sus compañeros.

Llevaban varias horas andando, afortunadamente a la sombra, tras haber decidido que era mejor arriesgarse a que algún enemigo les viera que morir de una insolación. Por supuesto no habían hablado, Sakura todavía parecía decidida a ignorarle y en cuanto a él, no podía decirse que le costara ningún esfuerzo mantenerse callado.

De pronto, algo hizo que Sakura se detuviera en seco y Sasuke casi chocara con ella. Por un momento, el Uchiha activó su Sharingan pensando en percibir cualquier peligro que hubiera alertado a la pelirrosa, pero entonces, el enorme letrero frente a ellos llamó su atención. Ahora entendía por qué la chica se había detenido en seco.

"_GRAN PUENTE NARUTO_"

—Dijeron que le habían puesto su nombre pero nunca llegué a creérmelo del todo —murmuró Sakura sonriendo con ojos brillantes mientras se acercaba a tocar uno de los postes del cartel.

—Hmp…

Sasuke la observó en silencio, él tampoco había creído lo del nombre del puente hasta que lo había visto grabado en la entrada cuando vino con Suigetsu. En ese momento, Sakura se volvió repentinamente hacia él con una enorme sonrisa emocionada en el rostro, y tras una leve carcajada se lanzó a correr alborotadamente cruzando el puente.

Por un segundo, al ver a la pelirrosa correr canturreando "el puente de Naruto" entre carcajadas, el tiempo retrocedió para Sasuke al momento en el que el equipo siete cruzó ese puente tras cumplir la misión que les había llevado al país de las Olas, Sakura y Naruto habían ido correteando por delante, riendo y haciendo el tonto.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza soltando un pequeño y amargo suspiro, antes de empezar a atravesar el puente. No tenía sentido recordar cosas que ya no tenían ningún sentido ni valor, cosas que le resultaban tan lejanas como si le hubieran ocurrido a otra persona.

Sakura se había detenido en un punto a mitad del puente, estaba de pie mirando el suelo, parecía pensativa y ya no se reía. Sasuke sabía perfectamente el lugar en el que estaban y por supuesto, ella también. Ese era el lugar justo en el que Naruto y él habían luchado con Haku, el lugar en el que Sakura le había creído muerto y había llorado por él.

—No es del todo justo ¿no crees? —murmuró Sakura con un tono que pretendía ser casual pero no podía ocultar un trasfondo de melancolía— "Gran puente Naruto" no "Gran puente Sakura" o "Gran puente Sasuke", después de todo eres tú quien casi muere aquí.

—… Tal vez, todo habría sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho —contestó Sasuke con voz imperturbable—. Mejor para vosotros, al menos. Mejor para Konoha, también. Así habría mantenido oculta su basura.

—¿Mejor para nosotros, dices? —repitió Sakura con profundo dolor y tristeza reflejados en su mirada— Perderte no nos hizo felices, ni entonces ni ahora.

—No me interesa vuestra felicidad, ni entonces ni ahora —contestó fríamente Sasuke.

Al escuchar esas palabras algo se rompió en la mirada de Sakura.

—… ¿Por qué? —dijo la pelirrosa con tono derrotado— Te juro que he intentado recordar qué fue lo que hicimos, que dijimos o… Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

La última pregunta de Sakura había sonado casi como una súplica mientras sus ojos se inundaban. Una lágrima cayó pesadamente y ella la limpió con rapidez en un movimiento brusco, casi furioso. No quería llorar, no de nuevo por él.

—Sé que lo que le hicieron a tu familia fue horrible, que no puedo ni llegar a imaginar el dolor que debes sentir, pero ninguno lo sabía, ni tú. Nosotros te habríamos apoyado… joder, te queríamos tanto. Y sí, vivimos en paz gracias al sacrificio de tu hermano, pero tú también lo hiciste ¿Cómo puedes culparnos por algo que ni siquiera conocíamos? Tú hablas de querer vengarle pero lo que estás haciendo es destruir lo que Itachi dio su vida por proteger.

Sasuke había estado escuchando en silencio, dejando que las palabras de Sakura resbalaran sobre él, porque había escogido su camino hace mucho tiempo y nada de lo que dijera haría que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, cuando nombró a Itachi no pudo continuar impasible, era su grieta, la falla en su perfecta armadura de inexpresividad. El Sharingan apareció en sus ojos sin que tan siquiera se diera cuenta y con un movimiento violento agarró a Sakura del brazo retorciéndoselo para acercarla a él. Agradeció el dolor de su propio brazo pues significaba que ella lo sentía con la misma intensidad.

—No vuelvas a nombrar a Itachi —siseó como advertencia, cerca de su rostro—. Tú no sabes nada de él. No le conocías.

—No, claro que no —corroboró Sakura soltándose de un tirón y dando un par de pasos atrás frotándose el brazo—. Pero empiezo a pensar que tú tampoco.

No esperó a ver cómo tomaba Sasuke sus palabras, ya había dicho suficiente. Siempre que hablaba con él todo acababa girándose de tal manera que ella salía lastimada, ya no tanto por los moratones que le iban a salir en el brazo como por el daño que le habían hecho sus retorcidas palabras, su indiferencia y odio. Una parte de ella comenzaba a pensar en lo estúpida que había sido al sacarle de aquella celda.

La pelirrosa reanudó la marcha hacia la isla sin mirar si Sasuke la seguía o no, sabía que lo haría, todavía estaban unidos por el sello y él no se arriesgaría a salir herido perdiéndola de vista, a pesar de que hasta el momento, el único que la había dañado había sido él.

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de recobrar la compostura. Ya estaban llegando y no quería aparecer con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Necesitaba aparentar normalidad para evitar preguntas innecesarias.

Había estado pensando mucho sobre dónde debían quedarse una vez que hubieran llegado al país de las Olas, y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era pedir refugio en casa de Tazuna, el constructor. Era la manera más fácil de pasar desapercibidos. Si empezaban a recorrer las islas buscando un lugar para quedarse tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Además, la noticia de dos extraños buscando alojamiento se extendía más rápidamente que la de dos viejos amigos visitando al constructor, a nadie le interesaban esas cosas. A Tazuna le dirían que estaban en una misión o algo así, seguro que Inari estaría encantado de verlos de nuevo.

Sasuke no protestó cuando vio la dirección por la que les estaba guiando la pelirrosa. Reconocía el camino que iba desde el puente hasta la casa del constructor, lo había recorrido veinte veces durante la misión de proteger a Tazuna. Así que el plan debía ser esperar alojados en la casa del constructor de puentes hasta que Juugo y Suigetsu volvieran con Karin. No podía decir que le entusiasmara la idea, pero tampoco lo consideraba una estupidez.

La pequeña casa de madera junto a la costa seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que recordaban, parecía que por ella no había pasado el tiempo. El sol que tanto había atormentado a Sasuke y Sakura cuando caminaban por el agua, proyectaba sombras alargadas y su luz anaranjada, propia del atardecer, ya no molestaba.

Pronto, tal vez antes de lo que había pensado, la pelirrosa estuvo ante la puerta con la mano levantada para llamar. Sintió la figura de Sasuke tras ella y dudó un segundo antes de tocar en la puerta, más nerviosa de lo que habría admitido. ¿Qué pensarían de Sasuke?

La última vez que aquella gente había visto a Sasuke había sido años atrás cuando no era más que un niño taciturno que competía con Naruto. Cuando se encontraron a Inari y Tazuna en Konoha, Naruto había evitado decirles sobre la traición de su compañero, y le había quitado hierro al asunto diciendo simplemente que había peleado con él y por eso se había marchado una temporada. Pero ahora, comprobarían por sí mismos en qué se había convertido aquel muchacho que casi dio la vida por su compañero. Por un momento, Sakura se encontró deseando que la casa estuviera vacía.

Segundos después, unos ruidos procedentes del interior indicaron que, por supuesto, la casa no estaba vacía. No pasó un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par y mostrara a una mujer de pelo negro.

—¿Sakura? —exclamó sorprendida al mirar con más detenimiento. No era extraño que la hubiera reconocido, no creía que hubiera muchas chicas de pelo rosa por ahí, era fácil de recordar.

—Hola, Tsunami-san —saludó educadamente la pelirrosa—. Me alegro de volver a verla.

—Oh, Kami-sama, mira cómo has crecido —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa todavía sorprendida— ¡Papá, ven a ver quién ha venido!

Oyeron cómo desde el interior de la casa, alguien arrastraba los pies rezongando mientras se acercaba.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó también Tazuna cuando llegó hasta la puerta— Qué sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pasa, pasa.

—Gracias Tazuna-san —sonrió la pelirrosa dando un paso hacia el interior.

—¿No ha venido Naruto contigo? —preguntó el constructor echando un vistazo hacia Sasuke— ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Otro ninja de Konoha?

—No pensaba que los años te hubieran dejado tan mal la memoria —dijo entonces Sasuke dando un paso adelante, antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar—. ¿No me reconoces, Tazuna?

Los ojos del constructor se estrecharon recorriendo de arriba abajo al muchacho, y se ensancharon con asombro al reconocer a quién tenía delante. Sakura no podía culparle, Sasuke estaba impresionante en ese momento, y más si lo último que recordabas de él era a un niño de rodillas huesudas que no levantaba más de metro y medio del suelo, ahora era más alto que Tazuna, aunque su pelo siguiera igual de revuelto, sus ojos eran incluso más penetrantes que antes y todo él emanaba un aura de poder.

El chico reposaba despreocupadamente su mano derecha en el mango de la katana y ladeaba un poco la cabeza mirando con arrogancia y una pizca de diversión al anonadado Tazuna y a su hija.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo finalmente el constructor.

—Hmp.

. */*/*/*/* .

Un buen ninja no muestra sus emociones, no deja que interfieran en su misión, sea cual sea. Pero cuando Inoichi escuchó de los labios de la Hokage el mensaje que debía transmitir a los Consejeros de Konoha, no había podido evitar que sus labios se abrieran en una muda protesta.

"_Haruno Sakura ha traicionado a Konoha y a la Alianza liberando al criminal Uchiha Sasuke, peligroso enemigo de guerra, y huyendo con él. De modo que será relevada de su rango y etiquetada como renegada. Los ANBU deben arrestarla para que pueda ser juzgada por sus crímenes contra Konoha_."

No había podido creerlo, había visto crecer a Sakura desde que iba a la academia y correteaba con su hija Ino de aquí para allá. ¿Cómo podía ser una traidora? No podía creer que aquella inocente chiquilla de pelo rosa y frente demasiado amplia se hubiera convertido en alguien buscado por los ANBU.

Inoichi no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente cómo interpretaría el Consejo las palabras de la Hokage. La orden era arrestarla para poder juzgarla, sin embargo, dependiendo de los destrozos que causara Sasuke con su liberación, el castigo de la pelirrosa sería la muerte o una condena de por vida.

Los consejeros conocían el vínculo entre Tsunade y Sakura, sabían que la Hokage se opondría a ello. Por lo tanto, intervendrían por el bien de Konoha considerando que la Hokage se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que ordenarían a los ANBU que acabaran con la vida de la chica. Tsunade debía haberlo sabido también, pero la Alianza no le había dejado otra opción que dictar la orden de búsqueda y captura.

El ninja suspiró con cansancio desde su puesto en la sección de comunicaciones y se concentró para contactar telepáticamente.

—_Ino._

La rubia oyó en su mente la voz de su padre aunque no se encontraran cara a cara.

—_Papá ¿qué pasa? —_contestó Ino del mismo modo—_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Naruto?_

—_No_ —respondió Inoichi apesadumbrado—_. Acabo de retransmitir un mensaje a Konoha de parte de la Hokage… Ha ordenado apresar a Sakura._

—… —A pesar de ser una noticia desagradable, no era una sorpresa para Ino. Sai había ido a hablar con ella para contarle lo que había hecho Sakura.

—_Ino, necesito asegurarme de que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería —_pidió el hombre, nervioso por el silencio de su hija.

—_¿Me estás pidiendo que no ayude a mi amiga? —_preguntó Ino con tono incrédulo—_ ¿Qué me quede mirando cómo la condenan o la matan?_

—_¿Me harías caso? —Cuestionó el hombre de manera retórica—. No, sólo te estoy pidiendo que actúes con sensatez. Esto no es un juego, Ino. Sakura se enfrentará a un consejo de guerra por ayudar a Sasuke, eso si consiguen atraparla con vida, cosa que no les interesa lo más mínimo. No quiero que a ti te ocurra lo mismo, y no creo que ella lo quisiera —_dijo Inoichi con seriedad—_. Sé que Kakashi está preparando algo y que tú no te quedarás atrás. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tendrás cuidado._

—_Te lo prometo… —_dijo Ino aliviada por el apoyo de su padre. Él la conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no se quedaría quieta mientras pudiera hacer algo por Sakura.

Por el momento aun no habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa, no sabían hacia dónde podía haberse dirigido y tampoco si seguía con Sasuke. Kakashi parecía seguro de que así era, pero no tenía una idea demasiado clara de dónde podrían estar. Habían perdido el rastro cerca de la frontera del país del Fuego, así que cabía la posibilidad de que se dirigieran a Konoha.

Esa posibilidad inquietaba a Ino. Aunque su plan era llevar a Sakura a Konoha, el hecho de que ella apareciera allí, de pronto, con Sasuke, no auguraba nada bueno. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, el Uchiha sólo se dirigiría a su antigua aldea con un objetivo, destruirla, y que Sakura le acompañara daba la idea de que apoyaba sus acciones. ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga para que hiciera todo aquello? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa?

Debían hacerla entrar en razón como fuera, aunque tuviera que golpear ella misma su enorme frente hasta convencerla de que abandonara toda aquella locura. Por eso, ella seguía avanzando sin descanso junto al incansable Lee —quien insistía en mantener un ritmo agotador— desde que Kakashi había decidido que se dividieran en grupos para cubrir más terreno, y a pesar de ello no habían encontrado nada, era cómo si Sakura y Sasuke se hubieran evaporado y por lo que le había dicho su padre, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

—_Gracias, papá —_dijo Ino.

—_No me las des —_replicó tristemente Inoichi—_. He podido retrasar el mensaje a Konoha un par de horas para darle a Kakashi un poco de tiempo. Pero en este momento, una partida de ANBU de élite ya habrá salido de Konoha para perseguir a Sakura… y te aseguro que la encontrarán. _

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, por fin hemos visto la reacción de los Kages ante las acciones de Sakura. Tsunade se ha visto obligada a ordenar capturarla, pero recordemos que ella sabe que Kakashi la está buscando y ante todo tiene su deber de Hokage, tiene que hacer lo mejor para la aldea._

_Con Sasuke y Sakura hemos podido ver un momento un poco más "intimo" ¿tal vez? Aunque tenso desde luego. Al menos ahora tienen unos días para acostumbrarse el uno al otro._

_Por cierto, se me olvidó comentar en el capítulo anterior que la escena de Karin, como muchas ya habéis notado, está basada en el manga real. Era necesaria para dar a conocer la situación en la que está en ese momento justo._

_Cambiando de tema, me preguntasteis si iba a incluir lemon en este fic, bueno, la verdad es que es una pregunta algo complicada, ya que aunque algunos de mis fic anteriores sí han contenido lemon, las normas de la página lo prohíben. De hecho, como algunas de vosotras me habéis avisado :) incluso están borrando las historias que los contienen. Como no me gustaría nada que me borrasen algo, he tenido que reeditar algunas partes de mis otros fic. De modo que no creo que este vaya a contener lemon explicito, tal vez lime o algo para dar a entender lo que pasa._

_Gracias por los reviews :) _

_Besos, Ela._


	8. Nada en sus ojos

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 8. Nada en sus ojos_

—_No pensaba que los años te hubieran dejado tan mal la memoria —dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante—. ¿No me reconoces, Tazuna?_

—_¿Sasuke?_

—_Hmp_.

—Sí, eres Sasuke —rió Tazuna feliz de volver a verlo—. Tú sí que has crecido, muchacho, mírate. Has cambiado tanto cómo Naruto.

El Uchiha estrechó los ojos ante la mención de Naruto pero por suerte, el constructor de puentes no pareció notarlo, y antes de que pudiera replicar alguna grosería cortante cómo era típico en él, una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Sakura? —dijo un muchacho de pelo negro asomándose curiosamente por el pasillo.

—Hola, Inari —saludó la pelirrosa dedicándole una amable sonrisa al sorprendido chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Ese es Sasuke? —exclamó sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos al ver al Uchiha.

Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos oscuros en él con un pequeño brillo de curiosidad al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Vaya, el mocoso llorón —dijo el Uchiha con algo de mofa.

Afortunadamente, Inari se lo tomó a broma y sonrió divertido, mientras su abuelo y su madre cerraban la puerta y guiaban a los recién llegados hacia el interior de la casa. En menos de un minuto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el comedor sentados alrededor de la mesa con un par de tazones de arroz frente a ellos. La pelirrosa removía los granos de arroz con los palillos sin mucho entusiasmo, por el contrario, Sasuke se concentraba en su plato para no prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Y Naruto? ¿Él no ha venido con vosotros? —preguntó ansiosamente Inari mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperase ver surgir al rubio de uno de los armarios en los que su madre guardaba los platos.

—Estoy segura de que le habría encantado venir —contestó Sakura evasivamente.

—Parece que nunca podemos veos a los tres juntos de nuevo —bromeó Tazuna.

Sasuke vio de reojo cómo Sakura luchaba por mantener una falsa sonrisa que se le había congelado en la cara, tal vez para no mostrar el dolor que le causaban esas palabras. Era evidente que nunca volverían a estar los tres juntos, no sin tratar de matarse al menos, y esa certeza debía ser como un puñal en el corazón de Sakura. Por eso trataba de mantener aquella mentira, al menos ante Tazuna y su familia.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sasuke? —Preguntó Inari— Cuando estuvimos en Konoha no te vimos, Naruto nos explicó que discutisteis y te marchaste. Parece que al final consiguió que volvieras ¿no?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de su plato en el preciso momento en el que Sakura hacía lo contrario y trataba de concentrarse en el suyo, aferrando con fuerza los palillos. Sabía que estaba tratando de no mirarle, de que no viera el dolor en sus ojos cuando, inevitablemente, él destapara toda aquella mentira. Aquella pantomima que ocultaba la verdad, que él no había vuelto a Konoha, que nunca lo haría, que ya no eran un equipo y que la única razón para viajar juntos era la obligación y el deseo de Sakura de salvar a Naruto, quien por cierto, seguramente estaba muerto.

La pelirrosa sentía los ojos de Sasuke clavados en ella, e intuía la cruel sonrisa que debía tener en ese momento sabiendo que iba a hacerla sufrir. Naruto había conseguido evitar que se enteraran de la traición que había cometido, pero él no haría nada por ocultarlo. Había sido una estúpida al querer conservar algo como el recuerdo que esas personas tenían de ellos. Pero algún lugar de su corazón se había resistido a dejar ir que, aunque fuera en la mente de una familia del país de las Olas, ellos continuaban siendo un equipo.

Sólo esperaba no llorar cuando viera las caras de espanto o tristeza que pondría la familia de Tazuna al ver en qué se había convertido Sasuke… en qué se habían convertido todos. Aun así sabía que ellos les permitirían quedarse cuando les dijera que iban en busca de Naruto, aunque no creía poder volver a mirarles a la cara sin recordar todo lo que había perdido.

—En realidad —la voz de Sasuke hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría—, fue Sakura la que consiguió convencerme. Naruto y yo aun tenemos algún asunto pendiente.

Sakura abrió los ojos anonadada por sus palabras, pero él ya no la miraba. No podía creer que hubiera mentido por ella, era tan inesperado y extraño que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¡JA! Lo sabía, líos de faldas —rió atronadoramente Tazuna guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke y dedicándole una pícara mirada a Sakura.

La chica enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, negando azorada con la cabeza, y Sasuke miró interrogante al constructor como si se hubiera perdido algo.

—No es lo que piensas —consiguió decir Sakura nerviosamente.

—No tienes por qué negarlo, Sakura —siguió pinchándola Tazuna—. Desde pequeña se notaba lo mucho que querías a Sasuke, aun me acuerdo de lo mucho que lloraste cuando lo hirieron. Y tú, bien que te dejaste abrazar cuando despertaste. Se veía venir.

Sakura se atrevió a dar un vistazo a Sasuke, que al fin había comprendido lo que insinuaba el constructor, y la miraba con una ceja alzada en una expresión que iba desde un sarcástico "¿en serio?" hasta "ni de broma".

—Papá, deja a los chicos en paz —le regañó Tsunami lanzándoles una mirada de complicidad que ambos ignoraron premeditadamente.

Aquella situación era absurda, pensaba Sasuke, no recordaba que Tazuna fuera tan estúpido. Tal vez la edad lo hubiera vuelto senil o simplemente era que él había olvidado lo absolutamente imbéciles y banales que solían ser las personas de su alrededor. Viviendo sus insignificantes vidas, pensando que sus pequeños problemas hacían su día a día miserable e inventándose tonterías sobre los demás para salir de su absurda monotonía sin tener ni idea de las cosas que movían el mundo, felices en su ignorancia_. Mediocres._

Si Tazuna supiera la verdad sobre él seguramente se cagaría en los pantalones; si supera lo que guardaba realmente el corazón de Sakura no estaría tan dispuesto a afirmar lo mucho que le amaba. Ella lo había dado todo por ir a salvar a Naruto, que para ello le necesitara a él no era más que un daño colateral, el precio a pagar. Le había ayudado porque le necesitaba, si no, seguramente se habría quedado mirando cómo la Alianza ponía su cabeza en una pica. No habría disfrutado con ello, lo sabía, pero no habría hecho nada por evitarlo, habría continuado con su vida olvidándole poco a poco.

…_Joder, te queríamos tanto…_

Las palabras de Sakura retumbaron frente a él, y una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios casi como una mueca. Sí, le habían querido en el pasado, pero él se había encargado de destruir aquel sentimiento por mucho que ellos trataron de aferrarse a él. Al final se habían dado cuenta de que estaban luchando por alguien que ya no existía.

Puede que hubiera encubierto la mentira de Sakura, pero él continuaba sabiendo la verdad y ella también, era lo que importaba. Que Tazuna y su familia pensaran lo que quisieran, eso no cambiaría la realidad, podían seguir viviendo esa falsa apariencia, no eran importantes.

—Sí… Este asunto de la guerra no es nada bueno —se lamentó Tazuna, poniendo cara de circunstancias al contestar algo que seguramente había dicho Sakura—. Nos marchamos de Konoha cuando se declaró. Nos dijeron que el País de las Olas sería más seguro. De momento, aquí no ha pasado nada, pero las noticias del continente llegan… pueblos evacuados, campos minados… mala cosa.

—¿Pero vais ganando, no? —Preguntó Inari casi exigiendo una respuesta afirmativa. Como si estuviera presenciando un partido de algún juego y quisiera enorgullecerse de la victoria de su equipo.

Sakura paseó esquivamente su mirada por la mesa evitando responder directamente. Sasuke, sin embargo, clavó su mirada vacía en el chico. _Mediocres_. Pensó de nuevo.

—Hemos ganado algunas batallas… hemos perdido a mucha gente —contestó por fin con un murmullo—. No sé cómo se contabiliza la balanza de una guerra exactamente.

No, Sakura sólo sabía contabilizar los muertos y heridos que llegaban por decenas a las dependencias médicas. Los gritos de victoria por una batalla no llegan hasta los hospitales de campaña. Allí sólo se oye la agonía de los que tratan de aferrarse a la vida y el silencio atronador de los que ya la han dejado.

—Las guerras son horribles, gane quien gane, el sufrimiento que ocasionan es demasiado —intervino Tsunami—. Y sois tan jóvenes… Si por mí fuera os pediría que os quedarais aquí a salvo hasta que esta horrible guerra termine.

—Realmente, nos bastaría con unos pocos días —dijo entonces Sasuke, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación—. Estamos esperando a alguien y luego nos iremos. Sería mejor si nadie supiera que estamos aquí.

Tsunami lo miró durante un segundo, a pesar de que el tono que había usado el Uchiha era casi indiferente —lo más cercano a "cordial" que él podía concebir—, su voz seguía teniendo ese tinte oscuro que hacía erizar la piel. Desde pequeño había tenido ese aire tétrico y arisco, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero ahora era más que eso, ahora era peligro lo que transmitía con cada poro de su piel, con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Sin embargo, aun había algo que le recordaba a aquel niño orgulloso que apretaba los labios para evitar gritar de dolor cuando Sakura había tenido que sacarle las agujas senbon tras su combate con Haku.

Aquel día, Sasuke había llegado herido del puente. Aunque no era tan grave como habían pensado en un primer momento, todavía tenía las finas lancetas de metal clavadas por el cuerpo y necesitaba que sus heridas fueran atendidas. Sakura se había ofrecido al instante, desvivida por ayudarlo, y aunque algo hosco y reticente, el muchacho había terminado por permitírselo, seguramente pensando que ella sería más cuidadosa que su alocado compañero o su despistado maestro. De hecho ni siquiera había consentido que se quedasen a mirar y les había echado con cajas destempladas.

Tsunami había ido a por algunas toallas y al volver había podido observar por la rendija de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Aquel muchacho era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que alguien lo viera débil o gimiendo de dolor, lo más probable era que por esa razón no hubiera permitido que nadie salvo la chica que le estaba curando se quedara con él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se lamentaba la pelirrosa cada vez que tenía que tirar de una de las agujas y sentía a su compañero tensarse y ahogar un doloroso gemido.

Una a una, iba depositando con cuidado las agujas metálicas en una bandeja, concentrada en su trabajo mientras el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarse.

—Ahh… —Un quejido escapó por fin de los labios de Sasuke sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Perdón… —se disculpó la pelirrosa mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente—. Tal vez sería mejor que lo hiciera otro, yo no…

—Tú estás bien —cortó Sasuke todavía apretando los dientes por el dolor—. Naruto me pone nervioso, y no me quiero ni imaginar al capullo de Kakashi aquí. Sólo acaba de una maldita vez.

A pesar de que sus palabras no habían sido precisamente de apoyo, la pelirrosa pareció encontrar en ellas algún tipo de reconocimiento por su parte, ya que asintió decidida y aferró la siguiente aguja con más seguridad. Tratando de ignorar los amortiguados quejidos que se le escapaban a Sasuke cada vez que tiraba de una de las púas, Sakura continuó su trabajo con concentración. Pocos minutos más tarde, había extraído todo el metal y miraba con cariño al chico que finalmente había quedado inconsciente por el agotamiento y el dolor.

Tsunami recordaba cómo Sakura había retirado con cariño el flequillo de la frente perlada de sudor de Sasuke. Y cómo al ir a levantarse, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el muchacho, inconscientemente, había estado agarrado con fuerza a la tela de su vestido rojo para aguantar el dolor.

Presenciar aquella escena había hecho que la mujer se diera cuenta de que después de todo, tras su faceta fría e indiferente, Sasuke no era más que un niño que también necesitaba a los demás aunque no se diera cuenta de ello y se empeñara en parecer de hielo. ¿Cuánto de eso quedaba en el imperturbable joven que la miraba ahora con ojos vacíos?

—Claro, podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis —respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa que aunque comenzó un poco forzada pronto se volvió sincera.

—Muchas gracias, Tsunami. Prometo que no causaremos molestias —se apresuró a agradecer la pelirrosa.

—No es ninguna molestia —aclaró Tazuna alzando el vaso que había rellenado con sake—. El equipo siete siempre es bien recibido aquí.

El sabor salado de la sangre llegó a la boca de Sasuke y este supo que Sakura se había dado un mordisco en la lengua debido a las palabras de Tazuna. La referencia al equipo siete tampoco había resultado muy grata para él, no le gustaba evocar cosas de la vida que dejó atrás, pero para Sakura había sido como una bofetada. No obstante, la chica se recuperó rápidamente y ocultó su dolor.

—Siempre es bueno oír eso —mintió con una sonrisa—. Y dime, ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí en este tiempo?

Sakura se estaba volviendo buena en eso de ocultar lo que sentía según su conveniencia, pensó Sasuke, mientras veía a la pelirrosa reír y conversar cómo si todo fuera normal. Aunque no tan buena como para engañarle a él, para él la kunoichi era tan transparente cómo el agua. Sabía perfectamente cuando pretendía hacerse la fuerte y cuando fingía que algo no le importaba o cuando trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, realmente aun no se explicaba cómo había conseguido embaucarle con lo del sello.

Estuvieron conversando con Tazuna y su familia hasta que cayó la noche, o mejor dicho, Sakura conversó, ya que Sasuke se limitó a quedarse en silencio paseando su mirada aburrida de uno a otro. Finalmente, Tsunami les guió hasta la habitación en la que dormirían. Era la misma en la que se habían alojado cuando habían estado allí cómo equipo. Al verla, Sakura se preguntó cómo habían cabido allí los cuatro, creía recordarla mucho más grande, o tal vez, el hecho de tener que compartirla con Sasuke fuera lo que estrechara las paredes.

—Sakura ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme a sacar los futones? Creo que los guardé en el armario de Inari —pidió Tsunami.

—Por supuesto —accedió la pelirrosa, siguiendo a la mujer por el pasillo y dejando a Sasuke sacando sus cosas en la habitación.

Tsunami la guió hasta la habitación de su hijo, no había cambiado mucho. La foto del hombre que el chico había querido como un padre seguía sonriendo desde la mesa, y la gran ventana con vistas al mar ahora estaba cerrada para que el aire nocturno no enfriara la estancia. Sakura se dirigió hacia el armario que había al fondo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al comprobar que Tsunami había entornado la puerta y la miraba con seriedad.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? —preguntó la mujer dando un paso hacia ella—. Sé que no puedo decir que te conozco muy bien pero sé cuando algo va mal.

A pesar de todas las sonrisas que les había brindado la pelirrosa, Tsunami no había dejado de notar las ojeras que marcaban su rostro o la tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba pálida y siempre en tensión, incluso había una pequeña herida en su labio inferior que ella misma se había ocasionado inconscientemente al morderlo una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

—No sé de qué…

—Sí lo sabes —cortó la mujer suavemente—. Has estado tensa desde que has entrado, estás pálida ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes bien?

—Estamos en mitad de una guerra —contestó evasivamente Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y en mitad de esa guerra que tanto te preocupa estáis aquí, en el único país al margen de ella, en lugar de ayudando en el frente —hizo notar Tsunami con perspicacia—. Sin bandas ninja y tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—Si quieres que nos vayamos, lo entenderé —dijo la pelirrosa con seriedad.

—No, claro que no —negó inmediatamente la mujer—. Siempre seréis bien recibidos aquí, no importa cómo. Sólo trato de entender lo que ocurre y cómo puedo ayudarte.

Sakura sonrió con afecto algo aliviada. A pesar de ello, Tsunami seguía viéndola como si estuviera soportando una carga de toneladas sobre los hombros.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que… Yo puedo hacerlo… Puedo hacer esto —contestó Sakura ya sin saber si trataba de convencer a Tsunami o a sí misma.

La mujer la miró unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera decidiendo si decir o no lo que estaba pensando.

—He visto cómo miras a Sasuke —dijo finalmente Tsunami provocando que Sakura girara rápidamente los ojos hacia ella, tensa—. Recuerdo cómo le mirabas cuando eras pequeña, con admiración y amor, cómo si él hubiera puesto la luna en el cielo… He visto cómo le miras ahora… cómo si de pronto fuera a levantarse y fulminarte con un rayo…

Sakura sintió cómo la bilis le subía a la garganta al recordar el momento en el que Sasuke había estado realmente a punto de fulminarla con un rayo al atacarla con el Chidori. Levantó una mano para apoyarse en el armario.

—Le tienes miedo —continuó Tsunami—. No soy ninja pero puedo ver la oscuridad que rodea a Sasuke, es peligroso… también para ti.

La joven ninja negaba con la cabeza apenada.

—No lo entiendes —suspiró Sakura—. No sabes todo lo que han hecho sufrir a Sasuke, dices que es peligroso… ¿No lo somos todos cuando no nos queda nada que perder? Todo el mundo tiene oscuridad en su interior, forma parte de nosotros siempre, sólo elegimos qué cara queremos mostrar. ¿Qué harías tú si te arrebataran a las personas que amas? ¿Y yo? De todas formas, lo que sea ahora no borra lo que una vez fue… es complicado…

La pelirrosa no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre Sasuke, Tsunami ya había notado demasiado sólo con verlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de cuan peligroso podía ser en realidad… no deseaba recordarlo ella misma.

—Ten cuidado Sakura, no conozco bien a Sasuke pero también me he fijado en cómo te mira, en cómo mira a todos, no hay nada en sus ojos —dijo Tsunami con pesar.

—En Sasuke hay mucho más de lo que todos creen, de lo que él mismo cree —contestó Sakura mirándola a los ojos con seguridad.

Todos creían que podían manipular a Sasuke para sus propios fines; que tocando las notas necesarias, él les seguiría como una especie de cobra encantada. Sólo una herramienta que usar, que lanzar contra ese u aquel objetivo. Pero ella sabía que dentro de él tenía que haber mucho más que eso, más que simplemente las voluntades que otros habían puesto en él.

—Parece que esperas mucho de él —apreció Tsunami.

—Yo no espero nada de nadie —corrigió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—. Esperar es lo que he hecho toda mi vida y no ha servido de nada, esta vez no voy a hacerlo.

—Sakura, tú…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que la mujer iba a decir, se perdió, ya que en ese momento, Sasuke empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

—Tazuna ha encontrado los futones en el armario bajo la escalera —informó el Uchiha con voz impersonal—. No hace falta que sigáis buscándolos.

A Sakura le resultó imposible saber por su tono si había estado escuchando la conversación o no, de todos modos, Sasuke no le parecía de los que se quedaban escuchando conversaciones tras la puerta, le habría parecido más probable si se tratara de Naruto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el Uchiha no apartaba su mirada de la de ella siguiéndola con sus ojos negros como si tratara de asomarse dentro de su alma, como si la viera por primera vez.

—Ah, es cierto, debí cambiarlos de lugar la última vez que los usamos, lo siento —se excusó Tsunami con una risa nerviosa—. Bueno, ha sido un día largo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a dormir.

Los ojos de Sasuke seguían fijos en ella y Sakura ni siquiera oyó a la mujer, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Quiso llamarle, pronunciar su nombre para preguntar el por qué de aquella mirada, sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, Sasuke ya se había girado y salía de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

…_Me he fijado en cómo te mira, en cómo mira a todos, no hay nada en sus ojos…_

¿De verdad era cierto aquello? Pensó Sakura mientras seguía al Uchiha hacia el pasillo bajo la mirada preocupada de Tsunami. No, definitivamente, la mirada de Sasuke si podía expresar algo… aunque fuera algo que no le gustara a nadie.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Deberíamos haberle pedido dinero a Sasuke para el viaje. Se me está partiendo el culo de dormir en el suelo —se quejó Suigetsu mientras apartaba una rama para pasar y la soltaba despreocupadamente, haciendo que esta diera un latigazo a Juugo que caminaba tras él. Afortunadamente, la altura del ninja hizo que le atizara a la altura del pecho y debido a su corpulencia no le hizo daño, aunque arrancó un suspiro de paciencia de sus labios.

Sin percatarse de nada, Suigetsu seguía caminando y quejándose con aire despreocupado.

—Cualquiera pensaría que Sasuke debería estar agradecido por nuestra lealtad —rezongó el muchacho—. Pero no, el muy imbécil casi nos lanza un Chidori. ¿Viste que casi tuve que rogarle para que nos permitiera hacer su puto trabajo sucio? Imbécil, si no fuera porque le necesitamos para cubrirnos las espaldas le metería su katana por un lugar que no le gustaría. Es más, lo haría de todos modos y pasaría de él, si no fuera porque esa pelirrosa enfurruñada que le acompaña sabe dónde está mi espada.

Juugo puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que a Suigetsu le daba miedo Sasuke, por lo tanto nunca haría nada con su katana en ningún lugar, por mucho que refunfuñara y se quejara sin descanso.

—Te lo juro, en cuanto consiga que me diga dónde está mi espada, nos largaremos —continuó rezongando Suigetsu—. Tu y yo, grandullón ¿Qué te parece? Pasaremos de toda esta mierda y nos iremos a algún sitio lejano a vivir la buena vida. Dejaremos a la zorra pelirroja con Sasuke como regalo de despedida envenenado, que se joda. Ya lo verás, será genial, las mujeres se desplomarán en nuestros brazos.

En ese momento, para sorpresa de ambos, una chica rubia cayó de una rama con un grito y aterrizó en los brazos extendidos de Suigetsu.

—Lo ves, grandullón, ya ha empezado —bromeó el chico emocionado.

—¡Ino! ¿Estás bien?

Un segundo después un extraño chico vestido de verde se plantó ante ellos lanzándoles una mirada de desconfianza.

—Mala suerte, me pido la guapa y no vale cambiar —avisó Suigetsu a Juugo apretando más a la rubia contra sí.

* * *

_Hola :) Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, puede que no haya avanzado mucho en el tiempo pero ha habido bastante trasfondo por ahí._

_No sé si he plasmado muy fielmente a Tsunami ya que de ella se sabe bastante poco, pero teniendo en cuenta que crió a su hijo prácticamente sola y a todo lo que tuvo que enfrentarse con lo de Gato, pienso que tiene que ser una mujer valiente e inteligente que siempre cuida de las personas importantes para ella sin importar nada más._

_Sasuke no quiere echar a perder el escondite que les brinda la familia de Tazuna y trata de mantenerse al margen, dejando que Sakura se ocupe de los problemas, ya que ella misma los está causando según él._

_Vi que echasteis de menos a Suigetsu en el capítulo anterior, pero ya lo tenéis de vuelta y encontrándose con Ino y Lee nada menos._

_Sobre lo que comenté del lemon, me llegaron muchas opiniones e ideas al respecto, así que finalmente no sé qué haré, tal vez lo escriba y lo edite al finalizar el fic, o qué se yo, dependerá también de cómo evolucione el propio fic (ya que no siempre lo incluyo) y lo que pase finalmente con las normas de la página._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y sugerencias, las aprecio mucho._

_Besos, Ela._


	9. Nada importante

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 9. Nada importante_

Cuando Sakura despertó, no se sorprendió al descubrir que Sasuke ya se había levantado y plegado impecablemente su futon. En otro tiempo, se habría encontrado preguntándose a sí misma si Sasuke realmente dormía, sin embargo, tras haber sido testigo día tras día de su horrible humor mañanero, además de oír su respiración regular en la oscuridad cada noche, ya no lo dudaba. A pesar de ello, siempre conseguía despertarse antes de que ella abriera los ojos, incluso un par de veces había tenido que espabilarla con unas cuantas palabras ásperas o lanzándole algo impacientemente.

Con un suspiro que terminó siendo un bostezo, Sakura rodó sobre sí misma hasta salir del futon quedando bocarriba sobre el suelo. Dejó que su mente divagara con la mirada perdida en el techo, imaginándose por un segundo que estaba mirando el techo de su habitación en Konoha; que era un día cualquiera, de esos que tenía a cientos antes de que la guerra comenzara, en los que su única preocupación era no llegar tarde al entrenamiento con Tsunade.

No debía caer en la autocompasión. Ella había elegido esto y debía continuar adelante sin lamentarse por lo que había dejado atrás. De modo que dejó pasar ese segundo y se levantó con aplomo, reteniendo a pesar de todo, un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia que se negaba a abandonarla a pesar de la prohibición que se había autoimpuesto.

…_Yo lo elegí…_

…_Debo ser fuerte y continuar…_

De un tirón, Sakura abrió la ventana, dejando que la brisa salada del océano la golpeara en el rostro y se llevara todo aquel aire viciado que la rodeaba junto con sus preocupaciones.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, había elegido hacerlo libremente a pesar de que habría sido mucho más sencillo no intervenir, acatar sus órdenes y simplemente esperar, tal vez suplicar al aire que todo se arreglara de alguna forma. Esa habría sido la decisión "buena", la que todo el mundo esperaba que tomara, la opción correcta, porque era una ninja de Konoha, una buena persona, y las buenas personas siempre toman las decisiones buenas.

¿Podía llamarse a eso libertad? ¿Lo era realmente cuando el precio de una de las opciones era tan caro que no te atrevías a tomarlo? Resulta tan hipócrita como decir, claro, eres libre de elegir caminar por este camino asfaltado o elegir lanzarte al vacío por esa ladera pero si lo haces morirás, haz lo que desees… eres libre. Nadie elige morir.

Sakura se apartó de la ventana y se acercó al espejo que había sobre la cómoda para adecentarse un poco. Al menos, esa noche había podido dormir del tirón y no tenía tantas ojeras. Esperó que eso hiciera que Tsunami se preocupara un poco menos. No quería que le hiciera más preguntas, ya sabía demasiado sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando, no necesitaba que se pusiera a investigar más o decidiera decirle algo a Sasuke. Afortunadamente, parecía que Tsunami había captado bastante bien el lado peligroso del Uchiha.

El reflejo del espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí misma, piel demasiado pálida, labios agrietados y ojos tristes. Lanzó un suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara hasta llegar al pelo y se quedó así un segundo. Definitivamente no era su mejor momento. Todo aquello le venía demasiado grande, lo sabía, a pesar de querer aparentar control sobre la situación, sobre Sasuke y sobre lo que iba a hacer. En cualquier momento todo se le iría de las manos.

La chica bajó las manos y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Repentinamente, frunció el ceño y tomó el trozo de tela roja que usaba a modo de cinta atándosela con brusquedad. No iba a ser débil de nuevo, Naruto no lo sería si estuviera en su situación así que ella tampoco iba a acobardarse. Trato de obligarse a formar una sonrisa, si no podía ser alegre, al menos, segura. Y aunque no se sintió muy satisfecha con la mueca que se dibujó en su cara, era mejor que la expresión de abatimiento con la que se había levantado.

Más segura de sí misma, salió al pasillo dispuesta a bajar a desayunar.

—Hmp. ¿Cuánto puede tardar un ser humano normal en levantarse? Llevo dos horas esperando —protestó la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, haciendo que Sakura diera un salto.

—Si me da un infarto, ten por seguro que a ti también te reventará el corazón —respondió la pelirrosa girándose hacia él con una mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho mientras trataba de controlar sus pulsaciones tras el susto.

Sasuke elevó una ceja con escepticismo y se separó de la pared dónde había estado esperando cruzado de brazos.

—¿Acaso tienes ochenta años? No va a darte un infarto —replicó el chico con aburrimiento, rodando los ojos ante la exageración de Sakura.

—Preferiría no tentar al destino así que no vuelvas a hacerlo —advirtió la pelirrosa.

—Cómo sea —dijo Sasuke quitándole importancia—. Deja de quejarte y bajemos de una vez.

—Eres tú quien se estaba quejando sobre cuanto había tenido que esperar —refunfuñó Sakura—. ¿Para qué me estabas esperando de todas formas?

—No pienso perderte de vista mientras mi seguridad dependa de la tuya —espetó Sasuke inexpresivamente.

Con la habilidad que tenía Sakura para meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, Sasuke no iba a arriesgarse a dejarla sola ni por un segundo. No estaba dispuesto a pagar por su incompetencia y más cuando el precio era tan caro. Así que cuando les habían anunciado que dormirían en la misma habitación había sido un alivio. No quería pasarse la noche pensando en todas las formas en las que un ANBU podía trepar hasta la ventana de Sakura y asesinarla mientras dormía. _Jodida molestia._

De manera que cuando se había despertado —bastante antes que la pelirrosa—, se había debatido entre dos opciones. Despertarla sin ninguna contemplación, lo cual implicaría tener que aguantar sus quejas durante horas, o esperar hasta que ella tuviera a bien despertar. Finalmente, había ganado la segunda opción y él había salido al pasillo esperando que Sakura no tardase demasiado para bajar a desayunar.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de aparecer sólo en la cocina de la casa tampoco le entusiasmaba. Sabía que su presencia pondría nerviosa a Tsunami y él tampoco se sentía muy cómodo después de haber escuchado su conversación con Sakura el día anterior. No era como si le importara lo que la gente pensara de él, era ese absurdo parecido que aquella mujer tenía con su madre lo que afectaba estúpidamente a su juicio. No le gustaba lo que había dicho de él aunque supiera que era cierto. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que sintió que aquello le afectaba de algún modo, sus defensas reaccionaron inmediatamente poniendo la debida distancia. Ella no era su madre, su madre estaba muerta, de manera que daba igual cómo le mirara aquella desconocida.

Sin embargo, la confianza en él que había en las palabras de Sakura había resultado abrumadora y completamente inmerecida. Ella seguía pensando que todavía quedaba algo bueno en él, defendía algo que no existía, una fuerza que él no tenía… que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido.

—Por supuesto —contestó Sakura frunciendo los labios— ¿Puedo bajar sola las escaleras o temes que tropiece y me parta el cuello?

—No me hagas tener que cargarte porque sabes que lo haré —avisó Sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa comenzaba a bajar haciendo el tonto, actuando como si temiera caerse en cada escalón.

Al decir esto, Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y volvió rápidamente la vista al frente al notar que se sonrojaba fuertemente. Bajó los escalones rápidamente maldiciendo su reacción y sabiendo que él era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera visto su sonrojo, había sido algo realmente estúpido, pero sólo pensar que él podía simplemente llegar hasta ella y levantarla en brazos había hecho que su cara se encendiera como un farolillo. Debía controlarse, ya no tenía doce años para actuar de ese modo cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a ella, además, no ayudaría en nada a su situación que él pensara que no era más que una chiquilla enamoradiza que podía controlar a su antojo.

—¿Cuanto crees que tardarán Suigetsu y Juugo en volver con Karin? —preguntó Sakura, tratando de desviar la atención al sentir a Sasuke tras ella.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros a su lado.

—Depende de los obstáculos que se encuentren —contestó con un gesto ambiguo, no parecía demasiado preocupado—. De cualquier modo, no debería ser más de unos cuantos días.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¿Y vosotros quienes sois? —preguntó Lee mirando a los desconocidos con desconfianza.

Llevaban varios días buscando por bosque sin encontrar ningún rastro de Sakura. Prácticamente no habían parado a descansar. De modo que no es de extrañar que en un segundo de descuido, Ino perdiera la concentración y tropezara con una rama precipitándose hacia el suelo. Lo que realmente no esperaban era que fuera a caer precisamente en los brazos de un desconocido de aspecto bastante extraño.

—¿No debería presentarse primero quien se ha caído encima del otro? —preguntó Suigetsu mirando a la chica rubia con una ceja enarcada—. No lo digo yo, lo dice el protocolo —añadió al ver que esta estrechaba los ojos con molestia.

—¿Protocolo? ¿Pero qué protocolo? No existe ningún protocolo para caerse de un árbol —farfulló Ino poniéndose en pie y apartándose de Suigetsu.

—¿No? Parece que he vivido engañado todo este tiempo, eh grandullón —bromeó el ninja lanzándole una mirada divertida a Juugo.

Ino retrocedió unos pasos hasta situarse junto a Lee, mientras miraba a Suigetsu cómo si pensara que tenía un grave problema mental.

—Somos ninjas de Konoha —contestó Lee finalmente, mirándolos con cautela.

Suigetsu asintió sonriente, a pesar de que hacía ya un rato que él y Juugo habían reparado en las cintas ninja que ambos lucían en la cintura, decidió hacerse el desentendido. No quería dar demasiadas explicaciones a esos ninja, sobre todo, si tenían que infiltrarse en su aldea para liberar a una prisionera. Así que lo mejor era pretender ser lo más simple y desvalido que pudiera, los ninjas de Konoha babean por indefensos a quienes ayudar. Agradeció que Juugo prefiriera mantenerse al margen cuando trataban con extraños, así no metería la pata.

—Nosotros sólo somos simples viajeros —dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente—. Ya sabéis, la guerra ha hecho que estas zonas sean demasiado inseguras. Así que buscamos tierras más amables, algún campo sembrado de cereales en lugar de minas, nada del otro mundo.

Lee asintió con pesar, muchos de los que vivían en zonas de guerra estaban emigrando a otros territorios en busca de la seguridad que había perdido su hogar. Era uno de los muchos males que traía consigo esta guerra.

—Entonces tal vez deberíais dirigiros hacia el País del Rayo —dijo Ino—. Es un territorio protegido por la Alianza.

—No quisiera ofenderte, preciosa, pero "protegido" tal vez no sea la palabra que estás buscando —rió Suigetsu—. Por mucho que sus ideales sean mucho más nobles no deja de ser un territorio en guerra, no es el lugar ideal para vivir, y ya no por los posibles ataques. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que come un ejército? ¿De dónde crees que sale esa comida más que de los campos de ese país? Mucho trabajo y poca comida. No gracias.

—¿Dónde vais entonces? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad— ¿A Konoha?

—Me temo que en Konoha encontraríamos el mismo problema. No, nosotros preferimos probar suerte más al sur, vamos al País de las Olas. Dicen que por allí aun se respira algo de paz —contestó Suigetsu con una sonrisa cansada. Las mejores mentiras siempre tienen su punto de verdad, según él era lo que les daba credibilidad.

—¿Habéis visto algo raro por el camino? —preguntó entonces Lee— ¿Tal vez alguien peculiar?

Ino comprendió enseguida la pregunta de su compañero. Si esos viajeros venían desde lejos recorriendo los caminos, tal vez se hubieran topado con Sakura por casualidad. El pelo rosa de la frentona era difícil de olvidar y si, como sospechaban, Sasuke la acompañaba, tampoco era muy probable que nadie olvidara su forma de mirar sin la ayuda de un psicoterapeuta.

Suigetsu reprimió una sonrisa, si ellos supieran lo "peculiares" que eran los dos que les habían enviado allí, una pelirrosa neurótica y un Uchiha psicópata, seguramente ni siquiera lo creerían.

—Nada fuera de lo común —respondió en su lugar—. No había demasiados viajeros en el camino, son malos tiempos para hacer turismo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay problemas acaso?

—Siempre hay problemas, tú lo has dicho, estamos en guerra —contestó Ino evasivamente.

No se atrevían a dar más datos sobre lo que estaban buscando, si esos dos pasaban por Konoha en su viaje y comenzaban a hablar sobre unos ninjas que les habían preguntado por los dos fugitivos, seguramente Lee y ella tendrían problemas.

—Me refería al tipo de problemas que pueden cortarte el cuello en un recodo del camino —dijo Suigetsu con aire resuelto. No era que le preocupase especialmente el tema de los bandidos. Seguramente, si se toparan con algunos serían ellos los más perjudicados, pero suponía que para la gente común debía ser un problema preocupante.

Ino y Lee se miraron. ¿Deberían advertirles sobre Sasuke? Lo cierto es que el Uchiha nunca había atacado a ningún civil, lo más seguro es que si se topaba con ellos simplemente pasara de largo.

—No —dijo Lee finalmente—. Aunque si vais solos y os sentís más seguros podríais contratar ninjas en Konoha como escoltas.

—Tentador —contestó Suigetsu forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Y a qué distancia queda Konoha más o menos?

—No muy lejos, a unos diez o quince kilómetros en esa dirección —estimó Lee señalando el camino—. De todas formas podéis estar tranquilos, los alrededores de Konoha están muy vigilados, no hay nada que se nos escape.

Lee sonrió brillantemente tratando de infundir confianza mientras levantaba un pulgar, sin saber que esas palabras eran como un jarro de agua fría para Suigetsu.

—Mucho más tranquilo, si señor —exclamó el antiguo Taka con fingida alegría—. Mucho más. ¿Tú no, Juugo?

El gigantón asintió sin una palabra y consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a Suigetsu.

—Está bien, buen viaje —dijo Ino antes de saltar a una rama junto a Lee—…Y gracias —añadió hacia Suigetsu.

Tal vez si el chico no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mantener la cara de felicidad que por nada del mundo sentía, hubiera contestado con alguna de sus habituales galanterías, pero siendo así, se limitó a levantar la mano como saludo hasta que los dos se perdieron entre los árboles.

—¿Has oído eso, Juugo? —Refunfuñó dándole un manotazo en el pecho— "Muy vigilados". Mierda. Podría haber dicho, vigilados, o ligeramente atendidos… Pero no.

—Vamos —suspiró Juugo poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Un par de kilómetros después Suigetsu seguía quejándose y pateando cualquier piedrecilla que encontraba con indignación.

—Todo esto apesta.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien nos ofreció voluntarios —apuntó Juugo con paciencia.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que había tantos ninjas pululando por aquí? —Espetó Suigetsu con exageración—. Están en medio de una jodida guerra, deberían estar en el frente luchando contra… el mal, no aquí dándonos por el culo.

Juugo simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mueca de "qué se le va a hacer".

—Y además, cuando lleguemos a Konoha aun tenemos que encontrar a la perra pelirroja entre todos esos guardias —rezongó Suigetsu con pereza—. Porque claro, no es como si fuéramos a encontrárnosla por casualidad corriendo hacia nosotros mientras nos lanza chocolate y besos… Encima de rescatarla tendremos que…

Suigetsu no pudo terminar su inspirado discurso porque alguien se le echó encima haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con su atacante y ambos rodaran en un nudo de piernas, brazos y pelo rojo.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí, imbécil? —preguntó la chica que había arrollado a Suigetsu ajustándose las gafas torcidas para enfocarle.

El muchacho por su parte la miraba anonadado. Acababa de chocarse, nada menos que con Karin que venía corriendo desaforada hacia ellos, tal y como él lo había descrito, a excepción de los chocolates y los besos —en su opinión podía quedárselos—.

—Joder, soy el puto elegido.

. */*/*/*/* .

No había mucho que hacer salvo esperar. Ellos no podían avanzar hasta que Juugo y Suigetsu volvieran, así que eso les dejaba con unos largos y ociosos días sin nada para ocupar su tiempo. En un alarde de ingenio, Sakura había sugerido ir a visitar las aguas termales de la ciudad, aunque aún no había terminado de plantearlo cuando Sasuke contestó con un rotundo "ni lo pienses", porque claro, él no iba a dejar que fuera sola y por nada del mundo iba a meterse también.

De este modo, las posibilidades de ocio de Sakura se habían reducido a tomar el sol en la pequeña cala cercana la casa, bajo la estrecha vigilancia del Uchiha. No es que le molestara exactamente su presencia, de hecho, toda su vida había buscado su compañía y atención, pero no se engañaba, no era que estuviera preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, sino por lo que podía herirle a él a través de ella. Sasuke se sentía vulnerable porque la consideraba débil e incapaz de protegerse, así que no se atrevía a dejar que vagara libremente por ahí. Si algo había aprendido de él últimamente es que odiaba no tener el control, de manera que no tenerlo sobre su propia integridad lo exasperaba.

—Por curiosidad —comenzó Sasuke con aburrimiento— ¿Si tanto sol te da cáncer lo sufriré yo también?

Sakura ni siquiera se giró a mirarle, sabía dónde estaba, sentado a la sombra unos metros más atrás, apoyado en un tronco de árbol y lanzando piedrecitas a objetivos imaginarios con hastío.

—Tal vez lo sepamos dentro de diez años —contestó la pelirrosa con desinterés— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando matarme por sobreexposición solar?

—No digas chorradas, Sakura, no estoy de humor —bufó Sasuke con una mueca de desdén.

—Nunca lo estás —suspiró Sakura.

El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada inútilmente ya que ella no podía verle, sin embargo, deseó que la sintiera quemar en su coronilla. ¿Cómo iba a estar de buen humor si lo había obligado a estar allí sin hacer nada? Todo era su jodida culpa. Él debería estar ahora mismo participando en la guerra, cumpliendo su venganza, no haciendo de niñera para una estúpida.

—Tal vez es que no le encuentro sentido a que te empeñes en tumbarte bajo el mismo sol que casi nos mata de calor viniendo hacia aquí, es estúpido —espetó finalmente con acritud.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —reconoció Sakura—. Y tranquilo, lo más grave que puede pasarte es que te salga alguna peca.

—A la sombra, ya —ordenó Sasuke tajantemente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro derrotado y se levantó para ir a sentarse a su lado. Era mejor no discutir con él, además, nunca había sido capaz de llevarle la contraria durante demasiado tiempo, había algo en sus ojos que la intimidaba, hacía que se sintiera pequeña y cediera.

Sasuke la miró mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en el mismo árbol que él. Tenía las mejillas algo más rosadas, seguramente se había quemado la piel con el sol, tan sólo deseaba que las suyas no mostraran el mismo aspecto o se vería ridículo, ya lo había sufrido tras atravesar el mar bajo el ardiente sol y no le había gustado nada.

—Tal vez deberías dedicar tu tiempo a algo más productivo —sugirió Sasuke—. Pensar que vas a hacer cuando encontremos a Kabuto, por ejemplo.

—Por todos los… ¿Es que nunca te relajas? —espetó Sakura mirándolo incrédula.

—Estoy relajado —señaló el Uchiha sin alterarse.

—Me refiero a desconectar por un momento de toda la… mierda que tenemos encima —explicó la pelirrosa gesticulando exageradamente—. A hacer algo simplemente porque quieres hacerlo, porque te gusta.

—Yo siempre hago lo que quiero hacer —respondió Sasuke—. Quería vengarme y nada me detuvo a la hora de marcharme a perseguir mi objetivo.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea lo que te guste hacer, puede que quieras hacerlo porque crees que debes —contestó Sakura—, porque lo que hicieron a tu familia fue injusto. Pero dudo mucho que disfrutes matando a los que antes fueran tus amigos y malgastando tu vida para conseguirlo.

El muchacho no dijo nada, sólo la observó en silencio. Lo primero que pensó fue en decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, ordenarle que se callara. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su interior reconoció parte de verdad en las palabras de la pelirrosa. El deber. ¿Qué motivo le había llevado a abandonar Konoha de niño? Tenía amigos, una vida, un prometedor futuro como ninja, pero todo aquello había pasado a un segundo plano porque tenía un objetivo más grande que sí mismo, era el último, el único Uchiha que quedaba y sobre él recaía el deber de vengar a su Clan.

—Yo hablo de olvidarse por un segundo de lo que debes hacer, de quién te han dicho que eres y simplemente hacer algo porque te apetece a ti, no porque vayas a conseguir algo o te acerque más a tu objetivo —terminó Sakura con una sonrisa soñadora.

La mirada de Sasuke se perdió en el mar cuyas olas el viento agitaba rompiéndose una y otra vez frente a la costa…_ Quien te han dicho que eres_… ¿Y quién era? Le habían dicho tantas cosas, hermano, hijo, amigo, Uchiha, genio, vengador, asesino, traidor… ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Qué sería si no tuviera que ser él? Sus ojos pasearon nuevamente por el ir y venir de las olas, le gustaría… le gustaría saber qué se siente al estar ahí dentro dejando que el agua te golpeé y se mueva alrededor. Podría levantarse en ese mismo momento y comprobarlo… pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

—Deberías dejar de pensar que hay algo más dentro de mí que odio y venganza —dijo Sasuke volviéndose para mirarla con su oscura mirada—. No te engañes, no lo hay.

—Nos escuchaste… —suspiró Sakura tristemente.

—Parece que Tsunami es más observadora de lo que aparenta —comentó el Uchiha desviando la conversación hacia temas menos personales—. ¿Cuánto sabe?

—Nada concreto, presiente que estamos actuando al margen de Konoha…

—Hmp. ¿Crees que podría entregarnos? —preguntó Sasuke duramente.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —contestó la pelirrosa indignada.

—Bien. No me gusta no saber lo que sucede —declaró Sasuke—. Me engañaste con lo de Tobi. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de seguir con esto?

Sakura lo miró seriamente unos segundos con un único pensamiento ocupando su mente, tan enorme que temió que lo viera en sus ojos. Sin embargo, parpadeó y contestó con tranquilidad.

—Nada importante.

. */*/*/*/* .

—_Eh, chico… Naruto. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que despiertes._

—_¿Kurama?_

_La risa del Kyuubi resonó en la cabeza del muchacho._

—_Abre los ojos de una vez, no puedes tenernos toda la vida durmiendo, ahí afuera hay una guerra._

—_Una guerra… ¡Una guerra dattebayo!_

Cuando abrió los ojos repentinamente, lo primero que vio fue un techo inmaculadamente blanco que le hizo parpadear. Trató de moverse y descubrió que le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza y le hubieran machacado los huesos.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió incorporarse. Estaba en una mullida cama cubierto de vendas de la cabeza a los pies. A su alrededor no había demasiados muebles, únicamente un par de sillones, una mesilla con un jarrón y un armario al fondo, la reconoció como una típica habitación de hospital.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró una chica con un café humeante en la mano.

—Hinata ¿Qué ha pasado dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio al reconocerla.

La muchacha dio un respingo soltando el café que se desparramó por el suelo mirándole con los ojos de par en par.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata se acercó corriendo emocionada, por un momento pareció que iba a abrazarle pero finalmente se contuvo— Voy a avisar a Shizune. No… te muevas. Oh, Kami-sama, pensábamos que no…

La chica hablaba entrecortadamente con su débil voz casi sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó con Tobi dattebayo? —preguntó de nuevo Naruto soltando un siseo de dolor al moverse demasiado bruscamente.

Al instante, Hinata estaba a su lado para ayudarle a recostarse de nuevo.

—Utilizaste una gran cantidad de chakra para… atacar a Tobi —contestó Hinata mirándose los pulgares—. Le derrotaste… pero casi te matas. Has estado inconsciente… desde entonces. Tus niveles de chakra eran tan bajos que ni siquiera po…podíamos sentir el chakra del Kyuubi… Llegamos a pensar que no podrías despertar…

Hinata le sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a los ojos para borrar unas cuantas lágrimas indiscretas.

—Por cierto,… estamos en Konoha.

* * *

_Ups…_

_Bueno, queríais saber dónde estaba Naruto ¿no? Pues ahí lo tenéis, dormidito en Konoha… Uy, qué mentirosa es Sakura ¿no creéis? (tuturú). Ahora la duda será ¿Qué mierda quiere hacer esa loca? Jaja_

_En fin, creo que en este capítulo ha habido un poquito de "sasusaku", al menos han interaccionado entre ellos, que ya es algo._

_Ah, y por supuesto ha vuelto a salir Suigetsu al que le siguen lloviendo mujeres del cielo jaja por lo menos se han librado de tener que ir a buscar a Karin hasta el fin del mundo_

_Hasta la semana que viene :) Muchas gracias por los reviews._

_Besos, Ela. _


	10. Olas del mar

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 10. Olas del mar_

—Joder, soy el puto elegido —dijo Suigetsu, anonadado por la repentina aparición de Karin. Primero le caía una chica en los brazos sólo con pedirlo y luego encontraban a la zorra pelirroja, tal y cómo él quería. Eso tenía toda la pinta de superpoder, a la mierda el Sharingan, él era como un genio de los deseos. Tal vez debería empezar a pedir cosas importantes… como oro.

—Cállate, retrasado —bufó Karin dándole un codazo en el estómago para liberarse de él y ponerse en pie de un salto.

Iba a lanzarse a correr de nuevo cuando Suigetsu, todavía dolorido por el golpe, la tomó por el brazo tirando de ella para impedírselo.

—Jodida loca —se quejó el chico con voz estrangulada.

—Suéltame anormal, y no grites que nos van a oír —dijo Karin clavándole las uñas en la mano para obligarle a soltarla, al tiempo que miraba nerviosamente hacia la dirección por la que había venido.

—¿Pero qué mierda dices, zanahoria? —preguntó Suigetsu pensando que se había vuelto loca… o más loca de lo que ya estaba.

—Por si no lo habías notado, cerebro de pulga, estas últimas semanas no he estado precisamente de vacaciones, sino retenida en Konoha —espetó Karin—. He conseguido escaparme y me están buscando… ¿Y a ti no te habían liquidado los samuráis?

—También nos escapamos —intervino Juugo alzando la mano para saludar desde una distancia prudente.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. Una conmovedora historia que estoy seguro que Juugo estará encantado de contarte más tarde —dijo Suigetsu al ver que ella abría la boca para preguntar—. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos localicen.

—¿Tenemos? —Preguntó Karin, incrédula— Nada de tenemos. No voy a ir con vosotros a ninguna parte, sólo traéis problemas.

—No seas desagradecida, bruja, hemos venido a rescatarte —espetó Suigetsu fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡¿Rescatarme? ¡¿Tú? JA —exclamó, indignada e incrédula—. Estás realmente mal si esperas que me crea eso. Además ya me he rescatado sola como puedes ver.

—Deja de gritar, estúpida —la regañó esta vez Suigetsu—. Tu querido Sasuke nos envió a buscarte. ¿Contenta? Necesita que encuentres a alguien.

—Pues ya puede esperar sentado —bufó Karin— ¿Acaso cree que voy a olvidar tan fácilmente que intentó matarme? He acabado mis tratos con ese idiota.

—¿Intentó matarte? —Preguntó el muchacho— Vaya, recuérdame que le dé las gracias cuando volvamos y que le diga que si quiere puedo terminarle el trabajo.

—¿Qué parte de "no voy a volver" es la que no entiendes? —Reiteró Karin.

—Eres tú la que no lo entiende, estúpida —espetó Suigetsu más serio, tirando de su brazo para que prestara atención—. ¿Dónde pretendes ir, eh? ¿A qué lugar escaparás con la Alianza pisándote los talones y Kabuto por ahí con su ejército de quien sabe qué? A Sasuke le eres más útil viva, a los otros bandos… no creo que les importe demasiado.

Karin se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y dedicó una mirada furtiva de nuevo hacia el bosque. Suigetsu por su parte maldijo las palabras de Sakura "de cortar piernas nada" cuando hablaron sobre la disposición que tendría la pelirroja a ir con ellos, y él ofreció una práctica solución.

—No tenemos todo el día —apremió el muchacho— ¿Qué vas a elegir?

—¿De verdad hay elección? —preguntó Karin enarcando una ceja. Suigetsu tenía razón, no duraría más de dos días por ahí sola a pesar de su habilidad de sentir chakra. Tarde o temprano se toparía con algo desagradable… y posiblemente, mortal. En mitad de una guerra no abundan los lugares seguros, y cualquiera de los dos bandos la atacaría en cuanto la viera. De modo que su única alternativa si quería vivir, al menos un tiempo más, era volver con Sasuke.

—No —contestó Suigetsu—. No, si lo que quieres es vivir, al menos.

Desde luego. A eso se había reducido siempre su vida, vivir o morir, esa era la auténtica elección, la única que tenías. Si elegías vivir, hacías lo que fuera necesario para ello y eso te esclavizaba, nunca realmente tienes elección sobre tus propias acciones. Claro, tienes la ilusión de que puedes elegir, de pequeña pudo decidir si marcharse con Orochimaru cuando la encontró, o no hacerlo, pero la alternativa era vagar sola por ahí y seguramente morir de hambre. De modo que ¿Qué tipo de libertad era esa?

—Sasuke no te hará daño, Karin —intervino Juugo—. Viaja con una chica de Konoha, ella no le permitirá dañarte.

—¿Una chica de Konoha? —Preguntó Karin con repentino interés— ¿Quién?

—Una pelirrosa con mucha fuerza y poca paciencia —contestó impacientemente Suigetsu— ¿Podemos largarnos ya?

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirroja a regañadientes—, vámonos antes de que tu bocaza delate nuestra posición.

Por supuesto, la elección para Karin estaba clara, ella siempre elegía vivir.

. */*/*/*/* .

La primera vez que ocurrió, Sakura tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era un producto de su imaginación. Incluso estuvo tentada de tallarse los ojos o pellizcarse.

Aquel día, la pelirrosa estaba ayudando a Tsunami a tender la ropa tras la casa, en la parte que quedaba cercana a la costa. Dado que la mujer les había acogido bajo su techo, a pesar de saber que algo andaba mal, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarla en algunas de las tareas cotidianas. Sasuke, como siempre, se había sentado a la sombra adoptando su actitud de vigía sin tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Ya llevaban un rato tendiendo sábanas —en opinión de Sakura, parecía que la mujer había aprovechado para lavar todas las que tenía en casa—, cuando Tsunami se detuvo de pronto mirando hacia el mar. La pelirrosa, extrañada, se giró para ver qué era lo que había impactado tanto a la hija del constructor.

Sasuke se había quitado el cinturón dejando su katana apoyada sobre un árbol, bajo la sombra dónde había estado sentado, y caminaba lentamente sobre la arena dirigiéndose hacia el agua con la vista fija en el mar. Al llegar al borde del agua, se deshizo de su camiseta lanzándola a la arena, quedando sólo con sus pantalones. Seguidamente, se lanzó al agua dejando que las olas le golpeasen rompiendo su espuma contra él. Después, se hundió completamente y salió segundos después, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo. Tras esto, se dirigió de nuevo a la arena ante la mirada de las dos mujeres.

Tsunami le tendió una toalla a Sakura y le señaló a Sasuke con un ademán de cabeza. Comprendiendo lo que la mujer pretendía, la pelirrosa la tomó y se encaminó hacia el Uchiha que caminaba alejándose del mar. Se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente hasta estar frente a frente. Sasuke olía a sal del agua del mar y a arena de playa, notó la pelirrosa. Llevaba los hombros erguidos y respiraba profundamente, hinchando su pecho que subía y bajaba haciendo que las gotas de agua que goteaban de su pelo rodaran sobre su piel.

Sakura sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, le tendió la toalla en silencio, pero no era un silencio temeroso sino solemne, como si por alguna razón no quisiera romper el momento. Sasuke la miró un momento con los ojos brillantes, casi desafiantes, pero por primera vez, su mirada no le provocaba ese miedo frío y oscuro, aunque fuera por un solo segundo.

El muchacho tomó la toalla sin una palabra y revolvió su húmedo cabello con ella. Agradeció tener esa excusa para poder dejar de mirar a Sakura sin que pareciera que él se sentía incómodo. Porque lo hacía, se sentía incómodo por haber hecho algo tan estúpido y tan satisfactorio al mismo tiempo. No podía negarlo, le había encantado hundirse entre las olas, dejar que el mar se lo llevara todo por un segundo. Mientras había estado sentado bajo aquel árbol no había podido dejar de mirar al mar, de preguntarse una y otra vez cómo sería. Hasta que había pensado ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impedía? ¿Qué podía pasar si lo hacía? En ese momento no había nadie a quien perseguir, ningún jutsu que entrenar… Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba andando por la arena.

Se apartó la toalla de la cara echándosela sobre un hombro y miró a Sakura desafiante, como retándola a que dijera algo sobre lo que había hecho, algunas de las observaciones que acudían a su propia mente —Al final no todo es odio y oscuridad en ti ¿no?—, o tal vez —¿No decías que lo odiabas todo? Parece que el mar te gusta—. Seguramente era lo que todos estaban pensando, el frío vengador chapoteando como un crío entre las olas… patético.

—Tienes razón, hacía demasiado calor —dijo de pronto Sakura—. Ayer vi a dos pescadores que tuvieron que hacer lo mismo porque el sol caía a bombas.

Sasuke retuvo un poco más la mirada en sus ojos. Lo que había dicho era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Hacía calor, pero no más que los otros días que habían estado allí. Y desde luego, no habían visto a ningún pescador meterse en el mar como había hecho él. Sin embargo, decidió aceptar la salida que le estaba ofreciendo la pelirrosa, asintiendo evasivamente. Él pretendería que eso fue lo que pasó y ella fingiría creérselo. Al fin y al cabo, qué más daba una mentira más entre todas las que les rodeaban.

Esa noche, Sasuke se juró que no perdería el control de esa manera otra vez, era una estupidez. A la mañana siguiente volvió a hacerlo, y otra vez por la tarde, también al día siguiente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería hacerlo, lo haría., de todos modos, no había nadie más que Sakura para verle, y ella se comportaba como si nada ocurriera. Únicamente la chica había tomado la costumbre de llevar una toalla cuando iban a sentarse cerca de la costa y se quedaba mirándole desde la sombra, guardando sus cosas mientras él peleaba con las olas. Luego volvía a sentarse junto a ella oliendo a arena y agua del mar.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Sakura una tarde cuando él volvió salpicando agua.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella enarcando una ceja con mirada inexpresiva.

—Muchas veces he… caminado por encima —explicó la pelirrosa volviendo su vista hacia el mar—, incluso nadado, pero… nunca como tú lo haces, contra las olas…

El muchacho volvió también su mirada hacia el mar en el que el sol pronto comenzaría a ocultarse lanzándoles rayos naranjas. Y cuando parecía que ya no iba a contestarle, Sakura oyó su voz, baja, como si estuviera contestándose a sí mismo. Tal vez, más por de encontrar sentido a sus pensamientos diciéndolos en voz alta, que por responder a la chica.

—En el agua, las olas tiran de mí en todas las direcciones, quieren llevarme arriba, abajo, a un lado o a otro, empujan fuerte para hacer su voluntad, pero yo me mantengo firme, no me dejo arrastrar y chocan contra mí deshaciéndose o girando para intentarlo de nuevo en otra dirección, pero no dejo que lo consigan, entonces se retiran y solo quedo yo —contestó Sasuke sin mirarla.

Igual que su vida, pensó Sakura, todos tiran de él queriendo llevarle de un lado a otro según su conveniencia, convenciéndole de que este o aquel objetivo es el suyo sin que él pueda realmente elegir nada. Todos tratando de ganárselo para su propio bien… _ataca Konoha… vuelve a Konoha… _¿Realmente eran ellos muy diferentes de Tobi queriendo que volviera a una aldea que le había hecho sufrir tanto?... ¿Lo era ella, arrastrándole como lo estaba haciendo?

—…Parece bueno —contestó Sakura de forma ausente, perdida en sus melancólicos pensamientos.

Sasuke se giró para mirarla al notar su tono. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa molestia ahora?

—Hmp. Muévete —ordenó el Uchiha poniéndose en pie—. Levanta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura mirándole desde abajo cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Sé que vas a hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que es mejor que esté delante para que no termines ahogándonos a los dos —espetó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos con aburrimiento.

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio. Ella siempre se había mantenido al margen, le parecía algo demasiado personal como para entrometerse, algo que Sasuke deseaba hacer sólo, una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban, y una parte de ella se emocionó al pensar que quería compartirlo con ella. Seguía siendo tan estúpida, aunque ahora por lo menos reconocía que lo era aun si no podía evitarlo. Era el primer paso.

La chica se levantó sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa, por supuesto, él no le había tendido la mano para ayudarla ni ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Estoy segura de que tú te ahogarías antes que yo —bromeó Sakura tanteando una sonrisa—. Pesas el doble, eso te hunde más rápido.

—Tú llevas más ropa —se limitó a señalar el Uchiha caminando hacia la orilla.

Sakura casi se atragantó al oír aquello, a pesar de saber que Sasuke no estaba insinuando nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. En ocasiones, Sasuke se le antojaba incluso inocente en muchos aspectos. No parecía advertir el efecto que su atrayente aspecto tenía en los demás, o si lo hacía, no le daba ninguna importancia. Sakura se consolaba a sí misma pensando que él no se daba cuenta de esas cosas, y por lo tanto, no percibía que el sonrojo involuntario de sus mejillas cada vez que se quitaba la camisa se debía precisamente a eso.

Se detuvieron junto a la orilla, en el lugar en el que las olas rompían a sus pies. En realidad, aunque Sasuke lo hubiera tomado como su piscina particular, era un sitio en el que las corrientes eran fuertes y el mar embestía con grandes olas que se volvían espuma contra la arena.

La chica giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke que observaba el mar embravecido sin perder detalle con sus ojos oscuros. Entonces, divisó algo por detrás de él, unas figuras que se acercaban en la lejanía.

El Uchiha notó un toque en el brazo, poco debajo del hombro. Apenas un roce tan suave como el aleteo de un pájaro allí dónde Sakura le tocó para llamar su atención casi con timidez. Se tensó y casi estuvo tentado de apartarse bruscamente del contacto de su mano, más por extrañeza que por desagrado, pero este ya había desaparecido dejando sólo el fantasma de una caricia en su piel.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia dónde la chica señalaba. Tres personas se acercaban hacia ellos bordeando la costa, no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que sólo podía tratarse de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando una de las figuras hizo que la cabeza de otra se deshiciera en agua con un puñetazo.

Sakura vio cómo Sasuke se dirigía hacia dónde había dejado sus cosas para volver a ponerse la camisa y ajustarse la katana a la cintura, sus ojos no volvieron a posarse en el mar, sino que observaban con desconfianza como sus antiguos compañeros se acercaban. La pelirrosa suspiró lanzando una mirada a las olas con melancolía, parecía que sus días en el país de las Olas tocaban a su fin.

No pasaron más de unos pocos minutos hasta que los recién llegados estuvieron tan cerca como para oír la voz de Suigetsu berreando hacia ellos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Mira, te traemos a la perra! —Gritó hasta que un furioso golpe de Karin se estampó en su coronilla— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Ahora no he dicho nada ofensivo!

—¡Me has llamado perra, estúpido idiota! —Vociferó la pelirroja con indignación.

—¡No es culpa mía que tengas las habilidades de un jodido chucho rastreador!

—Ya basta, Suigetsu —intervino Sasuke.

No alzó la voz lo más mínimo, su tono impasible fue suficiente para que el grupo, que ya había llegado hasta ellos, guardara silencio. De pronto, al estar frente a frente, la tensión en el ambiente se hizo palpable con el repentino silencio. Todos tenían su atención puesta en Karin que miraba a Sasuke seriamente, irguiéndose con rigidez cuando este comenzó a hablar.

—Karin, te hemos traído hasta aquí porque queremos…

—Necesitamos… —corrigió Sakura por lo bajo, provocando que Sasuke apretara las mandíbulas con crispación.

—…que encuentres a alguien —prosiguió el Uchiha ignorando la intervención de la pelirrosa.

—…por favor —volvió a añadir Sakura por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Encontrar a quién? —espetó Karin bruscamente.

Por un momento, había pensado que cuando tuviera delante a Sasuke le reclamaría por todo, por haberla traicionado, por haber tratado de matarla y haberla abandonado a su suerte, le gritaría a la cara lo despreciable que era y le haría suplicar por su ayuda si es que la quería. Pero en cuanto lo miró a los ojos supo que todo eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, sus palabras ni siquiera harían que cambiara su expresión, y por mucho que le pesara, el idiota de Suigetsu tenía razón, si quería sobrevivir no había otro sitio al que pudiera ir.

—A Kabuto —respondió escuetamente Sasuke.

Karin arrugó la nariz inmediatamente al oír ese nombre.

—¿Ese gusano? —Exclamó incrédula y desdeñosa— ¿Para qué? No es más que una de las ratas de Orochimaru.

—¿Recuerdas a Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? —preguntó Sasuke.

La mirada de la pelirroja se desvió un segundo hacia Sakura.

—Me suena —contestó esquivamente, cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, aquel chico rubio de chakra brillante y cálido, lo había conocido justo después de que él tratara de matarla.

—Kabuto lo tiene prisionero. Parece que ya no es solo una rata de Orochimaru —explicó Sasuke.

—Ya veo —dijo Karin, esta vez deteniendo visiblemente sus ojos en Sakura que le devolvió la mirada algo tensa—. Está bien, lo haré.

—Saldremos mañana, nos encontraremos en el puente al amanecer —ordenó Sasuke, y sin más, se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa del constructor.

—Eh, Sasuke…

En un segundo, Karin se había acercado decidida y le había tocado el hombro para retenerle.

—…Esto es por intentar matarme, bastardo —espetó la pelirroja alzando la rodilla en un golpe poco honorable. Afortunadamente para él —y para ella—, los reflejos de Sasuke eran rápidos y consiguió desviar el rodillazo que le acertó en el costado con menos fuerza de la que Karin pretendía. Esto no evitó que Sakura soltara un gemido y se doblara disimuladamente debido al dolor compartido con el Uchiha.

Antes de que pudieran tan siquiera parpadear, Sasuke aferró a Karin por el cuello estampándola contra el árbol bajo el que Sakura y él solían sentarse. El chico, que no había hecho ni una mueca de dolor ante la agresión de la pelirroja, la amenazaba con el Sharingan coloreando sus ojos y su mano ciñéndole la garganta.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Karin —siseó el Uchiha—. No eres irremplazable.

—…Yo confiaba en ti… te apoyé… arriesgué mi vida para ayudarte… y tú me traicionaste —contestó la pelirroja entrecortadamente por la presión de la mano de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, suéltala —pidió Sakura tirando inútilmente del brazo con el que Sasuke retenía a la chica.

Al sentirla tironear de él, Sasuke simplemente la empujó fuertemente con el brazo que tenía libre, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Sakura cayó al suelo por el empujón, pero el Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir el impacto, frunció un poco más el ceño y apretó más el agarre de Karin que se retorció tratando de liberarse.

—¡Sasuke, basta! Por favor —suplicó Sakura.

Sasuke parpadeó y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la pelirrosa. Estaba todavía en el suelo, mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes que le gritaban que se detuviera, había miedo en ellos igual que aquella vez…_ "Sasuke-kun, detente. Basta…por favor"_. Ese miedo que había visto en sus ojos fue lo que le detuvo aquel día en el Bosque de la Muerte, miedo de él, de lo que era. Se giró con la misma brusquedad para mirar a Juugo y Suigetsu, ambos habían retrocedido unos pasos y dieron un respingo cuando sintieron la mirada de Sasuke puesta en ellos… el mismo miedo. ¿A eso se había reducido todo? ¿A inspirar terror en cualquiera que le rodeara? Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Karin y se volvieron negros. La soltó.

—No vuelvas a provocarme —gruñó cuando la chica calló de rodillas, tosiendo y respirando a bocanadas. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la casa de Tazuna sin mirar a nadie. Olvidándose por una vez de su constante vigilancia a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se levantó acercándose a Karin y agachándose a su lado.

—Soy Sakura. ¿Me recuerdas?

La pelirroja asintió tragando para aliviar el dolor de su garganta, y Sakura levantó la vista para mirar a Juugo y Suigetsu que seguían observando sin decir nada.

—Supongo que no tenéis ningún sitio para pasar la noche. Os recomiendo que vayáis al hostal del pueblo a preguntar si no queréis dormir a la intemperie —aconsejó a los dos chicos—. No os preocupéis, yo me ocupo de ella.

Ninguno de ellos se movió, ni siquiera Suigetsu, ambos siguieron mirando a Karin como si esperaran alguna señal por su parte de que realmente iba a estar bien.

—Largaos, no tengo ninguna gana de dormir otra noche en el suelo —dijo la pelirroja echándolos con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura cuando los dos chicos ya se habían alejado—. No debí permitir que Sasuke te hiciera daño.

¿De verdad creía esa chica que podía impedirle algo a Sasuke? Pensó Karin. La sola idea era absurda. La muchacha observó con curiosidad a la pelirrosa que usaba su jutsu médico sobre su cuello, aliviando el dolor que le producían las magulladuras

—Sé lo que estás ocultando —dijo Karin llanamente tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sakura se detuvo y elevó los ojos lentamente hasta encontrar los de la chica.

—Reconozco perfectamente el chakra de Naruto y, aunque estuviera a un nivel muy bajo, estaba en Konoha cuando me marché —continuó la chica.

—… —Sakura apretó los labios y siguió mirándola en tensión. No tenía nada que decir contra esas acusaciones, era verdad y no había manera de negarlo. Naruto estaba en Konoha, inconsciente tras el enfrentamiento con Tobi pero vivo aunque su situación fuera muy delicada. Lo que no sabía es porque, aun sabiéndolo, Karin había aceptado buscar algo que sabía que no estaba perdido.

—Mira, no sé qué es lo que pretendes exactamente con esto, pero sí sé que me ayudaste aquella vez —farfulló Karin a regañadientes—. Y a mí tampoco me conviene que Sasuke se entere de que no tiene nada que buscar…

—En realidad sí que hay algo que buscar —apuntó Sakura clavando sus ojos en ella con intensidad.

—¿En serio? ¿A Kabuto? —preguntó Karin con incrédulo desdén.

—Kabuto no es más que un medio para encontrarle —respondió la pelirrosa moviendo la mano como si apartara una mosca molesta.

Karin enarcó una ceja sorprendida e interesada por las palabras de la chica.

—A quien realmente busco… es a Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_Bueno, después del shock del capítulo pasado, esp__ero que esta última revelación no haya hecho sufrir demasiado a vuestros nervios. Alguna ya adivinó que era posible que Itachi saliera por ahí jeje pillada._

_Espero que os haya gustado la escena de Sasuke metiéndose en el mar. Traté de no hacerla muy sentimental ni nada así, simplemente un arrebato de Sasuke, le apetece y nadie tiene por qué impedírselo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se avergüenza porque se sale del rol que ha preparado para sí mismo. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido Karin? ¿La han convencido demasiado rápido? Puede ser, pero en realidad ella es bastante práctica y lo que busca es sobrevivir. No creo que de pequeña se fuera con Orochimaru por lo agradable que era con los niños, así que ¿por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo con Sasuke a pesar de guardarle rencor? De todos modos ahora se sabemos su ascendencia Uzumaki, se pueden entender mejor sus arrebatos (mira que intentar pegarle un rodillazo a Sasuke… inconsciente)._

_En fin, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como el anterior._

_Besos, Ela._

_PD: No sabéis lo cerca que he estado del pánico hace unos minutos cuando muy alegremente he tratado de encender mi ordenador y NO PODÍA, antes de ponerme a gritar como una histérica, lo he iniciado en modo seguro y he salvado todos mis archivos (incluido este) por si acaso, y después de encenderlo y apagarlo 18.000 veces, he conseguido restaurar el sistema y tará, por fin ha funcionado, si no evidentemente no estaría aquí… bueno sí pero desde el ordenador de mesa que es más viejo que yo y no sé si… En fin, ¿Algún informático en la sala? Me da miedo que vuelva a ocurrir._


	11. Al amanecer

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 11. Al amanecer_

—Ha llegado un mensaje de Kakashi —dijo Neji dejándose caer en una silla—. Sai y él tampoco han encontrado nada.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra —protestó Ino cruzándose de brazos con frustración.

Lee y ella habían vuelto a Konoha tras haber recorrido, sin descanso, varios kilómetros alrededor en busca de Sasuke y Sakura y no haber encontrado la más mínima pista sobre su paradero. Habían tenido la esperanza de que tal vez Neji se hubiera enterado de algo más quedándose en la aldea, o tal vez tener buenas noticias de Kakashi o Shikamaru, que seguía en el cuartel de la Alianza en la Nube, pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

—Kiba y Shino todavía están ocupándose de las misiones asignadas a sus escuadrones, pero están atentos por si encuentran algo —continuó Neji—. Es cuestión de tiempo que les encontremos.

—Al menos, nos queda la tranquilidad de pensar que si nosotros no hemos conseguido encontrar a Sakura-san, los ANBU tampoco —dijo Lee.

—Ya… —contestó el Hyuuga distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana—. Naruto ha despertado. ¿Lo sabéis?

Desde el pequeño apartamento de Lee, en el que se habían reunido, podía verse el hospital a lo lejos y eso le había traído a la cabeza el recuerdo del hiperactivo rubio. Había despertado, y eso era algo que complicaba aun más la delicada situación.

—Sí —respondió Ino con seriedad—. Nos enteramos nada más llegar… ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado?

—Hn… No —dijo Neji girando sus ojos perla de nuevo hacia ellos—. Hinata no se separa de él y Shizune le ha dicho que es mejor que no sepa nada, todavía está débil y no debe alterarse.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará. Esto no es algo que pueda ocultarse —replicó Lee.

—¿Y qué propones? —Bufó Neji frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Entrar en su habitación de hospital y decirle que sus dos compañeros de equipo están condenados a muerte?

—Sakura-san no está condenada aún —rebatió Lee—. Si logramos encontrarla antes que los ANBU y traerla a Konoha, Tsunade-sama podrá protegerla.

—No seas estúpido, Lee. No se trata de un juego de corre y pilla en el que nadie puede tocarte si llegas a casa —dijo Neji—. No es tan sencillo. Sakura ha puesto en peligro a toda la Alianza con lo que ha hecho, y la harán responsable directa de cualquier cosa que Sasuke haga. De modo que si queremos que ella tenga una posibilidad, además de traerla aquí, Sasuke debe morir.

—¿Kakashi sabe algo de eso? —preguntó Ino con voz débil.

Neji asintió con seriedad. Por supuesto que Kakashi conocía el precio de la vida de Sakura, era lógico que para que fuera perdonada hubiera que arreglar el daño que había hecho, y la única manera de hacer eso era matar a Sasuke antes de que él hiciera algo verdaderamente dañino para la Alianza o Konoha.

—¿Y no crees que sería sensato que Naruto nos ayudara a hacerlo? —dijo Lee— Deberíamos confiar en él.

—Naruto se ha pasado los últimos años tratando de salvar a Sasuke —le recordó Neji—. ¿Crees que se lanzaría a matarle?

—Lo haría para salvar a Sakura —dijo Ino.

—Lo sé, pero antes trataría de buscar otra forma y todos sabemos que no la hay. No podemos permitirnos perder ese tiempo —continuó el Hyuuga—. Debemos hacerlo nosotros, y cuanto antes. Según Shikamaru, los Kages están cada vez más impacientes, no saben qué está haciendo Sasuke y eso les inquieta, además en cualquier momento la guerra puede volver a reactivarse y todo volverá a ser un caos.

—Pensaba que las tropas de Akatsuki se habían retirado tras la muerte de Tobi —se extrañó Ino.

—Tememos que solo estén reagrupándose en torno a un nuevo líder. Kabuto sigue por ahí y él es el usuario del Edo-Tensei —respondió Neji—. Y por si fuera poco, la chica del grupo de Sasuke que capturamos, Karin, se ha escapado. Eso no contribuirá a calmara a nadie.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa? ¿Es que ahora se nos escapa todo el mundo o qué? —espetó Ino con un bufido.

—¿Crees que Sasuke podría estar reuniendo a su equipo? —preguntó Lee.

—Precisamente —contestó Neji sacando un dosier que aparentemente contenía fichas ninja, como las de un libro Bingo—. Se hacían llamar Taka antes de disgregarse. La chica, es una especie de sensor de chakra, los otros dos son Juugo y Suigetsu, escaparon de los calabozos de los samuráis hace semanas.

Los ojos celestes de Ino bajaron desinteresadamente hacia las fichas que Neji les tendía y repararon con horror en las fotos de los dos chicos.

—Oh, joder —siseó la chica enfurecida y tiró de Lee hacia abajo para poner su rostro a centímetros de las fotografías—. ¡Mira!

Lee abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer en esos dos chicos a los viajeros con los que se habían topado Ino y él no hacía mucho.

—Creo que tenemos una pista de dónde podrían estar Sasuke y Sakura —dijo el chico elevando la vista hacia Neji.

. */*/*/*/* .

Cuando Sakura se despertó todavía era de noche, notó enseguida que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación. Sin embargo, supo que no podía estar demasiado lejos, sabía que odiaba alejarse demasiado de ella y perderla de vista. Seguramente, estaría esperándola fuera para marcharse.

La chica soltó un suspiró, el tiempo que habían pasado en el País de las Olas había sido apacible, casi habían podido olvidarse de la guerra que asolaba el continente e incluso Sasuke había estado algo más relajado, pero ahora todo aquello se había acabado y debían continuar. Sólo esperaba que la convivencia entre Karin y Sasuke fuera al menos soportable. La chica tenía motivos para estar furiosa pero si no tenía cuidado, el Uchiha podía hacerle daño. Por otro lado, a pesar de que Sasuke se había mostrado indiferente tras el pequeño ataque de la pelirroja, Sakura sabía que no le había gustado lo más mínimo pues había estado aún más taciturno de lo habitual.

Sakura se levantó y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, le habría gustado despedirse formalmente de Tazuna y su familia pero finalmente había decidido que era mejor así, no quería contestar preguntas innecesarias o inventar respuestas falsas para tapar la verdad, ya había demasiadas mentiras a su alrededor, no soportaría tener que sonreír a Tazuna prometiéndole que irían a luchar por Konoha. Sin embargo, sí dejaría una nota, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Escribió un par de excusas sobre su acelerada marcha y un montón de palabras de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, y lo firmó como "Sasuke y Sakura". A pesar que el Uchiha no se había molestado siquiera en pensar en ello, la pelirrosa pensó que era correcto despedirse también en su nombre.

Recogió todas sus cosas y entró con sigilo a la cocina para dejar la nota sobre la mesa y continuar hasta la salida sin despertar a nadie. Pero una voz la interrumpió haciendo que se detuviera.

—Así que es cierto que os vais —dijo Tsunami tras ella—. Os noté algo extraños en la cena y supe que no podíais tardar mucho.

Sakura se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí —respondió la pelirrosa—. Ha sido muy agradable estar aquí, pero debemos continuar.

—Lo suponía —dijo la mujer acercándose hasta ella—. ¿Tendrás cuidado, Sakura? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Sé que estáis huyendo de algo.

—No te preocupes —contestó Sakura con cariño—. Sé lo que hago.

—Lo sé —sonrió Tsunami—. Y Sakura, creo que estás en lo cierto con Sasuke, hay algo más que oscuridad en él, ahora lo veo… pero necesita tu ayuda.

—Te equivocas —sonrió Sakura con resignación—, yo no puedo ayudarle. Pero encontraré a quien sí puede.

La mujer la miró en silencio unos segundos cómo si estuviera pensando en si decir algo o no.

—Cuídate —se despidió finalmente.

Sakura salió de la casa tras despedirse de Tsunami, era una buena mujer, más valiente de lo que podía parecer a primera vista. Esperaba que la guerra nunca llegara hasta aquel pequeño país, ya había sufrido demasiado con los años en los que Gatō había impuesto su reinado del terror. No merecían el horror y la decadencia de la guerra ahora que comenzaban a ver la luz de nuevo.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar a Sasuke a pesar de la poca luz que había, faltando aún unos minutos para el amanecer. El muchacho estaba de pie sobre las rocas del pequeño acantilado que había junto a la cala dónde solían pasar el rato. Su mirada estaba fija en el mar que en ese momento parecía una sábana de seda negra moviéndose con el viento, reflejando algún pequeño brillo con el ondear del agua. Echaría de menos el mar, pensó el chico, por muy estúpido que sonase.

—¿No irás a meterte ahora, no? —bromeó Sakura colocándose a su lado.

Sasuke simplemente volvió levemente su vista hacia ella, reconociendo su presencia, y luego giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el mar tomando una honda respiración cuando la fresca brisa sopló hacia ellos revoloteando sus cabellos.

—Es una pena tener que marcharse —continuó la pelirrosa—. Este lugar es tan tranquilo que no parece real.

—Es un buen lugar —concedió Sasuke hablando por fin.

—Si pudieras… ¿te quedarías aquí? —preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

—Qué más da. No puedo —contestó secamente el muchacho sin apartar su vista del mar.

—Ya, pero y si pudieras —reiteró la pelirrosa— ¿Te olvidarías de todo y vivirías aquí?

En esta ocasión, Sasuke se giró para mirarla a los ojos con una ceja alzada preguntándose si realmente hablaba en serio.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que me quede? —Preguntó con burla— ¿Acaso me dejarías libre para que viviera aquí, lejos de la guerra, lejos de Konoha? ¿Es eso? Así que me ofrecerías olvidarme de todo, empezar de cero y ser… feliz ¿no? ¿No hemos tenido antes esta conversación?

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron con sonrojo y ella deseó que la poca luz que había lo disimulara. Había sido algo rastrero por parte de Sasuke mencionar de ese modo el último encuentro que habían tenido cuando se marchó de la villa años atrás. En ese entonces, ella no sólo le había suplicado que se quedara, le había prometido la felicidad si lo hacía, le había entregado su corazón.

—Estaba hablando de manera hipotética —espetó Sakura desviando la vista.

—Hipotéticamente entonces, supongamos que digo que sí —siseó Sasuke repentinamente molesto—. Y supongamos también tu hipotética respuesta. ¿Aceptarías? ¿Me liberarías sin más? No, dirías que mi palabra no vale nada y tendrías razón, porque por mucho que consiguieras que te jurara quedarme, lo primero que haría sería salir de aquí y continuar mi venganza.

—Pensaba que tal vez, hubieras podido mantener una promesa por una vez —contestó secamente la chica, volviendo sus ojos hacia él para taladrarle con la mirada.

—La libertad que me ofreces no vale nada si el precio por ella es no poder usarla —dijo Sasuke bruscamente—. Una jaula sigue siendo una jaula aunque los barrotes sean de oro. Eso no es ser libre.

—¿Y crees que antes lo eras? —Bufó Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. No han hecho más que manipularte para utilizarte una y otra vez. ¿Alguna vez has elegido algo por ti mismo?

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son las elecciones que te deja Konoha? ¿Obedece o muere? —Espetó Sasuke— ¿Qué tipo de albedrío es ese? El albedrío de los condenados.

Sakura cerró los ojos y soltó aire lentamente volviendo a mirar el mar, en cuyo horizonte ya asomaba una pequeña uña de luz anaranjada. ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado ella lo mismo? Aun así dolía que fuera tan real. Obedece o muere, no era exactamente tan radical pero en esencia la idea era así… y ella había elegido la muerte. No era estúpida, la condena por liberar a un preso tan peligroso como Sasuke era seguramente la muerte. Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, no había podido dejarle morir… no a él, si Naruto hubiera estado consciente también se habría opuesto, tal vez habría hecho lo mismo que ella si no hubiera quedado otra salida.

Sasuke llamaba al suyo el albedrío de los condenados, pero ¿Qué clase de albedrío tenía él? Siempre dejándose llevar por las acciones de otros, enterándose de la verdad a trompicones, siempre cuando convenía a uno u otro para luego ser manipulado o condenado en consecuencia. ¿No merecía saberlo todo fuera bueno o malo y decidir por sí mismo? Sin que nadie le presionara a vengarse o perdonar.

El chico dirigió también su vista de vuelta al mar, pero de reojo pudo ver cómo Sakura parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Siempre conseguía hacerla llorar, era una habilidad que parecía haber tenido desde pequeño. A pesar de ello, en aquella ocasión no lo había hecho a propósito y por alguna razón le supo amargo. No dijo nada. No era el tipo de persona que consolaba a otra y tampoco quería serlo. Sin embargo, no siguió insistiendo en la conversación.

El mar comenzaba a brillar con el vaivén de las olas conforme el sol iba asomando por el horizonte, y la oscuridad comenzaba a clarear tiñendo el cielo de azul más claro y el mar de amarillo y naranja.

—Deberíamos ir al puente —sugirió Sakura—. Los demás nos estarán esperando.

—Hmp… Qué esperen —dijo Sasuke con aplomo sin apartar la vista del amanecer.

Sakura levantó su mirada hacia él con curiosidad, pero el Uchiha no desvió su atención del agua que brillaba por la luz. Entonces, la pelirrosa sonrió desechando por completo los oscuros pensamientos que la habían entristecido hasta el momento. Se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, sin dejar de sonreír, y pensó que todo lo que había hecho había merecido la pena sólo por tener la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke, el frío vengador, el sádico asesino, enamorarse del mar.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Oh! ¿Qué ven mis ojos? —Exclamó Suigetsu al ver llegar a Sakura y Sasuke— Pero si ya han llegado. ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "al amanecer", compañero?

—¿Y qué? —Espetó el Uchiha oscamente, y señaló al cielo—. Ha amanecido ¿no?

Suigetsu enarcó una ceja. No recordaba que las órdenes de Sasuke sobre la hora de partir tuvieran tan libre interpretación. La última vez que había viajado con él, "al amanecer" significaba estar en los caminos antes de que hubiera suficiente luz como para verte tus propios pies.

—No es tan tarde —protestó Sakura con paciencia—. No hará ni cinco minutos que ha amanecido.

—Es que sin mi espada el tiempo se me hace eterno —suspiró Suigetsu teatralmente.

—Payaso —farfulló Karin por lo bajo.

La pelirroja se había mantenido apartada junto a Juugo y ni siquiera había mirado a Sasuke al llegar. Por su parte, el Uchiha había ignorado a todo el mundo y simplemente se había puesto a caminar por el puente decidido a no perder más el tiempo. Se apresuraron a seguir a Sasuke antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, acelerando el paso para alcanzarle.

El puente era tan largo que había un punto, cuando te encontrabas en el centro, en el que casi no podías distinguir los extremos. Era una sensación extraña caminar por aquella pasarela interminable sobre el agua. Estaba todo tan silencioso, ni siquiera Karin y Suigetsu discutían. La kunoichi de Taka parecía bastante tensa en presencia de Sasuke y no había abierto la boca desde que habían comenzado a andar.

La sombra de un pájaro pasó sobre sus cabezas y Sakura alzó la vista. Qué pájaro más raro, pensó la chica con inquietud, aquel era un tipo de pájaro más típico de un bosque, allí sólo había visto gaviotas. Puede que fueran paranoias suyas pero había algo que la intranquilizaba. Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirrosa se acercó con cuidado a la barandilla del puente para asomarse con una creciente sensación de peligro.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y se giró precipitadamente cuando sus sentidos ninjas le alertaron de que algo no iba bien. Vio a Sakura unos metros más atrás junto a la barandilla mirándole con la misma urgencia, y un segundo después, una bola de humo estalló entre ellos con un fuerte destello de luz que contribuyó a nublarles la vista.

El Uchiha levantó al instante el Susanoo que lo rodeó como un terrible escudo impenetrable. Todavía tenía en las retinas la impresión de luminosidad que había provocado la bola al estallar, por lo que no podía ver con demasiada claridad a pesar de su Sharingan. Un denso humo negro lo cubría todo y a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos de metal contra metal. Y para terminar de arreglar la situación, no sabía dónde cojones estaba Sakura. Genial.

Sakura había saltado hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que un arsenal de shuriken se estrellaba en el lugar que ella había ocupado. Mierda. A penas le dio tiempo de encadenar un par de sellos cuando un ninja cubierto con una máscara ANBU se le echó encima. Afortunadamente, había tenido tiempo de completar el jutsu de cambiazo y su supuesto cuerpo sólo estalló en una pequeña nube blanca revelando el tronco que era en realidad. La pelirrosa aprovechó el segundo de ventaja para atacar por la espalda con una fuerte patada que le habría roto varios huesos a su atacante. Sin embargo, cómo era de esperarse, el ANBU fue más rápido y su patada sólo acertó al aire. Una repentina corriente de dolor le llegó a través de Sasuke cuando este activó el Susanoo, no era tan fuerte como para incapacitar pero, en fin, dolía. ¿Aquello era lo que sentía Sasuke cada vez que lo usaba?

La nube de humo lo cubría todo impidiéndoles ver con claridad y haciendo que dependieran de sus otros sentidos. Todo parecía perfectamente preparado para luchar contra el Sharingan, no por nada eran ANBU. Habían concentrado el espesor de las bombas de humo y el destello que hacían al estallar alrededor de Sasuke para cegarle.

En el lugar en el que estaba Sakura, el humo era menos denso así que tenía una mejor percepción de lo que hacían sus compañeros. Karin estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, Suigetsu peleaba kunai en mano contra un ANBU con máscara de perro. A Juugo y Sasuke no podía verles, pero intuía que el último estaba bien ya que no había sentido ningún dolor procedente de él. La chica no pudo seguir observando a los demás durante demasiado tiempo porque otro ANBU volvió a la carga obligándola a defenderse.

Sasuke hizo que el Susanoo lanzara un golpe con el brazo hacia el ANBU que le atacaba. Admitía que lo del humo era bastante molesto, en un primer momento los destellos luminosos habían impedido que él viera bien, pero ahora su utilidad no era impedir que él pudiera ver, sino evitar que los ANBU pudieran ver el Sharingan y caer en su genjutsu. Inteligente, aunque aun así no eran rivales para él, más parecían moscas saltando de un lado a otro para evitar las manos del Susanoo. Era como si sólo se dedicaran a esquívalo, sabiendo que no podían atacarle… distrayéndole.

…_Mierda_…

Sólo había una razón para que les atacaran sabiendo que jamás podrían derrotarle, el objetivo no era él, era Sakura. La traidora que ponía en riesgo su preciosa Alianza de aldeas ninja. Qué grata sorpresa se llevarían al comprobar que serían dos por el precio de uno. Maldijo el estúpido sello de Sakura por millonésima vez, y lanzó el brazo del Susanoo con todo su poder atrapando por fin en su puño al ANBU que le había estado entorpeciendo. Apretó el agarre hasta que se revolvió del dolor, después perdió el conocimiento, seguramente por la falta de oxígeno. Sasuke lo miró inexpresivamente, se disponía a cerrar completamente el puño para matar a aquel desgraciado cuando notó un agudo y repentino dolor en el hombro que le hizo perder la concentración desbaratando así el Susanoo. Por lo que el ninja que había mantenido preso cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al hombro herido con un gruñido de dolor. Sangre. Estaba sangrando cuando nadie había podido siquiera rozarle. Era Sakura. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que encontrarla de una jodida vez o aquello podía acabar realmente mal. Pasó por encima del ANBU que había dejado inconsciente, dispuesto a salir de aquella nube de humo oscuro en dirección a dónde su Sharingan veía resplandecer el chakra de Sakura dando saltos de un lado a otro mientras enfrentaba a su oponente.

La pelirrosa lanzó un par de golpes con los puños encadenándolos con una fuerte patada que el ninja tuvo que esquivar con una cabriola poco elegante. La herida del hombro le escocía y sangraba, pero no era grave, lo que más le preocupaba de ella eran las seguras protestas que tendría que escuchar de Sasuke más tarde.

De pronto, como si su pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, vio a Sasuke surgir entre el humo, que ya empezaba a despejarse. Con horror, vio las chispas del Chidori iluminar su mano y supo que se disponía a atacar al ANBU con el que ella estaba luchando, no había ninguna duda de que iba a lanzar a matar. Iba a matar a un ninja de Konoha. Sakura abrió la boca para gritarle que se detuviera pero no pudo encontrar la voz para hacerlo.

Justo en el momento en el que Sasuke elevó la mano para lanzar su Chidori, un cuerpo se estampó contra el ninja al que pensaba atacar, dejándolo fuera de combate. Se trataba nada menos que del tercer ANBU, que había estado luchando con Suigetsu. Al girarse, vieron que junto al espadachín se encontraba Juugo, por cuya piel retrocedían ahora sus manchas de maldición.

—Buen tiro, grandullón —exclamó Suigetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro a Juugo.

El gigantón sonrió algo avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por cierto —continuó Suigetsu— ¿Dónde está la perra? ¿Está muerta?

Un violento golpe en la coronilla le indicó que su compañera estaba todo menos muerta. Karin se había acercado a ellos con cara de mal genio y sujetándose la cabeza como si le doliera, seguramente provocado por el golpe que la había dejado fuera de combate durante un rato.

Sakura se acercó a los ANBU inconscientes agachándose para comprobar su pulso. Latía, comprobó con alivio, aunque estaban bastante magullados. Uno de ellos era una chica, aunque no le quitó la máscara, reconoció el color y corte de su pelo, la había visto alguna vez hablando con Kakashi. Suspiró y emanó su chakra verde sobre ellos. Luego se ocuparía del tercer ANBU que Sasuke había herido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sasuke con voz grave.

—Lo que ves —respondió Sakura. La chica estaba concentrándose en curar las heridas que podrían amenazar la vida de los ANBU. No iba a hacer que se recuperaran del todo, por supuesto, pero no le gustaría que murieran por una hemorragia interna cuando los dejaran allí, inconscientes.

—Los estás curando —dijo el Uchiha enarcando una ceja— Querían matarte, ¿Lo sabías? Su objetivo eras tú.

—Lo sé —respondió la pelirrosa sin dejar de usar su jutsu curativo.

—Aun así los ayudas. ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Sasuke con dureza— Ellos te matarían sin dudarlo.

—Tal vez, si estuviera en su lugar, yo también lo haría —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa forzada—. Soy una amenaza para su aldea, tienen órdenes. ¿A cuántos habría dado caza yo por lo mismo? Solo están protegiendo su hogar, haciendo lo que se supone que deben hacer.

Sasuke la observó en silencio. Habían tratado de matarla y ella los excusaba. ¿Dónde estaba su odio? ¿Su rencor? Sakura no había hecho daño a nadie en Konoha, al contrario, su única falta había sido liberarle, y sin embargo, le daban caza como si fuera una criminal. ¿Cómo podía no odiarles por ello?

—Tu estúpida piedad conseguirá que te maten —susurró cuando ella se levantó, mirándola con seriedad.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Sakura devolviéndole la mirada con entereza—. Pero la vida es algo más que simplemente sobrevivir.

* * *

_Martes de nuevo :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que ha echado algo de luz sobre lo que quiere hacer Sakura más o menos ¿no? Y también creo que se ha explicado un poco de dónde viene el título del fic y lo que significa._

_Sakura y Sasuke siguen jugando al gato y al ratón con sus compañeros de Konoha, sin embargo, ya se han encontrado por fin con los temidos ANBU (creo que los pobres han aprendido la lección, tres contra cinco…ehm no) Aun así, Sakura sigue siendo ella y no quiere hacer daño a ningún ninja de Konoha._

_Sé que estáis deseando ver más sasusaku pero de momento sólo puedo ofrecer pequeños acercamientos, lo siento pero las cosas tienen su propio ritmo._

_Sobre si habrá más parejas, supongo que pondré algo de Naruhina y SuiKarin, aunque no sé cuánto les dedicaré._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y consejos para arreglar mi ordenador :) No ha vuelto a ocurrir nada extraño así que creo que está fuera de peligro, aun así he hecho copias de seguridad por si las moscas._

_Besos, Ela._


	12. Ella tiene salvación

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 12. Ella tiene salvación_

En cuanto Kakashi vio las señas de pelea en mitad del puente supo que habían llegado tarde. No había nada que dijera claramente que habían sido ellos quienes habían peleado allí, los shuriken rotos y los kunais abandonados son igual en todas las luchas, pero para él estaba claro. Sus antiguos alumnos ya no estaban en las islas y habían tenido un encontronazo con alguien en aquel puente. No dijo nada a pesar de ello, Lee estaba demasiado emocionado con tener por fin una pista sólida, y aunque Sai no había cambiado su expresión, también miraba expectante hacia cualquier rincón como si esperase ver a Sakura asomarse. Además, tal vez sus presentimientos fueran falsos.

En cuanto Ino y Lee habían descubierto que los dos muchachos con los que se habían cruzado no eran otros que los subordinados de Sasuke, habían decidido ir a comprobar las sospechas de que pudieran estar en el país de las Olas. Deberían haber pensado antes en aquel lugar, ahora resultaba obvio pensar que sus antiguos alumnos podrían haber pensado que aquel lugar era seguro.

Habían decidido que lo mejor era que Ino se quedase en Konoha para poder comunicarse con ellos en el caso de que pasara algo importante. Ni que decir tiene, que no había sido nada fácil convencer a la kunoichi de que no fuera con ellos, pero finalmente había comprendido que era más necesaria en la aldea. En su lugar, Kakashi había decidido llevar a Neji. El chico ya era jounin y si tenían que enfrentarse a Sasuke necesitarían a alguien lo más preparado posible.

—Vamos —dijo Kakashi guiándolos a lo largo de la costa—. La casa del constructor está por aquí.

—¿De verdad crees que estarán allí? —Cuestionó Sai con serenidad—. Este país tiene un montón de islas en las que podrían pasar desapercibidos. ¿No crees que sea más probable que hayan tratado de ocultarse por ahí?

—Si Sasuke fuera solo, tal vez —reconoció Kakashi—. Pero viajando con Sakura, lo dudo. Seguramente, ella habrá querido visitar a unos viejos amigos… De todos modos, han tenido que pasar por esta isla, es la única que conecta con el continente. Y si ha sido así, es probable que Tazuna haya oído algo al respecto.

—Eso si el ninja que os encontrasteis decía realmente la verdad —añadió Neji con escepticismo—. Que fuera pregonando sus planes por ahí me parece demasiado raro y más si trabaja para Uchiha.

—Tal vez no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo convincente y no creyó que lo relacionaríamos con Uchiha —rebatió Lee—. A mí no me parece tan raro.

Neji simplemente enarcó una ceja con una mirada que decía claramente "es porque tú también eres raro". Pero se guardó su opinión y siguió a Kakashi activando su Byakugan por si acaso. No había que escatimar en precauciones cuando cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran que enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Siguieron a Kakashi hasta detenerse en una pequeña casa junto a la costa. Se agolparon los cuatro frente a la puerta que se abrió en seguida cuando Kakashi llamó.

—¿Pero qué…

—Hola, Tazuna —saludó el jounin con amabilidad—. Me alegro de verte.

—Kakashi —le devolvió el saludo con una carcajada—. Parece que este es el mes de las visitas. Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Lee y Neji intercambiaron una mirada al oír el comentario del hombre. Puede que finalmente estuvieran en lo cierto al pensar que Sasuke y Sakura estaban en aquel lugar.

Siguieron a Tazuna hasta el interior, donde los demás ninjas se presentaron y Kakashi saludó a la hija del constructor que les sirvió a todos algo de té. Al parecer Inari se encontraba haciendo algún tipo de encargo para el constructor por lo que no estaba en casa.

—Y bueno. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —Preguntó el hombre— ¿Está pasando algo importante en esta zona? Hace poco nos visitaron tus alumnos, Kakashi.

El aire se volvió denso por la tensión que trajeron las palabras del constructor. Tsunami se revolvió, incómoda en su asiento.

—Precisamente por eso hemos venido —dijo Kakashi con seriedad—. ¿Siguen aquí Sakura y Sasuke?

—No, estuvieron aquí unos días y se marcharon ayer por la mañana —les informó Tazuna—. Parecía que tenían prisa porque partieron muy temprano.

Lee cerró el puño fuertemente sobre la mesa y apretó los dientes con rabia. Habían estado tan cerca. Kakashi sólo asintió en silencio, ya presentía algo así, siempre parecían ir un paso por detrás de ellos. Si tan solo hubieran llegado un día antes…

—¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? —Preguntó Tazuna muy serio— ¿Acaso tienen problemas?

El jounin suspiró, le iba a ser difícil explicar aquello. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sai se adelantó.

—Desde hace años, Uchiha Sasuke es un desertor buscado por Konoha, poco antes de estallar la guerra se unió a la organización criminal Akatsuki —informó el chico—. Hace unas semanas, Sasuke fue capturado por la Alianza y condenado a muerte. Sakura lo liberó y huyó con él. Por eso les buscamos.

Aunque Kakashi agradeció no tener que explicarlo él mismo, la falta de tacto de Sai cortaba como una cuchilla.

—Eso no es posible… —susurró Tazuna impresionado e incrédulo.

—¿Y para qué les perseguís? —Cuestionó Tsunami duramente— ¿Para matarlos?

—Necesitamos encontrarlos porque aun no es tarde para salvar a Sakura —contestó Kakashi levantando la mirada hacia ella—. No sólo nosotros los perseguimos, y si los ANBU los encuentran antes, la matarán.

—Hablas de Sakura… ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? —Preguntó Tazuna.

—Sasuke… ya no tiene salvación y tampoco la quiere. Él… se ha hundido en la oscuridad. Se ha convertido en un hombre muy peligroso —reconoció Kakashi con pesar—. Lo único que se puede hacer con él es pararlo antes de que le haga daño a alguien. Incluida Sakura.

—Él nunca le haría daño —dijo Tsumani—. Le he visto, sé que es peligroso, que parece frío e implacable, pero la protege, Kakashi.

—No sería la primera vez que intentase matarla —intervino Lee con ojos iracundos.

—Lee —llamó Neji como advertencia.

El chico le miró y trató de relajarse volviendo a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. El tema le sacaba de sus casillas. No entendía cómo Sasuke podía haber tenido tan poco corazón como para tratar de dañar a alguien como Sakura. Si ella le hubiera dedicado la mitad de amor que a ese traidor, habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, y sin embargo, Uchiha lo despreciaba. Imbécil.

—¿Sabéis hacia dónde se dirigían? —preguntó Kakashi.

—No. No dijeron nada —respondió Tazuna pasándose la mano por la cara, todavía impactado por lo que habían contado—. Supongo que cruzarían el puente de nuevo. Las otras islas son muy pequeñas y apenas hay nada de interés.

Kakashi asintió y se levanto, haciendo que los demás le imitaran.

—Debemos irnos ya —dijo el jounin—. Lamento que hayáis tenido que enteraos de esto así…

Por un momento pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero finalmente apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta para salir.

—Sakura cree en él, Kakashi, aun después de todo lo que decís que ha hecho, ella piensa que puede ayudarlo —dijo Tsunami a sus espaldas—. Si no podéis confiar en Sasuke, confiad al menos en ella.

No se detuvieron al oír las palabras de la mujer y salieron de la casa sin mirar atrás. Ya no se trataba de confianza sino de supervivencia, si no eran ellos los que detenían a Sasuke y llevaban a Sakura a Konoha, serían los ANBU. Y pese a que las órdenes de la Hokage habían sido capturar a la pelirrosa, sabían de buena mano que el Consejo había desviado algunas palabras. Dejar que Sakura ejecutara su plan, si es que tenía alguno, no era una opción. Su situación no cambiaría aunque por un milagro divino consiguiera hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

—_Kakashi-sensei —_la voz de Ino retumbó en la cabeza del jounin. La chica debía estar utilizando las instalaciones del escuadrón de comunicaciones para transmitir.

—_Ino, ¿qué ocurre?_ —contestó con seriedad al notar la urgencia en la voz de la kunoichi.

—_Tenemos novedades sobre escuadrón ANBU que persigue a Sakura_ —dijo Ino—_. Al parecer se enteraron de alguna forma de que estaban en el país de las Olas porque hace dos días cambiaron abruptamente de dirección y se plantaron allí rápidamente._

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Dos días atrás era justo el momento en el que ellos habían pensado en el país de las Olas.

—_Sakura y Sasuke ya no están aquí_ —contestó el jounin—. _Aunque creo que tuvieron un enfrentamiento con esos ANBU porque había huellas de pelea en el puente. Aun así, si le hubiera pasado algo a Sakura ya nos habríamos enterado. _

—_Os mantendré informados._

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi-san? —preguntó Sai imperturbablemente serio.

—Los ANBU que persiguen a Sasuke y Sakura decidieron bruscamente venir aquí. Creemos que se enteraron de alguna manera de que estaban en el país de las Olas y por eso se apresuraron. Llegaron ayer y parece que tuvieron un enfrentamiento con ellos pero no lograron detenerlos.

Neji entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo habían podido enterarse? Ellos mismos habían estado dando palos de ciego hasta que habían conseguido una pista prácticamente por casualidad. Si estaban buscándolos en otro lugar y habían cambiado tan repentinamente de dirección había sido porque tenían alguna seguridad de que estarían allí. Lo que sólo podía haber ocurrido de dos formas; o de alguna manera estaban espiando lo que ellos hacían —Cruzó una mirada con Kakashi y supo que él había llegado a la misma conclusión—… o alguien les estaba informando.

. */*/*/*/* .

Una nueva chispa saltó al aire cuando Sasuke hizo chocar el pedernal de nuevo, sin conseguir prender la yesca que había acumulado debajo. Apretó los dientes tratando de ocultar su frustración. Y pensar que había pensado que Suiguetsu era un inútil por no conseguir encender una hoguera con esas estúpidas piedras. Pero claro. ¿Quién querría aprender a hacer algo tan ingrato cuando podía encender un fuego de varios metros simplemente usando un jutsu desde los seis años? Y aun así allí estaba, haciendo saltar diminutas chispas con cuidado de no aplastarse un dedo, porque encender un fuego tan grande como el que provocaría su jutsu sería como un faro para cualquiera que les estuviera buscando.

Oyó a Sakura chasquear la lengua a su lado, llevaba un rato observándole en silencio, dejando que lo intentara sin decir nada aunque sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo ella de una vez.

Sasuke irguió la espalda con un suspiro de exasperación, dándose por vencido sin admitirlo realmente. Al instante sintió cómo las manos de Sakura se deslizaban hasta las suyas quitándole suavemente el pedernal.

El muchacho vio de reojo cómo la pelirrosa hacía chocar las piedras y salía una chispa. No prendió a la primera, pero la chica volvió a intentarlo y con un segundo chasquido, la chispa cayó sobre la yesca que comenzó a humear. Sin perder tiempo, Sakura se inclinó para soplar suavemente y avivar la pequeña llama.

—Qué estupidez —refunfuñó Sasuke casi para sí mismo—. Esa mierda es pura suerte.

—Al saber lo llaman suerte —respondió Sakura levantando la cabeza con una ceja enarcada—. Me cuesta creer que no aprendieras a hacer esto en la academia.

—¿Para qué iba a querer aprender a hacer eso si podía hacer un jutsu de fuego? —remarcó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

—En la academia enseñan esto a los niños antes que jutsus de fuego, de hecho no recuerdo que enseñaran ningún jutsu de fuego —comentó la pelirrosa que ya había conseguido una pequeña hoguera.

—No aprendí en la academia —contestó Sasuke sucintamente añadiendo un tronco al fuego que Sakura había conseguido.

La pelirrosa no añadió nada más, sabía dónde podía haber aprendido Sasuke sus jutsus de fuego y no quería traerle malos recuerdos sobre su familia, sabía que era doloroso para él aunque no lo dijera. Más de una vez lo había visto despertarse sudando por una pesadilla.

El Uchiha desvió la vista hacia el otro lado del claro en el que se habían detenido a pasar la noche. El sol se estaba poniendo así que todavía quedaba algo de luz. A unos metros, Karin y Suigetsu se peleaban por una manta tirando cada uno de un extremo como perros rabiosos. Algo alejado, Juugo se había envuelto en su propia manta y fingía dormir, pese a ser demasiado temprano, mientras vigilaba con un ojo entrecerrado como si temiera que sus compañeros fueran a quitársela.

—¡Suelta eso, imbécil! —gritaba Karin tirando de la manta bruscamente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, zorra! ¡Si no has sido suficientemente rápida te jodes! —contestó "cortésmente" Suigetsu.

Sakura partió un palo y lo lanzó la mitad a la hoguera. Habían hecho un agujero en el suelo en el que habían metido el fuego para que se viera lo mínimo posible desde lejos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para poder calentar algo para comer. No quería arriesgarse ahora que sabía que habían mandado ANBU tras ellos. Suspiró. Ahora sí que estaba oficialmente jodida, no era como si antes de saberlo su situación fuera mejor, pero el hecho de ver cómo trataban de capturarla como a una criminal había hecho que todo se precipitase sobre ella. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y añadió la otra mitad del palo al fuego. Al levantar la vista se topó con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke fijos en ella.

—Los dejaste vivos —dijo el muchacho cómo si hubiera averiguado en qué estaba pensando— ¿Por qué?

A pesar de que ya le había preguntado aquello, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que no parecía ni siquiera furiosa por el hecho de que esa gente —su gente— quisiera darle caza como un animal. Era cierto que ella había infringido la ley al liberarle pero también se había asegurado de que no hiciera nada contra la aldea. En realidad sus motivos eran acordes a la "noble causa" que defendía la Alianza… pero ellos no iban a pararse a pensar en eso, necesitaban un chivo expiatorio para mantener esa supuesta paz levantada con tanta sangre, tal y como habían necesitado a Itachi, solo que aquella vez el sacrificio caía sobre Sakura.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Sakura con tono algo derrotado—. Esas personas no tenían por qué cargar con algo que yo hice. Matarlos no me habría aportado nada y se lo habría quitado todo a ellos. No habría sido justo.

—¿Justo? —espetó Sasuke como si le hubiera insultado—. Es su puta justicia la que te ha condenado a morir sin que les hayas hecho nada, Sakura.

—Son sus leyes las que me condenan —respondió la pelirrosa con calma—. Las leyes y la justicia no son lo mismo. Algo puede ser ilegal y justo al mismo tiempo y al revés. Yo he infringido la ley y por eso merezco un castigo a sus ojos, no les importa lo justos que hayan sido mis motivos.

—Debería, están vivos por ello —contestó él.

—También podrían haber muerto por ello —dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—. No van a pararse un segundo a pensar en si realmente lo merezco o no porque sus órdenes dicen que sí y ellos creen que es lo correcto. Tenía una elección, podía no hacer nada y acatar la ley o hacer lo que hice. No elegí la opción que se esperaba de mi y por eso pago el precio. Es lo que tú llamas, el albedrío de los condenados.

—Y aun así defiendes a Konoha —bufó Sasuke.

No podía entender como ella, aun dándose cuenta de todas aquellas cosas, podía seguir defendiendo a aquella aldea. Sabía perfectamente todas las cosas que se habían hecho en su nombre, en el nombre de aquella paz ensangrentada. Debería apoyar lo que él quería hacer, no impedírselo.

—Atacar Konoha no cambiará las cosas, sólo las destruirá —contestó Sakura—. Además creo que hablamos de cosas diferentes cuando nos referimos a Konoha, yo no defiendo la institución que hace todas esas cosas, sino a la gente que la forma. La mayoría son buenas personas, personas con las que hemos compartido nuestra vida.

—Sigues pensando que eres uno de ellos, ese es tu problema —espetó Sasuke malhumorado—. Todavía crees que formas parte de ese lugar pero no es así, Sakura, y cuanto antes lo comprendas mejor para ti. No puedes simplemente volver a casa y que todo vuelva a ser como antes porque este es el jodido camino que has elegido y eso les convierte en tus enemigos. Tratarán de matarte, y lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de hacerlo tú antes o caer.

El tono de voz de Sasuke se había ido elevando conforme hablaba haciendo que Sakura se encogiera por sus crueles palabras.

—…¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo? —preguntó la pelirrosa con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillantes.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y la fulminó con la mirada. Ni siquiera fue consciente de haber activado el Sharingan hasta que vio el rojo de sus pupilas reflejado en las de Sakura llenas de lágrimas y temor. Le tenía miedo aun sabiendo que no podía hacerle daño. Daño físico al menos, pues acababa de demostrar que seguía teniendo el poder de herirla con cada palabra que pronunciaba. No le gustó. Cuanto más veía a la pelirrosa parpadear para contener las lágrimas que él había provocado, más se asqueaba de sí mismo y más furioso estaba con ella, con todo.

—No llores —siseó como advertencia.

—No estoy llorando —espetó Sakura en respuesta frunciendo el ceño—. Vete a la mierda, Sasuke.

_¡Estupendo!_ Pensó Sasuke, pues por él como si se deshidrataba por los ojos. Estúpida. Ese incordio de mujer le sacaba de sus casillas. Molesta, sí, que acertado había sido aquel adjetivo que le había adjudicado de pequeño, parecía concebido para ella.

—¡Búscate tu propia manta y deja de joderme la vida! —se oyó claramente a Suigetsu entre forcejeos y gruñidos, que no habían parado de oírse de fondo desde que aquellos dos habían empezado a pelear.

—¡No hay otra, retrasado! ¡Si la hubiera no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo!

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y echó tierra en la hoguera para apagarla, provocando la consternación de los demás que esperaban cenar algo caliente aquella noche.

—Se acabó —espetó hacia Karin y Suigetsu, que seguían aferrados a ambos extremos de la manta—. Al próximo que oiga respirar no llega a mañana.

Dicho esto, Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el suelo con pose malhumorada en mitad de un silencio absoluto.

—Mañana salimos al amanecer —informó toscamente antes de volverse hacia Sakura—. Te toca la primera guardia.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar, el Uchiha se tumbó en el suelo sobre su capa y les dio la espalda. Estaba de un humor de perros, y saber perfectamente qué lo provocaba hacía que empeorara todavía más. "_¿Es lo que te dices a ti mismo?"_. Qué molesta era aquella mota rosa ¿Es que acaso se creía su conciencia? Pues sí, eran exactamente esas palabras las que se había repetido a si mismo durante los primeros años que pasó con Orochimaru, cuando aun no sabía de todo lo que era capaz Konoha y aun soñaba de vez en cuando con poder echarse atrás y volver. Recordó cuando pensaba como Sakura, cuando evitaba matar a la gente que no tenía nada que ver con su objetivo porque no tenían por qué pagar por sus decisiones; Recordó cuando pensó que iría a por la cúpula del Consejo de Konoha y no dañaría a los demás; Y recordó cuando dejó de importarle.

Kakashi tenía razón era demasiado tarde para salvarle. No quería ser salvado. Se preguntó si con el tiempo a Sakura le sucedería lo mismo; si llegaría un día en el que miraría el mundo con el mismo desdén que sentía él, con odio y hastío, y por alguna razón no pudo. No consiguió imaginar una Sakura sin ese brillo de alegría de vivir que tenía en los ojos, sin esa estúpida piedad que le hacía ayudar a cada pobre desgraciado con el que se topaba. Ella no era como él, era luz en la misma medida que él oscuridad. Ella tenía salvación.

—Tal vez, tú si puedas volver —masculló Sasuke entre dientes deseando repentinamente que Sakura no le oyera.

A pesar de ello y aunque no la estaba mirando, supo que lo había escuchado y sonreía con esa sonrisa triste que tenía últimamente.

Al otro lado del campamento, Karin y Suigetsu no habían tenido más remedio que tumbarse a dormir como niños castigados sin cenar, compartiendo a regañadientes la única manta disponible por la que tanto habían peleado.

—No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, asqueroso —siseó Karin estirando más su lado de la manta.

—Creo que podre resistir la tentación, perra —respondió Suigetsu en un susurro malhumorado.

—Mas te vale, porque te juro que si me rozas siquiera, grito —advirtió la pelirroja.

—Uy, sí, ya me lo estoy imaginando —se burló el muchacho levantando una mano y agitándola en el aire mientras imitaba una voz chillona— Sasuke, Sasuke, me está…pff shhskkk, eso último es el ruido que hará su katana cuando te la clave.

—Imbécil —bufó Karin—. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

—No sé si lo has notado pero yo tampoco estoy saltando de alegría, zanahoria —replicó Suigetsu volviendo a dar un tirón a la manta—. Es culpa del humor de perros de Sasuke. Será que hoy no ha podido "quererse fuerte" con la chica.

—¿Qué? —espetó Karin girando bruscamente la cabeza para mirarle.

—Oh, vamos, bruja, no vas a hacerte ahora la inocente ¿no? —Dijo el chico enarcando sugerentemente las cejas—. Cuando dos personas se…

—Sé lo que significa —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja antes de que Suigetsu entrase en una descripción sumamente detallada de lo que "quererse fuerte" significaba en aquel contexto— ¿De verdad crees que ellos…?

—Si no, ¿por qué iba a hacerle caso? —Preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahí hay algo muy raro… tal vez no sea eso pero… algo no es normal en esos dos.

. */*/*/*/* .

El interior de la cueva estaba en penumbra y en el centro, entre estalactitas y estalagmitas que goteaban humedad, había un hombre encapuchado de cuya capa asomaba una serpiente blanca. Estaba inclinado sobre un tablero mirándolo con interés a través de los cristales de sus gafas redondas, mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

—Ya es hora de darle trabajo a la Alianza —dijo entre pequeñas risas—. ¿Tal vez un pequeño susto?

Movió sus largos y escamosos dedos sobre el tablero cómo si estuviera decidiendo.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién? —canturreaba mirando las pequeñas piezas redondas y blancas que representaban las unidades enemigas— Madara.

Con una sádica sonrisa empujó una pieza negra hasta el tablero.

—Puede que no sea un susto tan pequeño —estimó sin perder la sonrisa.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo :)_

_¿Qué pensáis? ¿Mis sutiles acercamientos son demasiado sutiles? Bueno, vamos avanzando en ese aspecto._

_Oh, ¿y qué opináis del "traidor"? Tal vez sea alguien real que esté informando a los ANBU o quizá paranoias de Neji y Kakashi ¿no?_

_Kabuto ha entrado por fin en escena y con una jugada algo fuerte, pensando en soltar a Madara sobre los ninjas de la Alianza. (Para quien no siga el manga, haré la aclaración "spoiler" sobre la técnica Edo Tensei de Kabuto, esta le permite "resucitar" y controlar a gente muerta por medio de introducir sus almas en cuerpos muertos. Itachi fue resucitado y escapó del control gracias, en general, a un enfrentamiento con Naruto, y decidió encargarse de derrotar a Kabuto y parar la técnica)._

_Me habéis estado pidiendo que hiciera un capítulo doble, por el momento eso no es posible, lo siento. Actualizo un capítulo a la semana, comprendo que la espera puede hacerse larga pero comprended que requiere bastante tiempo escribir cada capítulo y repasarlo para que esté bien._

_Sobre la idea de hacer un video "tráiler" como hice con mi fic Exilio, tal vez lo haga si tengo tiempo… aunque mis dotes como editora de videos son peores incluso que con el photoshop (imaginad lo que puede salir ahí), hace mil años que no me paso por mi canal en youtube y tengo ese mundo bastante abandonado, pero lo intentaré si os hace felices jaja._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, sois geniales._

_Por cierto… mañana es mi cumpleaños :D, quería esperarme para publicar pero me pareció cruel haceos esperar (luego diréis que no os consiento)_

_Besos, Ela._


	13. El olor de la venganza

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**EL albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 13. El olor de la venganza_

—¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! —gritaba acaloradamente Shizune mientras corría tras él por los pasillos del hospital.

Resultaba impresionante la velocidad que el rubio podía alcanzar apoyándose en sus muletas. ¡Si incluso derrapaba en las curvas! Y eso que sólo podía apoyar una pierna, ya que llevaba la otra escayolada desde los dedos a la ingle.

—¡Ni hablar, dattebayo! ¡Me voy a enterar de una vez por todas de qué es lo que pasa aquí! —respondió Naruto sin aminorar su velocidad, ni siquiera cuando un anciano con andador le llamó gamberro por casi arroyarlo en su carrera.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Por favor, estás convaleciente! ¡Vas a hacerte daño! —suplicaba Hinata corriendo en pos del rubio junto a Shizune.

Sin embargo, Naruto continuó con su carrera hacia la puerta empujándose con sus muletas sin descanso. Llevaba ya casi dos semanas hospitalizado, y eso sin contar el tiempo que había estado inconsciente, y nadie se dignaba a decirle qué estaba pasando con la guerra. Lo único que le habían permitido saber era que, después de matar a Tobi, el ejército enemigo se había replegado. ¿Pero qué pasaba con Kabuto y su Edo Tensei? ¿Habría conseguido pararlo Itachi? Y se negaba a creer que Sasuke no hubiera hecho nada todavía, el muy bastardo.

Casi había alcanzado la entrada cuando Shizune por fin consiguió enganchar la parte de atrás de su camiseta y frenarlo con un tirón que hizo crujir las costuras y casi le ahogó con el cuello de su propia ropa.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Quiero hablar con la vieja, dattebayo! —Se revolvió Naruto enfurruñado.

—Ya te he dicho que Tsunade-sama no está en Konoha —contestó Shizune perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Quieres que te diga el mensaje que me dio para ti? "Mocoso, casi estiras la pata así que no se te ocurra levantar el culo de la cama hasta nueva orden".

—Naruto-kun, debes descansar —pidió Hinata resollando por la carrera.

—¡Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de lo que pasa! —Bufó Naruto— ¡No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada para siempre, dattebayo!

—¡Se acabó! Te confisco las muletas —dijo dignamente Shizune quitándoselas de un tirón, por lo que el chico tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio—. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación ya y deja de montar tanto escándalo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a volver sin eso si no puedo andar? —masculló Naruto enfurruñado.

—Acabas de recorrer medio hospital para salir a hacer quien sabe qué. Te las arreglarás —contestó Shizune airada.

—Empiezas a hablar como la vieja, dattebayo —refunfuñó el chico por lo bajo.

—Hinata. ¿Puedes acompañarle a su habitación, por favor? Así evitaremos que se abra la cabeza… de nuevo —añadió Shizune con una torva mirada a su frente vendada.

Cuando la ninja médico se alejó por el pasillo para atender otros múltiples asuntos del hospital, Hinata ayudó a Naruto a caminar pasándose su mano por los hombros para servirle de apoyo.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando sé que algo está pasando —se lamentó Naruto—. Tú lo entiendes. ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?

La chica le lanzó una tímida mirada y asintió levemente apartando los ojos en seguida. La cercanía entre ellos la ponía nerviosa y hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran sin remedio.

—Pensé que cuando Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan vinieran a verme me dirían algo, dattebayo, pero no han aparecido por aquí —añadió el rubio tratando de restar importancia con su tono a la evidente preocupación y desilusión que eso le causaba.

—Naruto-kun… —suspiró Hinata con pesar—. Si ellos no… no han venido a verte es porque no pueden… Estuvieron muy preocupados por ti. Lo que deberías hacer es… hacer caso a los médicos para recuperarte… Deja que ellos se ocupen de las cosas hasta que mejores… es lo que hacen los amigos. Confía en ellos.

Naruto se giró para mirarla a la cara deteniendo su marcha como si estuviera pensando en sus palabras. De pronto, frunció el ceño con determinación.

—Tienes razón Hinata-chan —dijo con los ojos brillantes de convicción—. Así no seré de mucha ayuda, pero mejoraré rápidamente para poder volver a luchar junto a mis compañeros 'ttebayo. Yo soy el único que puede parar a Sasuke y tengo que estar en plena forma para poder con ese terco bastardo.

Hinata volvió a desviar la vista mientras reanudaban la marcha hacia la habitación. Naruto no sabía la razón que tenía en aquella última frase.

. */*/*/*/* .

Otra carcajada llegó hasta sus oídos y Sasuke ni siquiera se volvió. Sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía y no merecía la pena el esfuerzo de girarse y fulminarla con la mirada, por mucho que le irritase.

Desde que se habían despertado aquella mañana para ponerse en marcha, Suigetsu no se había despegado de Sakura. Caminando a su lado mientras le contaba cien mil chorradas que hacían a la chica reírse continuamente. Payaso.

No era suficiente con que Sakura tratara al impredecible Juugo como si fuera un oso de peluche, sino que también se acercaba a Suigetsu sin ningún tipo de reparo, como si no fuera un sádico cabrón. Joder, pero si había tenido que ser él ¡él! Quien había tenido, al principio, que prohibirle matar a todo ser viviente con quien se encontraran. Esa estúpida conseguiría que la matasen, y a él también de paso.

—Venga, algo tiene que haber —insistió Suigetsu sonriendo con complicidad.

—No, ya te lo he dicho —contestó Sakura riendo—. Ya le conoces, Sasuke era elegante hasta persiguiendo gatos. No tiene momentos ridículos… sólo…

En ese momento, una luz pareció cruzar los ojos de Sakura cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Acto seguido estalló en carcajadas, incluso se dobló por la mitad sujetándose las costillas por la risa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Suigetsu riendo levemente por contagio de las risas de la chica— ¿Qué es?

—No, esto no puedo contarlo —negó Sakura recuperando el aliento—. Si te lo digo Sasuke me mata.

—No creo que te haga nada —insistió el chico.

A pesar de pretender que no hacía caso a la conversación, caminando por delante, Sasuke no perdía palabra y podía imaginar exactamente qué vergonzoso momento de su infancia estaba rememorando Sakura. La chica tenía razón, si se le ocurría contar aunque solo fuera una palabra de aquel "incidente" con Naruto en la academia, nadie saldría con vida de allí. Por si acaso la chica decidía dar rienda suelta a su lengua pensando que él no escuchaba, se dio un pellizco en su propio brazo a modo de aviso sabiendo que ella lo sentiría también.

La pelirrosa soltó un pequeño gritito y se frotó el brazo mascullando entre dientes contra el Uchiha mientras Suigetsu la miraba con curiosidad y lanzaba un sospechoso vistazo hacia Sasuke.

—Lo siento, es demasiado personal —se disculpó Sakura negándose a revelar la vergonzosa escena de Sasuke.

—Guardas demasiados secretos, mi querida Sakura —sonrió Suigetsu sobreactuando con galantería—. ¿Ni siquiera te apiadarás de mí dándome una pista sobre mi espada?

—Pierdes el tiempo —dijo entonces Sasuke volviéndose finalmente hacia ellos—. Ella no va a decirte nada. Seguramente esa espada la tiene algún inútil de Konoha y no va a decirte cual, así que largo.

—Tranquilo macho alfa, ella sólo tiene ojos para ti —se burló Suigetsu levantando las manos mientras aparentaba inocencia—. Ha dicho que eres elegante.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera indignarse por el comentario, Sasuke se adelantó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No digas gilipolleces —espetó Sasuke con desdén, indicándole con la cabeza que se fuera.

Suigetsu hizo una profunda reverencia ante Sakura y se adelantó para alcanzar a Juugo y Karin que se habían detenido en un riachuelo que pasaba más adelante.

—Sólo hace esas idioteces para conseguir que le digas dónde está su espada —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Preguntó Sakura divertida— He contado por decenas las insinuaciones sobre espadas que me ha hecho en toda la mañana.

—No quiero que te acerques a él —ordenó Sasuke de pronto.

Sakura simplemente le miró enarcando una ceja decidiendo si había oído mal o estaba dándole tiempo a Sasuke para rectificar lo que creía haber escuchado.

—¿Qué? —dijo finalmente la chica al ver que él no decía nada.

—Me pone nervioso —siseó Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—No me digas que estás… celoso —le retó Sakura a pesar de que la idea le resultaba absurda. Aun así, una parte de ella se sentía poderosa por pensar que pudiera estarlo. Esa parte inconfesable de sí misma deseaba que lo estuviera por imposible que fuera.

—No seas ridícula —espetó Sasuke intimidante, dando un paso hacia ella. Retándola con la mirada a repetir aquella insensatez.

¿Celos de Suigetsu? No, gracias. Puede que ese payaso no estuviera tan podrido por dentro como él pero, desde luego, estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para no querer estar en su lugar, tenía bastante con su propia mierda. Si quisiera tener celos de alguien, algo que no ocurría, debería ser de Naruto. El eterno salvador del mundo. Si a esos imbéciles de Konoha les dijeran que dieran una mano por él, se cortarían las dos sin dudarlo. Sólo había que ver a todo lo que estaba renunciando Sakura por él.

—Suigetsu no es tan inofensivo como parece, de hecho, no es inofensivo en absoluto —prosiguió Sasuke tajantemente—. Pajareando a su alrededor te pones en peligro y lo que es peor, me pones en peligro a mí con tu estupidez.

—¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo? —preguntó Sakura sólo para molestarle.

—Lo que me inquieta es tu incompetencia para cuidar de ti misma —contestó Sasuke elevando el tono.

—¡¿Mi incompetencia? —Gritó Sakura con indignación haciendo que todos la miraran— Si mal no recuerdo no fue tu Sharingan lo que te sacó de esa celda, sino mi… ¡Sakuragan!

Dicho esto se alejó dando zancadas mientras Sasuke asimilaba perplejo lo que acababa de decir, en medio del congelado silencio de los demás que, pese a estar un poco alejados, no habían podido evitar oír la última frase de la pelirrosa.

—Ha dicho "Sakuragan" —susurró Juugo como si quisiera comprobar que había escuchado bien.

—Sí, eso ha dicho, grandullón —respondió Suigetsu, demasiado sorprendido como para reír todavía—. Creo que a Sasuke le va a salir una úlcera.

—Por la cara que está poniendo creo que ya la tiene —estimó Karin enarcando una ceja con ojo crítico.

Sasuke se había quedado quieto, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese acumulando paciencia infinita… o tuviese dolor de muelas. Y es que la palabra "Sakuragan" bastaba para desarmar a cualquiera. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en la cabeza? Con un suspiro estoico abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta los demás.

—Y peor cara que va a poner —agregó Suigetsu con una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que sé que es lo raro entre esos dos y voy a comprobarlo.

—De eso nada, idiota —espetó Karin con una mirada de advertencia—. Respeto enormemente tus ganas de morir, pero tus idioteces ya nos dejaron sin la cena de anoche y no permitiré que nos dejen sin comer hoy.

—Un poco de ayuno no le vendrá mal a tu pandero, vaca vieja —contestó el chico sin prestarle demasiada atención—. Ahora, debéis prestarle atención a Sakura. Juugo, finge que peleas conmigo y pe…

—¡¿A quién llamas vaca, maldito imbécil?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que Karin se le echara encima con las uñas por delante y rodaran ambos por el suelo, arrastrando a Sasuke que hasta entonces había estado sentado tranquilamente a la sombra.

No era exactamente cómo Suigetsu lo había planeado, pero serviría. Tratando de que Karin no le diese un golpe demasiado fuerte en algún lugar irreparable, Suigetsu forcejeó con ella arreglándoselas en mitad del caótico nudo de brazos y piernas, para conseguir darle un "accidental" zarpazo a Sasuke en la cara que le dejó dos sangrantes arañazos en la mejilla.

En cuanto oyó a Sasuke gruñir por los rasguños y, lo que fue más importante, a Sakura soltar una maldición un poco más lejos de ellos, Suigetsu agarró a Karin y rodó para alejarse un poco, consiguiendo inmovilizarla tumbándose sobre su espalda y retorciéndole el brazo hacia atrás para que dejara de golpearle.

—¡Anormal de mierda! —forcejeaba Karin tratando de soltarse.

—Cállate y mira, zanahoria —susurró Suigetsu en su oído retorciéndole un poco más el brazo.

Sasuke se había levantado del suelo y mascullaba algo que sonaba a "mataré a esos idiotas", mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa. Unos pasos por detrás de él, Sakura se tocó la mejila con la mano y descubrió sangre al mirarse los dedos.

La pelirrosa había estado remojándose un poco la nuca con el hilo de agua que bajaba por el riachuelo, cuando notó como Karin y Suigetsu arrastraban sin querer a Sasuke hasta el suelo y poco después había sentido un arañazo en la cara. Genial. Incluso tenía sangre. Si no hubiera preferido no llamar la atención sobre el vínculo que compartía con el Uchiha, Sakura le habría restregado por la cara lo "bien" que él sabía cuidar de sí mismo. Pero en aquel momento se contentó con una mirada de superioridad enarcando las cejas.

—Tienen… tienen la misma herida —notó Karin extrañada— ¿Pero cómo…?

—Cuando luchamos con esos ANBU, Sasuke no pudo salir herido porque el Susano le protegía —prosiguió Suigetsu hablando bajo para que sólo ella le oyera—, sin embargo, tenía sangre en la ropa… exactamente en el mismo lugar que ella.

—¿Comparten las heridas? —preguntó la pelirroja anonadada.

—Eso parece, si uno sale herido el daño se refleja en los dos —hizo notar el chico estrechando los ojos para cavilar la causa.

—Un sello vinculante —concluyó de pronto Karin con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—. No puedo creerlo. Ella le ha atado con un vinculante de daño físico. Todo el daño que sufra ella también lo sufrirá él, y al revés.

—Por eso está ayudándola, por eso no la ha matado —especuló Suigetsu—. Vaya putada de trato, hay que estar muy desesperado para usar algo como eso, y más aún para usarlo con él.

. */*/*/*/* .

Akamaru saltó al suelo desde la rama y olisqueó el aire. Había algo raro en aquel ambiente y no lograba captar qué.

—¿Qué pasa Akamaru? —Preguntó Kiba desde su lomo, palmeándole el costado— ¿Has encontrado algún rastro?

El enorme perro ninja simplemente gruñó en respuesta y siguió caminando, husmeando el suelo todavía para buscar de dónde provenía aquella sensación que le erizaba el pelo.

Kiba suspiró y estiró el cuello pasándose la mano por él para desentumecerlo. Su pelotón llevaba ya varias semanas rastreando posibles rastros del ejército enemigo, querían saber dónde se estaban reagrupando después de la muerte de Tobi ya que nadie se creía que todos sus enemigos hubieran desaparecido sin más. Sin embargo, no habían encontrado nada sobre esas extrañas bestias blancas, ni tampoco ningún célebre ninja resucitado por obra y gracia del Edo Tensei.

Había recibido noticias de sus compañeros hacía unas semanas y todavía no había llegado a asimilar lo de Sakura. Que la pelirrosa hubiera sido declarada traidora era algo que le superaba. Cuando había ido con ella para disuadir a Naruto de continuar con la búsqueda de Sasuke y más tarde a matarlo, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba la pelirrosa por enterrar los sentimientos que la ataban al Uchiha y todo por el bien de Naruto y de la aldea. ¿Cómo era posible que después simplemente hubiera hecho lo contrario? Tal vez, él la había obligado. ¿No tendría eso en cuenta el Consejo? Uchiha era muy capaz de usarla de manera tan horrible.

Kiba volvió a removerse sentándose mejor sobre Akamaru, tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista sobre Sakura por mucho que hubiera buscado su rastro como le habían pedido.

De pronto, sintió como Akamaru se detenía en seco y miraba inquieto hacia los lados. Su propio instinto se disparó, detectando algún tipo de peligro sin tan siquiera verlo todavía.

—¿De luchar contra Kages a esto? —Escuchó una voz profunda y desdeñosa—. Qué manera de desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Kiba vio a un compañero suyo caer convertido en una llamarada negra antes de entender qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando, después todo fueron gritos, fuego y sangre.

. */*/*/*/* .

Después del accidentado descanso, el grupo de Sasuke había reanudado la marcha a pesar de las protestas de Suigetsu que deseaba echar una tranquila cabezada a la sombra.

Sakura caminaba en esta ocasión junto a Juugo, lo que no tranquilizaba mucho a Sasuke, pero era mejor que ver al payaso revoloteando a su alrededor. Al menos podía tener un ojo en Juugo para prever cuando podría tener uno de sus ataques, Suigetsu era impredecible. Juugo al menos era incapaz de crear maquinaciones perversas, si se daba la vuelta, podía ver cómo contestaba pacientemente a la pelirrosa que no paraba de preguntarle cómo se llamaban todos los animalejos que se encontraban.

Sasuke respiró hondo. Al hacerlo notó que había un olor dulzón en el aire y arrugó la nariz.

—Deberíamos tomar el camino sur, daremos más vuelta pero así rodearemos Konoha sin acercarnos, sus alrededores están muy vigilados —le informó Karin.

El Uchiha la ignoró y volvió a tomar aire intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquel olor tan extraño y en cierto modo desagradable. Olía a algo dulzón y a hierro… Sasuke se tensó.

—Mira, un kunai —dijo Suigetsu agachándose para cogerlo—. Este me lo quedo, está casi nuevo… Oh, aquí hay otro…

El chico se levantó extrañado y miró alrededor viendo que estaba rodeado de armas abandonadas en el suelo.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó entonces Karin frunciendo el ceño contrariada y olfateando el aire.

Al dar otro paso, un chapoteo de barro hizo que Sasuke mirase hacia abajo encontrando con que había metido el pie en un charco rojo.

—A sangre —contestó el Uchiha, retrocediendo un paso y girando la cabeza para fijarse en su alrededor.

Suigetsu, pálido como la muerte, soltó el kunai que repiqueteó en el suelo. Y Karin contuvo las arcadas para evitar vomitar al contemplar la imagen que tenían delante.

En los árboles cercanos había ninjas empalados en las ramas, colgando de formas grotescas allí dónde habían muerto, como peleles de trapo. Al principio no habían reparado en ellos, sólo en el olor de la sangre. Pero conforme avanzaba la vista, el panorama se iba recrudeciendo, el suelo estaba surcado por ríos de sangre y por doquier se amontonaban cuerpos descuartizados o quemados. El olor, ahora que sabían de donde venía, resultaba imposible de respirar, denso. Aquello era una masacre.

—Joder zanahoria, déjame que te diga que tienes un poder husmeador de mierda —dijo Suigetsu mirando alrededor con desagrado.

—La gente muerta no tiene chakra que pueda sentir, imbécil —contestó Karin débilmente con cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

—Tampoco sentiste a esos ANBU el otro día y nos encontraron aunque tú estabas ocultando nuestro charka —contraatacó el muchacho.

—Eso es porque quizá entre ellos había algún ninja sensor y me anuló —respondió con furia la pelirroja sonrojada.

Sasuke seguía mirando alrededor sin prestarles atención y reconoció enseguida las bandas que portaban los muertos en sus frentes, eran ninjas de la Alianza.

—Mierda —maldijo mientras retrocedía rápidamente sobre sus pasos.

Llegó frente a Sakura impidiendo que pudiera avanzar hacia el horror que la aguardaba más adelante. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar Sakura si veía todo aquello? Tal vez incluso conocía a alguno de los desgraciados que habían muerto en esa carnicería.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Sasuke.

—Vamos a ir por otro camino —dijo Sasuke firmemente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —cuestionó la pelirrosa, escéptica, mientras trataba de ver detrás de él.

La chica se sorprendió aun más cuando Sasuke la sujetó por los brazos para que se estuviera quieta.

—No, sólo cambiamos de ruta —explicó parcamente el Uchiha. Confiando en que esa respuesta bastara para que simplemente obedeciera de una jodida vez.

Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa, todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Vio a Karin y Suigetsu acercarse, serios y pálidos, y supo que algo no iba bien.

—No, pasa algo. ¿Qué hay ahí delante? —preguntó ansiosamente moviendo la cabeza para tratar de avistarlo.

Cuando Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle, se habría sonrojado si no hubiera estado tan preocupada.

—Sakura, mírame —ordenó el Uchiha clavando sus ojos en los de ella con fiereza—. No quieres ver lo que hay ahí. Hazme caso por una puta vez en tu vida.

Los labios de Sakura temblaron y su respiración se aceleró. Sus ojos pasaban de Sasuke a lo que tenía detrás, indecisa mientras mil horrores pasaban por su cabeza imaginando lo que habría. Avistó un par de kunais clavados en el suelo. Con un brusco movimiento se soltó de su agarre y avanzó a trompicones temerosa de lo que podría encontrar.

Sasuke no trató de detenerla, cerró los ojos un momento para después volverse y observarla. Sólo esperaba que no se desmayara, si lo hacía puede que él también perdiera la consciencia y si lo que había hecho aquello estaba cerca, debían estar alerta y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Lo primero que vio la pelirrosa fue la sangre en el suelo, charcos enteros de barro enrojecido cubrían la tierra y manchaban la hierba. Entonces comenzó a ver cuerpos. Estaban por todas partes, ensangrentados y destrozados, yaciendo de forma grotesca sobre el suelo o las ramas. Un angustioso gemido se escapó de los labios de Sakura cuando los reconoció como ninjas de la Alianza. Trató de respirar pero el oxígeno no parecía llegarle a los pulmones por muy fuerte que lo hiciera, sólo la inundaba el olor que lo impregnaba todo.

Todo un escuadrón de la Alianza masacrado ante sus ojos, no quería mirarlos más detenidamente porque estaba segura de que si reconocía a alguien —lo que era más que probable—, no podría soportarlo. Podría haber sido ella, pensó mareada, todos los escuadrones llevan equipo médico.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Sakura se inclinó junto a un árbol y vomitó. Juugo trató de acercarse a ella pero la chica rechazó su ayuda apartándolo con el brazo, se limpió la boca y trató de caminar trastabillando con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

—No… —sollozaba entre agitadas respiraciones, pasando junto a los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros, reconociendo algún rostro que había combatido junto a ella en las batallas o que había sanado en el hospital de campaña.

Sasuke estaba algo mareado debido al ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo Sakura, el oxígeno no le llegaba bien al cerebro y por lo tanto a él tampoco. Lo que era un total incordio en conjunto. Tenían que salir de allí.

—Sakura —la llamó con seriedad.

La pelirrosa se giró hacia él, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

—No querías que lo viera —le dijo— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no piensas hacer tú lo mismo en Konoha? ¡¿No es esto lo que tanto deseas?

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sasuke hasta llegar a su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y esta vez vio a los muertos masacrados con las caras de personas que conocía, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… incluso recordó la que había tenido su madre muerta sobre el suelo de su propia casa. Esta vez sintió como su propio estómago se revolvía.

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! —Seguía gritando Sakura, descargando su dolor contra él— ¡¿No querías muerte y venganza? ¡Aquí la tienes!

Sasuke se había acercado hasta ella para conseguir calmarla aunque fuera por la fuerza. Era peligroso seguir allí.

—Sakura, cálmate —ordenó aferrándola por los antebrazos.

—Podría haber sido yo —sollozó Sakura rindiéndose y agarrándose temblorosamente a la ropa de Sasuke.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo para dos personas que estaban tan distantes, que eran demasiado diferentes como para compartir nada o sentirlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no la apartó, si bien tampoco hizo otra cosa, dejó que su aliento chocara contra su cuello y que sus manos temblorosas se cerraran fuertemente en su camisa. No era un abrazo, no lo era por ninguna de las dos partes. Era la manera de Sakura de intentar no caer en su propia angustia, de aferrarse a algo real por muy dañino que le resultara.

—Por favor… dime que no es esto lo que quieres… que no te alegras de esta carnicería —suplicó ella con la voz tomada por el llanto, prácticamente susurrándole pegada a él—. Dime que tú no lo harías…

Sasuke sabía porque le estaba diciendo aquello, necesitaba convencerse a sí misma de que él no era como los monstruos que habían cometido aquella masacre, de que aun quedaba algo de humanidad en él, lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era una atrocidad. Lo era. ¿Pero podía asegurar que no haría lo mismo si llegaba el momento de cumplir su venganza? ¿Podía decirle que él no sería un monstruo? No, no podía.

Notó como las lágrimas de Sakura le humedecían la ropa hasta llegarle a la piel.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Sasuke con voz algo ronca, ignorando el ruego de la pelirrosa y apartándola suavemente pero con firmeza.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos que notaba fijos en él, quemándole como brasas.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Antes de nada quería daos las gracias a todas por las felicitaciones que me llegaron :D Sois geniales, muchos besos. Me preguntaron cuantos cumplía, cumplí veintidós._

_Ahora, al capítulo, creo que ya se va viendo algo de Sasusaku un poco más cercano. En capítulos posteriores irá avanzando gradualmente, como siempre poco a poco. Además hoy vimos algo parecido a los celos por los que el público clamaba jaja._

_Por cierto, mientras afiláis vuestras hachas, tengo que recordar que lo de Kiba ha sido culpa de Kabuto y Madara, no mía. Ya sabéis que amo a ese chucho._

_También hemos visto algo a Naruto, que de momento se mantiene… "tranquilo" en Konoha… veremos cuanto le dura._

_Besos, Ela._


	14. El legado de los Uchiha

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 14. El legado de los Uchiha_

—Según el último informe de nuestro contacto, el grupo en el que se encuentra Haruno Sakura tomó esta dirección —dijo un ANBU—. Deberían tener que pasar por aquí.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos nos vapulearon —intervino su compañera—. ¿No crees que sería más sensato pedir refuerzos antes de volver a intentarlo? Estamos vivos de milagro.

—Si perdemos esta oportunidad tal vez no vuelva a presentarse —contestó—. La última vez nos pillaron desprevenidos, no sabíamos que Uchiha lucharía por protegerla y tampoco que los otros dos causarían tantos problemas. Ahora podemos preparar una emboscada.

—Sigo pensando en por qué nos dejaron vivos —dijo otro—. Si nos consideraran una amenaza real estoy seguro de que no lo habrían hecho. No creen que podamos vencerlos y probablemente tengan razón. Enfrentarse al Susanoo de Uchiha es suicida.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —Espetó el primero— Nuestra misión es matar a Haruno Sakura, debemos cumplir las órdenes de Konoha. No podemos simplemente volver y decir que era muy difícil.

—No, pero tú lo has dicho. Nos han ordenado ocuparnos de Haruno o como mucho de Uchiha si hay oportunidad, no de los demás. Deberíamos evitar el enfrentamiento directo, esperar al momento oportuno para actuar —razonó su compañero.

—Puede que tengas razón, atacarlos de frente tal vez no sea la mejor opción —valoró el ANBU.

—Todavía me sorprende que la alumna de Kakashi haya llegado a esta situación —suspiró la kunoichi del grupo—. No parecía el tipo de persona que se convierte en una traidora a su aldea. Es médico, la he visto salvar tantas vidas…

—No nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar, sino obedecer lo que otros han considerado mejor para Konoha —le recordó su compañero con tono amable, notando el pesar de la chica—. Vamos.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Sasuke evitando la mirada de la pelirrosa. No quería ver en sus ojos el horror y asco que debía producirle por aquello, tal vez un reflejo que lo que él pensaba de sí mismo. No quería saberlo.

—…Sasuke-kun… —la oyó suplicar tras él. Rogándole que le dijera que no había sacado de la cárcel a un monstruo capaz de hacer algo como aquello en su propia aldea. Pero lo era, por mucho que aquella escena le revolviera el estómago.

La venganza era lo único que daba ya sentido a su vida. ¿Por qué iba él a tener piedad cuando ellos le habían hecho exactamente lo mismo a su familia? Si necesitaba ser un monstruo lo sería. Ya había matado antes, ya había tratado de asesinar a sus antiguos amigos y no había sentido nada. De modo que cuando llegara el momento podría volver a hacerlo, después de todo, ya no le quedaba nada que perder.

Un gruñido les sobresaltó a todos en medio de aquel silencio muerto y asfixiante de cadáveres.

—¡Es un perro! —exclamó Suigetsu sorprendido— Y qué pedazo de perro.

Un enorme perro que debió haber sido blanco en algún momento, con el pelo manchado de barro y sangre les gruñía agazapado en posición defensiva, enseñándoles los dientes, amenazador. Resultaba intimidante pese a tener una pata herida y un trozo del pelo chamuscado, o tal vez fueran esos detalles los que lo volvían más aterrador.

—¡Akamaru! —gritó Sakura.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Sasuke la sintió pasar a su lado corriendo hacia el enorme chucho. Vio como Sakura se dejaba caer junto a él salpicando lodo ensangrentado y le pasaba las manos por el pelo enredado y sucio con ansiedad. El perro lloriqueó al reconocerla y le lamió la cara.

—Kiba está aquí —se lamentó la pelirrosa con angustia— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

Akamaru gimió lastimeramente y se apartó un poco de ella para que mirase tras él. Tendido inconsciente sobre el barro había un muchacho de revuelto pelo castaño, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada. La pernera derecha de su pantalón había sido arrancada, Sakura supuso que Akamaru había tirado de ella para arrastrar a Kiba hasta allí para protegerle. Tres largos arañazos le cruzaban la cara llenándosela de sangre.

—¡No! No, no, no, por favor —gimió Sakura arrastrándose hacia él—. Kiba, por favor.

Los demás miraron consternados a la pelirrosa, acunando al muchacho mientras lloraba desgarradoramente y emanaba chakra curativo con desesperación, sin resultado. Sasuke se obligó a no apartar la vista, si estaba decidido a vengarse de Konoha no podía ignorar lo que causaría. El dolor de Sakura sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que todos sentirían cuando él lo destruyera todo, sería muy hipócrita por su parte cerrar los ojos al sufrimiento que iba a causar.

…_Cambiaré sus risas por gritos de angustia…_

Eso era lo que había dicho, lo que se había prometido a sí mismo. Les haría lo mismo que le habían hecho a él y a su familia para que conociesen el sufrimiento que le habían causado, la traición de confiar en algo que es una mentira. Oyó de nuevo gritar a Sakura y no sintió satisfacción.

—Por favor, no te mueras, por favor —suplicaba Sakura susurrando al oído de Kiba. Había jurado notar una pequeña y débil pulsación en su cuello, tan leve que podía ser imaginaria, pero se había aferrado a esa esperanza como un clavo ardiendo y había comenzado a transmitirle todo el chakra que podía, forzando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones y haciendo bombear su corazón.

Juugo se había acercado lentamente hasta Akamaru que se había echado en el suelo junto a su dueño y miraba los intentos de Sakura con ojos tristes. El gigantón no tardó mucho en ganarse la confianza del animal para que este le permitiera acariciarlo.

—¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? —Preguntó Karin horrorizada—. Aquí sólo hay cuerpos de ninjas de la Alianza. No es posible que no consiguieran matar a ningún enemigo.

—¿Creéis que pudieron pelear entre ellos? —Cuestionó Suigetsu.

—No —contestó rotundamente Sasuke—. Si hubiera sido eso habría algún superviviente. Algo ha masacrado a un pelotón entero de ninjas. Tal vez fue un biju o más de uno.

—Larguémonos antes de que esa cosa vuelva —sugirió Suigetsu sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sasuke movió sus ojos hacia Sakura que seguía esforzándose por reanimar a Inuzuka. Sabía que sería imposible moverla de allí. Mierda.

—Sakura, tenemos que irnos —dijo el Uchiha sabiendo la respuesta.

—No voy a abandonarle —replicó la pelirrosa aferrándose más fuerte a su compañero, como si temiera que Sasuke fuera a arrastrarla por la fuerza.

—No puedes hacer nada por él —trató de hacerle entender Sasuke—. Te estás quedando sin chakra.

—Sólo debo reparar el daño interno… —sollozó Sakura limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y manchándosela de sangre—. Puedo hacerlo. Por favor.

Sasuke soltó un juramento y se dio la vuelta. Debería cargársela al hombro y salir de allí aunque pataleara. _Joder_. Era imposible que pudiera salvar a Kiba, lo único que iba a conseguir era agotar su chakra.

En ese momento, Akamaru se levantó y comenzó a ladrar con el lomo erizado.

—Es imposible… —murmuró Karin temblando—. Nadie puede tener un chakra así… ¡Viene algo muy peligroso!

Suigetsu levantó el brazo hasta dónde solía estar la empuñadura de su espada y masculló una maldición cuando sus dedos se cerraron en el aire sin encontrar nada.

Ante ellos había aparecido un hombre de pelo negro y largo, ataviado con una armadura roja que los miraba con algo parecido a aburrimiento y desdén.

—Hmp… Pensaba que ya había acabado con todas las hormigas —dijo con voz profunda, ladeando la cabeza—. Qué fastidio.

Suigetsu giró la cabeza alternando entre Sasuke y el hombre de la armadura roja, extrañado.

—¿Pero qué mierda son? ¿Hermanos secretos? —le susurró a Karin por lo bajo— Es cómo ver a Sasuke con diez años más y la melena de "Miss Kunoichi".

La pelirroja no le prestó demasiada atención ya que seguía con la vista preocupadamente fija en el recién llegado. Sasuke sin embargo, debió notar el parecido también ya que se adelantó.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con arrogancia.

El hombre posó su mirada sobre él con aburrimiento.

—Uchiha Madara —contestó al tiempo que coloreó sus ojos con el Sharingan y elevó en torno a él un gigantesco Susanoo que blandió una espada hacia él.

Sasuke respondió inmediatamente haciendo aparecer su propia versión del Susanoo que paró la estocada con su arma, rechazando el ataque.

—Eres un Uchiha —dijo Madara pareciendo interesado por primera vez—. Un Uchiha capaz de usar el Susanoo, nada menos.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el último Uchiha que queda —contestó el muchacho—. El clan fue exterminado.

—Ya veo —observó Madara con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke—. Estás muerto.

—Ciertamente —coincidió Madara—. Sin embargo, parece que hay alguien por ahí dedicándose a levantar a los muertos con ese aberrante jutsu prohibido, el Edo Tensei. Haciendo que tenga que estar aquí matando insignificantes hormigas.

—Tú has hecho esto —No era una pregunta.

El mayor de los Uchiha le dedicó una inexpresiva mirada.

—No tenían oportunidad contra mí —dijo Madara—. En este tiempo los ninjas se han vuelto… mediocres. Ni siquiera los Kages son un desafío.

A pesar de que al parecer no había masacrado a aquellos ninjas por voluntad propia, Madara no parecía lamentarlo lo más mínimo. Aquel Uchiha tenía un poder que acongojaba, incluso sin la habilidad especial de Karin, los demás podían sentir la oscuridad y poder de su chakra. El Susanoo que controlaba era varias veces más grande que el de Sasuke, e inspiraba terror. Siempre habían pensado que el poder de Sasuke era abrumador, oscuro y sobrecogedor, pero al lado de Madara, parecía un niño frente a un dios.

Sakura se agazapó más junto a Kiba, sin dejar de intentar sanarle. Ya había conseguido parar las hemorragias internas y ahora trataba de acelerar sus células para que regeneraran la sangre perdida. Era lo más agotador que había hecho nunca, ni siquiera sabía si alguien había logrado algo parecido o si funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo. Cuando había llegado todavía tenía pulso, lo sabía, aunque fuera tan débil que casi no se notara, había dejado de respirar pero no creía que llevara más de unos minutos en parada respiratoria en el momento en el que ella volvió a insuflarle aire. Podía salvarlo, tenía que poder.

—Eres el último Uchiha —continuó Madara—. Puede que tú seas más entretenido. Me topé con una descendiente de Hashirama y no tenía ni la sombra del talento de su predecesor, el legado de mi mejor rival no son más que palabrería de necios. ¿Qué te han dejado los Uchiha a ti?

—Odio y venganza —replicó Sasuke afianzando el Susanoo en torno a él.

Madara rió levemente.

—Décadas después, el mundo sigue dándome la razón. Las cosas no pueden cambiar y ningún Uchiha puede escapar a ese destino —dijo el hombre con algo de amargura—. Veamos qué ha sido de mi legado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo que su Susanoo cargara una flecha en la ballesta.

—Esta mierda no pinta nada bien —masculló Suigetsu nerviosamente al ver que los dos Uchiha se preparaban para atacarse.

—… Le matará —se lamentó Sakura aterrada.

Tsunade le había contado la pelea que los Kages habían tenido contra Madara, le dijo que si habían sobrevivido era porque al morir Tobi, Kabuto debió decidir retirar a todos sus efectivos y reagruparse. Las técnicas que usaba aquel Uchiha eran tan impresionantes que parecían de leyenda, incluso había destruido montañas de un solo ataque. Ni siquiera los cinco Kages juntos habían podido hacerle frente.

. */*/*/*/* .

Después de salir del país de las Olas, el grupo que había reunido Kakashi se había lanzado tras el rastro de Sasuke y Sakura. No podían perder su pista de nuevo después de todo lo que les había constado encontrarla. Además, el grupo de ANBU que había mandado Konoha tampoco podía andar muy lejos.

—Ino ha comunicado conmigo —dijo Kakashi cuando todos saltaron al suelo a una seña suya. Debían inspeccionar bien el terreno para asegurarse de que seguían el rastro correcto.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sai con interés, tal vez pensando que habría alguna novedad importante sobre Sakura.

—Naruto está empezando a sospechar algo, cada vez hace más preguntas —suspiró Kakashi afligido—. Con lo rápido que se cura, pronto no tendremos excusa para retenerlo en el hospital y se enterará de todo.

—No quiero repetirme, pero ya dije que algo como esto no es fácil de ocultar —apuntó Lee—. Y menos a alguien como Naruto.

—Si se lo hubiéramos contado cuando despertó habría venido con nosotros aunque fuera arrastrándose —dijo Neji con paciencia.

—¿Lo habría hecho? —preguntó entonces Kakashi haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos—. Quiero decir, ¿y si cuando se entere está de acuerdo con Sakura? Naruto nunca habría estado de acuerdo con la condena a Sasuke. Tal vez crea que ella está haciendo lo correcto.

—Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué está haciendo —replicó Neji—, sólo que liberó a Sasuke, quien ha jurado destruirnos a todos, incluida ella.

—Sakura cree que Sasuke se merece una oportunidad, cree que Konoha se lo debe —dijo Sai. Él era el único que había leído la carta que Sakura le había dejado a su maestro y aunque no explicaba exactamente las intenciones de la pelirrosa, al menos arrojaba algo de luz sobre sus motivos.

—¿Por qué va Konoha a deberle algo? —preguntó Lee.

Kakashi esperó que Sai fuera lo suficientemente prudente como para no revelar nada sobre lo que sospechaban de la masacre Uchiha. Había tenido que contárselo para que las cosas tuvieran algo de sentido para él, pero no podían arriesgarse a divulgar sin pruebas esa información que comprometía tanto al Consejo. Quien les había contado toda aquella historia había sido Tobi y por mucho que creyera que era cierto, no podía negar que no era una fuente muy fiable.

Recordó cuando se lo había contado a Sakura después de ver a Sasuke aquella vez en la que trató de matarla. Ella quería saber por qué Sasuke había dicho todas esas cosas sobre su hermano y sus padres. La había visto tan frágil, tan destrozada por su encuentro aquel chico que tanto significó para ella que no pudo negarse. Al menos, esa historia conseguía quitar algo de culpa a Sasuke, dándole una razón a su odio y volviéndole tal vez un poco más humano a sus ojos. Ahora sabía que había cometido un error. Puede que si ella no hubiera sabido nada de lo que le hicieron a Sasuke no hubiera creído tan injusta la sentencia… o quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo. Así era el corazón de Sakura.

Había renunciado a todo para salvar a Sasuke, pero también lo había hecho por Naruto. Sabía que ese rubio hiperactivo jamás se habría perdonado a sí mismo no haber podido salvar a su amigo. El destino de Naruto era ser Hokage, cambiar el círculo de odio que había provocado toda aquella guerra y Sakura no había querido que perdiera la esperanza al ver a Sasuke ejecutado por la Alianza. Tal vez eso fuera cierto, pero por mucho que les doliera —y a él más que a nadie— no había otra alternativa para Sasuke, él seguía hundiéndose en un odio cada vez más negro y destructivo. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era tratar de que aquello no costase también la vida de Sakura.

—¿Habéis notado eso? —dijo de pronto Sai.

Ciertamente, el suelo acababa de temblar, haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Neji incluso activó su Byakugan inspeccionando los alrededores con cautela para averiguar qué había provocado aquella sacudida, que volvió a repetirse segundos después.

—Mierda —siseó el Hyuuga entre dientes—. Hemos encontrado a Sakura, pero me temo que no somos los únicos.

. */*/*/*/* .

El mandoble que asestó el Susanoo de Madara con su espada destrozó, en esa ocasión, gran parte del bosque que les rodeaba. Sasuke había conseguido esquivarlo a duras penas y se preparaba para lanzar una de sus flechas de chakra con la ballesta de su Susanoo sabiendo de antemano que no acertaría, o en todo caso no atravesaría la impenetrable defensa de Madara.

Había probado de todo contra aquel hombre sacado de las leyendas pero seguía sin estar a su nivel. Daba igual que le atacara con el fuego destructor del Amaterasu o con cualquier otro jutsu que se le ocurriera. Su defensa absoluta le protegía de cualquier ataque y si Sasuke encontraba algún mínimo resquicio que le permitiera hacerle algo de daño, o se trataba de un clon o su enemigo se regeneraba como si nada hubiera pasado… aunque aquello al parecer era algo que tenían en común —salvando las distancias—, ya que la primera vez que Madara había conseguido herirle, tanto Sasuke como su contrincante se habían sorprendido al ver cómo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente por parte del muchacho, la herida sanaba. Sasuke no había tardado ni dos segundos en atar cabos y comprender que aquello era cosa de Sakura.

Madara había alabado su supuesta regeneración y Sasuke no lo había sacado de su error. Pero la verdad era que poco tenía que ver con su propio poder. Sabía perfectamente, que cada vez que él sufría alguna herida, la pelirrosa la recibía también y por lo que parecía, Sakura estaba poniendo toda su voluntad en sanarle a través del vínculo para así poder darle algún tipo de ventaja. A pesar de ello, Sasuke sabía que tras el esfuerzo que había hecho con Kiba y la sanación continua de sus heridas, a la kunoichi no debía quedarle mucho chakra. Por su parte, tampoco creía ser capaz de mantener el Susanoo mucho tiempo más contra aquel titán.

—No está mal, al menos no es vergonzoso, pero sigues siendo débil —replicó Madara con desdén y de un golpe mandó a Sasuke fuera de la protección del Susanoo. El Uchiha cayó en el suelo de espaldas con un fuerte golpe sordo.

Los antiguos miembros de Taka que se habían refugiado apiñados tras un par de árboles derribados en forma de parapeto, vieron como Sakura, que seguía junto a Kiba a unos metros de ellos, tosía sangre reflejando el daño que había sufrido Sasuke y al instante se llevaba una mano al pecho iluminada de chakra verde. Estaba pálida y con la frente perlada de sudor, apenas había tenido fuerzas para realizar aquel movimiento.

—¿Extinguirás tu propio clan? —espetó Sasuke levantándose y desenvainando su katana, ya sin tratar de recuperar el Susanoo.

Madara se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Ningún Uchiha puede escapar al destino de sangre, odio y venganza. Tampoco tú lo has hecho. De modo que no te quitaría demasiado ¿no? —Respondió el mayor de los Uchiha—. No eres más que la sombra de lo que yo fui y no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte salvo a una venganza que no te pertenece porque tiene sus raíces mucho más profundas de lo que puedas comprender.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva. Aquello no podía acabar así, iba a demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—Adiós, Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Madara levantando la espada del Susanoo para un último y letal golpe.

Sasuke se preparó para tratar de esquivar el golpe. No iba a morir allí, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Era absurdo. Pensó fugazmente en Sakura, en si sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para liberar el sello ahora que la muerte estaba tan cerca.

De pronto, una caja de madera parecida a un ataúd se alzó detrás de Madara que abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y furioso antes de que una fuerza irrefrenable lo empujara dentro y se cerrase con él en su interior para después desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Sasuke parpadeó anonadado, sin poder asimilar todavía lo que había sucedido. Su enemigo se había esfumado sin más cuando lo tenía, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Soltó el aire con repentino cansancio. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de relajarse demasiado cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro, que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor al tiempo que oía gritar a Sakura.

Bruscamente, él Uchiha se giró hacia el lugar en el que estaba la pelirrosa, arrodillada en el suelo, demasiado cansada para levantarse. Tenía un kunai clavado en el hombro, el mismo hombro que ahora Sasuke sentía sangrar. Algo la había atacado pensó alarmado. A pocos metros de la chica, encontró a los ANBU contra los que habían peleado en el puente haciendo sellos rápidamente con las manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura que le devolvió la mirada con serenidad a pesar de su situación. Sabía que no iba a lograr defenderse de ese ataque, no le quedaba suficiente chakra para ello. Y entonces todo ocurrió como en un mismo segundo.

—¡Ahhh! —Sasuke unió su voz a la de la chica en un grito compartido, cuando con un doloroso tirón, Sakura se sacó el kunai del hombro y con sus últimas fuerzas lo alzó y se hizo un largo corte en la palma de la mano derecha.

En ese instante, el dolor de Sasuke desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido. Fue una sensación extraña, como si estuviera dándole la mano a alguien y de pronto solo tanteara el aire. Volvió a mirar a Sakura que estaba arrodillada en el suelo respirando a trompicones mientras una gran bola de fuego se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

—¡SAKURA! —Sasuke oyó como alguien gritaba a lo lejos el nombre de la pelirrosa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Sakura apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse consciente, sólo veía una borrosa masa luminosa que se acercaba hacia ella llevando la muerte. No podía apartarse, lo sabía, aun así se las había arreglado para liberar el sello de Sasuke, por mucho que le pesase lo que pudiera hacer, no podía arrastrarlo con ella. Que el mundo ninja la perdonara. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron de ellos. A pesar de todo, tal vez por un instinto nacido de la desesperación trató de levantarse para caer de nuevo. Oyó como alguien gritaba su nombre y entonces, justo cuando esperaba que el calor abrasador de las llamas la rodeara, sintió que algo la levantaba rápidamente del suelo y todo sonido le llegaba amortiguado, como si hubiera entrado en una pecera. Únicamente oía con claridad una respiración acelerada y un corazón golpeteando furiosamente.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y por un instante casi creyó que su teoría de la pecera era real. Todo tenía un color azulado como un zafiro y allí no corría ni un soplo de viento. Entonces vio a Sasuke, era él quien la sostenía cargándola en brazos. No la miraba, tenía la vista fija al frente, con el ceño levemente fruncido con desafío. Respiraba pesadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sasuke la había salvado y su Susanoo les rodeaba protectoramente.

—Sasuke-kun… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_Hola! _

_No me digáis que este final de capítulo no ha sido sasusaku, eh. Sasuke se ha lanzado a salvarla a pesar de que el sello ya no estaba y ha encontrado fuerzas para activar de nuevo el Susanoo y protegerla. Sin embargo, ¿seguirá pensando lo mismo cuando acabe el caos del combate? _

_Al pobre Suigetsu le ha durado poco el descubrimiento del sello. Ahora, Sakura ha perdido lo que la protegía de la oscuridad de Sasuke y lo obligaba a ayudarla._

_Sobre Madara, la única manera de que salieran con vida era que tuvieran la enorme suerte de que Kabuto decidiera retirarle, si no, solo serían un cráter en el suelo._

_Actualizo con un poco de prisa hoy, así que no sé si me olvido de comentar algo. Si veis algún error o algo así avisadme, por favor._

_Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :) Lamento no haber podido contestar hoy :S_

_Besos, Ela._


	15. Cuando se rompe el sello

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 15. Cuando se rompe el sello_

Tan pronto como Neji había localizado a Sakura, todos se habían puesto rápidamente en marcha hacia el lugar que el Hyuuga indicaba. Por lo que había podido ver con su Byakugan, parecía que el temblor del suelo lo provocaba Sasuke peleando contra alguien con un chakra denso y poderoso.

A toda velocidad, habían atravesado el bosque cruzando la distancia que les separaba de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, habían reducido el paso, horrorizados, al comenzar a ver los cuerpos muertos de los ninjas de la Alianza que Madara había masacrado. No habían podido evitar contemplar con horror aquella escena de violencia y sangre preguntándose quién había podido llegar a hacer algo así. Se trataba de un escuadrón entero de la Alianza. Un nudo se les instaló en la garganta mientras trataban de adivinar qué pelotón era aquel y quienes iban en él, por la mente de todos ellos desfilaron los nombres de sus compañeros más cercanos tratando de recordar dónde estaban destinados cada uno de ellos, con el miedo comenzando a hormiguear bajo su piel.

Entonces, algo golpeó fuertemente barriendo gran parte de los árboles cercanos y todos pudieron ver a lo lejos la batalla que llevaban a cabo los dos Uchiha, enfrentándose con sus poderosos Susanoo atacándose mutuamente. Un instante después, el Susanoo de chakra azul de Sasuke desapareció.

—Ese otro Susanoo sólo puede ser de un Uchiha. Me temo que Kabuto ha vuelto a poner en marcha su Edo Tensei, Sasuke está enfrentándose a Madara —dijo Kakashi poniéndose en marcha de nuevo para llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento.

—Madara ha desaparecido —informó Neji momentos después, mientras atravesaban la arboleda—. Parecía que iba a matar a Sasuke pero de pronto ya no está.

—¿Creéis que haya podido sellarlo? —preguntó Lee extrañado.

—Tal vez, Kabuto lo haya hecho desaparecer —opinó Sai—. Quizá no quiera matar a Sasuke, después de todo él también es enemigo de la Alianza, puede que lo considere un potencial aliado.

—Sea como sea, esto aun no ha acabado —dijo Neji—. Los ANBU que persiguen a Sakura también han llegado.

Justo cuando el muchacho pronunció esas palabras, a sus oídos llegaron las voces de Sakura y Sasuke uniéndose en un grito de dolor.

Kakashi saltó con decisión, atravesando la última línea de vegetación que les separaba de sus antiguos alumnos, y se quedó estático al ver cómo una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia la pelirrosa sin posibilidad de que esta la esquivara.

—¡SAKURA! —gritó Kakashi con desesperación.

Nunca habría imaginado lo que pasó a continuación. Justo en el instante en el que el fuego iba a alcanzar a la pelirrosa, Sasuke la levantó en brazos alzando al Susanoo sobre ellos y haciendo de este modo que el fuego chocara contra su impenetrable barrera desviándose sin dañarles.

Sasuke mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillaban furiosamente con el Sharingan. Sin soltar a Sakura y antes de que pudieran advertirlo, el Uchiha hizo que el brazo Susanoo barriera a los ANBU que la habían atacado lanzándolos lejos, contra los árboles.

Kakashi notó que Sasuke bajaba la mirada hacia la pelirrosa cuando esta cayó inconsciente tras murmurarle algo. Resultaba una imagen sobrecogedora, al menos para él, ver como el Uchiha la sostenía firmemente mientras el Susanoo les rodeaba, supo que sería algo que recordaría durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó de pronto un muchacho de pelo celeste acercándose corriendo al Uchiha, seguido de un chico alto y una joven pelirroja que Kakashi reconoció como Karin, la antigua compañera que Sasuke había tratado de matar.

El Susanoo desapareció y Sasuke trastabilló un paso, parecía cansado pero finalmente se mantuvo firme. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Kakashi, por un segundo, una fugaz expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro para después tornarse seria y casi desafiante cuando vio a los otros tres ninjas que le seguían y alternaban una mirada anhelante entre él y la pelirrosa inconsciente en sus brazos.

Los ojos de Sasuke, semiocultos por el pelo, volvieron a encontrar los de Kakashi. Y a este le pareció ver un destello de duda en los del Uchiha, sin embargo, no acertó a descubrir a qué podía deberse, ya que al segundo siguiente este volvió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros y les gritó una orden cortantemente. Momentos después, el grupo desaparecía entre ilusorias llamaradas, tal y como Sai había visto hacer a Sasuke aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru.

—Con esta técnica no han podido ir demasiado lejos —dijo Lee—. Si inspeccionamos los alrededores seguro que los encontramos.

—Antes deberíamos volver para informar a Konoha de esto —sugirió Neji refiriéndose a la aniquilación completa de aquel escuadrón—. Tenemos que avisar a la Alianza de que Kabuto se está moviendo de nuevo.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó Sai moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados buscando el origen de aquel gruñido.

—Sí, parece un ladrido —respondió Kakashi.

—¡Mirad, es Akamaru! —gritó de pronto Lee, reconociendo al embarrado perro de Kiba.

Con el corazón en un puño, todos se acercaron rápidamente hasta el animal, encontrando tal y como esperaban, al propio Kiba tendido en el suelo con muy mal aspecto.

. */*/*/*/* .

Poco a poco, Sakura fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeando por la molestia que le causaba la luz. Conforme fue recuperando la consciencia se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bajo techo, tumbada en una cama que olía un poco a sábanas enmohecidas pero que al menos era confortable.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la pelirrosa al incorporarse adolorida y ver que el antiguo equipo Taka estaba en la habitación.

—¿Dónde crees? —Contestó Suigetsu con sorna—. Pensión Orochimaru "mohoso y serpenteante confort para todas las edades". Si esa víbora se hubiese dedicado a montar una cadena de hoteles se habría cubierto de oro. Cuenta la leyenda que una ardilla puede cruzar el país saltando de guarida en guarida sin tocar tierra.

Karin rodó los ojos con paciencia desde el lugar en el que estaba, apoyada en la pared en el fondo de la habitación. Y Juugo, sonriendo de medio lado por los descarados comentarios del chico, se acercó para acomodarle una almohada en la espalda a la pelirrosa.

—Genial —suspiró Sakura moviendo el hombro herido para desentumecerlo—. ¿Y Sasuke?

El ambiente pareció congelarse en cuanto Sakura pronunció el nombre del Uchiha. Incluso Suigetsu esquivó su mirada con gesto incómodo.

—No es él quien debería preocuparte ahora —dijo Karin casi a regañadientes—. Te vimos romper el sello con el que lo atabas…

—¡Karin! —la regañó Suigetsu con una brusquedad inusitada que la hizo enmudecer apretando los labios y mirar de nuevo al suelo. La pelirroja sabía que no debía preocupar a Sakura en aquellos momentos pero la chica debía saber en qué situación estaba.

Sakura palideció recordando lo que había hecho. Miró su mano con horror encontrando el corte que le surcaba la palma, señal de que, efectivamente, había liberado el sello que la unía a Sasuke. En aquel momento, había actuado sin pensar. De verdad había creído que no sobreviviría a aquel ataque y no había podido condenar a Sasuke a morir con ella, por mucho que le hubiera hecho, que quisiera hacer a todos, su corazón no había sido capaz. Y ahora iba a pagarlo con su vida. No había olvidado que Sasuke había prometido matarla cuando rompiera el sello, ya lo había intentado antes y ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera.

Aquellos tres debían saberlo también, por eso les costaba mirarla a la cara. Sabían de algún modo que ya no tenía influencia sobre Sasuke y que él estaba deseando librarse de ella para poder continuar con su plan —si es que tenía uno— y destruir Konoha._ Mierda_. A pesar de que siempre había sabido que podía llegar aquel momento, estaba asustada.

—Fuera —la voz grave y seria de Sasuke la sobresaltó. Y al alzar la cabeza lo vio en la entrada de la habitación, mirándola con expresión de piedra.

Cuando habían huido del lugar en el que había peleado con Madara, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. El jutsu de transporte no les llevó muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente como para alejarse del alcance del Byakugan de Hyuuga y despistar a sus perseguidores, pero Sasuke sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Sabía que cerca de allí había uno de los "lugares seguros" de Orochimaru, nada como una de las grandes y subterráneas guaridas en las que podías encontrar cualquier cosa, esta simplemente era una pequeña base en la que el Sannin podía resguardarse si estaba de paso. Era una de las cosas que había que agradecerle a esa serpiente, estuvieras donde estuvieras, si tenías un problema, seguro que había uno de sus escondites cerca. Era una ley no escrita del mundo ninja según el payaso de Suigetsu.

Sin embargo, en cuanto había contado con la seguridad de un techo sobre su cabeza, las consecuencias de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían caído sobre él. Era libre. El corte que le cruzaba la palma derecha —la única herida que compartía ahora con la pelirrosa— lo confirmaba. Ya no estaba atado a Sakura, no tenía obligación de respetar su vida por poner en peligro la suya. Ahora podía matarla y quitarla de en medio como había querido hacer aquel día en el que le había colocado ese maldito sello. Ya se lo avisó, le advirtió de lo que pasaría si conseguía librarse de esa restricción.

El Uchiha entró con paso lento pero firme, adelantándose hasta situarse frente a la cama en la que estaba Sakura y un silencio tenso se instaló a su alrededor. Los tres antiguos Taka se habían quedado inmóviles ante las palabras de Sasuke, aunque sabían que él había ordenado lo contrario.

La pelirrosa encontró los ojos de Suigetsu que apretaba las mandíbulas como si luchara contra sí mismo. Juugo miraba a Sasuke apenado y Karin se ajustaba las gafas removiéndose incómoda.

—He dicho que os larguéis —repitió Sasuke ladeando la cabeza hacia ellos sin girarse del todo y haciendo saltar unas cuantas chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Suigetsu y movió levemente los labios con algo parecido a un "por favor" sin sonido. Le estaba suplicando que se quedara, que no permitiera aquello. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada angustiada a través del pelo que le caía levemente sobre los ojos, pero finalmente cuando Karin tiró de él para que se moviera, desvió la vista con culpabilidad y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—Sasuke… —comenzó Juugo, pero una mirada fría de advertencia por parte del Uchiha bastó para hacerle callar y salir fuera con los demás tras una triste mirada hacia la pelirrosa.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura. La chica había salido de la cama y apoyaba su espalda en la pared tratando de andar lateralmente usándola como sostén. Las rodillas le temblaban, no supo si por la falta de fuerzas o por puro miedo.

—Lo único que me mantenía con vida era ese sello ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa triste como si se resignase a la dolorosa respuesta. A pesar de haber creído, aunque fuera por un instante, que había compartido un pequeño lazo si ya no de amistad, al menos de aceptación con él, se había engañado a sí misma. El único vínculo que lo unía a ella había sido un grillete obligado que ya no existía. Y eso dolía, por lo menos a ella.

El Uchiha avanzó hacia la chica y con una mano en su cuello la empujó para pegarla más a la pared. Sakura jadeó por su brusquedad y cerró los ojos. No lloraba, notó Sasuke, por una vez en su vida tenía más motivos que nunca para llorar y no lo hacía. A través de la mano que tenía sobre su cuello notaba su pulso acelerado y su respiración contenida aunque él no estaba apretando realmente. Debía matarla, había sabido que tenía que ser así desde que se reencontró con ella, era una molestia que se interponía en sus planes. Sin embargo, no lo hacía, no la estaba matando. Podría haber acabado con aquello en un segundo, un haz de Chidori desde su mano y todo volvería a la normalidad. No era tan difícil, ya había estado a punto de hacerlo en otras ocasiones y no le había causado ningún problema.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz y apretó los dientes. Aquello era una estupidez. Sólo tenía que matarla y ya no volvería a molestarle con sus estúpidas preguntas a todas horas, con su moralismo, su debilidad, su compasión, su pelo irritantemente rosa, su sonrisa sin venir a cuento, su risa escandalosa…

Un atisbo de verde asomó entre los párpados de Sakura cuando esta abrió los ojos poco a poco y le miró. Seguía sin llorar, no entendía cómo podía derramar lágrimas por todos, por gente de la Alianza que ni conocía, por Kiba, por Naruto, incluso por él más que por nadie, y no era capaz de llorar por sí misma.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se encontraron y en un arrebato de sadismo tomó a la fuerza la mano que sabía que la chica tenía herida por la rotura del sello y le apretó la palma con el pulgar.

—Ahh… —Sakura se encogió de dolor y trató de liberar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió. Agarró su muñeca y la levantó para que ella viera el corte.

—¿Por qué? —Reclamó el Uchiha— ¿Por qué rompiste el sello si sabías lo que iba a pasar? Te lo advertí.

El muchacho soltó su mano bruscamente pero continuó reteniéndola contra la pared con la otra mano ciñendo su cuello. No parecía reparar en el hecho de que él se mostraba más furioso que ella por tener que matarla.

—No estaba pensando en eso cuando lo hice —contestó Sakura dolida.

—¿Y qué puede ser más importante que tu vida? —Espetó Sasuke con enfado.

—La tuya… —reconoció Sakura con un hilo de voz, en esta ocasión los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas pero parpadeó para contenerlas—. No era justo que te arrastrara conmigo… Además, por todo lo que te han quitado, Konoha te debe una vida.

Sasuke recordó que ella no había liberado el sello cuando él había estado luchando con Madara y había tenido altas posibilidades de morir. Se había sacrificado aguantando el dolor del sello para curarle a través de él y sólo cuando pensó que ella iba a morir, había roto el vínculo para no arrastrarle. Estúpida, mil veces estúpida.

—No la tuya —siseó Sasuke entre dientes—. Tú no me debes nada.

Sakura simplemente le devolvió la mirada en silencio con sus ojos verdes llenos de luz en contraste con la oscuridad que había en los de Sasuke, y él se dio cuenta. Sakura era todo lo que él nunca sería, compasiva, altruista y alegre. Ella era como Naruto, ellos dos podían recorrer el mismo camino pero a él le estaba vedado. Su destino era diferente pues su camino era el odio.

—Te dije que cuando se rompiera el sello te aseguraras de estar muy lejos de mí, que corrieras porque ese día te mataría —le recordó Sasuke con crispación.

El chico cerró los ojos y respiró hondo dejando después salir el aire despacio. Todavía sin mirarla, retiró la mano de su cuello.

—Hazlo… Corre —ordenó sin abrir los ojos. No debería estar haciendo eso, debería estar matándola.

Sakura no se movió, sorprendida por aquel gesto. Sasuke estaba dejándola ir, no quería matarla a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, ella tampoco quería marcharse.

—No —contestó en un repentino arranque de valentía e insensatez.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente fulminándola con una mirada de odio. Esa jodida molestia siempre tenía que hacerle las cosas difíciles. ¿Acaso no tenía instinto de supervivencia? Joder, debería haberla dejado con Kakashi, lo había pensado cuando lo había visto, únicamente tendría que haberla dejado en el suelo y haberse largado. Fin del problema. Pero no, en contra de toda lógica, la había llevado consigo.

—¿No? —Repitió despacio el Uchiha con voz peligrosa y repentinamente, golpeó la pared junto a Sakura con ira, dejando su puño allí e inclinándose para quedar a centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Es que quieres morir?

—Si realmente quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho —se arriesgó a decir Sakura aparentando mayor seguridad de la que sentía.

Provocar a Sasuke era algo peligroso y ella se había quedado sin trucos bajo la manga. La primera vez que lo había encarado al liberarlo sabía que intentaría matarla, pero también sabía que el sello se lo impediría. Pero ahora ya no tenía un plan magnifico que seguir, sólo le quedaba confiar en que algo de lo bueno que había visto en Sasuke siguiera realmente ahí.

—Oh, quiero matarte, créeme —siseó Sasuke apretando los dientes—. Pero por alguna estúpida razón no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué me has hecho? Esto tiene que ser cosa tuya. Un efecto secundario de esa mierda que me pusiste o algo así.

No debería estar siendo tan difícil acabar con ella, pensaba Sasuke atormentado. En otras ocasiones no se había parado a pensarlo dos veces, la había visto como un estorbo en su camino y se había limitado a hacer lo que hubiera que hacer para apartarla. Sin embargo, ahora que ningún maldito sello se interponía entre ellos se veía incapaz de hacerlo. No podía negar que aunque tedioso, compartir aquel tiempo con ella había sido interesante en cierto modo. Sakura tenía un modo extraño de ver la vida, la había visto sonreír por cosas inverosímiles y enrabietarse por gilipolleces. Si la mataba no volvería a oír su crispante risa ni a comer ese asqueroso estofado que preparaba. Sasuke comprendió entonces por qué no podía matarla… si la mataba, la echaría de menos, y ya echaba demasiadas cosas de menos en su vida.

—Te juro que esta vez no he hecho nada —dijo Sakura.

La furia de Sasuke parecía haberse disipado quedando sólo una sensación de resignación o derrota. Mantenía los brazos apoyando las manos en la pared uno a cada lado de Sakura pero laxos, sin intención de intimidarla.

—Hmp. Eso no soluciona nada —dijo finalmente el Uchiha—. Más bien lo empeora.

Sakura buscó sus ojos para encontrar una explicación a sus palabras y él la miró a regañadientes.

—No podemos ser amigos, Sakura, ni siquiera compañeros, esa es la verdad —dijo el muchacho—. Hace mucho que nuestros caminos se alejaron. Yo voy a seguir con mi venganza, y tú no va a abandonar tu estúpida búsqueda. De modo que ni tú vas a acompañarme ni ya hay nada que me obligue a ir contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Pero no podía dejarle ir, no podía permitir que echara a perder su vida con una venganza que lo destrozaría todo, incluido a él. No ahora que había descubierto que aun había algo bueno en su interior. Y lo que más pesaba en su corazón… no quería alejarse de él, había luchado contra ese sentimiento que había vuelto a cobrar fuerza en su interior pero había sido inútil.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y dejó caer sus brazos apartándose de ella. No había nada más que decir.

—Todavía tengo los documentos sobre el Consejo. Dijiste que los querías —dijo de pronto Sakura con algo de ansiedad en su voz y repitió—. Dijiste que los querías.

El Uchiha la miró por un segundo y volvió a acercarse a la chica.

—Sí, los quería —reconoció con satisfacción—. Los sigo queriendo, de hecho.

—Sigue ayudándome y serán tuyos —se apresuró a prometer Sakura.

Era una excusa patética y ambos lo sabían, únicamente un hilo al que aferrarse, una pantalla de humo que les ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Como siempre él pretendería que el motivo era real y ella fingiría creérselo.

—Hecho —aceptó Sasuke sin querer reparar en el hecho de que tiempo atrás, cuando Sakura le había propuesto lo mismo, él había pensado que sería más sencillo recuperarlos de su cadáver.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y Sasuke se percató de lo pálida que estaba y de cómo se apoyaba en la pared para mantenerse en pie, realmente, el enfrentamiento con Madara la había dejado hecha polvo, pues a pesar de no haber luchado directamente había cargado con las heridas y empleado mucho chakra en sanarlas… en sanarle a él. Notó un sabor amargo en la garganta.

—No deberías confiar en mí —dijo Sasuke con seriedad. Era cierto, tal vez en aquella ocasión no había sido capaz de matarla, pero eso no quería decir que en algún momento la situación cambiara y la balanza se inclinara en su contra. Al fin y al cabo, era un vengador y vengarse era la única meta de su vida. Confiar en alguien que sacrificaría cualquier cosa por sus fines era un billete de ida al infierno.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer —remarcó Sakura con algo de mofa pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente la miró en silencio. ¿Cómo alguien tan aparentemente frágil podía ser tan fuerte? Ahí estaba, aguantando su mirada con seguridad, pequeña a su lado, con aquella pequeña herida en el labio por el hábito de morderlo con nerviosismo, imposiblemente rosa, sonriéndole a pesar de que él le había dicho que habría deseado ser capaz de matarla.

_Mierda_.

Ahora sabía por qué no había podido acabar con ella. Porque de alguna jodida manera, esa molesta cría había acabado ganándose su respeto y algo parecido a una retorcida forma de afecto. Había terminado por acostumbrarse a ella, por notar todas sus pequeñas sandeces y admirar su determinación y su manera de arriesgarse hasta el final por lo que quería. Y por toda esa basura no había querido renunciar a su compañía y no la había dejado con Kakashi aunque sabía que habría sido lo mejor. Igual que ahora sabía que debía matarla y no iba a hacerlo.

_Joder, como la odiaba._

—Sasuke… —más que oírlo, Sasuke vio como los labios de la chica se movían pues se había quedado pensativo mirándolos y subió la vista hacia sus ojos cuando comenzó a hablar—. Sasuke-kun, gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca frunciendo levemente el ceño, confuso. Realmente no creía que Sakura fuera el tipo de personas que decía "gracias por no matarme".

—Por salvarme la vida —contestó Sakura con sencillez—. Ese jutsu de fuego habría acabado conmigo… y bueno…

—Hmp. No sabía si el sello había dejado de funcionar —mintió Sasuke.

No lo había hecho por que pensara que podría morir con ella si le ocurría algo, pero tampoco podía decir que le hubiese salvado la vida por algún tipo de heroico altruismo que desde luego no poseía. Él simplemente había actuado sin pensar, como aquella vez en la que había salvado a Naruto de las agujas de Haku interponiéndose en su trayectoria.

—De todos modos, te lo agradezco —dijo ella.

Sasuke no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando Sakura se puso de puntillas y depositó casi con miedo, un tímido y fugaz beso en su mejilla. El Uchiha dio un paso atrás sin saber cómo reaccionar a ese atentado contra su espacio vital, que sin saber por qué le había dejado la boca seca. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Nadie nunca se le acercaba tanto. Nadie. En mucho tiempo. Nunca.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de un bandazo sobresaltándolos a ambos, y por ella entraron los antiguos miembros de Taka.

—Sasuke, hemos decidido que no queremos que la mates —dijo Suigetsu con determinación—. Y te lo va a impedir… Juugo.

Para consternación del pobre gigantón, Suigetsu dio un paso atrás y le empujó levemente hacia adelante mientras murmuraba algo sobre "es un trabajo en equipo, grandullón". Karin suspiró con resignación.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja entre desdeñoso e incrédulo al ver a Juugo mirándole sin saber qué hacer. Suigetsu se estiró dándole otro tentativo empujón en la espalda para que diera un paso al frente, a lo que Juugo reaccionó avanzando veinte centímetros con un traspié y levantando la mano para saludar a Sakura que observaba apoyada en la pared tras Sasuke. Suigetsu hizo un sonido de exasperación y cerró los ojos, y Karin se llevó una mano a la frente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con paciencia y les dio la espalda volviéndose hacia Sakura.

—Descansa —ordenó con algo de brusquedad.

Después se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Suigetsu que se encogió cuando pasó a su lado como si temiera que fuera a pegarle. Idiota.

—Bueno, parece que Sasuke no va a matarla —resumió Karin mirando a Sakura algo impresionada. No le había gustado la idea de que muriera, e incluso había apoyado el intento de "insubordinación" de Suigetsu, aun así no había creído que pudieran realmente hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando Sasuke decidía matar a alguien pocas cosas podían detenerlo. ¿Qué tenía aquella pelirrosa para ejercer esa influencia sobre Sasuke?

—Genial, grandullón —rió Suigetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro a Juugo—. Sabía que lo conseguiríamos.

—Tú no has hecho nada, imbécil —replicó Karin.

—Siempre quedándote en los detalles, zanahoria —contestó Suigetsu con desilusión.

Sakura no supo si siguieron discutiendo mucho más tiempo porque en cuanto consiguió meterse de nuevo en la cama se quedó dormida de nuevo, a veces Sasuke tenía razón, descansar era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en el Uchiha.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya os dije que el Sasusaku comenzaría a estar presente pronto y cada vez con más fuerza._

_Sasuke no la ha matado y ha buscado excusas para justificar quedarse con ella, aunque nadie ha hablado de amor ni nada parecido, al menos es un avance importante en la relación. No penséis que Taka ha interrumpido algo otra vez porque tampoco iba a pasar nada más entre ellos, creo que Sasuke tenía demasiado que procesar con un simple y casto beso en la mejilla._

_Kakashi se ha quedado algo impactado con que Sasuke salvara a Sakura, hay que tener en cuenta que la última imagen que tiene de él es mirándole sádicamente tras Sakura mientras él se quedaba inconsciente sin augurar nada bueno para la pelirrosa. De ahí a cogerla en brazos hay un abismo._

_Un aviso, no creo que ocurra, pero si por algún casual una de estas semanas se retrasa la publicación no es que haya muerto ni abandonado, simplemente igual he salido de vacaciones por unos días. Repito que no creo que pase porque no tengo nada planeado pero por si acaso me surge algo en el último momento lo dejo dicho._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :D_

_Besos, Ela._


	16. Arroz para tres

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 16. Arroz para tres_

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó Kakashi al ver salir a Ino.

La chica dio un suspiro y asintió. Acababa de salir de la habitación a la que habían llevado a Kiba después de horas tratando de sacarlo adelante, había sido el único superviviente del escuadrón masacrado y, según Ino, era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

—Todavía está débil pero al menos vivirá —murmuró Ino—. Tenía más chakra de Sakura que suyo en el cuerpo… le salvó la vida, prácticamente lo resucitó. Si no llega a ser por ella habría sido demasiado tarde cuando lo encontrasteis.

Kakashi asintió y se dispuso a entrar cuando la rubia le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerle.

—Naruto ha estado preguntando por ti mientras estabas fuera —informó Ino—. ¿No vas a ir a verle?

El jounin no contestó, simplemente se dispuso a continuar sin mirarla, como si no la hubiera oído a pesar de que había tensado sus hombros evidenciando lo contrario.

—Él también te necesita…

—Lo que él necesita es que arregle todo esto —replicó Kakashi moviéndose de nuevo para dejar atrás a Ino y entrar en la habitación.

Sabía perfectamente que Naruto había preguntado por él cuando había despertado, y muchas otras veces después, pero él no había ido a verle a pesar de haber estado en Konoha un par de veces mientras buscaba a Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Una mentira? ¿Iba a hacer como si todo estuviera bien cuando no era así? ¿O tal vez iba a decirle que había dejado que Sakura cometiera una locura?

Les había fallado, les había fallado a los tres. No había sabido leer en el corazón de Sasuke que pretendía marcharse, luego no había sabido traerlo de vuelta y finalmente lo había dado por perdido. Tal vez si no hubiera apoyado la condena a muerte de Sasuke, si se hubiera opuesto, Sakura no se hubiera visto obligada a algo tan desesperado para salvarle. O puede que si no hubiera metido en la cabeza de la pelirrosa tanta mierda sobre el trabajo en equipo, ella se hubiera preocupado un poco más por sí misma y no tanto por sus compañeros.

Tampoco debería haberle contado a Sakura lo que Tobi les había dicho sobre la masacre Uchiha y sobre Itachi, por mucho que le hubiera insistido. Al saber el dolor y la traición que cargaba Sasuke en su interior, su corazón se había ablandado y justificado las acciones del Uchiha. Sabía que Sakura no quería que él destruyera Konoha, sin embargo, tampoco veía justo que Konoha le destruyera a él siendo que era la culpable de que fuera así. Según había escrito en su carta de despedida, Konoha le debía una vida y ella iba a darle esa oportunidad.

Por todo eso, ¿Cómo podía mirar a Naruto a la cara y decirle de uno de sus mejores amigos debía morir para salvar al otro? No, esa era una carga que sólo le correspondía a él.

Dentro de la habitación, Kiba reposaba con aire lánguido en la cama, cubierto de vendas y con Akamaru tumbado a los pies. Al oírlo entrar, el muchacho se incorporó levemente con una mueca de dolor en su cara surcada por tres arañazos enrojecidos. Seguramente le quedaría cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Como si me hubiera masticado un biju —respondió Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa que Kakashi le devolvió levemente.

—En realidad, que puedas sentir dolor es bueno. Significa que todavía puedes sentir algo, ya sabes, que estás vivo —añadió el jounin.

—Feh… eso dicen, pero deberían ser un poco más generosos con los analgésicos ahora que ya sabemos que estoy vivo —gruñó Kiba rascándose la herida que surcaba el puente de su nariz.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Quieres decir sobre Sasuke y Sakura? —aclaró Kiba enarcando las cejas.

Kakashi cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y asintió levemente. Era demasiado evidente que quería saber si Kiba tenía alguna pista sobre dónde se dirigían o que iban a hacer a continuación.

—La verdad, no recuerdo demasiado de nada —suspiró Kiba—. Ino lo ha llamado amnesia post-traumática, creo. Recuerdo que Akamaru estaba nervioso, luego apareció Madara y lo demás está borroso, creo que algo me golpeó… no sé. Lo siguiente es que desperté aquí… Y puede que lo soñara, o que lo relacionara con Sakura porque me dijeron que ella me había salvado, pero creo que puedo recordar su voz que diciéndome que no podía morirme. Sé que como información es una mierda.

—Tranquilo, Kiba. Descansa —dijo Kakashi dispuesto a marcharse.

—Kakashi… —llamó el muchacho haciendo que el jounin lo mirara de nuevo— Sakura me salvó la vida y… si puedo hacer algo por ayudarla no dudes en decírmelo.

—Descuida —prometió Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan necesita ayuda dattebayo?

Kakashi cerró los ojos y cogió aire antes de girarse, sabiendo a quién iba a encontrar allí.

—Hola, Naruto.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Sakura… ¿Ahora somos amigos, no? —preguntó Suigetsu ladeando su sonrisa.

El muchacho estaba encaramado con las piernas cruzadas a una de las encimeras descascarilladas que había en la estancia, y miraba como Sakura iba y venía haciendo algo a lo que él no estaba prestando atención.

La pelirrosa se detuvo un momento para mirarle con una ceja alzada, entre divertida y extrañada por la pregunta. Habían pasado un par de días desde que llegaron a aquel "refugio" si podía llamársele así, ya que aunque no estaba tan abandonado y destrozado como las otras guaridas de Orochimaru, tampoco podía decirse que fuera habitable. Durante el tiempo que llevaban allí, Sakura había estado recuperándose del encuentro con Madara y apenas había visto a Sasuke —ni a nadie, ya que el Uchiha había ordenado a los demás que la dejaran descansar—, aunque sabía que él rondaba cerca de la puerta de su habitación continuamente y en ocasiones —cuando creía que ella dormía— entraba unos segundos y se iba con los puños apretados. Sakura no sabía exactamente como tomarse aquel comportamiento pero decidió que todavía le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para entretenerse en desentrañar los misterios de la mente de Sasuke.

—Recuerda que hice cambiar a Sasuke de opinión cuando quería matarte —se defendió Suigetsu levantando las manos ante su incredulidad.

—En realidad, él ya había decidido no hacerlo por sí mismo —rió Sakura ante su descaro.

—Sí, pero mi atrevida acción lo puso prácticamente entre la espada y la pared —añadió el chico.

—Creo que tenemos recuerdos algo diferentes de esa noche —remarcó la pelirrosa, divertida.

—Pobrecita, debe ser porque estabas exhausta y no sabías lo que veías —dijo Suigetsu con fingido desconsuelo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y negó pacientemente, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa ante sus ocurrencias, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, pero entonces, quedamos en sí que somos amigos ¿verdad? —insistió Suigetsu.

—… Supongo que algo así… —contestó Sakura algo insegura, mientras lo miraba sospechosamente tratando de averiguar qué tramaba exactamente.

—Y los amigos se cuentan las cosas… —continuó tentativamente.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime exactamente qué quieres, Suigetsu —cortó Sakura elevando una ceja. Creía saber a dónde iba a dirigirse aquella conversación.

—…De modo que, si por un casual… tú, mi querida amiga Sakura, supieras dónde podría estar mi espada me lo dirías ¿verdad? —preguntó lanzándole una traviesa sonrisa llena de dientes.

—Oh, por favor —suspiró Sakura—. Ya te dije que no sé exactamente dónde está, tengo una idea de quién la tenía la última vez que la vi pero eso fue hace meses, no creo que la conserve.

—Me conformaría con una pequeña pista —pidió Suigetsu haciendo un mohín.

—Si te digo quién la tenía seguro que vas a ir a hacerle frente con tus bravuconadas y terminarás echo papilla, además bastantes problemas le he causado ya como para que tenga que enfrentarse a ti por mi culpa —sentenció la pelirrosa.

—Tal vez sólo se la pida educadamente —sonrió ladinamente Suigetsu.

—Sí, claro —Sakura rodó los ojos con paciencia—. Hay cientos de espadas ¿Por qué no simplemente consigues una nueva? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con la otra?

Suigetsu la miró un momento con la boca ligeramente abierta como si hubiera querido decir algo pero le hubiera sorprendido su pregunta. Por un segundo, Sakura pensó que iba a soltar alguno de sus chascarrillos, pero él hizo una mueca y fijó la vista en algún punto de la pared de enfrente.

—¿Conoces las espadas de los siete espadachines de la Niebla? —Suspiró con resignación—. La que perdí era una de esas.

—Y quieres una de esas espadas porque son poderosas —dedujo Sakura.

—Las quiero todas —dijo bruscamente Suigetsu sorprendiendo a la chica.

—…Pero… ¿Y para qué… para qué quieres siete espadas? —preguntó Sakura en un murmullo desconcertado.

—Bueno, todos tenemos un objetivo ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió travieso— ¿Para qué quieres tú siete vestidos?

—Yo no tengo siete vestidos —respondió Sakura con indignación.

—¿No? Pues deberías, creo que tus encantos se lucirían encantadoramente en algo más apretado y revelador —dijo giñándole un ojo con picardía.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras oía las risas de Suigetsu que se balanceaba precariamente sobre la encimera. Sin embargo, no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en la que él había cambiado de tema, ni la mirada seria y algo melancólica que había puesto al hablar sobre esas espadas. Parece que al final todos ocultaban algo en su interior y se protegían como podían de ello, Sasuke con su frialdad y puede que Suigetsu con todas esas bromas y sonrisas.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó entonces Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño al prestar atención por primera vez a lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

La pelirrosa había acumulado trozos de madera pertenecientes a muebles rotos y las había apilado en el centro de la estancia en un pequeño montón.

—Fuego —contestó Sakura como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. La cocina no funciona, así que hay que hacer una hoguera pequeña. Lleváis cocinando así desde que llegamos, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

—¿Cocinando? —Repitió algo alterado.

—Sí, Suigetsu, sí, cocinando —corroboró Sakura como si fuera obvio y él padeciera algún tipo de retraso.

El chico murmuró algo sobre que tenía que irse y se precipitó hacia la salida sin que ella le hiciera caso. Suigetsu derrapó al cruzar la puerta y cerró tras él para lanzarse a correr por el pasillo, topándose con Karin que lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—Pelirroja —dijo Suigetsu aferrándola por los brazos—. Rápido. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Karin tenía una mueca extraña en la cara, ese idiota sólo la llamaba pelirroja cuando quería algo que no fuera discutir… lo que había ocurrido en dos ocasiones contando esa.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —bufó la chica.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ya me lo agradecerás luego —dijo Suigetsu zarandeándola por los brazos—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

—¡Dime qué coño pasa!

—¡Te he dicho que no hay tiempo!

—¡Te costaría dos segundos explicármelo, idiota! ¡Estás perdiendo más tiempo haciendo el ganso!

—¡Baaah! —soltó Suigetsu exasperado antes de dejarla por imposible y seguir corriendo para buscar al Uchiha.

Finalmente, después de patear unas cuantas puertas que daban a habitaciones vacías, Suigetsu encontró a Sasuke examinando, sin mucho interés, unos rollos de pergamino que había encontrado por ahí.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Suigetsu aliviado, deteniéndose bruscamente y provocando que Karin, que venía corriendo tras él, se chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Sasuke con aburrimiento levantando la vista de sus papeles.

—Es Sakura… —contestó con gravedad—… Está cocinando.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto dedicándole una mirada entre fulminante y alarmada al chico. Por su parte, Karin lanzó un suspiro y le asestó una colleja desde atrás.

—¿Y por esa chorrada armas tanto escándalo? —Espetó la pelirroja, iracunda, mientras Suigetsu se lamentaba agonizante llevándose las manos a la cabeza por el golpe— Por Kami pensaba que era algo grave.

—Es que es grave —se quejó Suigetsu encarándola—. Tú no lo entiendes, zanahoria, nunca has comido nada preparado por esa mujer.

La última vez que Sakura se había ocupado de cocinar había sido antes de que Karin estuviera con ellos, y Suigetsu todavía se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para quemar el pescado por fuera sin que estuviera hecho por dentro. De hecho, ninguno había podido olvidar que además de eso, Sakura había cocinado una "sopa" que pareció tener buen aspecto hasta que tuvieron la mala fortuna de decidir meterse una cucharada en la boca.

Sasuke también recordaba ese "caldo del diablo" y cómo había tenido que ir deshaciéndose de él deslizándolo en el plato de Juugo cuando creía que nadie miraba. Negarse a comer abiertamente habría sido demasiado infantil para su pose estoica. Pero después de eso, habían decidido no dejar nunca que Sakura volviera a acercarse a ningún tipo de alimento que requiriese la más mínima preparación.

—Es imposible, la cocina no funciona —dijo Sasuke cortando la discusión.

—Está haciendo fuego —explicó Suigetsu manoteando exageradamente.

—Mierda —espetó Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta a zancadas—. Te juro que esta vez te comes tú toda la olla, Suigetsu.

—¡Qué! —gritó Suigetsu entre asustado e indignado, sabiendo que Sasuke era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Enviándole una mirada alarmada a Karin, se apresuró a seguir a Sasuke con la pelirroja pisándole los talones. Más le valía deshacerse de lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando Sakura o preveía una pesada digestión esa noche.

Encontraron a Sakura en el mismo lugar en el que Suigetsu la había dejado, con la diferencia de que un pequeño fuego estaba encendido en el centro de la cocina —que gracias a Kami tenía rendijas de ventilación— y la pelirrosa estaba ocupada removiendo una cazuela de lo que parecía cemento armado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

—¿Uh? —Sakura levantó la cabeza de su labor para lanzarle una sonrisa radiante— Arroz para la cena.

—Arroz —repitió el Uchiha mirando la masa informe que removía Sakura y preguntándose en qué momento de su evolución eso fue algo parecido al arroz.

—Sí, le he preguntado a Suigetsu antes si le gustaba el arroz y me ha dicho que sí —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

Suigetsu por su parte palideció notablemente mientras trataba de responder con una vacilante media sonrisa a la mirada de Sasuke, que le prometía infames sufrimientos o lo que era lo mismo… iba a lamer esa olla hasta que quedara brillante. _Mierda…_ Realmente no estaba pensando en que cuando Sakura le había preguntado sobre si le gustaba el arroz, estaba tomando su respuesta como una invitación a prepararlo. La verdad es que no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación, más bien, había estado planeando una manera de sonsacarle información sobre su espada.

—Bueno… le he puesto más cosas para darle sustancia —reconoció la pelirrosa haciendo gestos con la cuchara que llevaba en la mano y sujetando la olla con la otra—. Por eso se ha quedado un poco… mmm… pegado. Pero sólo tengo que echarle algo más de agua y ponerlo a cocer un poco más.

—Buena idea —siseó Sasuke mirando a Suigetsu con sádica satisfacción.

En ese momento, Suigetsu decidió que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para lograr que el contenido de aquella olla terminara en el suelo en lugar de en su estómago. Así que se adelantó corriendo voceando algo sobre ayudarla a preparar la cena como excusa, ahora sólo tenía que fingir un tropiezo y darle un manotazo para que a Sakura se le cayera. Todos serían felices y él habría salvado el día… El problema es que la mayoría de los planes nunca salían como él pensaba.

En el momento en el que Suigetsu fingió tropezarse, la pelirrosa apartó la olla impidiéndole alcanzarla y convirtiendo su falso tropiezo en verdadero. El resultado fue que el muchacho se estrelló contra ella. No fue bonito a pesar de que no cayeron al suelo. Suigetsu pensó que tal vez se había roto un diente porque su boca había chocado con la de ella de forma violenta. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Sakura muy abiertos por la sorpresa mirándole a centímetros y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía los labios practicamente pegados a los suyos. Tal vez, si lo hubiera pensado mejor habría hecho otra cosa —apartarse rápidamente—, pero siendo como era, lo primero que le salió fue una risilla bobalicona ante la situación, de la que trató de aprovecharse acercándose del todo y moviendo los labios para darle un beso a Sakura segundos antes de que ella le volcase la olla en la cabeza violentamente.

—Eres un maldito aprovechado —le recriminó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—Ha merecido la pena —dijo Suigetsu con la voz amortiguada desde dentro de la olla, que desparramaba su contenido sobre sus hombros. Trató de sacársela de la cabeza, pero Karin le asestó un golpe al recipiente haciendo que volviera a caer y el ruido retumbara en sus oídos.

Sasuke todavía tenía la mueca de extrañeza y desagrado que se había instalado en su cara en cuanto había visto aquel incidente. ¿Realmente la gente disfrutaba pegando sus bocas a las de otros? Vagamente podía recordar aquel episodio con Naruto y cómo había querido arrancarse la lengua después. Sin embargo, aunque Sakura estaba molesta, el payaso de Suigetsu parecía encantado. ¿Cómo sería besarla? En realidad, él nunca se había preocupado por esos temas, las chicas siempre habían sido algo molesto a su alrededor que lo perseguía, por lo que trataba de llamar su atención lo menos posible. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento nunca había tenido la sensación de que tal vez se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Es la lujuria que me pierde —siguió excusándose Suigetsu tratando de aguantar la risa—. A mí se me conquista por el estómago… no he podido resistirme.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien volvió a hundirle la olla en la cabeza de un sonoro golpe, tal vez más fuerte de lo necesario. Ese estúpido era demasiado irritante, y esta vez le estaba molestando todavía más que de costumbre. En realidad, a pesar de que el golpe que le había dado había sido fuerte, se había contenido para no darle uno que le partiera el cuello. Eso le pasaba por ser un imbécil que le sacaba de sus casillas con todas sus gilipolleces.

Tal vez, Suigetsu sintió la repentina sensación de peligro hacia su persona porque se encaminó hacia la puerta lamentándose por el golpe.

—Creo que iré a darme un baño antes de que el… "arroz" se cuaje en mi cabeza —dijo Suigetsu quitándose por fin la olla de la cabeza y revelando los pegotes que se le habían quedado en el pelo.

Al notar que Karin le seguía hacia el pasillo se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa sugerente, algo estropeada por el efecto de la pasta de arroz escurriéndole por la cara.

—Así que vienes conmigo, zanahoria… chica mala.

—No tienes tanta suerte, imbécil —espetó Karin—. Voy a buscar unas tijeras, seguramente habrá que cortarte el pelo al cero.

La refunfuñante respuesta de Suigetsu se perdió por el pasillo cuando ambos siguieron andando hacia el baño o dónde quisiera que fueran al final.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba apagando la pequeña hoguera que había encendido para cocinar.

—¿En serio quieres que vuelva a tratar de preparar algo? —Preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja—. Sé que cocino fatal, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga. Me aburría. Sólo tenía curiosidad por ver cómo de locos os pondríais.

—Sin embargo, al final, el único que ha terminado divirtiéndose parece haber sido Suigetsu —remarcó Sasuke clavando su mirada en ella—. Hoy le has besado… el otro día me besaste a mi ¿No crees que repartes tu afecto demasiado libremente?

—¡¿Qué yo te qué?! —Exclamó Sakura enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello antes de darse cuenta de que se refería al pequeño beso en la mejilla que le dio el día que llegaron—. En primer lugar yo no he besado a Suigetsu por propia voluntad y por si no te has dado cuenta le he volcado una olla en la cabeza. Y en segundo, lo que yo te di fue una inocente señal de agradecimiento. ¿En serio no sabes distinguir eso de un beso? ¿Has besado a alguien en tu vida, para empezar? ¿A alguien que no sea Naruto?

_Tocado y hundido._

Sasuke se acercó a ella irguiéndose con arrogancia y estrechó los ojos con desafío.

—¿Y tú? ¿Acaso has besado a alguien que no sea Suigetsu hace unos cinco minutos? —siseó con desdén. No era como si ella tuviera una gran experiencia para darle lecciones.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de nuevo y su ceño se frunció con indignación.

—Eso no te importa —espetó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz, sabiendo que su experiencia se limitaba a algún fugaz roce de labios en alguna de las fiestas a las que la había arrastrado Ino, dónde todos iban demasiado borrachos como para que significase nada real.

—En ese caso, te contesto lo mismo —dijo Sasuke con tono desafiante.

—Por favor. ¿En serio pretendes que me crea que tú has besado a alguien? —replicó Sakura en una burla furiosa.

—¿Tan extraño resultaría? —Preguntó con petulancia— Te recuerdo que en Konoha las chicas corrían tras mí, únicamente tendría que haber elegido a alguna y me habría rogado por ello, incluida tú, si no recuerdo mal.

Había sido un golpe bajo, lo admitía, pero al ver ese destello de dolor mezclado con ira en sus ojos verdes algo en su interior rugió con satisfacción. Porque sí, por mucho que ahora quisiera ocultarlo u olvidarlo, hubo un tiempo en el que la perfecta y sacrosanta médico de Konoha había bebido los vientos por el traidor Uchiha. Y recordárselo le hacía sentir poderoso ante ella.

—Sin embargo nunca lo hiciste —le recordó la pelirrosa—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así si ni siquiera soportas estar con alguien en la misma habitación?

—Pues parece que por ahora lo estoy soportando bastante bien —hizo notar Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

Ambos estaban en lo cierto, aunque pareciera contradictorio. En realidad Sasuke nunca había aguantado lo que él calificaba como idioteces, demasiado tiempo. De modo que enseguida se largaba de cualquier tipo de reunión con otras personas. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que últimamente la compañía de Sakura no le era desagradable, se había habituado a ella e incluso la buscaba de cuando en cuando.

La espalda de Sakura topó con el borde de la encimera, sin darse cuenta había ido retrocediendo conforme Sasuke avanzaba hasta que había quedado prácticamente acorralada contra el mueble. Sasuke por su parte no parecía haber reparado en ello y seguía mirándola con ofensa y desafío en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes por qué creo que es imposible? —Dijo Sakura en voz baja, pues estaban tan cerca que podían oírse perfectamente sin alzar demasiado la voz—. Porque para besar a alguien necesitas dejar que se te acerque, que invada tu espacio personal…

De pronto, Sakura fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, su ojos quedaban prácticamente a la altura de la boca de él… tan cerca que sólo parecía existir eso en el mundo.

—…, que te toque… —continuó casi en un susurro.

La pelirrosa movió sutilmente la cara de tal modo que su nariz y sus labios casi acariciaron la mandíbula de Sasuke, percibiendo el calor de su piel sin llegar a tocarlo realmente y notando cómo él se tensaba. No se detuvo a pensar que debía ser masoquista o algo por el estilo para torturarse de aquella manera por alguien que estaba tan lejos de ella, sólo podía pensar en que la distancia física que les separaba era prácticamente nula y que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tocarle aunque sólo fuera aquella vez, en guardar aquel segundo en su memoria y luego todo lo demás podría desmoronarse si quería.

—…, tienes que desearlo…

Sentía la respiración de Sasuke rozar suavemente su mejilla… tan dolorosamente cerca. Y, que su corazón la perdonara, pero se inclinó de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Con la garganta quemándole de angustia y su mente repitiéndose "sólo una vez", "sólo por un segundo y se acabó". Porque aquello no debía pasar y sólo terminaría destrozándose a sí misma.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, espero que a nadie se haya desesperado mucho por el retraso. He estado unos días (hasta hoy) fuera de mi casa y no tenía ni internet ni mi pc ni nada así que difícilmente podía actualizar. Antes de irme dejé todo preparado para actualizar en cuanto volviera y que no tuvierais que esperar demasiado. Sé que esperar un capítulo nuevo puede ser desesperante, aun así creo que soy bastante respetuosa con ello de modo que no creo que se acabe el mundo por un día de retraso :) Gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_Pasando a lo que realmente importa, por fin vemos sasusaku con todas las letras ¿no? Sakura pierde el control y se lanza. El pobre Sasuke es tan inocente en ese aspecto que me da ternura jaja_

_Besos, Ela. _


	17. Para proteger a Sakura

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 17. Para proteger a Sakura_

Estaba mal, lo sabía, después se odiaría a si misma por haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, mientras sentía como sus labios rozaban los de Sasuke, sólo podía pensar en robarle un segundo, únicamente un instante, a la mierda de realidad que debía vivir. Disfrutaría de aquel pequeño momento y luego se arrepentiría. Sólo un segundo.

Sasuke se había tensado, quedándose quieto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ante aquello. Ni siquiera sabía dónde poner los brazos así que los dejó donde estaban, apoyados en la encimera a ambos lados de Sakura.

La pelirrosa volvió a posarse sobre sus talones alejándose lentamente de él, con la angustia pintando ya sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a lamentarse, fue Sasuke quien se inclinó hacia ella volviendo a juntar sus labios. Esta vez le tocó a Sakura sorprenderse ampliando sus ojos ante aquel contacto. Sin embargo, se olvidó de la sorpresa al notar los labios del chico moviéndose vacilante y torpemente sobre los suyos. Finalmente, Sasuke había encontrado qué hacer con sus brazos y los había colocado prudentemente rodeando la cintura de la pelirrosa. La conciencia de Sakura se quedó en blanco cuando comenzó a corresponder a ese beso que pronto dejó de ser vacilante.

Ella sabía que aquello estaba mal pero en ese momento no podía recordar por qué, ni quería hacerlo. Los brazos de Sasuke la atrajeron hacia él deslizándose por su espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo todavía más, instintivamente, y ella deslizó las manos desde su pecho hasta rodear su cuello y hundirlas en las negras hebras de su pelo —Kami cómo había deseado hacer eso—. Notó que de la garganta del chico se escapaba un gemido ronco y su agarre la apretó contra él.

En ese momento, Sasuke ya podía decir que conocía la razón por la que la gente querría unir sus bocas, al menos por que querrían unirla a la de Sakura. Sus labios eran suaves y se movían con los suyos con pasión. No sabía que deseaba besarla hasta que ella no lo había hecho, en ese instante había decidido que no quería que se alejara. Necesitaba probarlo, aunque al principio había mostrado la vacilación de la inexperiencia, poco a poco, el fuego que sentía recorriéndole las venas había tomado las riendas. Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza gritaba algo así como "¡¿Qué mierda haces?!" con una sensación de que no debería hacer aquello, pero el roce del cuerpo de la chica hizo que desapareciera en un segundo.

Sasuke se movió con ella y la espalda de la pelirrosa volvió a topar con el borde de la encimera distrayéndola y haciéndole recuperar algo de cordura.

—No… no, para —musitó la pelirrosa empujándole levemente para apartarle.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Sasuke con voz gruesa dejando de tocarla al instante. Parecía repentinamente preocupado por la posibilidad de haberla herido sin pretenderlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo miró con angustia. Él le devolvía la mirada con los ojos más oscuros que nunca, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, tanto que el iris era una línea fina de un tono menos de negro. Su pelo estaba revuelto y despeinado, sus labios enrojecidos como los de ella, y la cremallera de la camiseta abierta hasta la mitad del pecho haciendo que la prenda dejara a la vista uno de sus hombros, Sakura no podía recordar cuando se la había bajado. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—…Yo no… Tú… —Sakura no sabía ni siquiera empezar a decir todas las cosas que estaban mal ahí. Sabía que había sido ella quien había iniciado egoístamente aquello y por eso mismo debía pararlo. Cuanto más alto volara, más dura sería la caída. Notó las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. _Mierda. _Sabía cómo habría acabado todo aquello, ella le quería, pero él solo le estaba ofreciendo unos cuantos besos de prueba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Él seguía siendo un oscuro vengador, aunque no había querido matarla eso no significaba que hubiera renunciado a sus planes. Y ella, ella le ocultaba demasiado… Si supiera cuanto le había mentido, cuanto seguía mintiéndole, no querría tocarla.

Sasuke se tensó cuando vio el arrepentimiento pintado en la cara de Sakura y compuso su fría expresión de piedra, esa que conseguía aislarle de cualquier emoción. Con un movimiento algo más brusco de lo que sería habitual en él, se recolocó la camiseta y volvió a subir la cremallera. Por supuesto que se arrepentía. ¿Por qué iba a querer la perfecta y pura Sakura que alguien como él la tocara? Ahora debía estar asqueada de sí misma por permitírselo y disfrutarlo, porque no podía negar que lo había hecho. ¿Acaso había estado pensando en Naruto cuando lo besaba? Seguramente se había llevado una decepción al darse cuenta de pronto de que en lugar de al luminoso héroe, estaba besando al malo de la historia.

El chico bufó y se dio la vuelta, no podía reprochárselo. Él era un asesino, sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre que pensaba derramar. No era alguien con quien pudieras jugar a los adolescentes. Y a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado últimamente seguían siendo una ninja de Konoha y un traidor. Era su puta culpa por no haber sabido mantenerse alejado, por haber ignorado la voz que le decía que dejara de pensar en ella, que dejara de rondar su habitación y se marchara sin ella.

—Sasuke… —llamó la pelirrosa con voz suplicante—. Sasuke-kun, por favor, no te vayas.

El Uchiha quiso irse dando un portazo tras él. Y se odió a sí mismo, a ella, a todo, cuando se detuvo. Maldita molestia estúpida. ¿Qué coño le había hecho? Debería haberla matado, o haberla dejado con Kakashi, o simplemente no haber aceptado su ayuda en aquella celda cuando todo era más sencillo y esa mota rosa no estaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué mierda quería de él? _¡Joder!_ ¿Es que no le había humillado ya suficiente?

Sakura se colocó frente a él, pero Sasuke no la miraba, continuaba con una expresión de piedra y la mirada fija en algún punto tras ella.

—Sasuke, por favor —musitó la pelirrosa con tono lastimero y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke bajando finalmente sus mirada hacia ella. Había pretendido que su tono fuera indiferente, incluso furioso, pero a pesar de su dureza había salido tiznado de algo parecido a la angustia y la amargura.

—…No lo sé… —respondió la chica con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

—No lo sabes —repitió Sasuke con los dientes apretados de ira—. ¿Y qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? Llegas un día y te metes en mi vida, me obligas a protegerte y a lanzarme a salvar a alguien a quien deseo matar. Me envuelves en tu retorcido plan y ya no tengo manera de deshacerme de ti, y cuando por fin se me presenta la oportunidad no puedo matarte porque de alguna manera, el universo entero se ha aliado para joderme y has acabado dentro de mi cabeza como si estuviera volviéndome loco, sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que haces y lo que dices, en dónde estás, en lo mal que cocinas… Y de pronto, veo como el imbécil de Suigetsu te besa y estúpidamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en hacerlo yo…

—Entonces hazlo… —dijo repentinamente Sakura interrumpiendo su iracundo discurso, llorando todavía. A la mierda todo, pero no podía dejar que se fuera después de aquello y no le importaba lo que fuera a suceder, no le importaba lo mal que estuviera—. Hazlo…

Sasuke se había quedado mirándola en silencio, respirando agitadamente.

—Creo que ya tienes demasiado de lo que arrepentirte… y yo también —dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

Sakura jadeó sin aliento. Eso había sido doloroso. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera marcharse, lo detuvo.

—Escúchame bien, Uchiha Sasuke —a pesar de que lloraba y tenía la voz algo tomada, su tono era firme—. Yo nunca me arrepentiré de nada. De nada. No me importa lo que hagan, lo que digan, que me persigan, que el mundo entero quiera mi cabeza… o que tú me odies. Jamás voy a arrepentirme… Nunca. Pero… tengo miedo…

Sí, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de morir, de ser una traidora, pero también temía por él. Sabía que iba a odiarla si se enteraba de la verdad, se sentiría traicionado. Ella seguía enamorada de él, podía habérselo negado pero era cierto ahora tanto como lo había sido cuando lo sacó de aquella celda. Solo había querido darle otra oportunidad, la oportunidad que Konoha le debía, había pensado que merecía conocer toda la verdad de la boca de Itachi para que así pudiera decidir libremente por una vez. Sin embargo, en su brillante plan no había contemplado la posibilidad de formar un lazo con él. A pesar de que ella le amaba no había pensado que él pudiera sentir otra cosa que odio por ella, por lo que no le habían preocupado las consecuencias de su mentira… la traición de alguien que odias sólo es una gota en el océano, pero, la traición de alguien que aprecias puede llegar a ahogarte. A pesar de que no se arrepentía, de que al final sabía que él le rompería el corazón, no quería que la odiara de nuevo.

Sasuke la miraba llorar frente a él, preguntándose qué cruzaba por su mente para tener aquella mirada angustiada y suplicante. Era tan pequeña, tan fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo… _Mierda. _Debería quitarla de su camino en ese mismo momento, acabar con todo aquello con un rápido haz de Chidori, como tendría que haber pasado… como sabía que jamás pasaría.

—Ya sabes… que odio que llores —dijo finalmente el Uchiha, si bien su tono seguía siendo serio había perdido es cortante frialdad con la que había hablado antes.

Sasuke tuvo que dar un pequeño paso atrás para evitar caer cuando Sakura se lanzó entre sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza y enterrando la cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba. El muchacho volvía a sentir que le sobraban brazos y la pelirrosa seguía abrazada a él llorando. No se había parado a pensar en todo ese tiempo en lo duro que debía ser para Sakura soportar todo lo que tenía encima. Ella había actuado como si lo aceptara todo, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros cuando gente de su propia aldea —aldea que ella protegía— llegaban para matarla. Había sido tan valiente y decidida en cada situación que se presentaba que él no se había parado a pensar en lo que ella debía sentir en realidad, sola y asustada… con tan solo un objetivo para aferrarse. Y recordó lo solo y asustado que se había sentido él una vez.

Lentamente, con indecisión, Sasuke posó una mano en la espalda de ella en lo más parecido a un abrazo que él sabía dar. Notó que Sakura contenía la respiración al notarlo.

—No debes tener miedo —gruñó Sasuke como si se hubiera arrancado las palabras de la garganta "no voy a dejar que te hagan daño" añadió mentalmente.

Por incómodo que se sintiese, el muchacho supo que era verdad. No era solo que no fuera a matarla él mismo, es que no quería que otros la dañaran. La idea le resultaba irritante hasta límites insospechados, no podía imaginarse cómo sería todo si Sakura estuviera muerta. Frunció el ceño sólo de pensarlo. Siempre había creído que en el mundo ninja todo era odio y sadismo, el deber superaba la lealtad y el deseo de poder destrozaba cualquier lazo, pero ella era pura, era luz. Sakura había desafiado lo que se suponía que debía hacer para ayudar a su amigo y para lo único que quería poder era para proteger a los que amaba.

Iban a matarla, puede que él pudiera protegerla pero al final pasaría. Sakura tenía demasiado corazón para ser una traidora, para llevar la clase de vida que él llevaba. No podía mantenerla a su lado, menos aún con lo que iba a hacer, no podía pretender que permaneciera con él mientras trazaba planes para destruir la aldea que ella amaba. Sin embargo, si la dejaba con Kakashi como había pensado tampoco había una garantía de que la aldea fuera a perdonarla, después de todo, habían enviado ANBU a matarla. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer para garantizar su seguridad, aunque significase renunciar a ella, a su compañía y a sus sonrisas, aunque hacerlo le complicase la vida hasta límites insospechados e incumpliera todo lo que había estado prometiéndose a sí mismo. Para proteger a Sakura… tenía que salvar a Naruto.

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Eh, Shikamaru!

El muchacho se detuvo con la llave ya en la cerradura de la puerta y se giró para ver quién le llamaba. Temari subía corriendo las escaleras exteriores del bloque de apartamentos agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Estás sordo? Llevo llamándote desde el otro lado de la calle —le reprochó la rubia llegando hasta él.

—Más que sordo, yo diría hecho polvo. Acabo de salir de una guardia en inteligencia de dieciocho horas y me duermo encima —contestó Shikamaru con ojos somnolientos ahogando un bostezo.

—Yo te veo igual que siempre —opinó Temari alzando las cejas.

—Genial… —contestó Shikamaru sin muchas ganas—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Te traigo buenas noticias —sonrió la rubia para después pasar a una expresión retadora— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

El chico suspiró resignado y giró la llave para abrir definitivamente la puerta. El bloque de apartamentos en el que la Alianza había instalado a los ninjas que se habían quedado en el cuartel de la Nube, le recordaba mucho al bloque en el que vivía Naruto en Konoha, quizá incluso tuviera menos espacio. Sin embargo, seguía siendo mejor que las tiendas de campaña.

Las llaves repiquetearon con un sonido metálico cuando Shikamaru las lanzó al cuenco que había en una mesita junto a la puerta.

—Estás en tu casa —dijo el chico invitando a Temari a entrar mientras se quitaba el chaleco— ¿Cuáles son esas buenas noticias? ¿Kabuto se ha muerto de una enfermedad fulminante? Porque esa sí sería una gran noticia, tal y como están las cosas, créeme.

—Realmente debes estar cansado, nunca te había oído decir tantas tonterías —rió la rubia sacándole la lengua y entrando con familiaridad en la sala de estar.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de nuevo y la siguió sentándose junto a ella en el único sofá que tenía.

—Tu amiga Ino se ha comunicado desde Konoha. Al parecer Inuzuka Kiba está fuera de peligro —dijo Temari.

El muchacho se recostó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Verdaderamente, esa es una muy buena noticia —reconoció Shikamaru con alivio. Había estado muy preocupado desde que las noticias de la masacre cometida por Madara les habían informado de que Kiba estaba muy mal herido y era el único superviviente. Se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

Temari asintió y después le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, como si no supiera muy bien si debía sacar el tema.

—Dicen que Haruno Sakura le salvó la vida. ¿Es cierto? —preguntó finalmente. Dar rodeos no iba con ella.

—Parece que sí —dijo Shikamaru pareciendo de nuevo muy cansado—. Según lo que me dijeron ella prácticamente lo resucitó, si no lo hubiera encontrado, cuando Kakashi llegó ya habría estado muerto.

—Creía que ella había traicionado a tu aldea ¿Por qué querría ayudarle? —preguntó Temari extrañada.

—Es más complicado que eso —suspiró Shikamaru—. Sakura no quería hacer nada contra Konoha o la Alianza, ella sólo quería salvar a Sasuke. Aunque con eso nos puso a todos en peligro… Siempre temí que terminara haciendo alguna tontería así, nunca ha podido olvidar a Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho. Problemático.

—Eso es bastante trágico —comentó la chica paseando la vista distraídamente por la mesa hasta que algo llamó su atención—. Parece que te ha llegado trabajo mientras no estabas, vago. ¿No es ese el símbolo del Consejo de Konoha?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos alarmado para ver el sobre que la chica señalaba. Estaba sobre la mesa y efectivamente, sobre el gastado papel llevaba el símbolo del Consejo.

—No es nada —se apresuró a asegurar el chico atrapando el sobre y dejándolo a un lado—. Ahora no pienso mover un dedo más ni aunque me lo ordene la reencarnación del Cuarto.

—Está bien, te dejaré gandulear —suspiró Temari con resignación —. Nos vemos mañana.

Shikamaru levantó la mano con un cansado gruñido de despedida mientras la chica salía dejando un ruido de tacones sobre la madera del suelo. En cuanto el muchacho oyó que cerraba tras ella, saltó del sofá olvidando su somnolencia y se abalanzó hacia el sobre con avidez.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Naruto. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kakashi girándose hacia él con un suspiro derrotado.

—Me enteré de que Kiba estaba herido dattebayo —contestó Naruto sin que sus ojos azules dejaran de clavarse en el jounin— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura-chan?

—Naruto…

—No. Nada de "Naruto…" —cortó el rubio frunciendo el ceño—. Ya estoy cansado de que la gente me oculte las cosas. Me he recuperado y puedo ayudar. Dime qué está pasando 'ttebayo. ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

—Está bien —concedió Kakashi finalmente—. Acompáñame y te lo contaré.

En cuanto había visto entrar a Naruto trayendo problemas, Kiba se había recostado en la cama fingiendo dormir roncando exageradamente. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para soportar el jaleo que seguramente se iba a armar con todo aquel asunto. Así que, suspiró de alivio y abrió un ojo cuando Kakashi decidió llevarse a Naruto a discutir a otro lugar.

El jounin guió a Naruto hasta la habitación que el rubio había estado ocupando en el hospital e hizo que se sentara en el borde de la cama, mientras él ocupaba la silla que había junto a él. Había llegado el momento que tanto había estado retrasando, no iba a ser fácil, pero sabía que en esa ocasión, Naruto no se conformaría con excusas vagas. Quería saber la verdad y tenía derecho a saberla, debían aceptar que ya no era un niño que había que proteger de si mismo.

—Antes de nada, para que te tranquilices quiero que sepas que Sakura no está herida —comenzó Kakashi—. Pero… tomó una serie de malas decisiones que la han puesto en peligro. Estamos tratando de ayudarla, pero no es algo sencillo. La situación en la que se encuentra es grave.

Naruto se removía en su asiento luchando contra el impulso de zarandear a Kakashi para que le dijera de una vez qué era exactamente lo que había hecho Sakura y cuál era exactamente el peligro que corría su compañera. Todo aquel misterio iba a volverlo loco.

—Todo empezó el día que peleaste contra Tobi. Ese día, la Alianza consiguió apresar a Sasuke por un golpe de suerte —Kakashi le miró con gravedad viéndolo palidecer—, la onda expansiva que generó el cruce de ataques entre Tobi y tú le alcanzó por encontrarse demasiado cerca. Le llevamos hasta uno de los fuertes de la Nube mientras los Kages decidían qué hacer con él… Le condenaron a muerte.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó Naruto poniéndose en pie exaltado— ¡Eso no es posible!

—Cálmate, Naruto —dijo Kakashi con seriedad—. Sakura se enteró de esa decisión y le ayudó a escapar.

La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del rubio al oír aquella noticia duró el segundo que tardó en asimilar lo que aquello significaba en realidad.

—¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? ¿Qué le han hecho? —Exigió asustado, agarrando a su maestro por la pechera del chaleco. Si Sakura había hecho aquello en contra de la voluntad de los Kages significaba que había cometido un delito gravísimo.

—Ella se marchó con Sasuke… Hokage-sama se vio obligada a dictar una orden de busca y captura contra ella, está acusada de traición a Konoha y a la Alianza —explicó Kakashi.

—Pero… pero ¡Sasuke intentó matarla la última vez dattebayo! ¡No pudo simplemente marcharse con él! ¡Él nunca quiso llevarla consigo antes! —Gritaba Naruto exaltado, llevándose las manos al pelo para revolvérselo con nerviosismo— Sasuke sólo piensa en destruir… ¿Pudo obligarla? Si la obligó no pueden condenarla 'ttebayo.

—Sasuke no la obligó, Naruto. Ella lo liberó porque quiso y se marchó con él porque lo decidió así —el jounin suspiró cerrando un momento los ojos—. Yo la vi justo antes de que se fuera, no pude retenerla… Dejó esto.

Kakashi le tendió a Naruto un papel doblado en cuatro en el que el muchacho reconoció la letra de Sakura.

_« Quiero dejar claro que, a pesar de lo que he hecho, no deseo ningún mal a la aldea de Konoha ni a la Alianza. Lamento mucho haber traicionado la confianza que depositaron en mí y sé que muchos se sentirán decepcionados con mis actos. Me digo que estoy haciendo lo correcto y así lo es para mí, sin embargo, sé que a veces lo que uno cree que está bien no siempre concuerda con lo que los demás creen del bien._

_Sé que no puedo pedir que no os culpéis por no haberme retenido, que no estéis tristes o preocupados por lo que pueda pasarme porque sé que es imposible. Sé que me queréis tanto como yo os quiero y por eso sé el poco consuelo que pueden llevaos estas palabras. Aun así, no podía irme sin dejar al menos algo que me despidiera de vosotros._

_Tampoco culpéis a Sasuke, él ya tiene suficiente culpa a sus espaldas como para cargar también con la mía. No puedo soportar la idea de que lo ejecuten. Ha sufrido demasiado y no merece que su final sea de esa manera, sería un pobre pago a todo lo que ha sacrificado —aunque sea involuntariamente— por la aldea. Konoha le debe una vida por no haberle dejado vivir la suya y eso es lo que voy a ofrecerle. No me importa lo que pueda costarme. Sin embargo, sería injusto decir que Sasuke es la única razón, pues salvando su vida se salva a la vez a la aldea de la hipocresía de destruir el monstruo que ella misma creó sólo porque se ha salido de control, de esconder las consecuencias de sus actos tras el arma de un verdugo. ¿Esa es la clase de aldea en la que Naruto podría ser Hokage? Lo dudo, sé que jamás podría hacerlo a pesar de que es su destino. Y cada vez estoy más convencida de que el mundo necesita alguien como él desesperadamente. Pero sobre todo, esto lo hago por mí, porque ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser espectadora de mi propia vida y decidir cómo quiero vivirla._

_No voy a ser de nuevo la chica que se queda mirando cómo los demás luchan por lo que quieren. No voy simplemente a quedarme esperando, deseando que todo salga bien. Voy a pelear por lo que realmente quiero y no por lo que debo querer. Me gustaría poder decíos que decidir ser libre es cómo volar, pero en realidad se siente más como si cayeras al vacío, sin nada a lo que aferrarte salvo a ti mismo. Lo único bueno es que esta vez he sido yo la que he decidido saltar y tal vez en la caída es dónde se encuentre realmente la verdadera libertad._

_Os quiero. Haruno Sakura. »_

Naruto parpadeó haciendo que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos aguados, y se la limpió rápidamente con la mano.

—Parece más una carta de suicidio —dijo Naruto respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos para serenarse.

—Sakura conoce bien el precio que se paga por una traición como esa —respondió Kakashi.

—¡Pero la vieja Tsunade no puede condenarla a muerte dattebayo! —Exclamó Naruto con indignación— ¡Ella no quiso traicionar a la aldea, sólo quiso salvar a Sasuke!

—Sí, pero Sasuke quiere destruirnos y es muy peligroso —rebatió Kakashi—. No estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo, pero es a eso a lo que va a enfrentarse Sakura. Todo lo que haga Sasuke será indirectamente culpa suya por haberlo dejado escapar y te puedo asegurar que la culparán. El Consejo sabe que a pesar de todo Tsunade-sama no podrá condenarla y eso podría ocasionar un conflicto con la Alianza… los ANBU que mandaron, no están tratando de capturarla, quieren matarla.

—¡No voy a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima! —Espetó el rubio alterado— Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para solucionar todo esto… Hablaré con los Kages, puedo convencerles para que me den tiempo para arreglarlo… Si consigo que Sasuke me escuche…

—Sasuke no va a escucharte y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué? —Dijo Kakashi, apesadumbrado—. Estamos en guerra, Naruto, hace unos días masacraron por completo un escuadrón entero, en lo que posiblemente Sasuke esté implicado o al menos eso creerá todo el mundo. Los Kages no van a escucharte esta vez.

—No pienso rendirme dattebayo —dijo Naruto con desafío—. Sakura no merece verse involucrada en todo esto así.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Aún no es tarde para salvarla —concordó Kakashi—. Si conseguimos llevarla a Konoha, Tsunade podrá juzgarla allí y protegerla… pero hemos de parar a Sasuke.

Naruto le miró en silencio. De pronto pareció mayor y aunque sus ojos reflejaban dolor, a Kakashi le pareció estar viendo un reflejo de su padre, el Cuarto Hokage. El jounin habría hecho cualquier cosa para ahorrarle aquel sufrimiento a su alumno, pero sabía que él ya no era un niño.

—Así que finalmente, todo acaba de esta manera —suspiró Naruto—. Para proteger a Sakura, tengo que matar a Sasuke.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, este ha sido importante y creo que ha tenido bastantes cosas._

_Por una parte, justo cuando Sasuke toma la decisión de "salvar" a Naruto para ayudar a Sakura, el rubio decide que debe matar a Sasuke. Las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura siguen avanzando a trompicones, demasiada duda y culpabilidad entre ellos. Por cierto, por si se os ha pasado desapercibido, por mucho que el Uchiha parezca haberse abierto un poco a Sakura, él no ha renunciado ni por un instante a vengarse y sigue pensando en que destruirá Konoha, a la única que no quiere matar es a Sakura… bueno y ahora por extensión a Naruto para que la ayude._

_¿Qué opináis de Shikamaru? Se abre la ronda de especulaciones._

_Naruto por fin se ha enterado de lo que pasa, ya le tocaba al pobre, aunque habría sido más feliz en la ignorancia, eso seguro._

_La última frase de la carta de Sakura está inspirada en una frase del libro "la ciudad de las almas perdidas" de la saga Cazadores de Sombras (si no la conocéis os la recomiendo). La frase original es: _"se pregunta si es sólo en el acto de caer que uno puede ser verdaderamente libre".

_Besos, Ela._


	18. Traición por un sueño

**Disclaimer applied**

**Atención:** _El próximo capítulo será el martes 11_

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 18. Traición por un sueño_

—Temari —saludó Shikamaru cuando ella le abrió la puerta y alzó una ceja sorprendida.

—Vaya, vaya. No pensaba que te levantarías tan temprano viendo lo acabado que estabas anoche —apreció la rubia apoyándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta.

—Créeme, yo también lo creía —reconoció haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Pero como siempre, los problemas acuden a mí.

Por supuesto que acudían, siempre, a cualquier hora, daba igual el sueño que tuviese. Kami, iba a matar a Sakura él mismo por esto. Cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

—Enternecedor —dijo Temari burlonamente dándose la vuelta hacia el interior y dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí para que la siguiera.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó Shikamaru paseando la vista alrededor con cautela.

—Sí… —contestó Temari girándose hacia él, extrañada por su pregunta y puede que un tanto sonrojada.

—Genial, vamos —urgió el muchacho empujándola hacia la sala de estar con aire conspiratorio.

—Quieres dejar de actuar como si fueras mi camello o un violador —se quejó la chica—. Me pones nerviosa. Ya sabes que puedo tumbarte de un golpe, chico problemático.

—No lo dudo —contestó Shikamaru sin prestar demasiada atención.

—En serio. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Temari algo preocupada por la palidez y las ojeras que mostraba el ninja de la Hoja.

—Temari —la llamó clavando su mirada seria en la de ella—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó la chica al instante adoptando el mismo tono serio.

—Nada de lo que hablemos aquí debe salir de esta habitación. Puede que la vida de muchas personas dependa de lo que voy a decirte —continuó Shikamaru y ella asintió rápidamente—. ¿Recuerdas el sobre que había sobre mi mesa anoche? Eran documentos de alto secreto pertenecientes al Consejo de Konoha. Documentos de los que ni siquiera la Hokage tiene constancia.

Shikamaru metió la mano en su chaleco y sacó el grueso sobre del que hablaba señalándole el sello rojo estampado en él.

—¿Y cómo has acabado teniéndolos tú? Shikamaru, esto es peligroso —dijo Temari alarmada—. Si te pillan con eso vas a tener muchos problemas.

—No sé cómo, Sakura se las ha arreglado para hacérmelos llegar —explicó el chico—. Seguramente lo tenía ya todo preparado cuando se marchó. Lo que pone aquí es muy gordo y lo peor es que estos documentos lo prueban todo. En estos papeles hay pruebas de que la matanza del clan Uchiha fue ordenada por el Consejo de Konoha, así como otras turbias operaciones relacionadas con Danzou en la aldea de la lluvia y otros lugares. En manos equivocadas, todo esto podría ocasionar un conflicto diplomático terrible contra Konoha, quizá una nueva guerra entre las naciones.

—¿Y por qué me lo estás contando? —Preguntó Temari tragando saliva—. ¿No deberías destruirlo?

—Venía con esta nota "_Estoy segura que tú sabrás qué hacer con esto mejor que yo. Confío en ti. Sakura" —_Contestó Shikamaru mirándola fijamente—. Y lo que yo creo que debemos hacer es sacar todo esto a la luz.

—Pero acabas de decir que esta información es peligrosa. ¿Es que quieres provocar una guerra dentro de la guerra? —Exclamó Temari atónita.

—No. He dicho que eso podría pasar en manos equivocadas. Las mías no lo están —Shikamaru esbozó una leve sonrisa de suficiencia—. Mira, si todo esto se hace público de la manera adecuada puede hacer que el Consejo de Konoha sea destituido sin afectar a las alianzas de la villa. Si presentamos que todo esto se hizo a espaldas de la Hokage…

—¿Presentamos? —Dijo Temari cautelosamente.

—¿Sabes por qué Sasuke se marchó de la aldea? —preguntó entonces Shikamaru ignorando su pregunta.

—Tengo entendido que se marchó con Orochimaru por poder —contestó Temari.

—Sí, pero no fue simplemente poder. Quería hacerse fuerte para matar a su hermano Itachi, que masacró a toda su familia cuando él sólo tenía ocho años. Por eso se marchó, no para atacar Konoha —continuó Shikamaru—. Sin embargo, ahora sabemos que la muerte del clan Uchiha fue ordenada por los altos mandos de la aldea e Itachi sólo cumplió órdenes y cargó con la culpa para proteger a Sasuke… Imagino que por su odio a Konoha, Sasuke debe haberse enterado de eso después de matar a su hermano. Así que, tal vez, si hacemos justicia condenando al Consejo, él ya no desee borrarnos del mapa.

—¿Y no sería mejor que le dieras esto a la Hokage y lo hiciera ella? —propuso la chica.

—¿La Hokage denunciando la corrupción de su propia aldea? ¿Cómo crees que se vería eso? —preguntó Shikamaru— No, si ella se ocupa de esto, se verá obligada a tratarlo como un asunto interno de la aldea y nadie se enterará. No podrá hacer nada contra el Consejo porque tienen demasiado poder político en Konoha… Por eso, debe ser otra aldea quien lo presente ante la cúpula de la Alianza, si se hace público como un aviso de traición al Hokage dentro de la propia aldea no se creará ningún conflicto.

—¿Quieres que yo…?

—Quiero que le hagas llegar esto a tu hermano Gaara —explicó Shikamaru—. Suna y Konoha tienen una fuerte alianza, que el Kazekage avise a la Hokage de algo así se verá como una muestra de amistad y lealtad entre nosotros. De esta manera Tsunade-sama podrá actuar contra el Consejo por crímenes contra su propia aldea, por amenazar la paz con otras aldeas, conspiración y un montón de cosas según estos papeles.

Temari lo miró en silencio abrumada por la tremenda confianza que Shikamaru estaba depositando en ella. Si lo que decía de esos documentos era cierto, era algo que podía destruir su aldea. ¿Tan seguro estaba de su lealtad como para poner el futuro de su aldea en sus manos? Era cierto que Suna y Konoha ahora eran fuertes aliadas, pero no siempre había sido así. Él mismo había vivido el ataque que su hermano y su aldea habían protagonizado contra la Hoja traicionándolos con Orochimaru… ¿Acaso él no recordaba aquello?

—Temari… Eres la única persona en la que confío para hacer esto —dijo el muchacho tendiéndole el sobre con seriedad como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos—. Si voy yo a ver al Kazekage será muy sospechoso.

La chica tomó con solemnidad los documentos que él le tendía sabiendo que el destino de toda una aldea, incluido el del muchacho frente a ella, estaba en sus manos.

—No te decepcionaré —prometió Temari.

—Nunca podrías —contestó Shikamaru con una media sonrisa que produjo un involuntario sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Mierda. _Aquello no tendría que ser tan complicado. _Joder. _Ni siquiera tendría que estar dudando, lo que había visto no cambiaba nada. Karin apretó los dientes con furia crispando los puños y estampando un puño en la pared, logrando únicamente hacerse daño en los nudillos y un pequeño escorchón en el muro.

No debería tener tantos escrúpulos, nadie los había tenido con ella de todos modos. Así que ¿por qué poner la vida de otros por delante de la suya? De eso se trataba ¿no? De sobrevivir en aquel mundo de locos, no importaba lo que tuvieras que hacer.

…_La vida es algo más que simplemente sobrevivir…_

Las palabras que había dicho Sakura en una ocasión resonaron en los oídos de la pelirroja. Sí, eso era muy bonito, una idea excelente para pensar mientras crecías con un cómodo techo sobre tu cabeza, con una comida caliente en la mesa y una familia que te protegiera. Pero cuando seguir viva dependía únicamente de ti, cuando no sabías si al día siguiente te encontrarías en la calle o decidirían que eras prescindible, aprendías a valorar lo que significa sobrevivir. Puede que fuera una existencia vacía y sin sentido, pero era una existencia al menos.

Karin apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró con frustración. ¿Si tan claro lo tenía, por qué dudaba tanto? Esos malditos ANBU estaban dando vueltas a unos kilómetros hacia el este, esperando seguramente a que ella delatara la posición en la que se encontraban. Que les entregara a sus compañeros en bandeja. Habían aprendido de sus últimos encuentros y habían pedido refuerzos, en esa ocasión librarse de ellos no sería un paseo por el campo.

Tampoco es como si hubiera sido idea suya, pensó a la defensiva, había sido la situación la que la había obligado a traicionarlos. De hecho, había sido Sasuke quien casi la mata y la había abandonado a su suerte en Konoha. No habría tenido que hacer aquello si él no hubiera sido un cabrón traicionero.

Todo había sido un cúmulo de mala suerte. Ella simplemente quería desaparecer y dejar todo aquello atrás de una maldita vez. Se había sentido tan orgullosa e inteligente cuando había conseguido huir de Konoha engañando a aquellos dos bobos que custodiaban su celda. Un poco de teatro y ya estaba fuera, salir de la aldea tampoco había sido muy difícil, con la reconstrucción y la guerra aquello era un caos. Pero no había recorrido más de un par de kilometros de bosque cuando detectó que unos ninjas le salían al encuentro, estaba claro que no estaban ahí por casualidad.

Aquellos ninjas cuya máscara los identificaba como miembros del ANBU, le hicieron ver que poco del merito de haber escapado le pertenecía, más bien habían dejado que se fuera. Al parecer, les había quedado bastante claro a aquellas alturas que ella no sabía nada realmente importante y que tampoco tenía demasiada utilidad como rehén.

—Sabemos que no le guardas lealtad a Uchiha después de que tratara de matarte —había dicho uno de ellos—. Sin embargo, puede que ahora él te necesite de nuevo. Así que Konoha te ofrece un acuerdo. Tenemos razones para creer que una kunoichi de Konoha viaja con Uchiha, si consigues infiltrarte en el grupo y revelarnos su paradero, Konoha te ofrece inmunidad, ya no serás perseguida e incluso serás aceptada como ninja en nuestras filas.

En ese momento, Karin no había querido prestar atención a las palabras de aquellos ANBU, acercarse a Sasuke era un suicidio y ninguna recompensa valía el riesgo, no quería volver a ver a ese bastardo en la vida ni mezclarse con sus asuntos nunca más. Así que valiéndose de sus habilidades de ocultación y rastreo había conseguido escabullirse con la única idea de marcharse lo más lejos que pudiera de aquella locura. Que ellos mismos se ocupasen de buscar a esa chica.

Sin embargo, todo su plan de huida se había ido al traste cuando chocó contra el idiota de Suigetsu por estar más preocupada de si la seguían que de lo que tenía delante. Él la había hecho comprender sin saberlo que jamás conseguiría huir de aquello, nunca conseguiría vivir en paz si todo el mundo la quería muerta, necesitaba a alguien que la respaldara… alguien como Konoha. Cuando Suigetsu mencionó que una chica de Konoha viajaba con Sasuke, sus dudas se disiparon, fue como una señal. De modo que aceptó acompañarles y envió un mensaje a los ANBU para hacerles saber que aceptaba el trato.

Desde aquel momento, les había guiado hasta el país de las Olas y había ocultado su presencia en el puente hasta que atacaron. No se había sentido mal por traicionar a Sasuke, él casi la había matado, se merecía pagar por todo el sufrimiento que ocasionaba a los demás, por ser un egoísta preocupado únicamente por sí mismo, así que si ellos conseguían pararle mejor para todos. Sin embargo, no había creído que ellos quisieran matar a Sakura, había pensado que Sasuke la retenía y ellos querían liberarla. Aun así, a pesar de las dudas que aquello le había ocasionado, había indicado a los ANBU la dirección para perseguirles tras la pelea del puente, Sakura le caía bien pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por ella.

Pero ahora, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había pasado tiempo con Sakura dándose cuenta de que era demasiado buena para su propio bien, que a pesar de haberlo tenido todo estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo por los que amaba. No merecía que su propia aldea la matara. Tampoco Juugo y —moriría antes que admitir esto— Suigetsu merecían verse involucrados en ello, puede que fueran molestos pero… ¿Qué haría sin ellos? ¿Qué haría de nuevo sola? Sin tener a Suigetsu para atormentar con sus comentarios y pelear por cualquier cosa, sin llegar a saber nunca a qué se debía esa obsesión suya con las espadas. Y después, en contraposición a todos ellos, estaba Sasuke, ese bastardo sin corazón… o al menos eso había creído.

No debería haberlo visto, lo sabía, pero había quedado demasiado sorprendida para dar media vuelta. La noche anterior, tras el incidente con el arroz, había ido a buscar unas tijeras para asustar a Suigetsu con la posibilidad de cortarle el pelo y al no encontrarlas por ningún lado, había decidido que tal vez en algún destartalado cajón de esa "cocina" en la que habían estado antes podría encontrar algo útil. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se había quedado paralizada por lo que veía a través de la rendija que quedaba abierta. Fue testigo silencioso de cómo Sasuke y Sakura se fundían en un beso pasional, del oculto dolor del rechazo que sintió Sasuke, de las dudas de Sakura y sus tormentosas lágrimas, y de las palabras de Sasuke, del torpe afecto de su abrazo.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared recargó la cabeza en el muro con los ojos cerrados y volvió a golpear hacia atrás con los puños cerrados. _Mierda_. ¿Cómo podía pensar en traicionarlos ahora si incluso el bastardo Uchiha tenía corazón? ¿Cómo había podido traicionarlos desde el principio cuando ellos la habían aceptado y protegido? Un doloroso nudo se instaló en su garganta. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de aquello, en cuanto supieran lo que había hecho… Kami, se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera le importaba lo que le hicieran. Sólo con imaginarse sus miradas de desprecio, de traición, las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas.

—Zanahoria, por fin —oyó a Suigetsu gritar alegremente al aparecer en el solitario recodo del pasillo que ella había elegido para autocompadecerse.

Karin gruñó en respuesta sin tan siquiera alzar la cabeza para mirarle.

—Mira lo que he encontrado —exclamó sonriente, mientras agitaba lo que parecía ser una bola de vidrio rellena de copos blancos que caían como si fuera un paisaje nevado—. Es una bola de nieve… asesina —concluyó emocionado cuando al terminar de posarse la "nieve" en su interior, la esfera se deformó en un puntiagudo y afilado pincho que se retorció para tratar de atravesarle la mano al chico que la sujetaba.

—Tienes un serio problema con las cosas afiladas y letales —gruñó la pelirroja.

Suigetsu rió y lanzó la "bola asesina" contra la pared haciéndola añicos para después dejarse caer junto a ella.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con ser criado como un espadachín —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Cualquier cosa puntiaguda que se clave en otra me fascina… y por una vez no lo he dicho con dobles sentidos, sé que tienes la mente sucia.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo buscarle el doble sentido a eso —bufó Karin exasperada.

—Oh, es fácil, te lo explicaré. Veras, "cosa puntiaguda" es una alegoría para… —comenzó el muchacho dispuesto a sacarle los colores a su compañera.

—En serio, no quiero saberlo —espetó la pelirroja con desgana. Realmente no estaba para aguantar las chorradas de Suigetsu.

—Qué decepción —masculló el chico con una mueca y giró la cabeza para mirar a Karin que volvía a tener la mirada perdida y angustiada—. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por eso estás lloriqueando aquí sola?... No será contagioso...

—No me pasa nada —aseguró la pelirroja con voz apagada.

—Ya veo, estás tratando de enrojecer tus ojos para que hagan juego con tu cabellera ¿no? Muy lista —comentó Suigetsu con ironía.

—¿De veras te criaste entrenando como un espadachín? —preguntó Karin tanto por curiosidad como por cambiar de tema. Si seguía preguntándole seguramente iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez.

Suigetsu sonrió aunque a la chica le pareció que su sonrisa era algo forzada.

—Claro —contestó con orgullo—. ¿No lo has notado al ver la asombrosa habilidad con la que manejaba a Kubikiribōchō?

—No sabía que dar mandobles como un loco se considerara hábil —dijo Karin con malicia.

—Para que lo sepas se requieren años de entrenamiento sólo para levantar esa espada —comentó Suigetsu pagado de sí mismo—. No es una espada cualquiera, es una de las siete espadas legendarias de la Niebla.

—Son esas que estás buscando ¿no? —Preguntó Karin torciendo el gesto— No sé para qué las quieres todas, no serías capaz de usar las siete.

—Conocí a alguien que consiguió dominarlas todas —le contó Suigetsu con emoción contenida mientras sus ojos brillaban—. Desde los chispeantes Colmillos hasta la arisca Samehada. Suya era la pesada y letal Hiramekarei. El líder de los Siete espadachines, Hozuki Mangetsu… mi hermano mayor —terminó con una sonrisa que pretendió ser casual pero se tornó nostálgica—. Crecimos juntos, siempre entrenándonos, soportando cualquier misión. Nuestro sueño era formar parte de los espadachines. Mangetsu lo logró, se convirtió en el más fuerte de todos, las espadas eran como una extensión de sí mismo. Yo seguí entrenándome para seguir sus pasos, no había cosa que deseara más… pero las cosas se torcieron… mi hermano murió y… y yo acabé con Orochimaru. Pero me juré que algún día conseguiría reunir las siete espadas y dominarlas para fundar de nuevo a los Siete, dirigiéndolos para seguir los pasos de Mangetsu.

Karin lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. Nunca lo había oído hablar con ese tono serio desprovisto de burlas o chistes, teñido de fuerza y dolor, jamás habría sospechado que tuviera un hermano, ni se había preguntado cómo o dónde había crecido. Era tan poco lo que sabía de él… lo que sabía de todos, de sus sueños. Y aun así los había vendido como si no valieran nada, como si tuviera derecho a pasar por encima de sus anhelos, de sus vidas solo para preservar la suya.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi? —preguntó Karin con un hilo de voz.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Tal vez quería darte algo de pena para que me ayudes a sonsacarle dónde está la espada a Sakura —contestó el chico esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa y volviendo a su actitud habitual como si pretendiera quitarle hierro al asunto—. En serio, esa chica es una tumba guardando secretos, no…

—He estado informando a los ANBU de Konoha sobre nuestra posición desde que me encontrasteis —soltó repentinamente Karin cortando sus palabras. Ni siquiera había planeado decirlo, simplemente había escapado de su boca como si no hubiera podido retenerlo más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraban abiertos con horror cómo Suigetsu se callaba y la miraba con seriedad.

—Lo sé —contestó el chico simple y llanamente.

—¿Lo…Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo? —acertó a preguntar sorprendida.

—Empecé a sospechar cuando esos ANBU nos atacaron sin que los detectaras —dijo Suigetsu—. Soy más observador de lo que parezco ¿sabes?

Eso era cierto, pensó Karin, había sido él quien se había dado cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Sasuke y Sakura adivinando al final el sello que les unía. Si lo que decía era cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ella les estaba traicionando. Sin embargo…

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —Preguntó la chica— ¿Por qué no me delataste si os estaba taicionando? Podrían haberos matado por mi culpa.

Suigetsu clavó sus ojos violetas en ella con seriedad por un segundo y luego hizo una mueca terminada en una sonrisa cansada.

—Sasuke te habría matado y después yo me habría muerto de aburrimiento —reconoció con tono ligero—. Juugo es buen tipo pero es un muermo la mayor parte del tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura están demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro, aquí la única que tiene marcha eres tú… Además, no eres mala persona, Karin, sólo quieres alcanzar tu sueño, igual que todos los demás —terminó Suigetsu con voz más seria.

—¿Mi sueño? —Logró decir la pelirroja en una especie de incrédula y amarga carcajada salida entre sus lágrimas. La chica sorbió su nariz y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pasando el dorso de la mano por sus ojos, debajo de las gafas. Él creía que era una buena persona y eso sólo la hacía sentirse más miserable por tener que sacarle de su error, ella simplemente había sido egoísta y no le había preocupado la vida de sus compañeros con tal de salvar la suya.

—Claro que sí, zanahoria —suspiró Suigetsu con paciencia—. Yo tengo lo mío con las espadas; Sasuke, su venganza; Juugo, ese rollo raro de Kimimaro; Sakura quiere proteger a sus seres queridos a toda costa; y tú, tú sólo quieres dejar de tener miedo, que nadie venga por ti para usarte de nuevo.

Karin se quedó sin habla, mirándolo a través de sus gafas de cristales empañados, sabiendo que tenía razón y preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera conocerla mejor que ella misma. Siempre había despreciado a Suigetsu tratándolo como un imbécil que sólo vivía para molestarla y hacer payasadas, sin embargo, estaba claro que era mucho más que eso. Sin poder contenerse se inclinó hacia él y le abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —decía Karin inconsolable.

Suigetsu se había quedado muy sorprendido con el gesto de la pelirroja, la miraba con las cejas enarcadas y las manos en alto. Por primera vez, podía decir que le había pillado tan desprevenido que ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Aunque pronto se adaptó a la nueva situación terminando por pasar los dedos por su pelo peinando sus cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Lo malo de los sueños es que la mayoría de las veces chocan contra los de los demás y consiguen enfrentarte a otros aunque no lo hubieras querido así, porque cada quién lucha por su propio objetivo. Por ejemplo, para obtener su espada, él seguramente tendría que hacer daño a alguien que Sakura quería, y para proteger a los suyos, ella había tratado de impedir que Sasuke cumpliera su venganza contra Konoha. Del mismo modo, Karin había creído que haciendo lo que le pedían, delatándolos, podría conseguir estar a salvo por fin. Pero los sueños también pueden cambiar y muchas veces, al igual que sobrevivir, resultan no ser suficiente.

—No soy una buena persona, Suigetsu… —continuaba sollozando Karin, un poco más calmada—. Lo que hice fue horrible. Os traicioné a todos, os vendí a esos ANBU… podríais haber muerto por ello…

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó fríamente una voz que todos conocían bien.

Karin comenzó a temblar cuando al levantar la vista vio que los ojos rojos de Sasuke la miraban con furia desde la esquina del pasillo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pobre Karin, que bocazas, pero quien iba a imaginar que Sasuke iba a aparecer justo a tiempo para oír su confesión._

_Al final ya sabemos que trama Shikamaru ¿De verdad nadie pensó que él era el traidor? Lo puse con toda la intención de engañaros jaja ya no os fiais de mi. Felicidades a las que acertaron sus sospechas sobre Karin._

_Sé que este capítulo ha tenido poco Sasusaku propiamente dicho, sólo alguna mención indirecta, pero era necesario explicar todo esto antes de seguir con la trama, creo que ha sido un capítulo con bastante miga aunque no haya tenido romance propiamente dicho, tal vez un poco de SuiKarin, que también era bastante esperado por aquí._

_Bien, explicaciones sobre la nota de inicio de capítulo: La semana que viene tengo que salir de viaje por lo que no tendré acceso ni a internet ni a mis archivos y por lo tanto me será imposible subir la publicación a tiempo, por lo que me comprometo a hacerlo el martes siguiente 11, sin falta. Ya sabéis que odio hacer esto pero no tengo alternativa, espero que nadie se moleste y sepan comprender. Trataré de compensaros, lo prometo._

_Besos, Ela._


	19. Te odio, amor

**Disclaimer applied**

_Capítulo dedicado a Valee404 por su cumpleaños con una semana de retraso (trata de imaginar que es el martes pasado :P)_

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 19. Te odio, amor_

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Preguntó Sasuke con voz fría.

Karin comenzó a temblar levemente. Había estado tan concentrada en su propia angustia, en Suigetsu reconfortándola, que no se había sentido a Sasuke y Juugo acercándose por el pasillo justo a tiempo para oír esa última frase que la había condenado. Casi parecía una tétrica coreografía orquestada para acabar con ella por su propia bocaza.

—Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu levantándose tranquilamente. Karin deseó sujetarlo para retenerlo a su lado—. No te preocupes, compañero, ya está todo bajo control.

—¿Nos has estado traicionando? —siseó peligrosamente el Uchiha hacia la chica ignorando a Suigetsu. Ahora encajaban muchas cosas como el hecho de que los ANBU siempre perecieran saber dónde encontrarlos y el por qué Karin había decidido ayudarlos tan dócilmente después de que él tratara de matarla. Lo que ocurría es que estaba planeando su propia venganza contra él, engañándolo en sus narices, creyendo que podía salir inmune de aquello.

Karin abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, simplemente lo miró acurrucada desde el suelo con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—…Lo siento… —consiguió pronunciar finalmente. Notó como el rojo iris moteado de los ojos de Sasuke giraba peligrosamente y sintió que el aire le faltaba. No podía gritar, sólo boquear desesperada por aire mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor iba en aumento.

—Y más que lo vas a sentir —dijo el chico en tono mortalmente helado enfocando su Sharingan para hacer que Karin se retorciera.

—Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu más seriamente interponiéndose en el camino del Uchiha, evitando mirar como la chica temblaba violentamente—. Todo eso se acabó, Karin ha recapacitado. Y los ANBU tampoco eran una gran amenaza para nosotros.

—No creo que Sakura esté muy de acuerdo con eso teniendo en cuenta que casi la matan —espetó Sasuke sin dejar de utilizar su Sharingan contra Karin.

Suigetsu pensó en recordarle que había sido él mismo quien había querido matar a la pelirrosa, pero teniendo en cuenta el nivel de ira del Uchiha no le pareció demasiado prudente hacerlo.

—Pero no lo hicieron, ella está bien —añadió Suigetsu alzando las palmas como gesto de calma—. Déjala, Sasuke, ya es suficiente.

Los ojos de Sasuke que habían estado fulminando a Karin se movieron bruscamente hasta los de Suigetsu y aferró violentamente la pechera de su camiseta con un puño.

—Quítate de en medio, Suigetsu —le advirtió el Uchiha peligrosamente, haciendo que su cuerpo soltara chispas eléctricas que provocaron que Suigetsu apretara los dientes con dolor.

—No quiero pelear contigo, en serio —dijo Suigetsu. No era idiota, Sasuke no tardaría ni dos segundos en acabar con él, más todavía si no tenía su espada y él seguía mandándole descargas.

—Desde luego que no quieres —se mofó Sasuke apretando los dientes. Suigetsu era especialista en salvar su propio culo, lo raro es que estuviera interponiéndose de ese modo sabiendo lo que podía pasarle al enfrentarse a él—. Ella también te traicionó a ti ¿sabes?

—Sasuke… —se atrevió a decir Juugo acercándose levemente y mirando compasivamente a Karin que había vomitado sobre el suelo y temblaba.

Karin miró a Suigetsu de pie frente a ella defendiéndola, a la chica que se pasaba la vida insultando, haciéndo frente a Sasuke por ella cuando siempre se había preocupado únicamente por su propio pellejo. ¿Sería capaz de oponerse realmente a Sasuke o sólo era una pose que desaparecería en cuanto su trasero peligrara? Algo en su actitud le decía que no se acobardaría esta vez, jamás lo había visto tan serio.

—La zanahoria cometió un error. Vale, una cagada enorme. Pero merece una segunda oportunidad. ¿Nunca has cometido un error, colega? —preguntó Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño.

Errores… por supuesto que había cometido errores, en ese momento toda su vida era un grandísimo y puñetero error, y lo peor es que sabía que volvería a caer en la mayoría de ellos una y otra vez. Suigetsu había dicho que Karin merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero él había aprendido a base de golpes que las segundas oportunidades no existían, una vez que hacías algo cargabas con ello tratando de que no te aplastara. Entonces la imagen de Sakura abrazándole cruzó su mente igual que la había tenido presente todo el maldito día, él había tratado de matarla varias veces y sin embargo…

—Fuera de mi vista hasta que decida qué hacer contigo —siseó Sasuke a Karin a regañadientes soltando bruscamente a Suigetsu.

Antes de que hubiera acabado de decirlo, Karin sintió como Suigetsu tiraba de ella para ponerla en pie y la empujaba tambaleantemente por el pasillo, seguidos de Juugo.

—Ay, joder, por poco hace que me mee encima el muy cabrón. ¿Has visto cómo mira? —Se quejó Suigetsu en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de Sasuke—. Después de esto me vas a deber una muy gorda, zanahoria.

Juugo se separó de ellos, continuando por el pasillo cuando giraron y se metieron en una habitación vacía.

—Creo que será mejor quitarnos del medio por el momento, hasta que esto se calme —masculló Suigetsu cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde va Juugo? —preguntó la muchacha nerviosa.

—Juugo ha ido a buscar a Sakura para que ella convenza a Sasuke de lo necesaria que eres y lo arrepentida que estás —contestó el chico despatarrándose sobre un diván lleno de polvo—. Espero que hayas hecho algo para caerle bien y quiera salvarte el culo.

—¿No vas a ayudarme a largarme de aquí? —preguntó Karin algo ansiosa.

—¿Largarte? Eh, para el carro —dijo Suigetsu—. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo? Ya te lo dije, si te vas por tu cuenta no durarás mucho, tonta. Además, yo me aburriré infinitamente.

—¡No voy a jugarme el cuello para que tú no te aburras, idiota! ¡No soy tu payaso! —Espetó Karin volviendo a las buenas costumbres ahora que estaba más recuperada del ataque de Sasuke.

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno! —Contestó el muchacho exasperado levantándose del diván con las manos en alto.

—¡El único que se comporta así eres tú! —Replicó Karin encarándosele—. Estaría más segura en cualquier otro lugar que estuviera a kilómetros de ese psicópata.

—Vale ya de drama, Sasuke no va a hacerte nada —dijo el chico con gesto indolente.

—¡Acaba de intentar matarme otra vez hace cinco minutos! —gritó Karin exasperada.

—Venga ya, estaba cabreado, pero no ha sido para tanto —opinó Suigetsu rodando los ojos—. Créeme, estar aquí es la mejor opción. A Sasuke se le pasará.

—¡¿Pero tú me has visto vomitar?! —Gritó la chica indignada con un tono varias octavas más agudo del normal.

—Uf, sí. Tal vez deberías beber un poco de agua —aconsejó el muchacho tendiéndole su cantimplora con una mueca.

—¡Esto me pasa por pensar que podías ser una persona normal aunque fuera por cinco minutos! —bramó Karin todavía indignada pero aceptando el recipiente de agua.

—Ohhh… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres darme otro abrazo? —Se burló Suigetsu con voz fingidamente afectada.

—Eres un… —la pelirroja hizo una mueca de ira como si buscara un adjetivo lo suficientemente horrible para describirle—. ¡No te tocaría ni con un palo de veinte metros, imbécil!

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues yo no te tocaría ni con veinte palos de veinte metros atados entre sí! —Contraatacó el chico.

—¡Mas quisieras, idiota!

—¡Loca!

—¡Te odio!

Nunca supieron quien de los dos se lanzó sobre el otro o si fueron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero sin haber dejado de insultarse se fundieron en un beso apasionado y frenético.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura se había pasado toda la tarde con Suigetsu revolviendo entre los cacharros que Orochimaru había dejado allí. Habían encontrado cosas bastante raras, desde espeluznantes tarros con algo flotando dentro hasta la extraña bola que mutaba en un pincho y que había entusiasmado al chico de tal manera que había salido corriendo a enseñárselo a alguien.

La pelirrosa se había quedado curioseando entre aquel montón de trastos. No era un secreto que el Sannin había realizado múltiples experimentos médicos, y aunque la ética de esos posibles descubrimientos era más que cuestionable, no podía negarse que la posibilidad de saber algo nuevo la llamaba como cantos de sirena. Aunque en realidad, la verdadera razón de que estuviera en aquella habitación llena de basura era que sabía que desde la noche anterior Sasuke la evitaba… y ella también lo evitaba a él. Era demasiado complicado pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos, demasiado doloroso.

Sin embargo, cuando Juugo llegó contándole apresuradamente lo que había pasado, supo que no tenía otra opción que ir a ver a Sasuke. Al principio, enterarse de la traición de Karin la había enfurecido. ¿Cómo había podido hacer una cosa así después de todo? Ella había salvado a esa chica de Sasuke en más de una ocasión y aun así ella la había vendido a aquellos ANBU. Puede que no la hubiera considerado una amiga como podía pensar de Ino, por ejemplo, pero había pensado que se llevaban bien, al menos que compartían algo de aprecio, más aún cuando ella no la había delatado con la historia de Naruto.

Pero aunque se sintiera decepcionada, comprendió que no podía dejar que Sasuke le hiciera daño. Juugo le contó que Karin estaba arrepentida y que había cometido un error. Sakura sabía que la vida de esa chica no había sido fácil, que Sasuke le había hecho mucho daño al tratar de matarla y eso podía entenderlo bien.

De modo que empezó a recorrer los pasillos buscando al Uchiha, agradeció que estuvieran en una guarida pequeña para los estándares de Orochimaru porque si no habría estado horas buscando. Finalmente, encontró a Sasuke en la penumbra de lo que parecía haber sido un salón bastante amplio con espejos o cuadros cubiertos por pesadas telas blancas. Estaba sentado en una silla de brazos y alto respaldo que podría haber sido algo así como un trono. Tenía el codo apoyado en un de los brazos y reposaba la frente en el puño.

—Supongo que ya te han ido con el cuento —espetó Sasuke amargamente, levantando la vista al oírla entrar y enderezándose en el asiento.

Sakura no dijo nada pero avanzó dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. El sonido que hizo la puerta, pese a ser suave, reverberó por toda la estancia haciendo que pareciera enorme, y al mismo tiempo sin suficiente espacio para que estuvieran los dos al mismo tiempo, ya que la conciencia de la presencia del otro estaba demasiado presente en ellos y estrechaba las paredes hasta hacer parecer cualquier distancia demasiado próxima, demasiado incómoda.

—¿Has venido a suplicarme por su vida? —siseó el Uchiha con desdén.

—He venido a preguntarte qué vas a hacer —contestó Sakura acercándose hasta dónde él estaba sentado.

Sasuke bufó y se removió en el asiento.

—Karin me traicionó —dijo con furia—. Y a ti también, te recuerdo que lo que querían esos ANBU era tu cabeza, no la mía… por una vez. Podríamos haber muerto todos por su estupidez.

—Ella sólo lo hizo porque pensó que era su única opción —replicó Sakura—. Creyó que nadie más iba a ayudarla ¿Crees realmente que tenía verdadera elección?

—¡Todo el mundo puede elegir, Sakura! No vuelvas con eso —bufó el chico con desdén—. Lo que la gente no soporta son las consecuencias de sus elecciones, esa es la jodida verdad. Nadie puede impedir a otro elegir, lo que tira hacia un lado u otro es lo que pasará cuando lo hagas. La única verdad aquí es si tienes las suficientes agallas como para cargar con lo que realmente quieres hacer o no.

—¿Y qué vas a elegir tú? —Preguntó Sakura— ¿Matarla? ¿Esa es la consecuencia de la elección de Karin? ¿De elegir tratar de salvar su vida lo mejor que pudo? Cometió un error.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con molestia y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto, había olvidado que todo el mundo tiene una excusa justa para "Santa Sakura" —espetó con ira—. Da igual quién seas o lo que hayas hecho porque ella te absolverá al instante. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una puta vez, Sakura? La mayoría de la gente no es buena, sólo sirve a sus propios motivos egoístas. Karin te vendió a los ANBU y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, cambió su vida por la tuya sin dudarlo, y si te hubieran matado no te habría dedicado más de un pensamiento antes de seguir tratando de sobrevivir con su propia mierda. ¡El mundo es así! ¡Y no van a darte un jodido premio por ser tan comprensiva! ¡¿Es que no eres capaz de enfurecerte por nada?!

—Sí soy capaz —musitó Sakura casi inaudiblemente.

—Siempre tan santa, sin odiar jamás nada ni a nadie. Siempre queriendo a todo el mundo, da igual quién sea —continuó Sasuke cruelmente.

Sasuke sabía que se estaba desquitando con ella porque estaba furioso con la traición de Karin y porque llevaba todo el día pensando en lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, tratando de buscar una excusa, odiándola por hacerle sentir de aquel modo. Estaba echándole encima todo el veneno que llevaba dentro pero no le importó, quería ver todo el daño que le hacían sus palabras porque sabía que tenía razón. Ella siempre perdonaba a todo el mundo sin importarle lo que hubieran hecho, siempre buscando excusas aunque no hubiera ninguna, incapaz de odiar. Por eso no le odiaba a él, por eso le había perdonado que tratase de matarla, porque ella perdonaba a todo el mundo, porque quería a cualquiera con quien se cruzara por igual. No era especial, simplemente era el desgraciado de turno a quien Sakura era incapaz de guardar rencor.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo es —se regodeó el chico poniéndose en pie altivamente para remarcar su altura sobre ella—. Eres incapaz de odiar nada ni a nadie.

—¿Eso crees? —Espetó Sakura furiosa— ¡No tienes ni puta idea, Sasuke! ¿Piensas que porque trate de entender los motivos de los demás no siento odio? ¿Crees que no me enfurece la traición de Karin? ¡Por supuesto que sé odiar! ¡Odio tantas cosas que ni te imaginas! Odié a Naruto por dejarme sola cuando tú te marchaste, te odié a ti, odié a Kakashi por permitir todo lo que pasó, odié a Orochimaru, a Akatsuki cuando destruyó Konoha. Odio el olor del hospital, odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcar la diferencia, odio cada jodida banca de Konoha porque me recuerda que me dejaste allí, odio que mi propia aldea me persiga y me odio a mí por no poder olvidarte aun después de todo. ¡Lo odio todo!

Sasuke se había quedado en silencio, observando el estallido de Sakura. Siendo testigo de aquella mota de oscuridad en su luminoso corazón. Ella odiaba pero no se dejaba dominar por ese odio, esa era la diferencia.

—Así que no te equivoques. Yo no sólo amo, al igual que tú no sólo odias —finalizó Sakura con la barbilla en alto.

¿Sería eso cierto? Se preguntó Sasuke observándola con curiosidad. ¿Si Sakura no era toda luz podría no ser él todo oscuridad? Había pensado que conocía a la chica como la palma de su mano, tan pura, tan ejemplarmente buena. Y aunque seguía siendo luz, también había algo de oscuridad en su interior, una nueva faceta que jamás habría sospechado en ella y que a su pesar, había conseguido atraerle todavía más. Quería acercarse más, quería saberlo todo de esa nueva Sakura que siempre había estado ahí. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel, evocando la noche anterior en la que la había besado.

—No voy a matar a Karin —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca tras unos segundos en silencio.

Sakura alzó los ojos para encontrar los suyos demasiado cerca y tragó con nerviosismo.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha finalmente, tratando de mantener su respiración en calma ante la proximidad del chico, mientras en su mente desfilaban las imágenes de los labios de él acariciando los suyos.

—No lo hago porque me lo hayas pedido —aclaró Sasuke alternando la vista entre los labios y los ojos de Sakura.

—Lo sé —contestó la chica en un susurro ahogándose en la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

Sakura notó la mano de Sasuke sobre su cintura sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Tan cerca que respiraban el uno sobre el otro mezclando sus agitadas respiraciones, tratando de resistirse a lo inevitable, a lo que cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por hacer.

—No podemos hacer esto —musitó Sasuke en un jadeo, ciñendo la cintura de Sakura con el brazo, cómo si esto fuera lo único que se permitiera. Cómo meter un pié en el océano cuando lo que quieres es nadar en sus profundas aguas. Porque eso es lo que era aquella chica para él, le llamaba tanto como lo había hecho el mar y él trataba de resistirse del mismo modo que lo había hecho entonces.

—También lo sé —consiguió decir Sakura antes de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos con desesperación. Y fue como si se sintieran caer y flotar al mismo tiempo sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien pero que era inútil tratar de evitarlo. Sentían la calidez de la boca del otro, los labios suaves con alguna aspereza provocada por mordérselos por las preocupaciones.

Sakura enlazó los brazos a su cuello atrayéndolo más, sintiendo la piel de su nuca bajo las yemas de sus dedos, mientras él estrechaba su cintura apretando en puños la parte de atrás de la camiseta de ella, presionando más aquel beso como si luchara con fuerza por seguir ahí. "No podemos hacer esto" ambos lo sabían, pero no habían podido resistirse. En ese momento cualquier pensamiento coherente había muerto en sus mentes sustituido por el fuego que les devoraba.

La espalda de Sakura encontró la pared mientras la boca de Sasuke abandonaba la suya y ambos tomaban aire con las mejillas sonrojadas. El chico envalentonándose, deslizó los labios por su cuello arrancándole suspiros. La kunoichi consiguió abrir su camisa hasta que cayó de sus hombros, y pasó sus manos sobre su pecho liso. Gimió cuando él la alzó del suelo y la hizo rodear su cadera con las piernas. No había espacio para la cordura entre la pared y su cuerpo, y si todavía le quedaba algo, esta se perdió cuando la mano de Sasuke se coló bajo su camisa acariciando tentativamente la piel de su vientre, poniéndole la piel de gallina con cada caricia, haciéndola desear más, ardiendo bajo su tacto.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a encontrarse, mezclándose entre jadeos, volviendo la entrada de aire cada vez más difícil, más escasa por los besos que se tornaban más feroces a cada momento. Perdidos entre tantas nuevas sensaciones, la presión de sus lenguas, el calor de sus labios, la suavidad de la piel bajo sus manos.

El tacto de la ropa de Sakura directamente sobre la piel desnuda de su torso estaba volviendo loco a Sasuke sin querer siquiera imaginar cómo sería tocar directamente su piel, sólo de pensarlo el aire escapó de sus labios con un jadeo ahogado casi un gemido que Sakura atrapó en un beso.

—Te odio —le dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente con los ojos nublados por el deseo mientras apretaba las caderas de la chica contra él. Y era cierto, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan completamente a su merced, incapaz de apartarse de ella de evitar que el calor y la electricidad le recorrieran por dentro llevándole a extremos que no había creído posibles.

Un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Sasuke cuando la chica comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra él, acercándose más, presionando, volviéndolo loco, provocándole inconscientemente a seguir su vaivén. Ella deslizó su boca hasta la esquina de su mandíbula y trazó un camino de besos por la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula dónde un leve mordisco, un roce de dientes hizo jadear de sorpresa y deleite a Sasuke que la apretó más contra la pared.

—Yo también —respondió Sakura con igual deseo, tirando de su cabello negro hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse desesperadamente al tiempo que el chico aferraba las mallas ninja de ella haciendo que sonaran las costuras como si fuera a arrancárselas.

Y ambos se perdieron en un mundo de jadeos, besos, lametones, caricias, embestidas y mordiscos. Olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no estuviera en la piel del otro. Guiándose por el instinto del deseo para suplir la experiencia en algo que fue un poco torpe, rápido y caótico pero que jamás olvidarían.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Kiba… creo que… tal vez deberías haberte quedado… —tartamudeó Hinata con su vocecilla insegura.

El Inuzuka iba montado en su gran perro Akamaru y disimulaba muecas de dolor cuando el animal, a pesar de ser cuidadoso con su amo, hacía algún movimiento brusco. Aun así el ninja no se había quejado en todo el camino, aparte de soltar algún gruñido y llevarse la mano al costado.

—Keh… No te preocupes Hinata. Estoy perfectamente —sonrió Kiba radiantemente—. Además, como tu compañero de equipo debo cuidarte. He visto que Naruto te mira como un pervertido, no me fio de él.

La Hyuuga cambió el pálido de su cara por un tono rojo como un farolillo y empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que dices dattebayo?! ¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú! —replicó Naruto con una mezcla de sonrojo e indignación. Levantó el puño para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Estoy convaleciente! —Le recordó Kiba levantando las manos para protegerse.

—¡Naruto estate quieto! —Gritó Ino asestándole ella misma un coscorrón al rubio que se llevó las manos a la coronilla lamentándose de dolor—. Hinata tiene razón, Kiba. Todavía estás demasiado débil para esto. Casi te mueres.

—Débil para luchar, pero no para encontrar un rastro —se defendió Kiba por enésima vez.

En cuanto Naruto se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke y Sakura, había decidido que él mismo iba a ocuparse del asunto. Iba a salvar a Sakura como fuera, no podía soportar que ella se sacrificara de esa manera. Había removido cielo y tierra para hablar con Tsunade y el Raikage, para convencerles de que le dieran la oportunidad de salvar a sus dos compañeros, pero la respuesta había sido la que ya conocía. Sakura sería juzgada por traición, y no había esperanzas de que su sentencia fuera muy favorable si Sasuke estaba por ahí atacando a Konoha y a la Alianza.

Nuevamente, sólo había quedado una salida posible. Debía parar a Sasuke para que Sakura pudiera vivir… tenía que matarle por mucho que eso le destrozara. Naruto siempre había defendido que salvaría al Uchiha, que conseguiría que abandonara su camino de odio y que volviera con ellos a Konoha, dónde pertenecía… pero tal vez, su amigo había cruzado hacía mucho la línea de no retorno, tal vez ahora la única forma de ayudarle era evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño a sí mismo y a los demás.

De modo, que habían organizado de nuevo un grupo para encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura de una vez por todas. En esta ocasión ninguno estaba dispuesto a volver con las manos vacías o llegar siempre en el último momento. Había sido imposible dejar a Kiba fuera del asunto por mucho que estuviera recuperándose de su reciente roce con la muerte. El Inuzuka había alegado que con su sentido del olfato conseguirían dar con ellos, ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, y nadie pudo llevarle la contraria. Tampoco hubo forma de disuadir a Ino para que se quedara como enlace de comunicación. Así que finalmente, al grupo de búsqueda se habían añadido, Kiba, Ino, Naruto e Hinata.

Habían decidido que lo mejor era empezar a buscar por los alrededores del lugar en el que habían peleado con Madara, cerca de donde el valle del Fin marcaba la frontera del país del Fuego. Kakashi estaba seguro de que se habrían quedado algunos días en algún lugar cercano para recuperarse de las heridas de la batalla. Aunque habían pasado varios días, sabían que los ANBU que el Consejo había mandado seguían inspeccionando los alrededores, así que lo tomaron como una señal de que sus compañeros no podían estar muy lejos.

Neji y Kakashi habían dejado de indagar sobre el asunto de si había o no un traidor entre ellos. No podían pensar que ninguno de los que estaban allí pudiera siquiera pensar en traicionar a su compañera, todos sentían afecto por Sakura y algunos le debían incluso la vida. Tal vez todo el asunto de que los ANBU parecieran ir un paso por delante de ellos se debiera a que interceptaron alguna comunicación o simplemente puede que fuera suerte. Lo que más les preocupaba ahora no era que ellos se enteraran de algo, sino el hecho de que Naruto parecía decidido a acabar con Sasuke. Había aceptado con aplomo esa responsabilidad aunque todos sabían lo mucho que le costaba tomar aquella decisión.

—¿Crees que podrá hacerlo? —preguntó Sai señalando con la cabeza al rubio que discutía con Ino y Kiba varios metros por delante.

En ese momento Akamaru soltó un ladrido y olisqueó el suelo.

—Creo que hemos encontrado un rastro —gritó Kiba.

—Pronto lo sabremos —contestó seriamente Kakashi a Sai.

* * *

_Hola! Por fin ha llegado el día prometido jaja y tal como dije en el capítulo pasado, aquí está la actualización. Espero que estos días de espera no hayan sido demasiado largos, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.__ Lamento no poder traer un doble capítulo como algunas habéis pedido pero os diré que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. He tratado también de incluir algo cercano al lemon, lo mejor que pudiera sin llegar a ser totalmente explicito por las normas de la página que seguramente conocéis. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Como sospechabais Karin no lo ha pasado exactamente bien enfrentándose a Sasuke que monta en cólera, menos mal que Suigetsu ha contribuido a desviar el tema. ¿Qué os ha parecido el SuiKarin? ¿Ha quedado un poco repentino? No sé si he quedado muy conforme con eso._

_Por otra parte, el cerco de Naruto y Sasuke se estrecha cada vez más._

_Sobre el odio de Sakura, para mi cumpleaños mi amiga y compañera de RIC, Azhy me escribió un drabble titulado "Miércoles de dos por uno" (os lo recomiendo mucho, podéis encontrarlo en mis favs) en el que se podía ver que Sakura no era sólo bondad y sonrisas sino que en su interior era capaz de odiar, ni que decir tiene que me encantó ese enfoque y me pareció muy real para el personaje. Creo que además de sonreír y tratar de ver lo mejor, en el fondo también tiene resentimiento por las cosas malas que le han pasado._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que siempre consiguen sacarme una sonrisa._

_Besos, Ela. _


	20. Un día

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 20. Un día_

—No puede ser… Esto no ha podido pasar…

—Calla, te lo advierto, cállate.

—No es posible… No ha pasado… Ha sido un error…

—¡Cállate, joder, zanahoria! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! —gritó finalmente Suigetsu terminando de ponerse los pantalones y dando saltitos a la pata coja para tratar de colocarse las sandalias ninja.

Karin miraba al techo tumbada encima del diván destartalado, todavía en estado de negación. Todavía en shock por la —cómo ella la denominaba— "aberración" que había sucedido allí aquella noche.

—Es enfermizo…

—Escúchame —dijo Suigetsu apuntándola nerviosamente con un dedo—. Esto no ha ocurrido. ¿De acuerdo? Jamás ha pasado y nunca volveremos a hablar de ello.

—Eso… nos olvidaremos de este retorcido asunto —asintió Karin ansiosamente—. No ha pasado y nadie lo sabrá.

—Genial, ahora quítate esa camiseta y sigamos con nuestras vidas —suspiró Suigetsu aliviado.

—¡¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza, imbécil?! ¡Termina de vestirte y sal de aquí! —bufó Karin anonadada y enrojeciendo por su descaro.

—Lo haría con mucho gusto —siseó el chico con furia—. Pero lo que llevas puesto es mi camiseta y la necesito para eso.

—Oh… —musitó la pelirroja sonrojándose todavía más al comprobar que, efectivamente, llevaba puesta la camiseta morada de Suigetsu.

—Oh —repitió el chico sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Date la vuelta, pervertido —advirtió Karin.

—Cómo si tuvieras algo que no haya visto ya —bufó Suigetsu dándole la espalda de mala gana.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —dijo la pelirroja—. Me pone los pelos de punta.

Suigetsu se mordió la lengua a tiempo para no soltar lo que se le vino a la mente en ese momento sobre poner algo de punta. Lo último que necesitaba eran más gritos, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y olvidar toda aquella locura o sería él quien se volvería loco.

—Tal vez deberías quedártela hasta que encontraras el resto de tu ropa —le aconsejó Suigetsu—. Yo tengo otra.

—Ya está —dijo entonces Karin lanzándole la prenda que chocó contra su espalda.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bañándolos con la luminosidad procedente del pasillo, recortada por la silueta de Juugo que les miraba desde la puerta.

—Karin… —comenzó el gigantón.

—¡No es lo que parece! —se apresuró a señalar Suigetsu agitando las manos. Aunque tampoco sabía exactamente que excusa iba a dar para que Karin se encontrara prácticamente desnuda en el diván y él allí plantado con la camiseta en la mano.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil —le susurró Karin.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene que parecer? —preguntó Juugo algo perdido.

En ese momento, Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba completamente vestida y le miraba con cara de advertencia. Juugo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta debido a la penumbra de la habitación, de que él estaba descamisado. Se apresuró a vestirse antes de que su compañero se percatara de nada, notando que el olor de la pelirroja se había quedado en la ropa.

—Nada, grandullón. Tonterías mías —cambió de tema el muchacho—. Y… ¿Qué dices que querías?

—Sasuke quiere hablar con Karin —dijo Juugo.

Karin palideció y las palabras parecieron trabarse en su boca. Se había olvidado del asunto de la traición que había cometido con el shock de haberse acostado con Suigetsu. Pero ahora, todo el peso volvía a caer sobre sus hombros. ¿La mataría realmente Sasuke? Era lo más probable.

—No creo que te haga daño, Karin —la tranquilizó Juugo adivinando sus dudas—. Si hubiera querido matarte habría venido él a buscarte.

—Alentador —ironizó la chica con un suspiro.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura despertó sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Lo que sí supo enseguida fue que estaba completamente desnuda, únicamente cubierta con lo que parecía ser una polvorienta cortina o sábana blanca. Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas cuando recordó el por qué de su situación. Extendió una mano, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, para buscar a Sasuke tendido en el suelo a su lado, y descubrió que ni estaba en el suelo ni Sasuke estaba junto a ella.

La chica abrió del todo los ojos y se incorporó un poco, sujetándose la sábana para cubrirse. Resultó que estaba tendida sobre un viejo sofá en el que no recordaba haberse tumbado, lo último que recordaba antes de dormirse profundamente era estar echada sobre el suelo con Sasuke a su lado. No pudo evitar un sentimiento de decepción y tristeza al despertar sin él. No es que realmente hubiera esperado nada pero… Suspiró abatida. Tal ver fuera lo mejor, no sabía si iba a poder volver a mirarle a la cara después de lo de esa noche.

De pronto oyó un carraspeo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como creía, en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con otros oscuros, la chica enrojeció repentinamente.

Sentado sobre aquella especie de trono en el que lo había encontrado la noche anterior, se encontraba Sasuke mirándola en silencio. Un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, ambos parecían a la espera de la reacción del otro, demasiado cohibidos, sin atreverse a decir nada hasta tener una pista de que reacción iba a tener.

Sasuke se había despertado un par de horas antes tendido en el suelo junto a Sakura, más bien prácticamente sobre ella, ya que ambos estaban durmiendo enlazados en algún tipo de abrazo. El muchacho se había apartado con cuidado para no despertarla, todavía algo aturdido por lo que había ocurrido. No podía creerse lo que habían hecho, aunque, cada vez que lo recordaba un agradable cosquilleo se extendía por su piel y la vergüenza encendía sus mejillas. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Todo aquello no podía ser, no podía ocurrir. Ella no iba a quedarse con él mientras se dedicaba a destruir todo lo que amaba, la conocía, lucharía contra él si era necesario del mismo modo que él lo haría por su venganza, y ese lazo que habían formado sólo sería un lastre para ambos cuando volvieran a estar en bandos contrarios… si es que alguna vez habían dejado de estarlo.

Había buscado su ropa desperdigada por el suelo para poder vestirse y después había mirado a la chica durmiente en el suelo. Ella se había acurrucado hacia el lado en el que había estado él, como si buscase su presencia en sueños. Sasuke cogió una de las pesadas sábanas blancas que cubrían los espejos y cuadros que había tenido aquella habitación, y cubrió a la chica con ella. Después la levantó con cuidado para depositarla en un pequeño sofá con una pata medio rota por la carcoma.

Debería haberse ido, sin embargo, se sentó a observarla añadiendo eso a la lista de errores en lo que respecta al tema de Sakura. Una lista que ya empezaba a ser demasiado larga, con consecuencias demasiado grandes. Y cuando ella se despertó y lo miró sonrojada, supo que ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

Sakura se envolvió más en la tela blanca sentándose sobre el sofá con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, lanzándole miradas nerviosas a Sasuke que la observaba con seriedad desde su asiento. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Anoche no había pensado en absoluto en las consecuencias que traería por la mañana, ni siquiera habían sabido muy bien lo que hacían. La chica se había dejado perder entre besos y caricias sin tener en cuenta nada más que el momento y no se arrepentía de ello, pasara lo que pasase a continuación, ella siempre tendría el recuerdo de la noche en la que había sido feliz.

Los ojos de Sakura se enfrentaron por fin a la mirada de Sasuke, pensó que debería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Entonces, Sasuke movió la mano que tenía apoyada en el reposabrazos de la silla, colocando la palma hacia arriba, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, tendiéndosela. Su mirada, antes distante, se había vuelto algo titubeante, como si no estuviera muy seguro de estar haciendo lo que debía, aun así, no apartó los ojos… ni la mano.

Sakura sabía lo que significaba. Lentamente se puso en pie, sin romper el contacto visual, sujetándose firmemente la tela que la cubría. El sonido de sus pies descalzos golpeteando con rápidos pasos contra el suelo llenó la silenciosa estancia, mientras ella acortaba la poca distancia que la separaba de Sasuke y deslizaba su mano en la de él. Sasuke suspiró abatido y la estrechó.

—Esto no puede ser. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Dijo Sasuke con la mirada puesta en el infinito pero sin soltar su mano—. No podemos. Yo no puedo.

Sakura lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero no por ello era menos doloroso. Parpadeó cuando sintió que los ojos le ardían, no iba a llorar, no por esto. Lentamente retiró su mano de la de Sasuke y el chico cerró los dedos sintiéndola vacía.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —musitó la chica. Sabía que él tenía razón, ambos lo sabían, pero no podía evitar que la decepción se colara en su tono.

—¿Lo que quiero? —siseó Sasuke con fría cautela, levantándose lentamente para encararla—. Lo que yo quiero no tiene nada que ver.

Sakura retrocedió un paso agarrando más su sábana mientras los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la taladraban. Le había hecho enfadar y lo sabía, pero al menos la furia era mejor que la resignación, que la certeza de que ninguno podía hacer nada para cambiar aquella situación abocada al fracaso.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —continuó el Uchiha con ira contenida—. Llevarte conmigo ¿Eh? ¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Te harías la sorda mientras yo destrozo Konoha? ¿Me sonreirías cuando volviera de matar a los que amas? ¿Dejarías que te tocara cada noche con las manos manchadas de la sangre de tus amigos? Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá. ¡¿En qué te convertiría eso?!

La chica lo contemplaba horrorizada por sus crueles palabras, encajándolas una tras otra como golpes, sabiendo que cada una de ellas era verdad por mucho que quisiera negársela. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. Un Sasuke que no quería matarla, sí, que la besaba y la hacía volar, pero que seguía queriendo acabar con todo lo demás.

—Y ahora te pregunto yo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pronunció el muchacho despacio, retándola.

—…No —susurró Sakura entrecortadamente

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke con desdén. Por supuesto que no, ella jamás renunciaría a todo eso por él. Nunca compartiría sus objetivos, y aunque estaba bien, aunque eso era lo que la hacía quien era, no dejaba de ser como una patada en el estómago. Ella prefería a Naruto, ese idiota era todo lo que él jamás podría ser, prefería su luz a la oscuridad que él podía ofrecerle y aunque la idea de arrastrarla con él a las tinieblas era más que tentadora sabía que eso la destruiría.

—Pero… todo eso aun no ha ocurrido —dijo entonces la chica tomándole por sorpresa—. Quien sabe lo que pasará…

—Yo sé lo que pasará. No voy a renunciar a mi venganza, Sakura —la interrumpió el Uchiha—. Ni siquiera por ti. Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, se lo debo. Además, ya oíste a Madara. Los Uchiha no pueden escapar al destino de odio, sangre y venganza.

—Madara no te conoce, no sabe nada de ti —espetó Sakura con decisión—. Tú eres más que un apellido, eres Sasuke-kun… Puede que ser un Uchiha sea parte de ti pero no es todo lo que eres. Sasuke es quien debería ser dueño del destino de Sasuke, no los Uchiha, no Itachi, no Konoha.

El muchacho se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras, por como ella creía en él, por como pronunciaba su nombre con suavidad una y otra vez haciéndolo sonar como si fuera algo valioso, no con odio, temor o desprecio como normalmente lo oía de los demás. Sakura había dejado de tenerle miedo, ya no tenía ese brillo de cautela en la mirada al acercarse a él, ya no se encogía al decirle dolorosas verdades. No esperaba nada de él, no le exigía nada. No había un "véngate", "ódiame" o "vuelve" tras sus palabras, solo "se tú" ¿Pero quién era él en realidad? ¿Quién era sin contar todo lo que los demás habían depositado sobre él?

Sasuke levantó una mano levemente como si fuera a acariciarle la mejilla, sin embargo, antes de llegar a tocarla la dejó caer.

—La mayoría de las veces, las cosas no son cómo deberían —dijo apartando la vista, no sin que antes Sakura pudiera ver un pequeño destello de dolor en ellos—. Voy a decirle a Juugo que traiga a Karin aquí para comunicarle que no voy a matarla a no ser que cometa otra estupidez. Tiene suerte de que necesitemos sus habilidades o la echaría de aquí. No perdono que la gente que me traicione.

El chico salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola con sus palabras retumbando en sus oídos. _"No perdono que la gente me traicione"._ ¿Y qué era lo que estaba haciendo ella? Le estaba ocultando la verdad, obligándolo a acompañarla para salvar a nadie. ¿Cuándo tiempo más podría mantener esa mentira? Iba a odiarla cuando supiera que le había mentido…

Sakura suspiró, todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado, más de lo que había sido en un primer momento. Encontró su ropa doblada a un lado del sofá en el que había despertado, seguramente Sasuke la había recogido y dejado ahí para ella mientras dormía. Sin saber por qué, este hecho casi la hizo llorar. Parpadeó para alejar sus tontas lágrimas y se apresuró a vestirse antes de que volviera.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke estaba sentado de nuevo sobre el "trono", que no era otra cosa que una silla un poco más alta e imponente que las demás, pero que a él parecía haberle gustado. Sakura le había dicho que no se sentara ahí para hablar con Karin. "_Da miedo, pareces un juez del infierno"_ le había dicho, al lo que él había asentido satisfecho sin moverse del sitio.

Karin había llegado caminando junto a Juugo, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie y recolocándose las gafas continuamente con un gesto nervioso. Suigetsu había acudido también, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones en las que siempre se encargaba de ocupar el primer plano, había decidido quedarse apoyado en la pared algo alejado.

—Lamento mucho lo que hice, de verdad —comenzó Karin mirando suplicantemente a Sakura que estaba de pie detrás del asiento de Sasuke—. Pensaba que era mi única opción, estaba dolida y desesperada… y… me equivoqué.

—Nos traicionaste —cortó Sasuke.

—Sí —musitó la pelirroja bajando la vista avergonzada.

—Debería matarte por eso —bufó el Uchiha—. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

El tono de Sasuke era reacio, no le gustaba la situación. Si no fuera porque necesitaban las habilidades de Karin la habría arrojado fuera sin contemplaciones. También estaba el hecho de que él había tratado de matarla. No lo lamentaba. En ese aquel momento, cuando Tobi le había dicho que matara a Karin porque sabía demasiado y había dejado de ser útil, él lo había encontrado razonable, como también había encontrado razonable tratar de matar a Sakura minutos después. No valía la pena afligirse por decisiones pasadas, cada uno toma lo que le parece la mejor decisión en cada circunstancia, puedes equivocarte o no pero una vez hecho no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Aun así, podía comprender el resentimiento de Karin.

—Te dejaré vivir —continuó Sasuke—, pero eso será todo. Si vuelves a intentar algo así no habrá nada que pueda salvarte de mí. No me fío de ti, lo único que me impide echarte de aquí es que todavía nos hacen falta tus habilidades.

Karin apretó los labios e hizo un seco asentimiento con la cabeza desviando la vista hacia otro lugar. Aunque estaba aliviada por el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera decidido "perdonarla" no podía evitar que le dolieran sus palabras, no era como si hubiera esperado otra cosa, sabía que ella no era nada para él, pero saber de sus labios que la única razón por la que aguantaba su presencia era su habilidad era, cuanto menos, humillante. ¡Él se lo debía, maldita sea! ¡Había tratado de matarla! ¿Pensarían todos del mismo modo? ¿Tan odiosa era? Estaba claro que para Sasuke sí y tenía que admitir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero ¿Y los demás? Suigetsu la había defendido aunque ahora la evitara —ella también desearía poder evitarlo una temporada después de lo de esa noche—, Juugo la había apoyado tratando de tranquilizarla y Sakura había intercedido por ella ante Sasuke. ¿Habría sido eso por ella o porque era la única manera de que su chakra siguiera oculto a sus enemigos?

—¿Llegaste a decirle a esos ANBU que estábamos aquí? —preguntó el Uchiha fríamente.

Era una pregunta estúpida, pensó la pelirroja. Si ella hubiera informado de su paradero, ellos ya les habrían atacado.

—No, lo último que les dije fue que nos dirigíamos hacia el norte pasando por el oeste del Valle del Fin —contestó Karin secamente—. No saben nada de este lugar, he ocultado nuestro chakra y por eso no nos han descubierto. Sin embargo, he notado que han pedido refuerzos y están registrando la zona, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que den con nosotros.

—Entonces quizá deberíamos largarnos ya de aquí —apuntó Suigetsu con tono algo áspero—. El moho de las paredes va a empezar a crecernos por encima. Además, si nos encuentran aquí este sitio es como una ratonera. Sólo vayámonos y fin del problema.

—No —dijo Sasuke repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos a todos—. No, nos quedaremos una noche más. Mañana dejaremos este lugar. Un día y nos iremos.

Giró un poco la cara hacia atrás dónde estaba Sakura de pie, con las manos aferradas al respaldo de su asiento, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el Uchiha quería decir en realidad. Le estaba concediendo un día, a ella, a él mismo. Un último día antes de volver a la realidad, un único día para olvidarse de que eran quienes eran.

—Genial —masculló Suigetsu rodando los ojos como si reusara a tratar de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke. Extrañamente, desapareció rápidamente por la puerta sin añadir ninguno de sus habituales chascarrillos burlones.

—¿Le pasa algo a Suigetsu? —Preguntó Sakura desconcertada por su huraña actitud.

Karin que había estado mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido desde que Suigetsu había salido a zancadas por ella bufó un "y yo que sé" enfurruñado por respuesta y salió también.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —dijo Sakura entre asombrada y preocupada.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gruñido de "qué importa" mientras se reclinaba acomodándose en su asiento.

—Han estado raros desde que he ido a buscarlos —reconoció Juugo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez hayan vuelto a discutir, creo que han tenido que dormir en la misma habitación hoy así que no sería raro.

—Intenta que no se maten el uno al otro —pidió Sasuke con aburrimiento—. O en todo caso que el que muera sea Suigetsu, es el más inútil.

—Haré lo que pueda —aseguró Juugo saliendo en pos de sus compañeros.

En cuanto estuvieron los dos solos, el silencio cayó sobre ellos resonando en sus oídos. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir para romperlo. Finalmente, Sakura dio un par de pasos al frente para que pudieran verse las caras.

—Te encanta estar sentado ahí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja, burlona— Dando órdenes como si fueras un rey.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros pero una minúscula insinuación de sonrisa tiró de la comisura derecha de su boca y tampoco negó sus palabras.

—A ti también te gustaría —se limitó a señalar con petulancia. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Sakura se acercó y consiguió hacerse un hueco para sentarse junto a él.

El asiento era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos cupieran en él, aunque quedaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro. Sasuke se sintió algo incómodo por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía. Contradiciendo sus pensamientos, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior desfilaron por su memoria recordándole cuanta cercanía era capaz de obtener de buen grado. Rezó para que Sakura no notara su repentino acaloramiento.

—Tienes razón, es un buen sitio —sonrió Sakura recostándose en el respaldo, sus pies quedaban colgando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo pues sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas, dándole un aire travieso e infantil.

—Orochimaru solía sentarse aquí —le contó Sasuke— y Kabuto normalmente estaba de pie tras él, como tú antes. Recuerdo lo incómodo que me sentía mientras me observaban desde aquí, era como si se estuvieran riendo continuamente de mi por algo que no acertaba a comprender… era irritante.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo había pasado Sasuke esos años con Orochimaru, por supuesto que se había preguntado mil veces dónde estaría o qué estaría haciendo, pero no si estaría asustado, si estaba realmente feliz con su decisión o había momentos de duda en los que deseaba volver, si se sentía solo…

La mirada de la chica se desvió automáticamente hasta el cuello de Sasuke, el lugar en el que había estado el sello maldito complicándoles la vida a todos, pudo recordar sus gritos mientras le apretaba la mano, y el miedo que ella sintió cuando se desmayó y se vio sola sin saber qué hacer.

—Ya no tienes el sello maldito —hizo notar Sakura tímidamente—. Conseguiste deshacerte de él al final.

—Fue mi hermano… cuando… —Sasuke frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en el infinito sin llegar a terminar la frase.

—Recuerdo cuando Orochimaru te marcó, en el bosque durante aquel examen —continuó la pelirrosa—. Gritabas y te dolía tanto que ni siquiera podías tenerte en pie. Estaba tan asustada, nunca he tenido tanto miedo y… tan furiosa que le grité a Orochimaru, le habría sacado los ojos con mis propias uñas.

—¿Le gritaste? —Preguntó Sasuke enarcando las cejas entre asombrado e incrédulo.

—Sí, tú estabas allí, debiste oírme —contestó Sakura sin entender qué tenía de especial—. Le dije algo sobre que no querríamos ver su cara de nuevo y luego le exigí que me dijera qué te había hecho. ¿Qué?

—Eras una niña de doce años, sola, en medio de un peligroso bosque, frente al terrorífico hombre que acababa de intentar matarte y había dejado fuera de combate a tus dos compañeros, más poderosos que tú, y cuando por fin iba a irse, afortunadamente sin hacerte daño, tú le reclamaste a gritos que te contara sus planes. Lo que estoy empezando a preguntarme es cómo demonios has conseguido mantenerte con vida estos años —explicó Sasuke.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, desconcertada, porque explicado así, ciertamente había sido algo bastante imprudente.

—Eh… pues… —la chica parecía estar realmente buscando una respuesta cuando frunció levemente el ceño—… ¿Te… ¿Eso ha sido un chiste?... ¿Te estás riendo?

La verdad era que acababa de darse cuenta de que no creía haber oído nunca a Sasuke utilizar el sarcasmo para una frase tan larga sin ánimo de ser cruel. Y aunque lo había dicho con su eterna expresión estoica, había un brillo en sus ojos que le permitía ver la burla en él.

—No. Es una duda perfectamente razonable —se defendió el muchacho sin inmutarse.

—Mentiroso —le picó Sakura sonriendo divertida—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, estás a punto de reírte.

—No lo creo —contradijo Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

—Hazlo, ríete para mí —pidió la pelirrosa repentinamente—. Nunca te he oído reír.

—Sí que me has oído —dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Sakura estaba presente cuando tras matar a Danzou, Kakashi le pidió que se olvidara de su venganza, que se detuviera, y él estalló a reír como un maníaco, estuvo riéndose a pleno pulmón por unos buenos minutos. No fue una risa agradable pero fue una risa.

—Esa vez no cuenta —desechó la pelirrosa rápidamente evitando pensar en ello—. Yo quiero una risa de verdad.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, repentinamente serio, conectando sus miradas de una manera atrapante que hacía imposible que Sakura pudiera escapar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esa vez no fue de verdad? Lo fue —le dijo el chico—. ¿Crees acaso que soy una persona diferente a la que encontraste en aquella celda?

Sakura tragó saliva recordando con temor la mirada fría y despreciativa que había tenido Sasuke en aquel momento, la misma que seguía poniendo cada vez que hablaba de Konoha. Rememoró la brutalidad con la que se había enfrentado a los ANBU hasta que ella había impedido que los matara, y cómo había luchado consigo mismo por la decisión de acabar con ella o dejarla con vida.

—No —contestó la chica con rotundidad haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke brillaran extrañamente—. Sé que eres esa persona, que nunca dejarás de serlo, pero también eres quien le dio su comida a Naruto cuando estaba atado a ese tronco y se interpuso entre el ataque de Haku y él, y el que entrenaba con su equipo, y el capullo arrogante que siempre me ignoraba, y el que me dijo gracias antes de marcharse… Eres todos ellos porque todos ellos son tú. Sigues siendo el que encontré en esa celda, pero lo que fuiste sigue formando parte de ti.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó Sasuke, ni siquiera él lo estaba. Siempre había creído que todo eso se había quedado atrás, como partes de otra vida, de una persona con la que ya no tenía nada en común.

—Me has dado un día… —contestó sencillamente Sakura con una sonrisa triste y levantó la mano para apartarle delicadamente el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, la propia mano de Sasuke la atrapó antes de que lo hiciera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Un día… —dijo el chico con voz ronca.

De pronto sintió dolor, tan agudo como si fuera realmente físico. Un día era tan poco tiempo, era nada, un suspiro, y luego volvería la oscuridad. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo otra vez? ¿Podría realmente dejarla ir? Algo salvaje y egoísta surgió en su interior como una bestia dormida, no, no quería. Quería quedársela, quería su luz, su piel suave, su risa y sus besos, era suya. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse con un día? ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a la única persona que le aceptaba como era, que no le juzgaba a pesar de todo, que no trataba de cambiarle, que nunca le traicionaría?... La única persona que le quería a él y no a lo que debería ser, fuera lo que fuera eso.

Naruto tenía decenas de personas que le querían, tenía la admiración y la gloria ¿por qué no podía él quedarse con Sakura?

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke había comenzado a respirar fuertemente y todavía no había soltado la mano de Sakura que apretaba con la suya como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Con su mano libre, la pelirrosa le acarició el rostro, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su ceja, bajando por su mejilla hasta delinear sus labios. El chico cerró los ojos rindiéndose, disfrutando del contacto hasta que tímidamente el roce de sus dedos fue sustituido por el de sus labios.

—Algún día conseguiré hacerte reír —susurró Sakura cuando se separó de él dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

Mentira. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y él también. No habría más días. No podía haber más días, la sonrisa de Sakura no duraría mucho si se quedaba junto a él para ver como masacraba su aldea, el amor no tardaría en tornarse en odio. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tardaría su propia voluntad en flaquear al verla sufrir por su culpa?

—Puedes intentarlo —la retó Sasuke con una media sonrisa arrogante y después juntó sus labios de nuevo.

Un día era poco tiempo, un día para sentir y todos los demás para vivir con el recuerdo. Pero era lo que tenían que hacer, sus caminos eran diferentes y a pesar de haberse cruzado, jamás podrían seguir la misma dirección. Y aunque aquel efímero día pasó demasiado rápido se encargaron de disfrutarlo al máximo.

El amanecer llegó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta y con él la hora de volver a retomar lo que eran y lo que tenían que hacer sin importar lo que pudieran sentir.

. */*/*/*/* .

—El rastro se hace más fuerte en esta dirección —gritó Kiba emocionado desde el lomo de Akamaru para después doblarse con dolor y toser.

—Kiba-kun —musitó Hinata llevándose una mano a la boca con preocupación

—¡Kiba! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no hagas esfuerzos?! —Le regañó Ino acercándose para ayudarle— ¡Te juro que si vuelves a hacer eso te vuelves a Konoha!

—Sí, sí —trató de quitarle importancia el Inuzuka agarrándose las costillas entre profundas toses.

Neji frunció el ceño y activó su Byakugan sondeando la dirección en la que había apuntado el muchacho antes de su crisis.

—¡Naruto! Creo que he encontrado algo —informó rápidamente Neji.

Naruto se giró bruscamente y sin perder tiempo se lanzó a correr en la dirección que él indicaba.

—Ino quédate con Kiba —ordenó Kakashi antes de lanzarse tras el rubio seguido del resto.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ha sido como una especie de segunda parte del anterior, las consecuencias de lo que pasó, más o menos._

_Sasuke se debate entre lo que quiere y lo que sabe que no puede tener y Sakura cada vez se siente más culpable por engañarle._

_Sé que estáis esperando el choque definitivo entre Naruto y Sasuke para que se descubra todo el pastel. Os prometo que no tendréis que esperar mucho para ello, Naruto ya está sobre la pista así que es inminente que se encuentren._

_Suigetsu y Karin llevan su propia marcha y lio en la cabeza._

_Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida comentar algo pero bueno, si no ya me lo recordaréis (tengo mala memoria y soy despistada, lo siento)._

_Gracias por los reviews :)_

_Besos, Ela._


	21. Y entonces la verdad te alcanza

**Disclaimer applied**

_Capítulo dedicado a Anna que cumple años hoy y también a Chio que los cumplió el viernes :)_

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 21. Y entonces la verdad te alcanza_

Todos se habían reunido en la entrada del escondite de Orochimaru listos para partir de nuevo al "rescate" de Naruto.

Sakura sabía que debería haberle confesado la verdad a Sasuke. El engaño sobre Naruto cada vez pesaba más en su corazón, pero también lo hacía el miedo… miedo a que Sasuke fuera a odiarla cuando lo supiera. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos sabía que ocultarle algo como eso era horrible, pero no se había visto capaz de empañar su último día con eso. Sabía que no podían estar juntos, no ahora al menos. Además ella no quería influir en la decisión de Sasuke, si después de hablar con Itachi como ella había planeado, él decidía atacar igualmente Konoha, ella sabía que tendría que luchar contra él.

Desde que había amanecido, él se había mantenido fiel a su palabra, había vuelto a poner distancia entre ellos, física al menos, ya que la confianza que habían alcanzado era bastante más difícil de apartar. Trataban de no mandarlo todo al diablo y permitirse lo que verdaderamente deseaban, que aquello no se acabara aquel día.

—¿Esos ANBU están cerca? —la voz cortante de Sasuke sacó a Sakura de su ensoñación devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Sí… hay varios ninja por los alrededores, algunos de ellos con un chakra poderoso —contestó Karin lanzándole una pequeña y nerviosa mirada a Sakura—. Puedo ocultar nuestro chakra y tal vez podamos pasar sin ser detectados, pero… hay algo extraño a unos kilómetros de aquí, parece como una línea de chakra. No sé qué puede ser.

—La evitaremos —ordenó Sasuke.

—No podemos —se atrevió a añadir Karin—. No percibo dónde termina, creo que rodea un área muy grande en la que estamos. Si queremos salir tendremos que pasar sobre ella.

—Hmp —gruñó el Uchiha con desagrado y, sin añadir más, saltó sobre la rama de un árbol cercano para comenzar la marcha.

No había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que esa "línea de chakra" era o algún tipo de método de detección o algo que les agrediría si salían del perímetro. Parecía que esos ANBU de Konoha no eran tan estúpidos como habían demostrado hasta ahora. Debían haber deducido que o bien habían descubierto que Karin les informaba o ella había decidido dejar de ayudarles, en cualquiera de los casos, habían decidido tomar sus propias medidas para localizarlos.

Sasuke no estaba realmente preocupado por ello, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por el enfrentamiento con unos ninjas que ya había vapuleado antes sin muchos problemas. No era él quien debería esconderse de ellos sino al contrario. Si estaban vivos todavía era por la intervención de Sakura que le había impedido acabar con ellos, quizá la próxima vez no tuvieran tanta suerte.

—Sakura… —susurró Karin acercándose a la otra chica para que nadie más la oyera.

Los ojos jade de la kunoichi se giraron hacia ella, intrigados por el tono conspiratorio y nervioso que la chica estaba usando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura también en voz baja.

—Naruto está aquí —musitó Karin.

—Eso es imposible —jadeó la pelirrosa—. Él está en coma en Konoha, tú lo sabes.

—He sentido su chakra a lo lejos, justo antes de irnos. Era él —reiteró Karin con seguridad—. Ahora ya casi he dejado de percibirlo pero nos está siguiendo. Seguramente esté con esos otros ninjas de Konoha que vimos cuando nos enfrentamos a Madara.

—¿Qué ninjas de Konoha? —preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Ella no recordaba más ninjas que Madara y los ANBU que la habían atacado y casi matado.

—Los que iban con ese tipo de la máscara y el pelo gris —contestó Karin—. Creo que te desmayaste justo cuando llegaron así que tal vez por eso no los recuerdas.

—Kakashi… —musitó la pelirrosa—. Y dices que nos siguen. ¿No estabas ocultando nuestro chakra?

—Por supuesto —asegura pareciendo ofendida por un segundo—. Pero lo más probable es que ellos ya sepan eso y estén rastreándonos por el olor.

—Qué mierda —siseó Sakura más nerviosa de lo que quería aparentar.

Miró ansiosamente al cielo cubierto por densas nubes, el ambiente estaba húmedo y en el aire flotaba la electricidad de una tormenta inminente. "_Llueve" _suplicó silenciosamente. La lluvia se llevaría cualquier rastro de su olor y evitaría que Naruto les encontrara. El sólo pensamiento hizo que se mordiera el labio con nerviosismo "_Llueve, por favor"._

—¿Has conseguido rastrear el chakra de Itachi? ¿Estamos cerca? —susurró Sakura acuciantemente.

—De momento nada, sé que la base de Kabuto está al norte así que si él se dirige hacia allí tarde o temprano aparecerá en mi radar —contestó Karin.

—Ya… Joder —maldijo la pelirrosa impulsándose fuertemente para acelerar su carrera sobre las ramas y alcanzar a Sasuke que iba por delante.

El muchacho la miró de reojo cuando se situó a su lado avanzando a saltos sobre los árboles pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Crees que lloverá? —preguntó Sakura al cabo de unos segundos.

Sasuke gruñó y echó una rápida ojeada al cielo gris.

—Por desgracia sí —masculló con una mueca de disgusto.

—No te gusta la lluvia —afirmó Sakura, desconcertada por su repentino descubrimiento y olvidando por un segundo el nerviosismo sobre Naruto y la necesidad de hacerles avanzar más deprisa.

—Ya —contestó Sasuke con sequedad.

—¿Por qué no? El agua te gusta, lo sé —inquirió la pelirrosa sin dejarse intimidar por sus monosílabos. Ya estaba suficientemente familiarizada con la forma de hablar de Sasuke como para darse cuenta de que no la estaba echando a pesar de sus parcas respuestas. Si quisiera que le dejara en paz directamente le habría dicho "Déjame" o "Lárgate".

—Nada bueno sucede bajo la lluvia —dijo el muchacho con simpleza—. Es inteligente no querer estar debajo.

En aquel momento, Sakura no pudo más que pensar que tenía razón. Tenían que salir de allí, encontrar otro refugio, uno alejado y esperar a que la lluvia borrase cualquier posible rastro.

—¡Alto! —Gritó de pronto Karin a sus espaldas.

Sasuke aferró la espalda de la camiseta rosa de Sakura y tiró de ella hacia atrás, frenando su avance para que ambos saltaran al suelo segundos después reuniéndose con los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hemos llegado a la línea de chakra —informó Karin dedicándole una mirada seria—. Está en esa dirección, unos cinco o seis metros antes de llegar al río.

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke.

El chico activó su Sharingan y escudriñó en la distancia. Sí, ahora podía verla, una línea brillante como una cortina, justo donde Karin había indicado. Era imposible pasar sin atravesarla. Sasuke comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido hacia ella, si tenían que pasar por ahí mejor hacerlo cuanto antes y ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, un tirón en la ropa le detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Sakura. Por supuesto, ella le había detenido.

—Voy a cruzar para ver que mierda es eso. Tú quédate aquí —ordenó el Uchiha.

—¿Pero, y si es peligroso? No sabes qué puede pasarte si tocas eso —dijo Sakura nerviosa.

—Por eso yo voy y tú esperas aquí —explicó Sasuke enarcando una ceja y señalando el suelo a sus pies.

—Muy bonito —espetó la pelirrosa indignada— Y si te pasa algo ¿qué?

Sasuke la miró un segundo como si estuviera decidiendo si la chica hablaba en serio, y luego parpadeó volviendo a la realidad. Todavía le costaba creerse que alguien pudiera preocuparse realmente por su seguridad.

—Pues un problema menos para el mundo —espetó secamente. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de dolor que surcó el rostro de Sakura se arrepintió de sus palabras. La chica apartó la vista y se mordió el labio, angustiada.

—…Tú no eres un problema —musitó Sakura sin mirarle.

Y por un segundo, Sasuke deseó que fuera cierto, quiso poder ser el tipo de persona que podría consolar a Sakura, tocarla y ser lo que ella merecía. Pero no lo era, pensó, él sí era un problema para todos los demás. Un tremendo y letal problema, y le gustaba. Era lo que debía ser, lo que había luchado por ser, una gran amenaza para las aldeas, para los que habían traicionado a su familia. Sin embargo, no podía soportar decírselo a ella que había levantado la vista para encontrar la suya, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos, que se diera por vencida con él y se marchara. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había decidido el día anterior, de jurarse acabar con todo aquello y seguir, no quería renunciar a ella. ¿Iría con él si se lo pidiera? Existía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera, por eso no iba a pedírselo.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Vais a venir?! ¡¿O qué?! —oyeron gritar a lo lejos devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Al otro lado de la "línea de chakra" Suigetsu agitaba la mano mientras Karin lo miraba con cara de querer arrancarle los ojos y Juugo se encogía de hombros inocentemente. Los tres habían cruzado mientras Sakura y Sasuke discutían sobre los peligros de hacerlo.

Sasuke gruñó algo parecido a "imbécil" y Sakura contuvo una pequeña sonrisa mientras ambos avanzaban hasta reunirse con el resto.

Al parecer, Suigetsu se había cansado de lo que había llamado "parloteo sin emoción" y se había lanzado corriendo para atravesar la "barrera" que ni siquiera podía ver. Karin, al ver su imprudencia había corrido tras él para tumbarlo de un golpe y ambos habían acabado cruzando la línea rodando por el suelo entre gritos de "¡¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza, imbécil?!" y "Oh, ¿habrías llorado por mí, zanahoria?". Finalmente ambos habían llegado ilesos al otro lado demostrando que pasar era seguro, por lo que Juugo les había seguido tranquilamente dejando a Sasuke y Sakura con su discusión ya absurda.

—Sigamos —ordenó Sasuke adelantándose—. Y manteneos alerta. Aunque esa mierda no nos haya hecho nada, seguro que nos han localizado.

En ese mismo instante, Karin percibió que seis puntos de chakra se encendían repentinamente a su alrededor, señal inequívoca de que, efectivamente, los habían localizado… y rodeado.

—¡Están aquí! —avisó la pelirroja de inmediato.

Pero en el microsegundo en el que todos abrieron sus ojos alarmados girándose hacia ella se oyó un chasquido como el de un látigo y las ramas del suelo del bosque se alzaron alrededor de Sasuke formando una especie de almeja gigante que se cerró en torno a él como un cepo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura.

El Uchiha estaba a salvo, rodeado por el Susanoo que se había alzado a su alrededor justo a tiempo. Pero las ramas seguían presionando a su alrededor, ejerciendo fuerza sobre la defensa todavía incompleta de Sasuke que resistía en el centro viendo como las afiladas estacas de las ramas se acercaban cada vez más.

En cuanto los demás se movieron para tratar de ayudarle una tanda de kunais adornados con sellos explosivos les cortaron el paso dándoles el tiempo justo para saltar fuera del camino de la explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipó Sakura pudo ver a sus atacantes, eran seis, todos cubiertos con las máscaras de animales típicas de la aldea. Dos de ellos estaban arrodillados formando un sello con las manos, aparentemente en concentración, con toda seguridad podía decir que eran los que estaban reteniendo a Sasuke. Los otros cuatro no habían perdido el tiempo y ya se habían coordinado para atacarles. Sin darle tiempo a evaluar realmente la situación, Sakura tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el jutsu de fuego de uno de sus enemigos, para después tener la suerte de romper con el puño la enorme roca que había conjurado otro.

A su alrededor a los demás no les iba mejor, los ataques llovían por todos lados a pesar de que Juugo había conseguido neutralizar a uno de los ANBU. El Susanoo de Sasuke parecía perder fuerza por momentos sin que este consiguiera salir de aquella trampa que parecía especialmente concebida para hacerle la vida imposible. No podía usar el Amaterasu porque corría el riesgo de abrasarse a si mismo entre sus llamas negras, y ya había comprobado que la electricidad del Chidori recorriendo su cuerpo no servía de mucho contra las ramas que, además de retenerle parecían estar drenando su chakra.

Las aristas de madera se acercaban cada vez más debilitando la defensa del Susanoo que Sasuke no había podido afianzar, hasta que una de ellas penetró en la barrera del Uchiha clavándose en su hombro dolorosamente y haciéndole gritar. Qué hubieran conseguido herirle y neutralizarle de aquella forma era frustrante y humillante de una manera que le hacía hervir la sangre. Atrapado en aquella maraña de ramas, estas le impedían incluso ver con claridad a sus atacantes para reducirlos a cenizas.

Sasuke se movió tratando de alcanzar el mango de su katana y al hacerlo otra afilada rama se le clavó en la pierna izquierda haciéndole sisear de dolor y lanzar una cascada de palabrotas. Desde allí ni siquiera podía ver qué estaba pasando con los demás, y las ramas seguían apretándose más a él consiguiendo atravesar el Susanoo y haciéndole rasguños.

Tenía que salir de ahí y tenía que hacerlo ya. Aguantando el dolor de las afiladas aristas clavándose en su piel se movió bruscamente hasta alcanzar finalmente su katana y dar un fuerte mandoble mientras la electricidad recorría el filo y su propio cuerpo. Ignorando lo doloroso que resultaba moverse en aquel entramado de ramas como cuchillas, Sasuke consiguió cortar las suficientes como para abrir un hueco lo bastante grande para poder salir de allí con un salto.

Pudo ver como los demás luchaban sin descanso contra los ANBU y a pesar de que en aquella ocasión les superaban en número, Juugo parecía habérselas arreglado hasta el momento para dejar a uno inconsciente o muerto.

Al volver a caer sobre el suelo, no pudo evitar doblarse de dolor y clavar una rodilla en la tierra. Tosió. Le dolía respirar como si tuviera los pulmones llenos de agujas. Volvió a toser y sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca. _Mierda._ Al parecer estaba más jodido de lo que aparentaba.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él con preocupación.

El Uchiha trató de incorporarse lo más dignamente que pudo, intentando respirar superficialmente para minimizar el dolor y contener la tos. No estaba tan herido, había estado peor, mucho peor, la sangre que le cubría lo hacía parecer todo más grave. Si tan sólo pudiera respirar estaría en perfectas condiciones para hacer que sus enemigos desearan no haber nacido. Los mataría esta vez, Sakura podía decir lo que quisiera, en esa ocasión no tendría piedad. Si conseguía respirar. Un nuevo ataque de tos le hizo doblarse de nuevo y con dolor se llevó una mano al costado sacándola llena de sangre. _Joder._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto consiguió llegar hasta él. La chica vio su mano ensangrentada y ensanchó los ojos preocupada. Sin perder tiempo se acercó y él le permitió examinarle sin decir nada.

—Shhh… —Sasuke soltó un siseo de dolor que acabó en una tos cuando Sakura le apretó en el costado.

—Mierda… —susurró la chica nerviosamente— ¿Puedes respirar bien?

—No —admitió Sasuke apretando los dientes.

Un kunai se clavó peligrosamente cerca de ellos y vieron como Suigetsu saltaba rápidamente para hacerse cargo del ninja que estaba atacándoles además de contener los envites del ANBU que estaba peleando con él, haciendo que tuviera que iniciar un peligroso dos contra uno sin un segundo de descanso.

—Tienes un pulmón perforado y encharcándose, por eso toses sangre y te duele respirar —explicó Sakura rápidamente—. Seguramente también tengas alguna hemorragia interna… además de las externas. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. Nos superan en número y Juugo también está herido.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Son ellos. Los hemos encontrado dattebayo —exclamó ansiosamente Naruto.

—Sí, y como siempre parecen bastante ocupados —opinó Sai alzando levemente las cejas sin dejar de resultar inexpresivo.

Encaramados a los árboles, podían ver como en el claro surcado por el río, Sakura y el antiguo equipo que había formado Sasuke luchaban contra los enmascarados ANBU de Konoha. En cuanto Kiba les había indicado la dirección del rastro, el Byakugan de Neji había detectado lo que parecía ser una guarida subterránea a varios kilómetros de distancia. Desde allí habían seguido el rastro reciente dejado por sus compañeros.

—¿Creéis que los ANBU nos ayudarán? No podemos luchar contra ellos, son de la aldea —dijo Lee algo preocupado.

—Eso depende de cuales sean sus órdenes —contestó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño como si buscara algo—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

En ese momento, de la enmarañada esfera gigante de ramas que había en el claro salió Sasuke dando un salto hacia el aire katana en mano. Al parecer, aquella extraña "construcción", por llamarla de alguna manera, había estado reteniéndolo.

—Supongo que eso contesta a tu pregunta —dijo Neji observando con seriedad.

Naruto se tensó en la rama preparándose para saltar cuando vieron que Sasuke se doblaba y apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo al caer para después levantarse con dificultad.

—¡Sasuke! —oyeron gritar a Sakura con preocupación viendo segundos después cómo corría hasta él.

—Sakura-chan… —murmuró Naruto observando la escena sin perder detalle.

Naruto no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando vio no sólo que Sasuke hablaba con ella y permitía que le tocase, sino que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para que le ayudase a caminar. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había visto algo así. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Sasuke al mantener a Sakura junto a él?

Sasuke gritó algo al tipo grandote de su equipo y todos empezaron a replegarse hacia el río mientras la chica pelirroja y el otro chico con el pelo blanco les cubrían. Uno de los ANBU se cruzó en su camino y el Uchiha se las arregló para acertarle con una extensión de su Chidori. Sakura alcanzó a otro con un puñetazo en el esternón que probablemente le rompió las costillas además de lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo cubierto por nubes cada vez más oscuras que dejaban pasar una luz mortecina. Se avecinaba una tormenta que comenzó a arrojar sus primeras gotas.

—Vamos dattebayo —gritó Naruto con determinación saltando de la rama del árbol al suelo seguido por sus compañeros. Ya era hora de acabar con todo aquello.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Vámonos. ¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Sakura colocándose el brazo de Sasuke sobre los hombros al ver que cojeaba.

—Hmp —gruñó Sasuke pero no la apartó. Sabía de debía volver a ser distante con ella, tratarla como trataba a todo el mundo, como solía hacer antes. Ella iba a marcharse y debía hacerse a la idea por mucho que le costase renunciar a ella. El problema es que no quería hacerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a negarse nada… aunque tampoco estaba acostumbrado a desear algo ajeno a su venganza y odio.

El Uchiha notó cómo el chakra curativo de Sakura le aliviaba algo el dolor. Siempre ayudándole, preocupándose por él después de lo mal que la había tratado, compartiendo sus besos con él. ¿Y si se lo pidiera? "_Quédate conmigo_" Tal vez ella lo eligiera a él por encima de Naruto, por encima de Konoha, él podría protegerla, mataría a sus enemigos, a cualquiera que la amenazara. Podría incluso evitar matar a sus estúpidos amigos si no se ponían por el medio cuando llevara a cabo su venganza. A su alrededor el mundo parecía perder sus bordes y las luces demasiado brillantes. Seguramente se debía a la pérdida de sangre y tal vez sus pensamientos también.

—Sasuke espabila, no voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos, seguramente él había pronunciado un "quédate" debido a su confuso estado—. Has perdido mucha sangre. No te desmayes ahora entendido, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sasuke parpadeó para despejarse, por supuesto que no iba a desmayarse, era más fuerte que todo eso. Pero sí, tenían que retirarse de aquella pelea hasta que estuvieran en condiciones de ganarla y él tenía que dejar de delirar y centrarse.

—¡Juugo! ¡Hacia el río! —gritó hacia el gigantón que era el más alejado y este se acercó cojeando. Karin y Suigetsu les seguían, cubriendo su retirada como podían, a pesar de que Juugo había conseguido dejar fuera de combate a dos de sus atacantes antes de que le hirieran, los otros cuatro seguían hostigándoles.

El Uchiha elevó la vista hacia el cielo, iba a llover y por una vez puede que fuera una buena noticia, ya que si conseguían cruzar el río y despistar a sus perseguidores, la lluvia cubriría su rastro. Estaban casi en la orilla cuando su Sharingan captó el rápido movimiento de un ANBU hacia ellos y sin perder tiempo apartó a Sakura a un lado y le lanzó un rayo eléctrico desde la palma de su mano. No supo si le había dado o no en algún punto vital, aunque esa había sido su intención, porque el ruido de un golpe le hizo girarse rápidamente hacia Sakura justo para ver como hacía volar a otro de los ninjas que pretendían atacarles.

—Vamos —urgió Sasuke agarrándola del brazo para que siguieran corriendo. Le dolía la pierna y el costado a pesar del jutsu médico de Sakura, pues esta no había tenido tiempo de aplicarlo en condiciones, pero era ahora o nunca, debían cruzar el río y perderse en el bosque ahora que sus perseguidores estaban más dispersos.

Un trueno retumbó justo cuando comenzaron a andar sobre el agua y el cielo comenzó a chispear sobre ellos.

—Joder. ¡¿De dónde han salido todos esos?! —Exclamó entonces Suigetsu entre indignado y asustado— ¡¿Es que los ninjas de Konoha salen del suelo como setas o qué?!

—¿Que mierda estás diciendo? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Vámonos! —interrumpió Karin tratando de que salieran de allí lo antes posible

Sakura sintió como si tuviera picante en las venas y vértigo en el estómago, tal vez sí consiguieran irse antes de que todo se derrumbara, quería correr, hacer que todos se apresuraran sin mirar atrás. Era uno de esos momentos en los que rozas la salvación con la punta de los dedos después de haber hecho equilibrios por el filo de la navaja, cuando ya casi puedes notar el alivio de salir ileso… y entonces la verdad te alcanza.

Un grito rasgó el aire haciendo que Sakura se encogiera.

—¡TEME!

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos cuando se giró y vio que al otro lado del río, junto a Kakashi y otros de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, se encontraba nada menos que Naruto, mirándolo con furiosos ojos azules.

* * *

_Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo justo ahí, yo también me odiaría._

_Bueno como habréis comprobado, en este capítulo hay escenas en las que el tiempo se solapa con otras para contarlo desde la perspectiva del grupo de Naruto y otra vez desde la del grupo de Sasuke._

_Contestando algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho, el fic tendrá aproximadamente entre veinticinco y treinta capítulos, calculo yo. Itachi sí va a aparecer aunque más adelante. Y en cuanto a posibles embarazos NO, aquí todos se cuidan mucho, Sakura es médico y sabe de esas cosas. Ah, y sí que sigo el manga al día aunque en el anime voy algo retrasada._

_Gracias por todos los reviews :)_

_Besos, Ela._


	22. Nada bueno sucede bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 22. Nada bueno sucede bajo la lluvia_

—_¡TEME!_

_Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos cuando se giró y vio que al otro lado del río, junto a Kakashi y otros de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, se encontraba nada menos que Naruto mirándolo con furiosos ojos azules._

—¡Sasuke ya basta! ¡Terminemos con esto dattebayo! ¡Ambos sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentarnos _en el fin_! —continuó berreando Naruto.

El Uchiha seguía paralizado. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? ¿Naruto? ¿Pero entonces qué…?

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Karin de pronto.

Todos habían estado tan concentrados en Naruto, que ninguno se había percatado de que uno de los ANBU que habían estado atacándoles había lanzado un gran jutsu de fuego directo hacia ellos. Si se salvaron en esa ocasión fue gracias a la rapidez de Suigetsu, que tal vez teniéndolo preparado de antemano para despistar a sus perseguidores, utilizó su dominio innato sobre los jutsus de agua para hacer que la que corría por el río se elevara de pronto en un gran muro separándolos de sus enemigos como si se tratara de una cascada gigantesca.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Espetó Sasuke todavía mirando desconcertado hacia el lugar en el que había estado Naruto— ¿Ese era Naruto? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Afortunadamente para Sakura, un ataque de tos sanguinolenta le asaltó, haciendo que se doblara de dolor y se concentrara únicamente en tratar de respirar. La chica acudió inmediatamente a su lado para aplicar su jutsu médico y tratar de calmarle, pero Sasuke seguía demasiado alterado.

—¿Qué… significa esto? —Siguió preguntando el Uchiha entre toses— ¿Ese idiota ha escapado de Kabuto por su cuenta?

Sakura agradeció que Juugo se acercara y pusiera un brazo de Sasuke sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a sostenerse y permitir que ella pudiera curarle más cómodamente. Le temblaban las manos y cada nueva pregunta de Sasuke hacía que el estómago se le encogiera más, amenazando con hacerla vomitar. No quería mirar a los ojos a Sasuke, estaba segura de que él podría leer el engaño en su cara, que la odiaría ahora que toda su mentira se había desmoronado. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que le faltara el aire.

—No querría chafaros la fiesta, pero mi grandiosa muralla de agua no aguantará eternamente ¿sabéis? —Avisó Suigetsu haciendo un mohín— Por favor, aprovechemos mi genialidad y larguémonos de aquí. Tal vez ese truco del jutsu de transporte nos sirva de nuevo ¿eh?

—Sí, está bien —concedió Sakura con nerviosismo.

Sabían que no podrían ir muy lejos pero al menos serviría para darles ventaja y dejar que la lluvia cubriera su rastro. Juugo seguía sosteniendo a Sasuke, y Sakura encontró los ojos del Uchiha que la taladraban furiosamente exigiendo respuestas. Un estremecimiento la recorrió antes de que el jutsu funcionara y todos desaparecieran de allí un segundo antes de que la impresionante muralla de agua se desplomara.

. */*/*/*/* .

Aquella gran pared de agua en la que se había convertido el cauce del río se deshizo haciendo que este se desbordara y una ola les mojara hasta la altura de las rodillas inundando los alrededores hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus compañeros se había movido. No les importó demasiado mojarse ya que la lluvia los estaba empapando poco a poco de todos modos. Seguían con la vista puesta en el otro lado del río dónde habían estado Sakura y Sasuke y ahora ya no había nada.

La mirada sorprendida de Sasuke al verlo todavía quemaba en las retinas de Naruto. ¿Acaso no esperaba que él fuera a perseguirlo? Tal vez, Sakura le había contado que había quedado inconsciente tras su pelea con Tobi y le creía medio moribundo. Sus ojos habían conectado durante unos segundos antes de que esa masa de agua se interpusiera entre ellos pero habría jurado que en su habitual mirada fría había algo de desconcierto.

—¿Qué significa esto, Kakashi? —preguntó de pronto una voz de mujer.

Todos se giraron hacia ella saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de uno de los agentes ANBU que habían estado luchando contra el grupo de Sasuke. La chica tenía una larga melena violeta que caía sobre sus hombros y se había retirado la máscara de gato mostrando su ceño fruncido.

—Yugao… —masculló Kakashi reconociéndola.

—Quiero una explicación —espetó Yugao— y espero por tu bien que tengas preparada una buena. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

A su lado se situó uno de sus compañeros todavía enmascarado, mientras el tercero iba a ayudar a los que el grupo de Sasuke había dejado heridos e inconscientes.

—Hemos venido a llevar a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha —respondió Kakashi parcamente.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro —suspiró la kunoichi—. Tenemos órdenes, Kakashi. No debéis intervenir en una misión ANBU, además estáis demasiado implicados para esto.

—¡Por supuesto que estamos implicados dattebayo! —Estalló Naruto— ¡Es nuestra amiga y no vamos a darle la espalda por que haya cometido un estúpido error! Sé que ella es buena, que jamás haría daño a Konoha y no merece ser castigada por algo así. Voy a llevarla de vuelta a casa y repararé lo que hizo. Detendré a Sasuke para que ya no sea una amenaza para la aldea y nadie pueda culpar a Sakura de nada 'ttebayo.

—Eso no es cosa tuya, chico —dijo en tono amable pero firme el ANBU enmascarado junto a Yugao—. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

—No hay nada que discutir —cortó Yugao al ver que Naruto abría la boca para protestar y Kakashi fruncía el ceño contrariado—. Los sentimientos no deben influir en las misiones, lo sabéis perfectamente. Esto es por la seguridad de Konoha. Si interferís os meteréis en problemas.

La chica y su compañero se acercaron hasta dónde el otro ANBU, que debía ser medic-nin, había reunido a sus compañeros heridos y le estaba atendiendo con su jutsu médico. Naruto apretó los puños con frustración.

—Por esta vez, haré la vista gorda y no informaré de esto —continuó hablando la kunoichi colocándose junto a sus compañeros para realizar un jutsu de transporte—. Pero no volváis a tratar de intervenir o no me quedará otra opción.

—Sakura es mi alumna —dijo entonces Kakashi—. No voy a permitir que le pase nada. Es lo único que me importa. Todos hemos perdido ya a demasiada gente importante, incluida tú.

Yugao lo miró fijamente, recordando el dolor de la pérdida de Hayate a quien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para llorar debidamente.

—En ese caso espero que sepas lo que haces —replicó secamente la kunoichi dándose la vuelta y realizando el jutsu que los hizo desaparecer.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, únicamente roto por el constante ruido de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre los charcos que había formado el río al desbordarse. Naruto seguía apretando los puños con furia y frustración, le habría gustado gritarles un par de cosas a esos ANBU.

—Hay algo de razón en lo que ha dicho —dijo finalmente Neji—. No podemos enfrentarnos directamente a ellos e interferir en la misión.

—No podemos dejar que hagan daño a la hermosa Sakura-san —exclamó Lee indignado.

—De poco le servirá a Sakura que la rescatemos si los que debemos defender su inocencia acabamos todos en prisión —contraatacó el Hyuuga.

—Neji tiene razón —intervino Kakashi cortando las protestas que comenzaban a aparecer en la boca de Naruto—. No podemos enfrentarnos de esa forma a los ANBU, necesitamos llegar hasta Sakura sin interferir con ellos, ni siquiera deberían saber que estamos aquí para empezar, ha sido una imprudencia.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrarla ya, antes de que se recuperen y tomen ventaja otra vez —dijo Sai.

—Sasuke… parecía herido… así que no creo que hayan ido muy lejos —apuntó Hinata tímidamente.

—Sí, habrán buscado un lugar para recuperarse —dijo Kakashi mostrando su acuerdo—. Lee, Hinata, id a buscar a Kiba. La lluvia dificultará seguir el rastro pero lo intentaremos.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente y se apresuraron a cumplir con la orden saltando a las ramas cercanas y perdiéndose en el bósque.

Naruto seguía en silencio, mirando hacia la otra orilla del río con aire pensativo. De una manera u otra, todo aquello iba a acabar hoy. Iba a salvar a Sakura, tenía que hacer al menos eso, ya que salvar a Sasuke había quedado en un imposible. Pero después de ver como ella corría hacia Sasuke cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido, un nuevo temor le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Le odiaría Sakura si mataba a Sasuke? Ella había decidido libremente sacrificarse para que él pudiera seguir vivo a pesar de las consecuencias. Tal vez no tuviera derecho a decidir por ella, pero como su amigo, lo tenía para salvarla de sí misma y lo haría. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Les encontraremos, Naruto —aseguró Kakashi.

El chico giró sus ojos hacia él, apartándose el flequillo mojado de los ojos y asintió con seguridad. Habría un encuentro, de eso estaba completamente convencido.

. */*/*/*/* .

La lluvia caía ya con mucha fuerza en el exterior. Después de realizar el jutsu de transporte para desaparecer del río, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke todavía cojeaba y que además llovía a cántaros, habían decidido buscar refugio en una aldea cercana, pensando que sería menos probable que los buscaran en una zona habitada.

No querían llamar la atención buscando una posada en la que quedarse, de modo que se conformaron con patear la puerta de una casa abandonada a las afueras. Al menos tendrían un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Sasuke contuvo sus preguntas mientras Sakura curaba sus heridas con manos temblorosas, evitando sus ojos oscuros que escrutaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Los antiguos miembros de Taka se habían dispersado por la casa para buscar comida o mantas para el avituallamiento, tal vez percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —Preguntó secamente el Uchiha agarrándola del brazo antes de que pudiera retirarse— Hemos visto a Naruto y no pareces sorprendida o aliviada por ello.

Sakura se sentía incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. Hacía mucho que Sasuke no le hablaba de esa manera y sentía que no podría soportar mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que le había mentido, no quería ver su desprecio, no después de haber llegado a pensar que él podría llegar a sentir algo por ella, después de haber compartido sus besos.

—Sakura —la llamó ásperamente exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Sasuke… yo…

—Tú lo sabías —la acusó Sasuke levantándose sin soltarla—. Sabías que esos imbéciles le habían rescatado…

Por eso no se había sorprendido al ver a Naruto, de alguna manera había tenido que enterarse de que ya estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho nada? ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que iba a costarle dejarla marchar? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo, de dejar que se fuera con ese idiota después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Tal vez por eso no se lo había dicho, quizá le inspiraba lástima. Era degradante.

Sakura levantó los ojos hacia él ante ese comentario. Sasuke creía que sus compañeros de Konoha habían rescatado a Naruto, que ellos se les habían adelantado. Sin embargo, eso no era ni de lejos tan terrible como la realidad, que Naruto nunca había necesitado tal rescate, que ella le había engañado todo el tiempo. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole, le quería demasiado como para seguir reteniéndole junto a ella con una mentira. Todo se le había ido de las manos, jamás había planeado enamorarse de nuevo de él y tampoco se le había ocurrido ni en sus más locos sueños que él pudiera corresponder de alguna forma.

—No le han rescatado… —comenzó Sakura con voz ronca— Naruto nunca necesitó ningún rescate… Después de pelear con Tobi quedó en una especie de coma, él ha estado en Konoha desde entonces.

La línea de pensamiento de Sasuke se congeló en su cabeza.

El silencio cayó como una losa sobre Sakura que temblaba sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Sasuke, demasiado avergonzada, demasiado temerosa de su reacción. No porque pudiera herirla físicamente, algo de lo que al fin y al cabo podría defenderse si quisiera, sino por lo que encontraría en sus ojos.

—¿Me has mentido… todo este tiempo? —Jadeó Sasuke— ¿Me has engañado desde el principio?

—…Sí —musitó Sakura sin mirarle.

—¡NO! —Ladró el Uchiha soltándola como si su negativa pudiera invalidar lo que ella había dicho— ¡No! ¡Tú, no!

No podía ser cierto. Sakura no lo traicionaría, no podía, ella no. Los demás querían siempre algo, siempre trataban de utilizarle para lograr lo que deseaban, pero ella era diferente… Había pensado que lo era. Había confiado en ella de una manera que… y a cambio ella había estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para mantenerle lejos de Konoha?! ¡¿Para reírse de él?!

—Lo siento mucho… por favor, Sasuke… yo quería decírtelo… quería —trataba de explicar la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios querías?! —Estalló Sasuke golpeando la pared junto a ella provocando que se encogiera asustada.

—Pensé que no lo entenderías… —intentó explicar Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a golpear la pared en el lado contrario esta vez con la otra mano, asustándola de nuevo y haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran abundantemente sobre sus mejillas.

—Eres igual que todos los demás… —siseó el Uchiha con ira y decepción. No podía creer que Sakura, la dulce y sonriente Sakura, hubiera sido capaz de engañarle de ese modo. La había creído tan pura, tan incapaz de hacerle daño que la había dejado entrar demasiado profundo y ahora ya no había marcha atrás…

—Sasuke, por favor perdóname… —suplicó Sakura.

—Eres sólo una zorra mentirosa. Harías cualquier cosa por esa aldea de mierda, incluso has sido capaz de… —Sasuke apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de desdén omitiendo las últimas palabras "acostarte conmigo", le dolían demasiado para pronunciarlas. Quería hacerle daño, tanto como ella le había hecho al traicionarle, quería rodear su cuello y apretar, quería besarla rudamente hasta que ella negara todo aquello, quería jamás haber vuelto a verla… hacerla desaparecer.

—No sé lo que estás pensando pero te juro que yo no… —trataba de explicarse Sakura entre sollozos.

—¡Callate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus jodidas mierdas! Sólo querías que hiciera el puto trabajo sucio ¿no? ¡Qué quitara a Kabuto de en medio para proteger la estúpida aldea! —gritó Sasuke fuera de sí.

—¡No!... ¡Eso no es así!… —negó desesperadamente Sakura con la voz desgarrada.

—¡¿Cuál era el plan, eh?! ¡Mantenerme entretenido entre tus piernas para que no matara a Naruto! ¡¿Ese era el sacrificio?! —Gritaba Sasuke mirándola con desprecio— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡La santa Sakura follando con el traidor! ¡¿Pensabas en él?! ¡¿Imaginabas a ese imbécil para soportarlo?!

Sakura lo miraba con la boca abierta, horrorizada por sus palabras llenas de celos, inseguridades y desprecio por sí mismo además de por ella. Quería hacerle daño con sus palabras lo veía en sus ojos, deseaba verla llorar rota por el dolor.

—…No sabes de qué hablas… —dijo Sakura entre hipidos y sollozos.

—¡CÁLLATE!

A lo lejos oyeron como unos pasos se precipitaban rápidamente por las escaleras, atraídos por los gritos.

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces? —la voz de Juugo parecía alarmada desde la puerta, junto a él Karin y Suigetsu les contemplaban horrorizados.

Sólo entonces el Uchiha se percató de que tenía la mano levantada, como si fuera a pegar a Sakura, mientras respiraba fuertemente haciendo subir y bajar su pecho. Por alguna razón se asqueó de sí mismo, había luchado otras veces contra ella y no había dudado en atacarla y golpearla. Pero tal vez el hecho de saber que esa vez ella no iba a hacer nada por defenderse, que podía abofetearla, hacerle daño impunemente, humillarla, le hizo detenerse. Quería dañarla, lo deseaba con furia, pero no dejaba de recordar su sonrisa, aquella que había creído sincera, el roce de su piel, las veces que le había curado… Todo mentira.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos que teñidos por el carmesí del Saringan le daban un aspecto demoniaco.

—Sasuke-kun… —dijo Sakura suplicante y llorosa.

Oír su voz sólo hizo que sintiera más ira en su interior. Había confiado en ella, había… Joder, una sensación le quemaba por dentro, le dolía y le punzaba en la piel. La odiaba… tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo por permitirse dejarla llegar tan hondo. Débil.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, alejándose de Sakura y salió por la puerta como un huracán dando un portazo a su espalda.

La lluvia caía ahora fuertemente empapándolo. ¡Joder, cómo odiaba la puta lluvia! ¡Nada bueno sucedía bajo la lluvia! Parpadeó para deshacerse del agua que le había caído en los ojos y siguió andando por las desiertas calles de la periferia de aquella aldea. Únicamente había llegado a doblar una esquina cuando oyó un chapoteo de pasos corriendo tras él.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!

El Uchiha se giró bruscamente haciendo que Sakura casi chocase con él. Estaba empapada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y el pelo se le pegaba al cuello. Tan malditamente inocente que le dieron ganas de zarandearla violentamente. La furia volvió a burbujear en sus venas mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Déjame en paz —siseó Sasuke con tono peligroso—. Todavía puedo acabar contigo si quiero y te juro que lo deseo.

Si ella quería realmente continuar aquella conversación no había garantías de que él quisiera o pudiera contenerse.

—…Cometí un error, sé que debería haber confiado en ti… debí contártelo todo antes —trató de excusarse Sakura, no pensaba dejar las cosas así—. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras, de que te marcharas cuando supieras que no era a Naruto a quien buscaba…

—¡¿Y qué cojones buscabas en realidad?! —estalló Sasuke empujándola contra el muro de una de las casas. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con traicionarle como para encima hurgar en la herida? Esa chica no tenía instinto de supervivencia. Estúpida.

—… a Itachi —confesó Sakura temblando como una hoja.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa. No podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo, en cualquier momento se despertaría y todo aquello sería un sueño absurdo.

—¿Mi… mi hermano está vivo? —Consiguió preguntar casi atragantándose con las palabras— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Mi hermano está vivo?!

Sakura gimió cuando él la zarandeó con brusquedad chocando su espalda violentamente contra la pared.

—No… él fue traído de vuelta con el Edo Tensei… igual que Madara, pero escapó del control de Kabuto —consiguió explicar la chica rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué querías verle? ¡Estás loca! ¡Completamente demente! —Espetó Sasuke aferrándola fuertemente por los hombros, arrugando su ropa en sus puños y zarandeándola— ¡¿Qué coño pensabas conseguir?! ¡¿Qué Itachi me convenciera de lo buena que es Konoha?! ¡¿Usarnos de nuevo?! ¡¿Por qué montar toda esta farsa?! ¡¿Para qué arriesgarte tanto por toda esta mierda?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sasuke le gritaba, hostigándola, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—¡PORQUE IBAN A MATARTE! —gritó Sakura empujándole.

El chico dio un traspié hacia atrás separándose un poco de ella mirándola sorprendido. El silencio cayó sobre ellos únicamente roto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia al caer y la jadeante respiración de Sakura.

—Tsunade-shisou me lo dijo aquella mañana… —sollozó fuertemente Sakura gritándoselo con voz rota—… Ni siquiera iban a esperar a que Naruto despertara para que pudiera hacerles cambiar de opinión… Ni siquiera me dejaban ir a verte. "Él no es el mismo que recuerdas, no es Sasuke" eso repetía todo el mundo. ¡Pero sí eres Sasuke! ¡Queriendo vengarte o no, seguías siendo tú!

La chica tomó aire jadeante, con la vista puesta en el suelo suelo bajo la silenciosa mirada de Sasuke y siguió hablando con voz apagada.

—… Sabía que no podría convencerles de que lo reconsideraran, no soy como Naruto. Ellos no iban a escucharme y no había tiempo de mostrarles la verdad sobre la muerte de tu familia. De modo que no dije nada, sólo asentí, tenía poco tiempo y no quería que me encerraran por montar una pataleta. Tsunade no paraba de decirme una y otra vez "Es lo mejor. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?" ¡Pero no lo entendía! —Sollozó Sakura apretando los puños con furia— ¡Lo único que había que entender es que ibas a morir y no podía hacer nada! Tenía que sacarte de allí, pero… sabía que ellos tenían razón en algo, eres peligroso para Konoha, si simplemente te liberaba ibas a volverte contra mí y contra todos. Estabas furioso y era comprensible después de que Tobi hubiera estado llenándote la cabeza de odio, estaba segura de que él te había contado las cosas según su conveniencia, pero, ¿quién lo sabía todo? ¿Quién podía contarte las cosas como realmente ocurrieron sin querer llevarte a un lado o a otro?... Entonces recordé que Naruto me dijo que el Edo Tensei había traído a Itachi de vuelta, pero que se había liberado e iba a tratar de detener a Kabuto. Pensé que si conseguía encontrarle, él podría contarte toda la verdad y así podrías, por una vez, decidir por ti mismo lo que querías hacer… Pero creí que si te proponía eso jamás lo aceptarías, así que forcé un trato inventándome lo de Naruto y cuando quise decirte la verdad… tenía demasiado miedo de que me odiaras…

—…Qué yo decidiera que hacer… —musitó Sasuke fríamente— ¿Y si libremente hubiera elegido destruir Konoha de todos modos?

Sakura cambió el peso de una pierna a otra abrazándose a sí misma y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pensé que yo también habría sido libre de intentar detenerte —contestó suavemente pero sin vacilar—. No lo sé… quizá no quise pensar en lo que ocurriría después… sólo… Te merecías otra oportunidad, una en la que pudieras elegir de verdad.

—¿Hiciste todo esto, lo abandonaste todo… para salvarme a mí? —preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

Todo ese tiempo había envidiado a Naruto por la entrega con la que Sakura le protegía, por cómo le había puesto por delante de ella misma llegando a ponerse en peligro sólo por salvar a ese idiota y… siempre se había tratado de sí mismo. Sakura había dejado su aldea, su reputación y su futuro sólo para salvarle a él, para darle una segunda oportunidad que no merecía, que no quería. De alguna manera parecía correcto que lo hiciera por Naruto, él siempre la había protegido y apoyado, pero hacerlo por él…

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la vista esa vez, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y de ellos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Para qué quiero todo lo demás si tú no estás? —Respondió la chica con simpleza soltando una pequeña carcajada triste— Ir a misiones sin la esperanza de encontrarte por casualidad, hablar con la Hokage sabiendo que no tendrá noticias tuyas, ver a Naruto miserable porque no consiguió salvar a su amigo, hacerme más fuerte sabiendo que ya no lo podré usar para ayudarte. Nada de lo que pudiera tener me importa sin ti. Sé que tengo familia y buenos amigos… tal vez, si no hubiera hecho nada, con el tiempo habría podido fingir sonreír de nuevo, aparentar ser feliz con mi vida… Pero… ya te dije que a pesar de ellos, si tú te vas para mí sería lo mismo que estar sola. Te quiero, Sasuke, siempre te he querido y me he dado cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas, te conviertas en lo que te conviertas, jamás voy a poder dejar de quererte.

_Estúpida, mil veces estúpida…_

Antes de que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta, su espalda había chocado contra la pared de nuevo y los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos tan violentamente que sus dientes chocaron. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la chica mientras correspondía con gusto moviendo sus labios sobre los de él, encontrando su lengua, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar mientras de su garganta seguían saliendo todavía pequeños sollozos que se ahogaban en la boca de Sasuke. Un beso que sabía a lágrimas y agua de lluvia.

Lentamente, después de alargar el beso hasta que sus pulmones chillaron por aire, Sasuke se separó de ella. Sakura quiso retenerle, respirar era un lujo al que podía renunciar después de pensar que iba a perderle a él. Pero el Uchiha la retuvo firmemente y acercó los labios a su oído.

—No quiero volver a verte… nunca. —le susurró con la voz algo estrangulada.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Sakura sintiendo como algo se rompía en su pecho, o tal vez en su cabeza. De pronto sentía calor y frío a la vez y no podía decidir cuál de los le hacía más daño.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás separándose más de ella, haciendo que los charcos sonaran con el chapoteo de sus pies a través del incesante ruido de la lluvia que no paraba.

—Confié en ti… y me traicionaste, me mentiste. Los lazos solo destrozan a la gente… —la voz de Sasuke se rompió pero carraspeó para continuar con fría determinación—. Vuelve a casa, Sakura, haz lo que quieras. Yo seguiré con lo que debo hacer, con lo que siempre debí hacer… Olvida que me has conocido y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Sin añadir nada más, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ni siquiera se giró cuando tras él sonó un fuerte chapoteo, señal de que Sakura se había dejado caer al suelo. Simplemente apretó los puños dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre sus ojos deslizándose sobre sus mejillas mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, como todos temíamos la reacción de Sasuke no ha sido exactamente buena al conocer la verdad. Ahora todo está peor que nunca ya que cada uno se ha ido por un lado y los peligros siguen acechando._

_Como era de esperar, la pobre Sakura ha quedado destrozada por haberle perdido a pesar de todo._

_No sé qué más decir, a partir de este capítulo vienen las curvas jeje_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por estar siempre ahí :)_

_Besos, Ela._


	23. Bien hecho

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 23. Bien hecho_

Sakura sintió que perdía fuerza en las piernas y estas dejaban de sostenerla, pero fue como si le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, a alguien que todavía podía sentir. No notó el golpe, ni hizo nada para evitar que el agua del suelo empapara aun más sus ropas. No trató de levantarse, ya no importaba, oía un lejano ruido de sollozos sabiendo que debía ser ella la que lo producía acurrucada en el suelo mojado mientras la lluvia caía sobre su piel. Algo cálido cayó sobre sus hombros y notó como alguien levantaba su cuerpo del suelo.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien —susurró tranquilizadoramente Juugo mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Karin y Suigetsu observaban a Juugo desde el portal en el que los tres habían presenciado toda la escena. Después de ver cómo Sasuke casi había golpeado a Sakura, habían temido que cuando la chica salió tras él, el Uchiha pudiera herirla realmente, así que la habían seguido. Sólo Karin podía intuir realmente el por qué de la furia de Sasuke.

—Ella le engañó. No estábamos buscando a Naruto y ahora él lo ha descubierto —les había dicho Karin cuando los otros dos preguntaron qué ocurría mientras corrían tras Sakura.

Después, refugiados en un pequeño porche, habían sido testigos de las palabras de Sakura, de su confesión y sus lágrimas. Ella realmente quería a Sasuke de una manera desgarradora y él no se lo merecía. No podían creer que después de todo lo que ella le había dicho, él simplemente eligiera su puñetera venganza.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño mirando como Juugo levantaba a Sakura, después de envolverla en su capa, y pasaba con ella en brazos llevándola de vuelta a la casa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Karin reteniéndolo del brazo cuando hizo ademán de andar.

—Lo que me gustaría hacer es gritarle a Sasuke lo gilipollas que es y darle una patada en el culo —suspiró Suigetsu—. Lo que voy a hacer en realidad es enterarme de lo que planea ahora para decidir qué nos conviene más y únicamente insinuarle que es gilipollas.

—No seas imbécil, ahora está furioso y la tomará contigo —advirtió duramente Karin.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, zanahoria? —Preguntó Suigetsu en tono zalamero— Yo pensaba que estabas demasiado ocupada evitándome.

Karin enrojeció furiosa.

—No me preocupo —se apresuró a aclarar la chica—. Y eres tú el que ha estado actuando raro, idiota.

—Ya… eso es porque estaba incómodo después de hacerte todas esas cosas pervertidas —dijo Suigetsu indolentemente.

—¿Pero cómo dices eso tan tranquilo, anormal? —Espetó Karin alarmada, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Es que nunca te había visto como a una chica —continuó el muchacho sin hacer caso de su pregunta—, eres bastante marimacho ¿sabes? Fue bastante traumático para mí asumirlo.

—¿Y…y te crees que para mí no? ¡Yo te detesto, por el amor de…! —Karin respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse— No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de esto. Es más creo que acordamos NO hablar nunca de esto.

—Sí… pero después de ver esto. He pensado que tal vez deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo —dijo Suigetsu provocando que la chica le mirara con sorpresa—. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, teniendo en cuenta quienes somos, fue enfermizo y horrible hasta un punto morbosamente atrayente ¿No crees? ¿No has pensado desde el principio que de algún modo íbamos a terminar así?

—No —contestó Karin sucintamente con seguridad.

—Naa, yo tampoco —admitió Suigetsu moviendo una mano desinteresadamente—. Sólo estaba probándote.

—Eres raro —dijo la chica mirándolo con una mezcla de sospecha y escepticismo.

Suigetsu se limitó a encogerse de hombros aparentemente orgulloso de sus estupideces.

—Prefiero excéntrico, si no te importa, soy demasiado guapo para ser llamado raro —apuntó Suigetsu con un mohín antes de cambiar de tema—. De cualquier forma, deberías ir a ayudar a Juugo.

—Sí —musitó Karin recordando a Sakura con tristeza.

Había sido horrible ver como Sasuke la destrozaba después de que ella le abriera su corazón. Era un auténtico hijo de puta egoísta, después de todo lo que esa chica había hecho por él no podía simplemente olvidarla sólo porque se sentía traicionado. Sakura había renunciado a su vida para salvar la suya, si hubiera sido ella habría dejado que ese desagradecido asesino se pudriera en una celda.

—Suigetsu, haz el favor de tener cuidado —bufó Karin a regañadientes antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Ese idiota era lo suficientemente estúpido como para irse de la lengua delante de Sasuke y acabar con un Chidori en el culo.

—Descuida, amo demasiado mi pellejo como para hacerme el héroe —aseguró Suigetsu a su espalda.

Afortunadamente, aunque seguía lloviendo un poco ya no diluviaba como minutos antes, así que Suigetsu no tuvo que esperar mucho para salir en busca de Sasuke. Demasiado tarde, se le ocurrió que podría haberle pedido a Karin que rastreara su chakra para evitar dar vueltas sin sentido. De cualquier modo, no tardó demasiado en encontrarle. Aquella aldea no era demasiado grande y aparentemente sólo había una especie de deprimente taberna abierta. El local estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un par de personas en una mesa del fondo que se habían asegurado de tomar el lugar más alejado del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un taburete frente a la barra mirando sin mucho interés el vaso que el camarero había colocado frente a él. Suigetsu pidió a todos los seres celestiales que se le ocurrieron que, por favor, no estuviera borracho.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —espetó hostilmente Sasuke sin levantar la vista, cuando Suigetsu se apoyó en la barra junto a él. Menos mal, parecía estar completamente sobrio. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez le habría venido bien que tuviera la puntería algo trastocada.

—Eso me preguntaba yo. ¿Vas a emborracharte? —Preguntó Suigetsu enarcando una ceja— No lo habría dicho de ti.

En realidad, no parecía que Sasuke tuviera muchas ganas de tocar su bebida. Ni siquiera tenía pinta de haberla probado.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó de mal humor. Estaba claro que había llegado rápidamente al límite de preguntas estúpidas que estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

—Desde luego —reconoció el chico levantando las manos para desentenderse del asunto y adoptando después un aire más serio—. Vas a ir contra Konoha ¿verdad?

Sasuke levantó la vista por fin dedicándole a Suigetsu una mirada vacía y oscura a pesar de que el Sharingan coloreaba sus ojos. Tenía las córneas enrojecidas también. No era una mirada agradable a fin de cuentas. El chico se dio cuenta de que se parecía más al Sasuke que había conocido cuando formaban Taka, que al que había viajado junto a ellos esos últimos días. Y supo que su pregunta se contestaba sola.

—Vamos a quedarnos con Sakura —declaró Suigetsu con decisión.

—Hmp. Ella no va a decirte nunca quien tiene tu espada —añadió Sasuke desdeñoso.

—Ya sé quien la tiene —espetó el chico—. Ese tipo de Konoha la llevaba en la espalda, no estoy ciego. No es por eso. Es… Ella es buena, Sasuke, buena de una forma que es difícil de encontrar en el mundo ninja. Es mejor que tú, mejor que yo y no me gustaría que esos ANBU le hicieran daño. De alguna forma me he dado cuenta de que dejar que otros se preocupen por ti y cuidar a esas personas es más gratificante que ser un cabrón que sólo se ocupa de sus propias mierdas.

—No trates de darme lecciones de moral —siseó el Uchiha con advertencia.

—Quédate con ella, Sasuke —continuó Suigetsu sin hacerle caso—. La quieres, lo he visto, trágate el puto orgullo por una vez y admítelo. Quédate y ayúdala como ella te ayudó a ti.

—No tengo tiempo para estar jugando a las redenciones con Sakura, jamás conseguirá que vuelva a Konoha. Esa aldea me lo ha quitado todo —dijo Sasuke con odio—. Lárgate y déjame en paz o yo mismo me desharé de ti.

Suigetsu se levantó para marcharse. Si ese imbécil estaba decidido a seguir siendo un miserable era cosa suya. Sakura había estado esperando por él, había hecho todo lo que había podido para salvarle incluso de si mismo pero ella no iba a esperar para siempre. Tarde o temprano decidiría seguir viviendo y descubriría que podía ser feliz con alguien que no fuera un completo gilipollas. Sabía que Sasuke era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso también.

—Puede que Konoha te quitara muchas cosas, pero eres tú quien insiste en seguir perdiendo todo lo demás —dijo Suigetsu antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó su vaso.

Ese imbécil no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. No sabía nada de él, ni de Sakura, ni de Konoha. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como elegir o no quedarse, todo era demasiado complejo ahora. Había pensado que sólo se trataba de un estúpido plan de rescate, de salvar a Naruto y se acabó, pero había resultado que todo era un intrincado plan de Sakura para salvarle a él.

"_La quieres…"_

Sasuke bufó ante las palabras de Suigetsu. ¿Qué importaba si la quería? No iba a quedarse, no después de aquello, era imposible. La decisión ya estaba tomada. No valía la pena torturarse pensando en qué hubiera pasado si él no fuera quien es y pudiera dejarlo todo y ser feliz.

El chico levantó el vaso y derramó su contenido intacto en el suelo con una mueca de desagrado antes de levantarse con determinación y caminar hacia la puerta bajo la mirada contrariada del dueño del local.

Aquello nunca se había tratado de que él fuera feliz.

. */*/*/*/* .

Temari caminaba tras su hermano sujetando firmemente un sobre contra su pecho. Estaban de camino hacia la reunión de los Kages de la Alianza y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Gaara caminaba imperturbable por delante de ella, siempre tan seguro y tranquilo. A veces envidiaba esa parte de su carácter, ella era bastante explosiva y sus emociones la delataban enseguida. Aunque, podía decir que la información que Shikamaru le había pedido que compartiera con él le había arrancado una expresión de sorpresa. Aun así, él se había hecho cargo enseguida de la situación, aceptando el pedido de Shikamaru, maravillado por la inteligencia que había mostrado al idearlo.

Por fin llegaron al lugar de reunión. No le sorprendió ver a Shikamaru casualmente apoyado en la pared del pasillo, cerca de la entrada, pues no estaba autorizado a asistir a la reunión. Temari le dedicó un leve y disimulado asentimiento de cabeza antes de entrar junto a su hermano y colocarse tras él en su lugar correspondiente.

En unos minutos todos los Kages estuvieron sentados en sus puestos escoltados por sus habituales ninjas de confianza.

—Bien, como todos sabéis, el Kazekage ha solicitado que nos reuniéramos ya que debía comunicarnos un tema de suma importancia —comenzó a hablar el Raikage, haciendo un gesto hacia Gaara para invitarle a explicar el motivo de la reunión.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el muchacho, y Temari, tras él, cambió el peso de un pie a otro, tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

—El motivo de que os haya reunido a todos aquí hoy es que ha llegado a mi poder una información que podría cambiar el curso de muchas cosas —comenzó Gaara con aplomo—. Y sobre todo, creo que es de vital importancia para la aldea de Konoha.

Tsunade frunció el ceño asegurándose de mostrarse debidamente intrigada y preocupada por sus palabras. Por supuesto, Shikamaru ya la había puesto al corriente de cómo había ideado que el Kazekage revelara la información sobre el Consejo para que pudieran usarla.

Gaara extendió la mano pidiendo a Temari que le pasara el sobre que había estado sosteniendo y explicó, mientras sacaba diversos documentos, que al recibir aquella información interceptada casualmente por el departamento de inteligencia de Suna, había decidido inmediatamente que tanto Konoha como la Alianza debían saberlo y actuar en consecuencia, ya que los hechos que demostraban aquellos papeles se habían realizado a espaldas de la Hokage.

Habló sobre la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha, de cómo Itachi había sido presionado por Danzou y el Consejo para tomar esa responsabilidad y salvar así a su hermano que de otro modo habría muerto con los demás. Una a una fueron saliendo todas las acciones turbias en las que el Consejo de Konoha había actuado por su cuenta pasando por encima de cualquier cosa para obtener un beneficio para la Hoja.

Fuera de la sala en la que se habían reunido los líderes de la Alianza, Shikamaru esperaba pacientemente. Llevaban más de dos horas encerrados allí. Y aunque era alguien muy difícil de alterar, debía admitir que a pesar de parecer relajado estaba ansioso por saber que estaba pasando y cómo afectaría eso a la situación. Hacía una media hora, su corazón había dado un salto cuando alguien había salido de la sala para ir a buscar a Yamanaka Inoichi, lo que quería decir que iban a enviar un mensaje. Sin embargo, las posibilidades que abría aquello eran tantas que era lo mismo que no saber nada. Podía enumerarlas, hacer una lista mental con las probabilidades de que cada una fuera lo que realmente estaba pasando y seguiría sabiendo lo mismo. Nada.

Por eso cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron y todo el mundo comenzó a salir, Shikamaru se irguió al instante buscando con la mirada a Temari o Tsunade para que le explicaran qué era lo que había pasado al final.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la propia Hokage fue quien lo buscó a él. Trató de hacerse una idea de cómo había ido la reunión por su expresión, pero ella se mantuvo imperturbable hasta llegar frente a él.

—Shikamaru, necesito que partas inmediatamente. Tengo una misión para ti —dijo Tsunade con rotundidad, mirándolo con una fuerza en los ojos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en ella.

. */*/*/*/* .

No quería levantarse, no quería abrir los ojos, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar. Simplemente seguía agazapada en el regazo de Juugo que la mecía sentado en un sillón como si fuera una niña pequeña. En algún lugar de su mente que todavía pensaba algo coherente estaba agradecida de que él estuviera con ella tratando de consolarla, que le susurrara con su voz grave palabras tranquilizadoras que no lograba entender pero que poco a poco la calmaban. Ahora comprendía por qué Juugo tenía tan buena mano con los animales pese a su imponente aspecto.

Ojalá pudiera dormirse y dejar de pensar. Trataba de caer en una especie de vacío que alejara sus pensamientos pero tras unos segundos siempre volvía a su mente algo que la hacía caer de nuevo en el profundo pozo de la tristeza. No dejaba de repetirse "Tal vez sí se lo hubiera dicho…" "Quizá si hubiera hecho…" Era patética, lo sabía.

Al final, ni siquiera había podido marcar ninguna diferencia. Sasuke estaba más furioso que nunca, no dudaba que iría a atacar Konoha y entonces o moriría o mataría a la gente que ella amaba, puede que incluso ambas cosas. Y como siempre, ella sólo podía quedarse a un lado y llorar, lamentarse y pedir al aire que, de alguna manera, todo se arreglara. Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma niña débil, invisible cuando sus dos compañeros peleaban entre sí, incapaz de ser notada por mucho que se dejara la voz suplicándoles que se detuvieran.

Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que podía cambiar algo, que podía ser una gran kunoichi, fuerte, capaz de proteger por sí misma aquello que es importante. Había querido romper sus cadenas, hacer lo que le parecía correcto porque lo creía así, no porque se lo indicaran, había creído que eso la haría libre. ¿Pero dónde estaba su libertad? ¿Era estar sola, sin nada que perder ni ganar? Ya no podía saberlo, ya no distinguía en qué había creído o no.

—…Se están acercando, creo que han descubierto que estamos aquí —susurraba Karin hablando rápidamente con Suigetsu mientras lanzaba nerviosas miradas a Sakura.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Los ANBU o los otros? —preguntó el chico con la misma gravedad.

—Los otros, aunque no creo que los ANBU anden muy lejos —contestó la kunoichi—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos no parecían interesados en atacar a Sakura sino a Sasuke —explicó Suigetsu—. Y Sasuke se ha ido. Tal vez podamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo, ese rubio gritón era el famoso Naruto que se suponía que estábamos buscando. Sí son tan amigos en algo tiene que beneficiarnos.

—… No percibo el chakra de Naruto entre ellos —informó Karin frunciendo el ceño, extrañada.

—De cualquier manera, hay que intentar algo —dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dime que esto no es sólo por esa espada —pidió de pronto la chica mirándole con seriedad a los ojos—. He visto que ese ninja del pelo gris la tenía.

Suigetsu la miró fijamente sin ningún rastro de burla o chiste en su rostro.

—Karin…

—No —le cortó la chica—. No pienso estar preocupándome por tu estúpido culo si lo que vas a hacer es conseguir esa puta espada y largarte.

Suigetsu esbozó una media sonrisa melancólica y suspiró.

—Eso es lo que habría hecho cuando me uní a esto. Mi plan era aprovechar la protección de Sasuke, conseguir la espada y desaparecer sin mirar atrás —confesó el chico—. Pero… como le dije a él, tal vez tener alguien por quien preocuparte y que se preocupe por ti sea mejor que simplemente ser un cabrón que se ocupa de sus mierdas, no lo sé. Puede que me equivoque o puede que no… Dímelo tú.

—…No te equivocas —contestó Karin.

—Entonces, esto no es sólo por esa espada —confirmó Suigetsu con una sonrisa torcida—. Puedes preocuparte por mi estúpido culo y yo haré lo mismo por el tuyo.

La chica enrojeció repentinamente cruzándose de brazos incómoda y haciendo un mohín molesto mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a él.

—Lárgate de una vez, imbécil —masculló Karin enfurruñada.

Oyó cómo Suigetsu se reía y entonces sintió cómo la tomaba por los hombros para acercarla más a él. La chica alzó la vista sonrojada para ver cómo Suigetsu se inclinaba sobre ella… y sacaba la lengua para chupetearle el cristal derecho de sus gafas. _Maldito guarro_.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, anormal?! —Gritó Karin que sólo veía por un ojo por tener el cristal del otro empañado.

—¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? —Preguntó Suigetsu enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía— Qué pensamientos más impuros tienes, pelirroja.

—¡Ese eres tú! —Espetó Karin soltándole un golpe en la coronilla— ¡Vete de una vez, idiota!

Karin se quitó las gafas para limpiar los cristales mientras Suigetsu se marchaba mascullando algo sobre la "brutalidad injustificada". Imbécil. Sólo esperaba que de verdad no le pasara nada. Esos ninjas de Konoha nunca les habían atacado, pero al fin y al cabo les habían perseguido hasta allí ¿Qué intenciones podían tener? ¿Qué salida tenían ellos mismos ahora? Todo se había derrumbado sin… La chica abrió los ojos repentinamente y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

La kunoichi de Konoha abrió una pequeña rendija sus ojos enrojecidos y la miró sin interés. Deberían irse, pensó, le daba igual que los ninjas que la perseguían la atraparan, que Konoha hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, había aceptado eso desde el momento en el que había sacado a Sasuke de esa celda.

—¡Es Itachi! —Exclamó Karin— Le he encontrado.

. */*/*/*/* .

El viento era fuerte y azotaba el pelo negro de Sasuke hacia todas partes, dándole en el rostro y sobre los ojos. Sin embargo, él no parecía molestarse por ello, siguió avanzando hasta detenerse frente al precipicio y contempló el valle a sus pies. La tormenta había pasado allí y el sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre pequeños claros de nubes. Finalmente fijó su vista al frente, al otro lado de la gran catarata que caía con fuerza. De pié como él, frente al precipicio opuesto, estaba otra persona mirándole con seriedad.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo el otro muchacho mirando a Sasuke—. Este lugar me trae recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo 'ttebayo.

—Naruto… —siseó el Uchiha estrechando los ojos hacia él—. De lo único que me trae recuerdos es de cómo te derroté miserablemente y cómo voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

El Valle del Fin, por fin, la pelea que había empezado allí iba a tener que terminar en el mismo lugar. Mirándose desde lo alto de las estatuas de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara ambos pensaron que siempre habían sabido que volverían allí a enfrentarse de nuevo y que esa vez sería la definitiva. Por eso cuando Naruto le había gritado "tendremos que enfrentarnos _en el fin_", Sasuke había comprendido perfectamente lo que había querido decir y había acudido al encuentro.

—No soy el mismo que en ese entonces —advirtió Naruto.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sasuke con oscuro deleite, activando su Sharingan.

—¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Naruto— ¿Qué le has hecho dattebayo?

—Muchas cosas y ninguna de tu incumbencia —dijo el Uchiha con una macabra sonrisa torcida—. Al final le encontré alguna utilidad.

Naruto apretó los puños con indignación.

—¡Es de Sakura de quien hablamos! ¡Te salvó la vida maldito hijo de puta! Si le has puesto un dedo encima te juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Me matarás? Pensaba que venías a eso ¿o acaso eres demasiado cobarde? —Le provocó Sasuke— ¿Crees que ella correrá a tus brazos cuando seas el héroe que salvó Konoha y acabó con Uchiha Sasuke? JA. Sakura siempre me prefirió a mí por mucho que eso te duela, perdedor.

—Tú nunca la has valorado, bastardo —espetó Naruto—. Permitiste que ella condenara su vida para salvar la tuya. Y yo voy a arreglar eso dattebayo, si tengo que matarte para que ella viva, lo haré.

—Hmp. Lo intentarás —siseó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos saltaron a la vez, encontrando en el aire los filos de sus armas que chocaron con un ruido metálico. Intercambiaron, golpes ataques y jutsus sin que ninguno dejara ganar terreno al otro, impulsándose en el agua, las rocas o ellos mismos con tal de herir al oponente. Hasta que al final, como un deja vu ambos invocaron sus tan esperados jutsus para lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

—¡CHIDORI!

—¡RASENGAN!

Los dos chicos corrían rápidamente el uno contra el otro sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Madara, con sus letales ataques brillando fuertemente en sus manos, acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo, listos para herir o ser heridos con una furia ciega.

No podía perder, pensaba Naruto, esa vez no se trataba de salvar a Sasuke, sino a Sakura. Si tenía que morir en el intento lo haría, merecía la pena. Pero entonces, cuando el impacto ya era inminente, Sasuke desvió de pronto su Chidori haciendo que esquivara a Naruto y recibió el Rasengan en medio del estómago un segundo antes de cruzar su mirada con la sorprendida de Naruto.

El rubio se quedó paralizado sintiendo como su mano se llenaba de la cálida sangre de Sasuke a través de la mortal herida que él le había provocado.

—…Bien hecho… —musitó la jadeante voz del Uchiha en el oído de Naruto.

* * *

_Hola! Hoy actualizo mientras muero lentamente (así que no hace falta que me matéis por el final). No digáis que no os aprecio._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que ha sido bastante variado, ha tenido un poco de todo. Me habría gustado desarrollar más el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke pero ahora no tengo fuerzas ni tiempo. Tal vez intente editarlo en otra ocasión._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :) sois geniales._

_Besos, Ela. _


	24. El verdadero significado de libertad

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 24. El verdadero significado de libertad_

—_¡Sakura! ¡Es Itachi! Le he encontrado._

La chica sólo miró a Karin sin ningún tipo de reacción, como si no le importara ya nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

—¡Espabila, idiota! —Espetó la kunoichi de Taka— Querías encontrar a Itachi y lo he hecho. No puedes quedarte ahí pasmada. ¡Todo lo que has hecho ha sido para encontrarle!

—Eso ya no importa, Sasuke no querrá verme y tampoco escuchar a Itachi —dijo Sakura abatida.

—¡¿Y desde cuando importa lo que quiera ese imbécil?! —Estalló Karin exasperada— ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho vas simplemente a rendirte? ¿A llorar inútilmente porque las cosas no han salido como pensabas? Mira, Sasuke es un capullo, y si piensas que tu vida se ha acabado sólo porque a él se le ha ocurrido decirte alguna gilipollez y elegir seguir siendo un desgraciado, es que eres estúpida.

Juugo abrió sus ojos, horrorizado por las palabras de Karin hacia la chica que había estado consolando y que por fin se había calmado un poco.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes la empatía en el culo? —espetó Sakura con enfado incorporándose para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

—No es que la tenga en el culo, es que no tengo empatía en absoluto —aclaró Karin—. Y menos aun por mocosas lloronas que se rinden sin más, lamentándose por su cruel vida, en lugar de incrustarle la bota a Sasuke en el cielo del paladar por ser un bastardo. Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Terminar lo que has empezado o seguir siendo patética?

Sakura la miraba fijamente, enfurecida por sus palabras. Pero por mucho que la enfadaran, esas palabras no dejaban de ser ciertas. Se había enfrentado a su propia aldea, a sus amigos, a ella misma. ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar llorando mientras todo volvía a ser lo que era? Como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si ella jamás hubiera encontrado la determinación para salir de su casa aquella mañana y romper con todo lo establecido, para ser libre de decidir a quién querer, qué creer justo y por qué.

Lentamente, la chica se puso en pie apretando los puños con furia y con la decisión brillando en sus enrojecidos ojos verdes. Hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a sí misma no volver a ser espectadora de su propia vida, no quedarse al margen llorando y lamentándose por no poder hacer nada. De modo que no iba a retroceder de nuevo ni a dejar que lo que había pasado con Sasuke la hundiera. El plan nunca había sido acabar enamorada de Sasuke ni mucho menos ser correspondida, sino hacer que él tuviera la oportunidad de decidir su propio camino sabiendo toda la verdad.

—¿Dónde dices que has encontrado a Itachi? —preguntó Sakura.

Juugo sonrió de lado tímidamente y Karin alzó las manos exasperada.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó la antigua kunoichi de Taka— Apareció sólo unos instantes, iba hacia el norte.

—¿Estás segura de que era él? —cuestionó Sakura para asegurarse.

—Por supuesto —dijo Karin levantando la cabeza con orgullo y altanería—. Iba hacia el norte, ya te lo he dicho. Estaba algo lejos por eso sólo ha aparecido un momento en mi radar.

—Está bien —dijo Sakura— ¿Dónde está Suigetsu?

—¿No te enteras de nada? —Suspiró la chica pelirroja— Esos ninjas de Konoha se están acercando, Suigetsu ha ido a negociar con ellos pensando que como Sasuke, que parece ser a quien querían atrapar, se ha ido, podrían echarnos una mano para calmar a esos ANBU que quieren tu cabeza. Pero a ti eso no te incumbe porque tienes que ir a buscar a Itachi.

Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa. ¿De verdad estaba bien dejarles que se enfrentaran solos a todos esos ninja que en realidad la querían a ella? Estaba casi segura de que el grupo de Naruto y Kakashi no les haría un daño real, pero también estaba segura de que los ANBU sí lo harían si se interponían en su camino.

—¿Estaréis bien? —preguntó dudosa.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —intervino Juugo—. Date prisa y alcánzalo.

—Aunque le encuentre y consiga que hable con Sasuke, sabéis que eso no arreglará las cosas, ¿verdad? —Dijo Sakura— Seguirán persiguiéndome porque lo que hice va contra la ley de Konoha. Es posible que hablar con Itachi no cambie nada.

—Eres estúpida si no ves que ya has cambiado muchas cosas, al menos para nosotros —espetó Karin.

Sakura le sonrió y la chica hizo un bufido y rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—Tened mucho cuidado y no os arriesguéis demasiado —pidió Sakura mientras rescataba su capa de viaje del lugar en el que había quedado tirada—. Volveré.

. */*/*/*/* .

Les había costado bastante encontrar el rastro de Sakura y Sasuke. Kiba, a pesar de estar tercamente empeñado en seguir acompañándoles, no estaba en su mejor momento. Todavía no se había recuperado del todo del ataque de Madara, al que había sobrevivido milagrosamente, pero no había consentido que lo dejaran atrás. Tampoco la lluvia torrencial había sido de demasiada ayuda, pues prácticamente había borrado cualquier rastro. Había que reconocer que únicamente habían podido encontrarles gracias a Kiba y Akamaru, cosa que el Inuzuka no paraba de recordarles cada vez que, al escapársele una mueca de dolor, Ino le aconsejaba —gritaba— que debía volver a casa y descansar.

—¿Dónde crees que habrá ido Naruto? —preguntó Sai a Kakashi.

Todos se habían llevado una sorpresa cuando, después de llevar varias horas buscando el rastro de sus antiguos compañeros, se habían dado cuenta de que Naruto se había marchado dejando un clon en su lugar sin que ninguno se percatara de ello. Antes de desaparecer, lo único que les había dicho el clon era que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por él.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada pensativo, la verdad era que él también se lo preguntaba. No era propio de él desaparecer así cuando era tan importante encontrar a Sakura y Sasuke rápidamente.

—Tendrá algún plan —intervino Lee tratando de ayudar—. Naruto siempre está haciendo cosas inesperadas.

—Y estúpidas —añadió Neji—. Pero hay que reconocer que hay veces que funcionan.

—No creo que se hubiera marchado así si no estuviera planeando algo —coincidió Kakashi—. Lo que me preocupa es que si no nos lo ha contado es porque seguramente no le habríamos dejado hacerlo sólo… y eso me lleva a pensar también que es peligroso.

—Hay alguien… ahí delante —informó Hinata, que estaba encargándose de recorrer los alrededores con su Byakugan.

Todos se tensaron inmediatamente y apresuraron el paso para salir al encuentro del extraño.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, compañeros? —Preguntó una voz frente a ellos.

Justo en el medio del camino había un chico de pelo blanco que les echó una sonrisa enseñando unos dientes afilados, mientras bebía despreocupadamente de una cantimplora. Todos lo reconocieron al instante, era uno de los que acompañaban a Sasuke.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Ino furiosa, recordando aquella vez que se había cruzado con él y Juugo, sin saber quiénes eran, y Suigetsu le había tomado el pelo haciéndose pasar por un humilde campesino refugiado de la guerra.

—¡Yo! —respondió Suigetsu imitándola sin comprender su indignación ni reconocerla.

—Así que sólo eras un simple viajero ¿no? —bufó la chica.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado al relacionar a esa kunoichi con la chica rubia que le había caído encima hacía casi una eternidad, o eso le parecía a él.

—Viajar viajo mucho, encanto, pero simple, eso no lo soy nunca —alardeó el muchacho—. No te enfades, fue una mentira por necesidad.

—Será imbécil —espetó Ino enfurruñada.

—¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke? —intervino Kakashi con seriedad.

—Ese tema es algo espinoso —reconoció Suigetsu—. Resumamos en que Sasuke se ha largado… el muy capullo. Y Sakura está descansando en este momento, no necesita explosiones de fuego y esas cosas que hacéis los ninjas de Konoha.

—Llévanos con ella —ordenó Kakashi.

—No —contestó el chico tajantemente olvidando su tono jocoso.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y echó mano a la empuñadura de la espada de Zabuza que llevaba colgada a la espalda desde que había conseguido derrotar a la resurrección de su antiguo enemigo. Sin esperar un segundo descargó el filo hacia Suigetsu. No tenían tiempo para estar jugando a las frases veladas con ese tipo.

Suigetsu vio venir el golpe y con esfuerzo paró el mandoble con un kunai.

—Bonita espada, aunque a mí me queda mejor —siseó el ninja de Taka— Me encantaría luchar contigo para conseguirla. ¿O debería decir recuperarla?, teniendo en cuenta que era mía.

—Esta espada pertenecía a Momochi Zabuza de los siete espadachines de la Niebla —replicó Kakashi.

Tras Kakashi, los demás ninjas de Konoha observaban la confrontación indecisos, dudando si intervenir o no. Estaba claro que ese ninja no era rival para todos ellos juntos, incluso dudaban que fuera a suponer un peligro real para el jounin pero habían aprendido a desconfiar de las apariencias.

—Sí, pero dado que Zabuza-sempai está muerto y que Hozuki Mangetsu, el líder de los espadachines era mi hermano, me considero a mi mismo el más apropiado para empuñarla —sonrió forzadamente Suigetsu.

Kakashi retrocedió y movió rápidamente la espada cuando Suigetsu encadenó un par de ataques que el jounin contrarrestó sin problemas, incluso hizo que la electricidad recorriera la hoja de la espada. El muchacho maldijo entre dientes cuando notó las chispas llegando hasta él a través del contacto entre sus armas. ¡Como odiaba aquel tipo de técnicas! ¡Ese tipo era como Sasuke! Además, tenía que admitir que enfrentarse a la gran espada de Zabuza con un mísero kunai era patético, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de probarse contra aquel ninja que empuñaba su ansiada espada.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —espetó Kakashi dando un mandoble que consiguió lanzar a Suigetsu hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor por la electricidad.

En ese momento, aparecieron de un salto los otros dos compañeros de Sasuke, que se colocaron protectoramente a los lados del chico.

—No se te puede dejar solo, imbécil. ¿Qué se supone que hacías? —refunfuñó Karin.

—Sólo estaba probándoles, zanahoria —se defendió Suigetsu con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No habréis dejado sola a…?

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —repitió entonces Ino, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos ninjas.

—¿Qué queréis de ella? Es Sasuke quien pone en peligro vuestra aldea. ¿Por qué perseguís a Sakura? —Les retó Karin.

—¡Lo que queremos es protegerla! —gritó Lee— Llevarla de vuelta a Konoha y arreglar su situación.

—Ella no quiere eso —intervino Juugo con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué la maten? —Espetó Kakashi— Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si los ANBU la atrapan.

—Creo que no sabéis mucho de lo que está pasando —estimó Suigetsu—. Tal vez deberíamos tener una gran conversación, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos objetivos parecidos.

. */*/*/*/* .

—…_Bien hecho…_

Naruto le miraba horrorizado notando como la sangre empapaba la ropa de Sasuke y le escurría por la mano, incluso le había salpicado a él en la mejilla.

—… Aunque… sigues siendo un perdedor… He tenido que moverme para que me acertaras… en algún sitio interesante… ¿No ibas a matarme, héroe? —se burló el Uchiha apretando los dientes por el dolor. Dio un paso atrás y trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre manos y rodillas mientras volvía a toser sangre.

—¿Por qué?... —musitó Naruto asombrado— ¿Por qué has hecho esto dattebayo?

A pesar de todo, aunque había dado por sentado que él se defendería, Naruto había tratado de evitar a propósito los puntos vitales. Sabía que tenía que haber otra opción además de matarle, que podría llevar a Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha para convencer a los Kages de que revocaran su sentencia de muerte y así salvarle tanto a él como a Sakura.

—… Diles… diles que yo la obligué… —dijo entonces Sasuke ignorando su pregunta. Trató de sentarse deslizándose dificultosamente para apoyar la espalda en una roca—…Qué la engañé para que me soltara… y la amenacé para que viniera conmigo…

Al Naruto le costó unos segundos reconocer de qué estaba hablando.

—Sakura… Es por Sakura —exclamó el chico anonadado.

—Joder, Naruto… me voy a morir, escúchame, imbécil —gruñó Sasuke entre toses—. Prométeme… que conseguirás que vuelva a casa, que te asegurarás de… dejar claro que nada de esto fue culpa suya. Júrame que cuidarás de ella…

Sasuke sabía que con cada gota de sangre que perdía se acercaba un paso a la muerte y se sorprendió a si mismo encontrándose tranquilo ante ese hecho. Era su decisión, su vía de escape, la única manera de arreglar las cosas. Naruto protegería a Sakura, lo sabía, serían felices sin él, así debía ser. No había podido vengar a su familia en vida pero… al menos con su muerte salvaría lo único que le quedaba.

—Espera, Sasuke, mierda dattebayo —decía Naruto nerviosamente arrodillándose a su lado—. Esto no puede acabar así, joder. Vuelve conmigo, ayúdame a salvarla 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha soltó una amarga y dolorosa carcajada.

—Todavía destruiría Konoha si pudiera créeme, eso no ha cambiado —siseó Sasuke tratando de seguir con los ojos abiertos pese a la somnolencia por la pérdida de sangre—… Una vez, le dije a Sakura que nuestra libertad no es más que un albedrío de condenados en el que… o sigues el camino esperado o la otra opción significa prácticamente la muerte… le dije que era absurdo… pues nadie elegía morir por lo tanto esa libertad sólo era una ilusión… Pero por una vez, he conseguido elegir por mí mismo y al final he podido encontrar algo para… darle a cambio de todo lo que ha intentado hacer por mí…

Sasuke estaba tendido en un charco de sangre y cada vez le estaba costando más enfocar. Mientras, Naruto, con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, estaba tratando de taponar la herida en el estómago que él le había provocado.

—Eres idiota… —musitaba Naruto con impotencia.

—… Se equivocó conmigo… No había nada que salvar en mí. Esta… es la única solución. Lo sabes —insistió Sasuke respirando con dificultad—. Sólo quise… Por una vez… pensar que…

—Cállate dattebayo —espetó Naruto empecinado inútilmente en detener la hemorragia—. Encontraré otra manera…

Sasuke se esforzó en enfocar la mirada de Naruto. Esos ojos azules que conseguirían la gloria, que mirarían a Sakura todos los días y verían el mundo que él había tratado de destruir, que brillarían con cada sonrisa que le dieran.

—… No tienes ni idea… de la envidia que me das… imbécil —siseó Sasuke con odio. Y con dificultad consiguió levantar el brazo para golpear levemente su frente con los dedos tal y como su hermano lo hacía con él—. Cumple tu promesa.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Naruto que lo observaban muy abiertos por aquella confesión, Sasuke perdió la consciencia.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura sabía que ya no podía estar lejos. Llevaba varios kilómetros avanzando rápidamente en la dirección que Karin le había indicado y había llegado a una zona en la que los árboles comenzaban a estar demasiado separados como para ir saltando de rama en rama, así que tuvo que bajar al suelo para seguir avanzando.

Rodeó un montículo rocoso y sus ojos se abrieron con emoción al divisar a lo lejos una figura que corría delante de ella. Tenía que ser él. Sakura prácticamente despegó del suelo en su prisa por darle alcance.

Cuando ya estaba algo más cerca, obviamente, él se había dado cuenta de que alguien le seguía. El Uchiha miró por encima del hombro y sorpresivamente, se detuvo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla.

Sakura se detuvo a unos pasos de él mirándole impresionada. Se parecía mucho a Sasuke aunque Itachi era más alto y espigado que su hermano, quién tenía los hombros más anchos. Sus rasgos, aunque similares a los de Sasuke eran algo más finos. Sus ojos que, Sakura supuso, fueron tan negros y profundos como los de su hermano pequeño, mostraban ahora el Sharingan sobre un fondo oscuro producto del Edo Tensei.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño haciendo que a Sakura se le encogiera el corazón al reconocer el gesto tan familiar para ella.

—Itachi —dijo la chica tratando de reunir el aplomo para hablar con aquel imponente ninja, sabiendo que era completamente capaz de acabar con ella con sólo proponérselo.

—¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Haruno Sakura? —preguntó él con voz profunda y grave.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —se extrañó la muchacha.

—Eres una de las kunoichis que acabó con Sasori de Akatsuki —explicó Itachi restándole importancia—. Y no es que seas difícil de reconocer.

Evidentemente, no había mucha gente con el pelo de color rosa así que no era muy raro que la recordara.

—He venido a pedirte algo —dijo Sakura finalmente, recibiendo a cambio una mirada escéptica—. Naruto me contó lo que pasó realmente con tu familia, lo que hiciste por Sasuke. Yo necesito que hagas otra cosa por él.

—Si hablaste con Naruto también debió contarte que decidí no volver a intervenir en el camino de Sasuke —replicó Itachi.

—¿Ahora decides no intervenir? —Espetó Sakura con indignación— Has marcado el rumbo de su vida desde que era un niño para que hiciera lo que tú tenías planeado.

—¿Eso es una acusación? —Replicó el Uchiha manteniendo su expresión de piedra pero dejando notar el filo del peligro en su tono.

—… Sí, lo cierto es que sí —admitió la chica encontrando la determinación necesaria para decirlo—. Quiero decir. ¿En qué pensabas? Sé que lo diste todo por la aldea, que prácticamente renunciaste a tu vida por salvar la de Sasuke, y eso es admirable, pero ¿Era realmente necesario hacer que viviera toda su vida obsesionado con la venganza? ¿Hacerle creer que su hermano era una especie de psicópata? ¿De verdad pensabas que podría llegar a matarte y luego volver para tener una vida maravillosa después de toda esa oscuridad y odio? Le hiciste apartar a toda la gente que lo quería de su lado simplemente para cumplir una especie de misión autoimpuesta. Quisiste dirigir su camino a base de mentiras y más mentiras, una detrás de otra hasta que luego toda la mierda se le vino encima hundiéndolo todavía más. ¡Brillante plan!

—… … —Itachi la contempló en silencio recibiendo su mirada furiosa casi con curiosidad. No podía decidir si esa chica era muy valiente o una completa imprudente, tal vez ambas. En cierto modo su forma de enfrentarle le recordaba a Naruto la primera vez que se encontraron.

—Sasuke… cree que debe vengar a su familia, a ti, por todo lo que Konoha hizo. Ese tipo enmascarado de Akatsuki se lo contó todo, pero él sólo quería manipularle con la verdad modelándola a su antojo. Aquí el único que realmente sabe toda la verdad eres tú, el único que puede contarle las cosas para que por una vez pueda decidir por sí mismo. Su vida sólo le pertenece a él, no a ti, ni a los Uchiha, ni a Konoha —finalizó Sakura.

—Puedo ver cuánto quieres a mi hermano —dijo Itachi—. Tanto como para arriesgarte a venir hasta aquí y decirme todo eso.

—Sólo quiero que conozca la verdad, que pueda ser libre para elegir —pidió Sakura.

—Libre… —repitió Itachi pensativo— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él quiere ser libre? Nadie quiere serlo en realidad. La libertad no es sólo hacer lo que te apetezca sin más, la libertad asusta. No te engañes, es mucho más fácil que te digan lo que tienes que hacer aunque parezca que eres tú quien lo decide. A la gente le gusta la ilusión de libertad no ser libre en sí, quiere que le digan qué es bueno o malo, qué es lo que deben odiar y por qué, qué deben vestir, dónde deben divertirse. Es como una red de seguridad.

Sakura le miraba sin saber qué decir. Él tenía razón, ella lo sabía de primera mano. Cuando había decidido transgredir las normas para liberar a Sasuke, para salvarlo, se había encontrado de pronto sin saber muy bien qué hacer, asustada por no tener ningún tipo de referencia sobre lo que debía o no.

—De cualquier forma —continuó el Uchiha— He llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos llegar a ser totalmente libres nunca. Cada vez que quieres algo o lo odias te atas a ello, haces cosas para preservarlo o destruirlo, cosas que dominan tu vida en mayor o menor grado. Consigue un trabajo, compra ropa bonita, vive en una casa, trata de caerle bien al vecino, haz amigos, enamórate de alguien, odia a otro. Cada vez que hacemos algo es como una cadena que nos ata a un lugar, a una sociedad, a una forma de vida, a una persona. Sólo se puede ser libre del todo cuando ya no te queda nada que perder, nada por lo que dudar si tomar un camino u otro, pero si llega ese momento ¿Importa realmente qué camino tomar? ¿Puedes distinguirlos si no hay nada que te impulse a uno u otro?... ¿Qué buscas realmente cuando hablas de libertad? Tratas de verlo todo sin que otros te influyan, de averiguar realmente cual es el deseo de tu corazón, qué quieres ser, hacer o pensar. Pero al conseguirlo te vuelves esclava de ese mismo deseo y renuncias a esa parte de libertad.

—Tal vez sea cierto —admitió Sakura—. Quizá al amar u odiar renunciamos a una parte de nuestra libertad, puede que eso sea lo que signifique realmente vivir, lo que te ate realmente al mundo. Pero si he de renunciar a un pedazo de libertad prefiero ser esclava del amor a serlo del odio. Voy a luchar por lo que creo y si no puedo serlo totalmente, al menos seré todo lo libre que pueda, elegiré por mi misma a qué quiero atarme y conseguiré eso mismo para Sasuke. Puede que él tenga sus propias cadenas pero no merece cargar con las que le atan a consecuencias de las decisiones de otros.

Itachi observó la furiosa determinación de aquella chica y la admiró por ello. Quizá de algún modo ella tuviese un poco de razón. Él había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, había pensado que lo sabía todo, que podía controlarlo todo, había tratado de proteger a su hermano incluso de su propia libertad… Tal vez, todo habría sido distinto si hubiera confiado en la fortaleza de Sasuke para elegir su propio camino, tal vez, él hubiera encontrado el modo de cambiar el destino de todos en lugar de ser arrastrado por él.

El sonido de unos pasos llamaron la atención de Itachi y Sakura haciendo que girasen la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con un recién llegado que no había sido invitado. Ante ellos, envuelto en su túnica con capucha, mirándoles a través de los cristales de sus gafas, con más apariencia de serpiente que de humano, estaba Kabuto.

_Mierda_. Pensó Sakura, sabía que Itachi estaba buscando a ese cretino, pero no sabía que estuviera tan cerca de encontrarlo. Todo se estaba complicando todavía más y ella estaba en medio sólo para ser un estorbo en aquella lucha.

—Bonito discurso —dijo el antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru—. Pero ambos os olvidáis de algo. Es el poder lo que te confiere la libertad y te permite conservarla.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Kabuto extendió un brazo hacia Sakura que se alargó rápidamente convirtiéndose en una feroz serpiente que se abalanzaba sobre ella para atacarla.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Un martes más estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a las que se preocuparon cuando dije que moría lentamente jaja ya estoy mejor, recuperada y en activo._

_Bien, por fin hemos tenido la esperada aparición de Itachi. Yo también lo adoro pero quién no querría gritarle ¡¿En qué mierda pensabas?! Porque en serio ¿Qué parte de llenarle la cabeza de odio a Sasuke pensaba que iba a funcionar? Aun así sigue siendo de los mejores personajes que he visto._

_Sobre Sasuke, bueno, al menos ha tomado la decisión de sacrificarse por algo que él cree correcto, es su propia forma de revelarse contra su destino de sangre y venganza._

_Taka y Konoha por fin se han encontrado, menudo coctel explosivo, entre Kakashi y Suigetsu ¿Quién puede decidirse a quien animar? Jaja_

_Habéis preguntado por Shikamaru, y no os preocupéis que pronto se sabrá de él, qué hace y qué le encargó Tsunade._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :) Tened por seguro que leo todos y cada uno de ellos y tomo en cuenta vuestras propuestas y sugerencias._

_Besos, Ela. _


	25. La cruz de la vida, la cara de la muerte

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 25. La cruz de la vida, la cara de la muerte_

Los ninjas de Konoha habían seguido, algo desconfiados, a los compañeros de Sasuke hasta la casa vacía que ellos habían "asaltado" para guarecerse.

—Sakura se fue tras Uchiha Itachi cuando detecté que su chakra no estaba demasiado lejos —informó Karin con aplomo.

—Pensaba que Itachi estaba muerto. ¿No lo mató Sasuke? —preguntó Sai.

—Últimamente los muertos tienen la manía de no quedarse muertos —bufó Kiba rascándose una de las cicatrices que le surcaba la cara.

—Itachi fue revivido —dijo Kakashi—. Naruto me contó que se encontró con él y consiguió liberarse del control del Edo Tensei, dijo que iba a detener a Kabuto.

—Pero, ¿para qué querría verlo Sakura? ¿No masacró Itachi al clan Uchiha? ¡Es un maldito asesino! ¡¿En qué mierda está pensando?! —espetó Ino exasperada por la temeridad de su amiga. No se le ocurría una razón para que Sakura quisiera reunirse con un resucitado asesino psicópata perteneciente a una organización criminal.

—Quiere convencerle de que haga entrar en razón a Sasuke —suspiró Kakashi adivinando las intenciones de Sakura y pasándose una mano por la cara con ademán derrotado—. Itachi no es lo que parece… No es el momento de hablar de eso ahora.

—Por lo que pude entender, Sakura quería que Itachi le contara a Sasuke la verdad sobre la muerte de su familia sin maquillarla para manipularle como habían hecho hasta ahora —confirmó Karin—. Y supongo que sí, ella había esperado que eso disuadiera a Sasuke de atacar Konoha.

—¿Y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó entonces Neji extrañado. Por lo que sabía de Uchiha no recordaba que fuera alguien demasiado colaborador.

—Sasuke no lo sabía, en realidad —contestó Suigetsu haciendo una mueca, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le desviaran de cuando en cuando hacia la espada de Kakashi—. La verdad es que todos pensábamos que estábamos buscando a ese chico rubio, Naruto. Sakura nos dijo que Kabuto le había atrapado. Éramos el equipo de rescate.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de los ninjas de Konoha que lo miraban como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Mantengo su pregunta y añado un "Pff" incrédulo —dijo Kiba finalmente.

—Bueno, en realidad creo que al principio ella le obligó a ayudar —admitió Karin—. Le ató con un sello vinculante de daño físico…

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Las reacciones fueron desde la mirada horrorizada de Sai hasta la promesa de Ino de retorcerle el cuello a Sakura en cuanto la viera, pasando por varias menciones a Kami y suspiros sobre lo inconsciente que había sido hacer algo así.

—Podéis bajar el nivel de drama, Sakura tuvo que romper el sello, así que ya no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo Suigetsu moviendo la mano como si apartara una mosca—. Después de eso, él decidió ayudarla por voluntad propia.

—Se enamoró de ella —apuntó lapidariamente Juugo, cuando vio que abrían la boca para seguir preguntando—. Por eso siguió a su lado, quería protegerla. Pero cuando se enteró de la mentira sobre Naruto sintió que le había traicionado y se marchó.

—… Pero… pero eso es absurdo —tartamudeó Lee—. Él incluso trató de matarla, sólo piensa en destruir Konoha. ¿Cómo va a…?

El chico sacudió la cabeza, confundido, no conseguía comprenderlo.

—… Él la protegió —murmuró Kakashi como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo—. La protegió de los ANBU cuando la atacaron… No puedo creerlo…

En ese momento Karin se levantó de repente, girándose hacia la puerta con expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—…Imposible… —musitó la chica.

Justo cuando se disponían a preguntarle qué ocurría, la puerta de la calle se abrió bruscamente rebotando con violencia contra la pared por la fuerza con la que había sido abierta, y en el umbral apareció Naruto cargando nada menos que a Sasuke, inconsciente, en su espalda.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tienes que venir dattebayo! ¡Sasuke está herido! —gritaba Naruto buscando desesperadamente a Sakura con la mirada entre los presentes.

—Sakura no está aquí, Naruto ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kakashi mientras Juugo ayudaba al chico a tumbar a Sasuke en el suelo.

El Uchiha no tenía buen aspecto, estaba pálido como la muerte y la venda que le cubría precariamente el estómago estaba empapada en sangre. Naruto caminaba nerviosamente agarrándose el pelo con los puños y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Naruto-kun… —musitó Hinata llevándose las manos a la boca, preocupada.

—Peleamos… yo… yo no…—balbuceó Naruto alterado— Hay que ayudarle dattebayo… Ino, por favor haz algo.

Ino hizo un ademán de acercarse pero Sai la retuvo por el brazo con suavidad, dirigiéndole a Naruto una mirada seria.

—No, Naruto. A esto es a lo que hemos venido —le recordó firmemente—. Sasuke es una amenaza para Konoha, para todos nosotros, su muerte salvará a Sakura. Lo sabes.

Rápido como un rayo, el puño de Naruto se estrelló en la mejilla de Sai tirándolo al suelo y sorprendiéndolos a todos. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para simplemente gritarle, demasiado frustrado y, sobre todo, se sentía demasiado culpable.

—Te diré lo que sé. Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria ¡Y yo no pienso hacerlo dattebayo! —Gritó Naruto con determinación— Conseguiré salvarlos a ambos, y si la estúpida ley de Konoha les condena por esto es que es injusta ¡Y juro que la cambiaré! ¡Seré Hokage y me aseguraré de que algo así jamás vuelva a pasar! ¡No abandonaré a ninguno de mis amigos, ese es mi camino de ninja!

Todos guardaron silencio sobrecogidos por las palabras de Naruto. Él siempre había tenido esa fuerza, esa confianza para seguir lo que había elegido y creía correcto aun cuando todos los demás habían decidido abandonar. Por eso durante años había mantenido la esperanza en hacer volver a Sasuke, por eso lo daría todo para salvar a Sakura, ese era su camino de ninja y, lamentablemente, también la cruz de su vida, pues le había acarreado demasiados sufrimientos y preocupaciones ser fiel a sí mismo.

Sai levantó la vista y se frotó la mandíbula dolorida por el golpe suspirando, tras lo que alzó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para alivio de los presentes. Por suerte, no era rencoroso y simplemente admitió el puñetazo de Naruto al igual que había aceptado el que Sakura le propino en una ocasión, hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

—Parece… que todavía tengo mucho que aprender sobre estas cosas —musitó pensativo—. Sólo espero que por el bien de todos, no te equivoques.

Ino ya se había acercado a Sasuke y le estaba retirando las vendas que había improvisado Naruto para examinar mejor la herida. Sasuke gimoteaba levemente por el dolor que le producía el contacto, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo levemente los labios para formar palabras ininteligibles.

—Por Kami… —murmuró horrorizada la chica cuando vio los daños—. Naruto, tú realmente querías matarlo, ¿no es así?

—… Yo… yo pensé que se defendería dattebayo —gimoteó el chico de nuevo con su tono suplicante—. Él simplemente desvió su ataque en el último segundo y dejó que le hiriera…

—¿Sasuke te dejó herirle? —preguntó Karin entre anonadada e incrédula. Imposible, Sasuke ni siquiera dejaba a nadie acercarse a menos de un metro sin empezar a mandarle miradas de advertencia. Era un egoísta ególatra que se preocupaba únicamente por sí mismo. Ni en el más loco de los universos, él dejaría que le tocaran un pelo voluntariamente.

—Él… él lo hizo por Sakura, pensó que era la única manera para que pudiera volver a Konoha —contestó Naruto—. Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ella, que diría que él la obligó a ayudarle.

—Entonces es cierto… —dijo Kakashi asombrado—. Sasuke está enamorado de ella.

—Sí, es lo que llevamos ya un rato diciéndoos —concordó Suigetsu rodando los ojos—. Incluso se besuqueaban por ahí. No es como si hubiera dejado de ser un capullo por eso, pero al menos está de mejor humor… a veces.

La idea de Sasuke besuqueando a alguien no dejaba de ser algo inquietante para los ninjas de Konoha, que siempre habían creído que Sasuke aborrecía todo contacto humano.

—Ino ¿Cómo vas dattebayo? —preguntó ansiosamente Naruto.

—¡No me presiones! ¡¿Quieres?! —Respondió Ino estallando en nervios, tenía los ojos algo húmedos— Aunque lo parezca esto no es una curación por simple imposición de manos, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo… está muy débil…

—Ino tienes que salvarlo, por favor —suplicó Naruto arrodillándose junto a ella—. No puede morirse ahora…

—Lo estoy intentando —contestó la chica con la voz rota, el labio inferior le temblaba. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente para retirar el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en su piel y volvió a intentar su jutsu médico con renovadas fuerzas. Si Sakura había salvado a Kiba prácticamente con un milagro, ella conseguiría salvar a Sasuke. Se lo debía.

—¡Está funcionando! —exclamó Naruto al ver que la herida se hacía más pequeña y se reducía el sangrado.

—… Todavía tiene demasiado daño interno —musitó Ino preocupada. Estaba muy lejos de funcionar, lo sabía, aquello no era suficiente. Sasuke estaba cara a cara con la muerte y ella poco podía hacer para ayudarle.

—Oh, mierda —espetó Karin de pronto—. ¿Quién de vosotros ha invitado a un escuadrón de ANBU?

—Yugao y los suyos deben habernos seguido hasta aquí —masculló Kakashi.

—Adorable, ahora incluso tienen nombre —ironizó Suigetsu—. En fin, al menos ahora nosotros somos más. Vamos "equipo increíble" deberíamos detenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí… al contrario de lo que todos en Konoha parecéis creer, el fuego en el interior de una casa no es bueno.

—No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos directamente —informó Lee con pesar—. Sería interferir en una misión ANBU de nuestra propia aldea.

—Genial —masculló el chico sarcásticamente— Sabéis qué, debería pasar de esto, así podría ver cómo miráis a los ANBU de vuestra propia aldea, muy enfadados y con mucha, mucha desaprobación mientras se cargan a vuestros amigos. Por suerte para ellos, Sakura me cae bien y Sasuke… no me desagrada del todo… a veces.

—Yo iré, es mi responsabilidad —dijo Kakashi con decisión—. Meternos todos en problemas no nos ayudará.

—Yo también dattebayo —se apresuró a anunciar Naruto.

—Tú quédate con Sasuke —ordenó el jounin—… Tal vez no salga de esta, Naruto.

Naruto apretó los puños y miró con dolor hacia dónde Ino seguía tratando de reanimar a Sasuke sin ningún éxito.

Karin apartó la vista de la expresión atormentada de Naruto y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Suigetsu fija en ella.

—Karin… —musitó el chico.

—No, no puedes pedirme eso —respondió la kunoichi sabiendo lo que significaba aquella mirada.

No iba a usar su don regenerador con él, no después de que tratara de matarla y le dejara bien claro que únicamente soportaba su presencia por conveniencia. Además, puede que no lo dijeran pero todos sabían que la situación sería más sencilla si Sasuke muriera. Nadie se atrevía a formularlo claramente, pero la gran mayoría de los presentes parecían más incómodos que preocupados por el Uchiha. Los únicos que parecían sentirlo realmente a parte de Naruto, eran Kakashi, la chica médico, Juugo y Suigetsu.

Suigetsu seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, "se va a morir" decían sus ojos "¿podrás vivir con eso?". Si la situación fuera inversa, Sasuke no le dedicaría ni siquiera un pensamiento, no creía que moviera un dedo para salvarla. Él era egoísta, indiferente y algo cruel, sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo.

—Vamos, Juugo —llamó el antiguo miembro de Taka saliendo junto a Kakashi, seguido del gigantón.

Karin se acercó hasta dónde estaba Sasuke, inclinándose para mirarle sobre el hombro de Ino. No tenía buen aspecto, el sudor perlaba su cara, estaba pálido y tenía el ceño fruncido. De cuando en cuando movía los labios como si murmurara algo indescifrable o soltaba algún pequeño quejido.

—Sasuke-kun… vamos… —suplicó Ino apartándole delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la frente mojada por el sudor.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza murmurando algo. ¿Murmurando "Sakura"? Adivinó Karin con sorpresa. Tal vez, su conciencia sugestionada le había hecho imaginarlo porque, en el fondo, quería algo que le recordara su parte humana, esa en la que era sólo un chico de diecisiete años que quería a su compañera de la infancia, que había querido sacrificarse por ella al final. Si él moría seguramente Konoha sería indulgente con Sakura ya que su acción no había causado demasiados problemas, esa chica sobreviviría… pero a veces eso no es suficiente.

…_La vida es algo más que simplemente sobrevivir…_

"_Mierda_" pensó Karin con furia. Estúpidas palabras de Sakura. Aquello no debería ser así, ella no debería estar obligada a tomar esa decisión. Joder. Iba a matar a Suigetsu. No era tan fácil como lanzar una moneda al aire y decidir "cara, muerte; cruz, vida"… ella ni siquiera tenía una moneda y a pesar de lo furiosa que la hacía sentir, sabía que en su mente siempre saldría cruz. "_Maldición"._

—Apártate de ahí —bufó la chica bruscamente empujando a Ino.

La kunoichi de Konoha se quedó mirando sorprendida por el empujón, cómo, sin dejar de maldecir y protestar, Karin se levantaba la manga de la camisa dejando a la vista varias marcas en su piel y se acercaba a Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto exaltado.

—Algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiré —espetó Karin con una mirada torva—. Salvarle la vida a un imbécil.

Sin más explicaciones acercó su muñeca a la boca de Sasuke.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Kabuto extendió un brazo hacia Sakura que se alargó rápidamente convirtiéndose en una feroz serpiente que se abalanzaba sobre ella para atacarla._

La chica supo que no era suficientemente rápida como para esquivar el ataque, de modo, que optó por una posición defensiva para tratar de repelerlo. Se preparó para recibir el fuerte impacto que muy probablemente la lanzaría por el aire varios metros en el mejor de los casos. Cruzó los antebrazos frente a ella, con la esperanza de poder frenar un poco el tremendo golpe, o tal vez poder impulsarse y saltar por encima. Sin embargo, antes de que aquella serpiente pudiera alcanzarla, algo que ya había sentido anteriormente la rodeó. Era aquella sensación de estar dentro de una pecera, recibiendo los ruidos amortiguados desde afuera, sólo que en esta ocasión en lugar de azul lo veía todo rojo.

Sorprendida, Sakura comprendió que Itachi había activado su Susanoo y había hecho que alargara un brazo hacia ella protegiéndola en el interior de su puño y librándola así del ataque.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a proteger niñitas, Itachi? —bufó Kabuto con mofa— Enternecedor, el héroe atormentado oculto tras la fachada de frío asesino.

—… —Itachi simplemente le devolvió una mirada seria sin inmutarse.

—Deberías haberme dejado quitarla de en medio —continuó el discípulo de Orochimaru—. No es nadie y sólo te estorbará.

La sangre de Sakura hirvió de ira ante aquellas palabras, pero tuvo que reconocer que en algo ese gusano tenía razón, ella sólo iba a ser un estorbo en aquella ocasión. Esa lucha le venía grande y lo sabía. No conocía exactamente las habilidades de Kabuto, pero si estaba ahí plantado provocando a alguien tan poderoso como Itachi, es que debía tener al menos un poder comparable. La sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta. Además, ni siquiera sus habilidades de sanación serían útiles en esa ocasión, ya que el Edo Tensei hacía que Itachi se regenerara solo.

—Deshaz el Edo Tensei, Kabuto, esa técnica no debe ser usada por nadie, es demasiado peligrosa, más de lo que tú pareces comprender —advirtió Itachi.

—¿Y qué sabrás tú de eso? Yo he sido capaz de llegar más lejos que nadie en el dominio de los jutsus. Yo que no pertenezco a una de esas familias bendecidas con ojos especiales o talentos desde el nacimiento, sino que lo he ganado a base de mi propio esfuerzo —espetó Kabuto—. No puedes parar el Edo Tensei, incluso si me matas, el jutsu continuará.

Sakura se removió inquieta ante aquellas palabras. Eso era malo, muy malo, ya era bastante difícil tratar de acabar con él, pero detenerle sin matarle y conseguir que deshiciera la técnica… Ni siquiera podía pensar por dónde empezar. Iba a ser aplastada como una mosca en aquella pelea de gigantes, debería salir de allí o terminaría estorbando a Itachi, tal vez podría avisar a sus compañeros de Konoha para que le ayudaran contra Kabuto. Entonces la vio. Estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, con el pelo enmarcando desordenadamente su cara de piel pálida y su gabardina sucia de tierra.

—Anko-san —musitó Sakura, horrorizada, sin que ninguno de los otros dos se diera cuenta.

Habían llegado noticias a Konoha de que había desaparecido cuando buscaba a Kabuto, la mayoría ya la daban por muerta. Al parecer Kabuto la había retenido todo aquel tiempo, desde allí no podía comprobarlo, pero esperaba que siguiera con vida. Tal vez no fuera de mucha utilidad en la batalla, pero si algo tenía claro era que al menos iba a ayudar a Anko a salir de esta.

. */*/*/*/* .

Kakashi acompañado por Juugo y Suigetsu había vuelto a recorrer el camino que habían hecho antes para ir a la casa. Prácticamente con toda seguridad, el grupo de ANBU estaba siguiéndoles el rastro cuando habían llegado, por lo tanto lo más probable es que pasaran por allí.

—Me intriga qué pudo haber hecho Sasuke para ganarse vuestra lealtad —preguntó Kakashi echando un vistazo de curiosidad a los dos ninjas.

Sugetsu pensó rápidamente en algo divertido y probablemente obsceno que contestar para descolocar al jounin, pero para su sorpresa fue Juugo quien contestó.

—Mi mejor amigo se sacrificó por Sasuke, cuando vino a buscarme quise comprobar si su sacrificio mereció la pena —dijo el gigantón—. Sasuke me ayudó a contener mis… ataques y… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, he aprendido mucho viajando con él. No es tan malo como piensas, únicamente está demasiado herido, demasiado solo.

Kakashi asintió y giró su ojo hacia Suigetsu, indicándole que esperaba su respuesta. El chico chascó la lengua como si le pareciera molesto tener que contestar, había pensado burlarse de la pregunta con alguna contestación fuera de lugar pero las palabras de Juugo le habían hecho pensar. Sabía por qué se había unido a Sasuke, necesitaba una oportunidad para obtener sus preciadas espadas pero… ¿Por qué ahora era leal a él? ¿Por qué trataba de ayudarlo sin recibir nada a cambio?

—…Él y yo no somos tan diferentes como pueda parecer —masculló al final sin mirar a nadie—. Yo también sé lo que es perder a un hermano y lo que es estar solo. A pesar de todo, Sasuke me libró de Orochimaru. Y aunque sea un auténtico bastardo, si alguien como Sakura pudo ver algo bueno en él, es que debe tenerlo… a pesar de esa puta pinta de gigoló que gasta.

No había podido resistirse a tratar de quitarle importancia a sus palabras con un comentario burlón al final, de otro modo sería demasiado incómodo.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó de pronto Juugo— Pensaba que Konoha quería a Sasuke muerto. ¿Por qué tú no?

Kakashi suspiró decidiéndose entre contestar verdaderamente o decir algo para salir del paso. Después de todo quienes eran ellos para contarles sus pensamientos, no los conocía, su único vínculo era tener el mismo objetivo en ese momento… sin embargo…

—Porque le fallé cuando me necesitaba —admitió finalmente el jounin—. Y no es la primera vez que fallo a alguien a quien debo proteger. Pensé que Sasuke estaba perdido, que la única forma de ayudarle era pararle de cualquier modo. Y después, cuando Sakura estuvo en peligro, no dudé en tratar de sacrificarle para salvarla porque no podía soportar perderlos a los dos… Me equivoqué y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que los dos salgan de esta… Así que ya puedes salir Yugao.

Ante esas últimas palabras los dos ninjas de Taka lo miraron desconcertados, sin embargo, Kakashi siguió con la vista fija en los matorrales que bordeaban el camino. Segundos después sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando una mujer ataviada con el uniforme y la máscara de los ANBU de Konoha salió acompañada por el resto de su escuadrón.

—¿Sabías que estábamos aquí, Kakashi? —Dijo Yugao casi con tristeza— Lo lamento, pero tus palabras no harán las cosas diferentes. Los sentimientos no deben interferir en las misiones, lo sabes mejor que nadie. El código de conducta ninja existe por una razón y debemos respetarlo.

—Entonces respétalo, yo me respetaré a mi mismo —contestó Kakashi—. No dejaré que les hagáis daño.

—¿Les? —Se extrañó entonces la kunoichi— ¿Es que ahora también vas a proteger a Uchiha además de a Sakura? Kakashi, razona, él trató de matarte. Entiendo que lo de la chica sea difícil de aceptar pero ¿él?

—Es mi alumno también y pelearé por él, no volveré a darle por perdido —reafirmó el jounin —. Sakura tenía razón, él merece otra oportunidad, si nosotros no lo hacemos ¿quién lo hará?

Suigetsu carraspeó dándose por aludido, después de haber estado aguantando todas las ideas psicópatas de Sasuke en esos últimos tiempos creía que al menos merecía un reconocimiento. Sin embargo, ninguno le prestó atención.

—De veras siento esto, pero no me dejas otra opción —declaró Yugao colocándose en posición de batalla, a su alrededor, el resto de su escuadrón se preparó para atacar.

Kakashi echó la mano hacia atrás alcanzando el mango de su espada bajo la mirada de envidia de Suigetsu que hizo un mohín frustrado al notar el kunai que tenía él. Juugo por su parte trató de mantenerse tenso pero tranquilo para no descontrolarse.

La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, sin embargo, nadie atacaba… de hecho, nadie movía un pelo. Justo cuando Suigetsu abría la boca para protestar por su imposibilidad para moverse, una voz femenina llegó hasta ellos.

—Me encantan las entradas dramáticas ¿a ti no? —dijo una chica rubia apareciendo a un lado del camino, apoyada indolentemente en un enorme abanico.

A su lado, un muchacho castaño arrodillado en el suelo bufó en respuesta mientras sus manos seguían manteniendo la posición de un sello.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —rodó los ojos la chica para después añadir con una media sonrisa— Es problemático.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Bueno, finalmente no he sido tan malvada como para acabar con Sasuke, Karin ha mostrado su lado benevolente al final jaja. No la culpéis por dudar, Sasuke no se ha portado precisamente bien con ella._

_Por fin ha aparecido Shikamaru con su entrada final teatrera en el último segundo. Y también hemos descubierto que Anko entra en el juego, a ver si Sakura consigue hacer algo por ella._

_Contestando la duda de Kirarapau, Itachi fue resucitado por Kabuto con el Edo Tensei y en un principio estaba bajo su control, pero se libro de él cuando peleaba contra Naruto gracias al ojo de Shisui (que él mismo le había dado a Naruto anteriormente sin que él lo supiera) por lo tanto no está controlado por Kabuto y decide ir a pararlo._

_Un beso especial para Myros-sempai, anímate bonita que tú lo vales ;)_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales como siempre._

_Besos, Ela._


	26. El precio de una conciencia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 26. El precio de una conciencia_

—_Lo sé, lo sé… —rodó los ojos la chica para después añadir con una media sonrisa— Es problemático._

Problemático era decir poco en aquella ocasión, pensó Shikamaru lanzándole otro pequeño bufido irritado.

Desde que había visto salir a la Hokage de la reunión andando con paso decidido hacia él, había sabido que no iba a pasarse la tarde precisamente mirando las nubes. Temari se había ofrecido a acompañarle, y juntos habían cruzado como un rayo prácticamente medio país del Fuego en dirección a la última zona en la que se habían reportado los ANBU hasta que los habían encontrado allí. Afortunadamente, seguían cerca de la frontera, tal y como había indicado su información. No quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si hubieran tenido que ir persiguiéndolos por todo el continente. Doblemente problemático.

Pero para terminar de "facilitar" el asunto, no habían podido simplemente presentarse delante de los ANBU cuando los encontraron, noo… eso había sido demasiado sencillo para Temari que había insistido en esconder su posición al notar que Kakashi y otros dos ninja más se acercaban, con el fin de hacer una entrada digna de un teatro.

—Shikamaru —se sorprendió Kakashi, todavía inmóvil por su jutsu de sombras.

—Sí —afirmó el chico levantándose—. He venido para entregar un mensaje a la capitana de parte de la Hokage.

La expresión de Yugao quedaba oculta tras la máscara y como seguía paralizada no pudo reaccionar en absoluto a aquella repentina revelación. Segundos después, cuando ya había conseguido captar la atención de todos y estaba seguro de que no iban a ponerse a luchar, Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu de sombras, liberándolos, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño rollo de pergamino de su bolsa y se acercaba a la mujer ANBU.

Yugao lo tomó sorprendida, apartando su máscara a un lado. El rollo estaba lacado con el sello intacto codificado en el código que la Hokage usaba para comunicarse con los capitanes de los escuadrones ANBU, sólo ella en persona podía abrirlo, lo que quería decir que aquello no era un truco, sino que Tsunade-sama realmente enviaba sus órdenes en aquel papel.

Todos contemplaron en reverente silencio cómo la mujer mordía su pulgar y trazaba unos cuantos símbolos sobre el cierre del rollo, para luego abrirlo sin problemas y deslizar sus ojos ávidamente por las letras, moviendo levemente los labios mientras seguía las palabras.

—Capitana —llamó uno de los ANBU tratándola frente a los extraños con el respeto que merecía su rango.

—Nuestra misión ha sido cancelada por el momento —respondió Yugao elevando la vista del papel—. Las órdenes son abandonar en este mismo momento y volver a la aldea para informar.

Shikamaru asintió levemente a sus palabras con una inclinación cortés de cabeza.

—Tú sabías las órdenes que traías —dijo la capitana ANBU— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe este cambio?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Temari se adelantó.

—¿Importa eso? Tú misma lo dijiste, las órdenes son órdenes y están para cumplirlas no para inmiscuir nuestras emociones en ellas —recordó la chica ladeando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Yugao la miró por un segundo alzando una ceja, pero después soltó una débil carcajada reconociendo su derrota y se giró hacia Kakashi.

—Me alegro por ti, Kakashi. No sé lo que ha pasado para dar este giro o lo que habría ocurrido si estas órdenes hubiesen tardado más, pero lo que sí sé es que esos chicos tienen suerte de tenerte. Si los quieres tanto como parece, no dejes que los aparten de ti… No seas como yo.

—Gracias, Yugao —dijo el jounin asintiendo con la cabeza—. Que tengáis un buen viaje.

—Tened cuidado —pidió la ANBU antes de hacer un gesto con la mano al resto de su escuadrón y que todos desaparecieran saltando hacia las ramas.

De pronto, fue como si todo el mundo hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento y el ambiente se relajara.

—¿Es cosa mía o esto ha sido demasiado fácil? —se extrañó Suigetsu torciendo el gesto— Ni peleas, todo buenas palabras… definitivamente no entiendo a Konoha. Tan pronto quieren matarte como te desean suerte.

—¿Fácil? —Casi se atragantó Shikamaru— Eso me parece demasiado ligero para todo lo que he tenido que pasar en estos últimos días. ¿Crees que esas órdenes se han conseguido solas? Gracias a Sakura la palabra problemático ha adquirido una nueva dimensión.

—Por una vez voy a dar la razón a tus quejas, esto ha sido todo menos sencillo —suspiró Temari—. Las conspiraciones secretas acaban con mis nervios.

—Ahh, conspiraciones secretas —suspiró Suigetsu con ensoñación—. ¿Por qué nosotros no hemos tenido nunca esa sutileza? Quizá nos habría ido mejor así en lugar de ir amenazando de muerte a todo el mundo a la cara…

Juugo rodó los ojos con paciencia ante las ocurrencias de su compañero a quien nadie más parecía estar prestando atención.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Necesitaremos hablar con Sakura, estoy seguro de que le interesará lo que vamos a decir —dijo Shikamaru—. Ella fue quien lo empezó.

—En realidad ella no está aquí… La situación es algo complicada. Hemos encontrado a Sasuke pero Sakura se había marchado y él está bastante grave, Naruto peleó con él y le hirió —resumió Kakashi.

—Vaya, creo que no exagerabas al decir que la situación era complicada —bufó Temari.

—¿Naruto está bien? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Cómo una rosa —se adelantó a responder Suigetsu—. Digamos que en su genialidad, Sasuke no hizo demasiado por defenderse.

Shikamaru enarcó las cejas en una muda e incrédula pregunta hacia Kakashi.

—Ya os he dicho que era complicado —suspiró el jounin—. Naruto llegó con Sasuke en muy mal estado, al parecer pelearon y él dejo que Naruto le hiriera porque pensó que de esta forma Sakura podría volver a Konoha.

—No me imagino a Sasuke haciendo eso —admitió Temari entre asombrada e incrédula.

—Ino está tratando de estabilizarle en este momento —informó Kakashi—. Vamos, si las noticias que traéis son buenas nos harán falta a todos.

De nuevo hicieron el camino de vuelta hacia la casa que habían ocupado, con Suigetsu rezongando acerca de haber pasado tantas veces por allí como para aprenderse las piedras del suelo.

Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia cuando entraron por la puerta, ya que el interior de la casa era un hervidero. Todos parecían estar alborotados por algo. A excepción de Hinata que estaba sentada, al parecer vigilando el estado de Sasuke, y Kiba que también estaba en el suelo junto a ella y Akamaru, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y aspecto cansado, el resto parecía estar reunido alrededor de algo… o de alguien, comprendieron finalmente al divisar un destello pelirrojo entre ellos.

—Genial —masculló Suigetsu—. No la podemos dejar sola, ¿eh, grandullón?

Antes de poder recibir respuesta, el muchacho se escabulló entre los ninjas de Konoha hasta llegar junto a Karin que estaba cruzada de brazos con pose altiva y la nariz apuntando al techo mientras el resto la acribillaba a preguntas, entre exaltados, curiosos y recelosos.

—Caballeros, señorita —saludó cabeceando hacia Ino con educación, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Karin—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo exactamente?

La chica pelirroja lo miró sorprendida por su repentina llegada, sonrojándose involuntariamente al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Fue increíble, ella simplemente hizo que Sasuke le mordiera la muñeca y su herida y daño interno comenzaron a repararse. Imposible —dijo Ino mirando a Karin, anonadada.

—¿Qué tipo de jutsu es ese? Pensaba que eras una kunoichi con habilidades de sensor —preguntó Neji estrechando la mirada.

—En el hospital sería muy útil —continuó diciendo Ino—. ¿Se puede aprender?

—¿Siempre has podido hacer eso? —se interesó Lee.

—¿Si podías hacerlo desde el principio porqué tardaste tanto en ayudar a Sasuke, dattebayo? —Acusó Naruto— ¿Pensabas dejarle morir?

—¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo funciona? —saltaba Ino exaltada.

A pesar de que todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, Suigetsu pudo captar la idea general.

—Ey, Ey, tengo una duda —dijo el muchacho tratando de calmarlos—. Sí Karin, ya sea pronto o tarde, ha curado a Sasuke ¿No deberíais estar vigilando a ver si ese loco despierta de un momento a otro en lugar de estar gritándole a ella?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de recordar que Sasuke seguía ahí, y tras mascullar un "mierda 'ttebayo", se dio la vuelta para volver rápidamente junto a su amigo. Entre tanto, los demás habían conseguido despegar su atención de Karin el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Shikamaru y Temari estaban allí.

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado? —Preguntó Sai— ¿Qué ha pasado con los ANBU?

—Acabamos de llegar, y justo a tiempo al parecer —suspiró con cansancio Shikamaru—. Los ANBU se han retirado.

Ante esta nueva revelación, el círculo de exaltación y curiosidad que había rodeado a Karin anteriormente se trasladó a Shikamaru, dejando a la chica pelirroja a un lado todavía manteniendo su pose altiva.

—Así que lo hiciste ¿eh? —le dijo Suigetsu sin soltarla todavía—. Estoy orgulloso.

Karin evitó mirarle, incómoda.

—Bueno… no iba a dejar que muriera. No soy tan zorra —masculló finalmente—. Aunque más le vale no volver a estar así porque no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bien dicho —rió Suigetsu.

—Ehmm… Suigetsu, sigues con el brazo sobre mí —avisó Karin algo avergonzada.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —sonrió el chico sin perturbarse lo más mínimo—. Ven, vayamos a comprobar que tal va el bello durmiente.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando los berridos entusiasmados de Naruto llenaron la estancia.

—¡Se ha movido! ¡Ha parpadeado dattebayo!

Como si de una nube de moscas se tratara, todo el mundo se congregó alrededor de Sasuke en un silencio expectante.

El Uchiha parpadeó levemente abriendo los ojos apenas una rendija y compuso una mueca de dolor. Luz, demasiada luz que le dañaba los ojos. Los sonidos le llegaban difusos, a veces lejanos, otras demasiado agudos o bruscos haciendo que la cabeza amenazara con estallarle.

¿Qué mierda había pasado? Pensaba dificultosamente mientras trataba de deshacerse de la niebla que le nublaba la mente y parpadeaba sin ver para acostumbrarse a la luz. _Joder_. Le dolía todo. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido para acabar así?... El recuerdo de su pelea con Naruto le golpeó como un gong estallando dentro de su cabeza. Oh, mierda, estaba muerto. Siempre había pensado que morir era el final, nada de volver a pensar o sentir, simplemente la nada… pero él seguía haciendo todas esas cosas.

Consiguió abrir los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para enfocar algo. Un chico que le miraba con curiosidad sentado a su lado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Le conocía, era el chico del clan Inuzuka que compartía clase con él en la academia, Kiba, aquel muchacho moribundo al que Sakura había tratado de salvar. Así que él también había muerto al final, quiso decirle que Sakura hizo lo que pudo por él pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, tenía la garganta demasiado seca. Se preguntó qué habría hecho aquel chico en vida para acabar en el mismo lugar que él. Porque si había un lugar después de la muerte en el que Uchiha Sasuke pudiera acabar tenía que ser en el infierno.

Los ojos se le estaban cerrando de nuevo cuando notó que algo le sacudía y se abrieron de par en par para ver que ese algo era Naruto prácticamente sobre él. _¡¿Pero qué mierda…?!_ Sasuke parpadeó todavía en estado de shock mientras Naruto seguía gritándole algo que ni siquiera conseguía comprender, tampoco contribuyó a tranquilizarle que, al mirar a su alrededor, descubriera que estaba rodeado por un puñado de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución.

Trató de incorporarse apretando los dientes por el dolor de sus músculos entumecidos y apoyó la espalda en la pared lanzándoles a todos miradas de recelo con el Sharingan instintivamente tiñendo sus ojos. Notó que tenía el torso vendado, de modo que de alguna manera habían conseguido curar la herida que le había infligido Naruto, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba muerto.

Todavía desorientado, Sasuke vislumbró que entre los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu —lo que no dejaba de ser surrealista—. Y si esos idiotas estaban allí, quería decir que _ella _también. Sin embargo, todavía no había visto ni rastro de su característica e imposible cabellera rosa por más que la había buscado.

—Sasuke-kun…

_Ahí estaba._

Sasuke giró la cabeza con brusquedad esperando encontrar unos ojos verdes que le devolvieran la mirada, sin embargo, sólo vio los azules de Ino que lo observaba algo asustada por su repentina reacción.

—No deberías moverte tanto, Sasuke —aconsejó Kakashi de manera aparentemente casual.

El Uchiha enarcó las cejas, todavía sin poder creer del todo que aquello estuviera sucediendo, inconscientemente se apretó más a la pared. ¿Pero en qué mierda se había metido?

—Sasuke, cálmate dattebayo —le dijo Naruto acercándose como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que pudiera huir o atacar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué cojones ha pasado? —gruñó Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Tan delicado como siempre —apuntó por lo bajo Suigetsu, siendo perfectamente oído por todos.

—¿Después de que prácticamente te suicidaras contra mi Rasengan, quieres decir? —Recordó "cortésmente" Naruto— Pues pasó que te traje hasta aquí para salvar tu desagradecido culo dattebayo.

—Brillante plan —bufó sarcásticamente, Sasuke.

—¡Es mejor que el tuyo! El tuyo apestaba, Teme —espetó Naruto con indignación.

Sasuke chascó la lengua irritado.

—Al menos deberías alegrarte un poco por seguir vivo —apuntó Sai con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada mortal del Uchiha.

—… ¿Y tú quien coño eres? —gruñó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño hacia él con confusión tras unos segundos de silencio.

Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas mientras Karin mascullaba "tiene una boca como una cloaca" indignada por las groserías habituales de Sasuke.

—Este es Sai, pero si tú le viste en una ocasión —le recordó Naruto exasperado—. Forma equipo con Sakura y conmigo, idiota.

Ahora entendía por qué no le recordaba. Tenía tendencia a no retener en su cerebro a gente que no le servía para nada o no le importaba, no necesitaba mantener en su memoria el rostro o el nombre de un don nadie salido de quien sabe dónde. Por él podía volver a su agujero.

—Como sea —despachó Sasuke sin mucho interés, para después taladrar con la mirada a Suigetsu—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Suigetsu miró a ambos lados y tras de sí, con la esperanza de que el Uchiha se estuviera dirigiendo a otra persona… cualquier otra persona que no fuera él. _Mierda_. Seguro que mataba al mensajero.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? —se quejó el muchacho sintiendo una profunda injusticia.

—Tú te quedaste con ella —siseó Sasuke estrechando peligrosamente los ojos.

Suigetsu abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, dándose cuenta de que recurrir a su inventiva y contestar "tal vez es que ella no quiere verte después de la mierda que le dijiste" no iba a mejorar las cosas.

—En realidad…—intervino Lee haciendo que Sasuke se girase para mirarle mientras, a su espalda, Karin y Suigetsu hacían desesperados gestos de negación abriendo mucho los ojos— Ella no está aquí…

Los dos miembros de Taka se llevaron las manos a la cara ante la mirada extrañada de los que estaban junto a ellos. Ya era bastante raro oír a Sasuke preguntando por Sakura de cualquier modo, como para encima presenciar las reacciones de aquellos dos.

—Es verdad, al final no me habéis dicho dónde está Sakura-chan dattebayo —se unió Naruto con curiosidad.

Los ninjas de Konoha parecieron percibir el peligro que entrañaba responder a aquella pregunta pues ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a aclarar el paradero de la chica. Finalmente, Juugo se aclaró la garganta ignorando el codazo disimulado que le dio Suigetsu en el estómago y también el siguiente con más saña y menos disimulo.

—Ella se ha ido a buscar a Itachi —dijo Juugo—. Descubrió que no estaba lejos y quiso ir a hablar con él.

El Sharingan rodó en los ojos de Sasuke mientras la tensión del silencio llegaba a un límite insoportable y él trataba de asimilar aquello. Todo eso tenía que ser una broma. Se había despertado rodeado por un montón de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha mirándolo como si no hubieran estado años sin verse mientras él se convertía en un criminal, y para colmo, Sakura había decidido ir a hacer una excursión para hablar con su hermano muerto mientras un escuadrón de ninjas de élite estaba buscándola para matarla. Definitivamente aquello tenía que ser el infierno.

—¡Tú, imbécil! —espetó hacia Suigetsu que pegó un salto del susto.

—¿Y yo por qué? —gimoteó el chico quejándose de su injusto destino mientras trataba desesperadamente de poner a alguien delante.

—¡Tenías que hacer una puta cosa! ¡Una! —Acusó el Uchiha levantándose lentamente rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía Naruto— Mantenerla a salvo de esos ANBU. ¡Joder!

—Sasuke, los ANBU ya no serán un problema —intervino Shikamaru con seriedad—. Su misión ha sido cancelada.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Naruto, descolocado.

—La pena de muerte de Sasuke ha sido revocada, van a revisar su caso y por consiguiente el de Sakura también —informó Shikamaru asombrando al Uchiha que a duras penas controló su expresión. Naruto por otra parte, estalló en carcajadas y palmeó el hombro de su amigo casi enviándolo al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —se adelantó a preguntar Neji para alivio de Suigetsu por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de Sasuke.

—En realidad fue gracias a Sakura —confesó Shikamaru—. Ella lo dejó todo dispuesto para hacerme llegar un montón de documentos sobre operaciones secretas del Consejo que no habían sido autorizadas por la Hokage, muchas de ellas de los tiempos en los que Danzou hacía y deshacía a su antojo, pruebas de que la matanza del Clan Uchiha fue ordenada por ellos al temer un golpe de estado y que Uchiha Itachi la llevó a cabo para salvar a Sasuke de ser condenado también.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Sasuke comprendiendo por fin un poco del porque del odio que el chico tenía a la aldea, incluso Ino se cubrió la boca con las manos horrorizada por la verdad. El muchacho por su parte no reaccionó ni cambió su expresión de piedra, no se sentía cómodo entre aquella gente, no quería su lástima, no eran amigos, no eran nada para él y por lo tanto no le gustaban.

—Sakura sabía que esos documentos no podían hacerse públicos así como así, de modo que me los envió —continuó Shikamaru—. Con la ayuda de Temari y el Kazekage Gaara conseguimos sacar todo esto a la luz haciendo ver que ellos habían conseguido averiguar todo esto y avisaban a la Hokage por la alianza que existía entre las aldeas. De esta manera, el Consejo no pudo presionar a Tsunade para taparlo ni tampoco se dudó de su veracidad. Todo esto hizo dar la vuelta al caso de Sasuke ya que aunque él había actuado contra Danzou, la nueva situación parecía legitimar su acción. Aun queda el caso de la asociación con Akatsuki pero… en cualquier caso no será una gran condena. De igual modo, Sakura ya no está acusada de traición sino de insubordinación, tampoco debería tener demasiados problemas.

—¿Has oído eso, Teme? —reía Naruto exultante de felicidad.

—¿Qué pasará con los consejeros? —preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, sin dejarse influir por la alegría de Naruto.

—En este momento deben estar ocupándose de ellos —aseguró Shikamaru—. Tsunade envió un mensaje a Konoha antes de pedirme que partiera inmediatamente para hacer volver a los ANBU.

. */*/*/*/* .

Koharu oyó los pasos avanzando rápida y decididamente por el pasillo, sin embargo, no se levantó de su silla junto a la ventana. Ni siquiera apartó la vista del atardecer en la villa que se veía a través del cristal cuando llamaron a la puerta y exigieron que abriera. Tampoco cuando un sonoro portazo le indicó que habían entrado a la fuerza, de cualquier modo la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto, y ella ya sabía que venían a buscarla. No habría sabido explicar por qué, pero lo sabía, tal vez lo había estado esperando desde hacía ya tiempo y aquella tarde, cuando Homura no apareció para tomar el té con ella, supo que el momento había llegado.

—Koharu-sama —llamó con autoridad una grave voz a sus espaldas.

La anciana suspiró, en cierto modo era un alivio. Tal vez así, su conciencia pudiera descansar de una vez por todas y dejar de atormentarla cada noche. Danzou, Homura y ella hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer para proteger Konoha a toda costa, para que la aldea prevaleciera sobre cualquier cosa, incluso sobre ellos mismos… pero tal vez,… tal vez, se equivocaron.

Había querido borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, olvidarlo y decirse que era una tontería, que debía ser fuerte para servir a Konoha, y durante años funcionó, hasta que empezó a acudir a ella de forma más recurrente; hasta que empezó a recordar de nuevo el momento en el que supo que se habían equivocado. Fue al ver los ojos de aquel niño, el superviviente de los Uchiha, apenas un chiquillo de pelo negro que sacaron en brazos de aquella carnicería a la mañana siguiente, no hablaba, ni lloraba, ni siquiera parecía ver lo que había a su alrededor, su mirada vacía y sin brillo no la registro cuando pasó junto a ella, sin saber que era una de las culpables de la pérdida de su mundo. Pero Koharu sí lo vio y fue en ese momento cuando algo se removió en su interior. _"¿Qué hemos hecho?"_ pensó aquella noche. Sin embargo, se obligó a si misma a ignorar aquel sentimiento, a enterrarlo en el deber y seguir actuando en beneficio de Konoha, siempre por el bien mayor, sabiendo que un día iba a pagar por aquellos ojos vacíos y por todos los otros sufrimientos que había provocado en nombre de un bien mayor.

—Koharu-sama —repitió el hombre—. Hemos venido a detenerla en nombre de la Hokage. Está acusada de traición.

¿Traición? La anciana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste, podían acusarla de muchas cosas pero traición no era una de ellas. Todo lo que había hecho había sido precisamente para tratar de beneficiar a Konoha. Pero qué importaba ya. Al fin había llegado el momento y todo había acabado.

Lentamente Koharu se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Esperándola se encontraba Morino Ibiki acompañado por un puñado de ANBU. Recordaba a aquel ninja, él era un niño cuando ella ya estaba dejando de ser joven. Se acercó a él con pasos firmes y dignos permitiendo que los ANBU la rodearan sin tan siguiera inmutarse.

—Homura también ha sido detenido ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Koharu hacia Ibiki deteniéndose a su lado un instante.

—Sí, señora. La información que fue revelada recientemente a la Hokage destapó todas las operaciones que el Consejo había llevado a cabo sin la autorización del Hokage —informó Ibiki.

Koharu asintió poniéndose en marcha de nuevo, escoltada por los ANBU hacia la prisión. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la información que le había llegado a Tsunade, más aun teniendo en cuenta que ella misma era quien, en las sombras, había permitido y facilitado que Haruno Sakura diera con aquellos documentos a sabiendas de que la condena que caería sobre sí misma sería la muerte.

Muchas veces nuestro peor enemigo, es nuestra propia conciencia, pensó la anciana mientras recorría silenciosamente el pasillo, únicamente acompañada por el resonar de los pasos de sus centinelas.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, tengo que decir que esta vez el martes ha llegado demasiado pronto para mí :S pero finalmente aquí estoy a tiempo otra vez jaja_

_Sasuke se ha despertado por fin, recuperado de sus heridas gracias a Karin, aunque no le ha gustado demasiado el lugar ni la compañía, aunque era de esperarse. Por lo menos Shikamaru ha dado buenas noticias a todos anunciando la condena al Consejo y la retirada de la condena de muerte a Sasuke y Sakura._

_Oh, y al final se ha revelado que fue Koharu (la anciana consejera) la que permitió, sin que ella lo supiera, que Sakura encontrase los documentos sobre el Consejo y pudiera iniciar todo su plan._

_Sé que no ha salido nada sobre Sakura e Itachi, pero no os preocupéis que en el siguiente sabremos qué pasa con ellos. Me habéis preguntado sobre cuánto le queda al fic, yo calculo que unos dos o tres capítulos. Ya estamos en la recta final jeje. _

_*Bianca déjame tu correo (con espacios que si no se borra) y hablamos cómodamente :)_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

_Besos, Ela._


	27. Marcar la diferencia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 27. Marcar la diferencia_

Después de escuchar las noticias que habían traído Shikamaru y Temari, todos estaban hablando entre ellos sobre la repercusión que aquello tendría en la aldea o preguntando por mas detalles a los recién llegados tratando de asimilar cómo era posible que durante años sus gobernantes hubieran podido estar haciendo todas aquellas cosas con impunidad. Sasuke se había quedado al margen, apoyado en la pared, pensativo. Los demás, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, se habían alejado de él haciendo que pareciera tener una distancia de seguridad de un par de metros con el resto de la gente. No le importaba, él tampoco quería acercarse.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. La retirada de su condena le daba más o menos igual. La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado realmente por aquello puesto que él mismo había pensado ir a Konoha a destruirla así que claro que iban a querer matarle de cualquier forma. Por supuesto, estaba lo de Sakura, el hecho de que su propia aldea dejase de intentar acabar con ella era una buena noticia, al menos no tendría problemas por haberle ayudado. Pero era el hecho de que toda la verdad hubiera salido a la luz y los responsables de la muerte de su Clan hubieran sido ajusticiados, lo que le inquietaba. Su objetivo siempre había sido vengarse de ellos, hacerles pagar por todo, pero ahora había sido la propia Konoha la que se había encargado de eliminarlos. ¿Qué significaba aquello para él? Seguía enfadado, eso seguro, tenía demasiada rabia en su interior como para estar en paz simplemente por eso. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Destruirlo todo hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra? Sí, eso le decía el odio que burbujeaba en su sangre.

La gente de Konoha se había beneficiado del sacrificio de su clan, habían vivido en paz gracias al sufrimiento de su familia, al suyo. Él era un vengador, no un justiciero, y a un vengador no le importa cuantos inocentes tengan que sufrir por conseguir su objetivo… Sin embargo, los veía allí, a su alrededor, salvándole la vida cuando él amenazaba constantemente las suyas, arriesgándose para hacer justicia a alguien como él. Y luego estaba Sakura, siempre poniéndole a él por delante de sí misma, dándole todo y más ¿Se merecía ella ver su hogar destruido?

Todo aquello era demasiado complicado, no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida el camino de la venganza no era tan claro como lo había sido siempre. Sabía que debía vengarse, se lo debía a su familia, a su hermano pero… ¿Cómo decidir cuándo es suficiente? ¿Quién pone el límite para decir que el daño ha sido pagado? En su interior sabía que para él nada sería suficiente para compensar todo lo que había sufrido, podía reducir el mundo a cenizas y seguir sintiéndose así.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura, no podría concentrarse en toda aquella avalancha de novedades hasta que supiera que ella estaba bien. Los ANBU no eran los únicos peligros que había ahí afuera, sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, era inteligente y lo había demostrado con creces orquestando todo aquello. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de inquietarse, los "resucitados" de Kabuto seguían por ahí, además quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Itachi si realmente conseguía encontrarle.

—Estás pensando en ir a buscar a Sakura-chan ¿no? —dijo de pronto Naruto acercándose a él y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke elevó los ojos hacia él sin decir nada, manteniéndole la mirada.

—Itachi sigue siendo peligroso —dijo finalmente chascando la lengua con molestia—. Si se interpone entre él y su objetivo o trata de retenerle simplemente se limitará a quitarla de en medio, para él sólo es una chica de Konoha más.

—¿Crees que podría hacerle daño? —Preguntó Naruto escéptico— Por lo que yo vi, tú hermano está tratando de ayudar a Konoha. Él incluso está persiguiendo a Kabuto para parar su Edo Tensei, dattebayo.

—Mira, él no sabrá que ella es importante sólo… Espera ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Se interrumpió Sasuke muy serio.

—Me encanta oírte hablar de Sakura así ¿lo sabes? Eres tan tierno —se burló el muchacho con una sonrisa pícara— Aunque todavía me resulta demasiado raro y espeluznante. No estoy acostumbrado a que te guste algo, siempre estas poniendo cara de perro a todo. No te imagino siendo agradable con ella… ni con nadie. Siempre has sido un bastardo con todo el mundo, conmigo más.

—¡Idiota, céntrate! —siseó Sasuke asestándole un golpe en la cabeza— ¿Qué mierda es esa de que Itachi va tras Kabuto?

En ese momento, el Uchiha recordó que Sakura había mencionado algo parecido la última vez que habían hablado, pero en ese momento no le había hecho mucho caso a esa información, estaba demasiado furioso y dolido.

—Itachi dijo que buscaría a Kabuto para detener el Edo Tensei —dijo Naruto enfurruñado frotándose la nuca y lanzándole una torva mirada.

—Y Sakura ha ido a meterse en medio de eso —espetó Sasuke maldiciéndola interiormente—. ¿No había rumores de que Kabuto estaba al norte? ¿Dónde se le vio por última vez?

—Ehm… pues… —tartamudeó Naruto tratando de recordar.

—La última información que llegó sobre su paradero fue del escuadrón de Anko, desaparecieron por esta zona, en la frontera norte del país del Fuego —intervino Kakashi que se había interesado por la conversación, acercándose al oír mencionar a Kabuto—. Cuando la guerra estaba más activa sospechábamos que su base estaba por allí.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, Sasuke? —preguntó el chico rubio frunciendo levemente el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Proponer? —Repitió Sasuke con una mueca— A mí me da igual lo que vayáis a hacer vosotros, esto no es una puta excursión de la academia.

—Así que vas a ir a buscarla ¿no? —dijo de pronto Suigetsu entrometiéndose también en la conversación— ¿Has pensado que quizá a ella no le apetezca mucho verte? No fuiste precisamente agradable la última vez.

—No estaba tratando de ser agradable —bufó el Uchiha con desdén.

—¿Tratarás de serlo ahora? —sonrió forzadamente Suigetsu ante la mirada fulminante del chico.

—¿Así que lo que quieres es hablar con Sakura-chan porque fuiste un capullo con ella? —Se burló Naruto traviesamente— ¿Le pedirás que te perdone? ¿De rodillas?

—No te inventes chorradas, Naruto —siseó Sasuke—. No me gusta que se acerque a Itachi y más si Kabuto ronda por ahí, tengo una deuda con ella, eso es todo. Y si Sakura no quiere verme, perfecto, un jodido problema menos.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú dattebayo —masculló el chico por lo bajo.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestarle con una amenaza violenta hacia su integridad física, Kakashi intervino.

—Creo que Sasuke tiene razón. Deberíamos ir tras Sakura —opinó el jounin—. Además tiene que saber lo que ha pasado en Konoha, tiene que saber que hemos venido para llevarla a casa.

… "_A llevarla a casa"…_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sasuke haciendo que algo se retorciera incómodamente en su interior. Sakura iba a marcharse, a retomar su antigua vida… a volver a casa. ¿Pero él que iba a hacer? ¿Podía tener una vida normal después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Había lugar para él? ¿Quería realmente que lo hubiera cuando por dentro seguía furioso? Eran demasiadas preguntas y él ni siquiera había empezado a plantearse las respuestas.

—¿Qué dirección tomó Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke a Karin, que lo miraba en silencio como todos los demás. Al parecer, aunque habían parecido entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones, todos habían tenido un ojo puesto en él en la distancia, y en cuanto había comenzado a hablar le habían dedicado toda su atención.

—Se fue hacia el norte —contestó Karin.

—Bien —zanjó el Uchiha dándose la vuelta y extendiendo la palma de la mano hacia Naruto—. Devuélvemela.

—¿Qué? —espetó Naruto con una mueca de extrañeza.

—Mi katana —exigió Sasuke con poca paciencia—. Dámela.

No le había hecho ninguna gracia despertar desarmado, aunque teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba tampoco es que fuera una sorpresa. Estaba claro que no eran tan estúpidos como para dejar que siguiera armado sabiendo que podía acabar con todos ellos… de hecho, se preguntó por curiosidad si le costaría demasiado aun sin la katana. Tal vez sí, eran demasiados y aunque pareciera que no, estaban atentos a todos sus movimientos, además ocuparse de Naruto no era algo fácil después de todo y él estaba débil todavía.

—Yo no la tengo —confesó Naruto levantando las manos para remarcar su inocencia.

—Dobe, te lo advierto, no me…

—Ehmm… Esto… To-toma —tartamudeó débilmente una vocecilla aguda interrumpiendo al Uchiha, que volvió la mirada extrañado de encontrar a una temblorosa Hinata tendiéndole su katana con la cabeza gacha.

Esperando expectantes su reacción, Sasuke notó que Naruto se tensaba a su lado y Neji se erguía tras la chica en ademán protector.

—La-la cogí para que… no molestara mientras Ino te… curaba —musitó nerviosamente Hinata casi de manera inaudible sin tan siquiera atreverse a mirarle más que a pequeños vistazos de reojo.

Sasuke extendió lentamente la mano y tomó su arma con suavidad, sorprendido porque aquella chica que siempre había tenido miedo de acercarse a él, incluso de niños, hubiera decidido hablarle. El chico se limitó a dedicar un pequeño "Hmp" asintiendo hacia Hinata como única respuesta para alivio de los presentes.

—Siéntete afortunada, Hinata-chan —rió Naruto recuperando su buen humor y rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente—. Eso es lo más cortés que este idiota puede ser.

Sasuke no se dignó a responder, pero se aseguró de arreglárselas para golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con el mango de su katana mientras la guardaba de nuevo asegurada en su cinturón.

—Me largo —espetó el Uchiha cansado de tantas estupideces y deseando salir de allí. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una mano sobre la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo con cariño como si fuera un niño. Era Kakashi.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, chico —dijo el jounin— pero recuerda que no tienes porque hacerlo todo solo.

Sasuke sólo se quedó muy quieto, mirándole fijamente sin saber en realidad cómo reaccionar ante aquella inesperada muestra de afecto. No se lo merecía, lo sabía y el no saber cómo responder le resultaba incómodo. Seguía ahí plantado mirando a Kakashi, descolocado, ya que por alguna razón se sentía incapaz de hacer un desplante e ignorarle con una mueca de desagrado.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente Kakashi retirando la mano sin más comentarios para alivio del Uchiha que recuperó rápidamente la compostura fulminando, como siempre, a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar la mirada con él.

. */*/*/*/* .

Una vez más, Sakura se maravilló de cómo los cascotes de las explosiones que provocaba Kabuto a su alrededor pasaban sin rozarla gracias al Susanoo de Itachi. La chica había conseguido llegar junto al Uchiha quien seguía observando a su adversario aguantando sus ataques sin hacer nada.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de vencerle sin matarle —dijo Itachi al notar que Sakura miraba nerviosamente alrededor—. Lo complicado es que si me muevo para atacarle, tú quedarás expuesta.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo la chica volviéndose para mirarle—. Yo podré arreglármelas, lo importante es parar a Kabuto. No tengo tus habilidades pero no soy totalmente inútil, ocúpate de hacer lo que has venido a hacer.

—Hmp —guñó Itachi enarcando una ceja—. Asegúrate de alejarte de aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

—Es lo que había pensado hacer —suspiró Sakura— hasta que la he visto. A unos metros de Kabuto, en el suelo, hay una chica… espero que desmayada. Se llama Anko, es de Konoha. No puedo dejarla aquí.

—… —el Uchiha frunció el ceño buscando con la mirada lo que la chica señalaba y encontrando, efectivamente, una mujer tendida en el suelo.

De nuevo, uno de los sellos explosivos de Kabuto explotó a su lado sin mayores consecuencias. Sabían perfectamente que aquello no era un verdadero ataque, sólo estaba calibrando la situación, provocando a Itachi a que atacara para comenzar la verdadera pelea.

—Itachi —dijo Sakura, sorprendiendo al chico al llamarle por su nombre y agarrarle de la manga—, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo trataré de llegar hasta Anko y sacarla de aquí, si lo consigo tal vez podría traer a Naruto para ayudar, él no estaba demasiado lejos cuando me marché.

—Pensaba que era Sasuke quien estaba contigo ya que viniste a interceder por él —inquirió Itachi.

—Lo estaba… pero él no querrá verme —confesó Sakura apartando la vista tratando de esconder el dolor que le producía—. Eso no importa ahora.

Sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más, Sakura salió disparada de la protección del Susanoo corriendo hacia Anko lo más rápido que le daban los pies. Sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que Kabuto comenzara a atacarla o descubriera lo que iba a hacer.

—Bien, bien, por fin comenzamos a jugar en serio —rió Kabuto con un siseó de reptil.

Sakura esquivó con un par de saltos las serpientes que Kabuto mandó hacia ella y trató de seguir corriendo sin perder de vista su objetivo, hasta que una de ellas se le enroscó alrededor del tobillo haciéndola tropezar. Afortunadamente, consiguió rebanarle la cabeza con un kunai antes de que le hincara sus venenosos colmillos en la pierna. La parte mala era que ahora se encontraba rodeada de víboras enormes que siseaban amenazadoramente hacia ella.

La risa de Kabuto al ver a la chica en apuros se cortó en seco cuando Itachi lanzó hacia él un aluvión de shurikens que le hicieron saltar hacia atrás, aferrándose precipitadamente a la capucha de su capa para evitar mirar a los ojos al Uchiha.

—No tengo intención de dejarme atrapar por tu Sharingan, Itachi —dijo Kabuto sonriendo—. Eso alargaría demasiado las cosas y me gustaría tenerlo todo atado para cuando llegue nuestro querido Sasuke.

Sakura evitó girarse a mirarle sorprendida ya que era peligroso perder de vista a las serpientes que la acechaban. ¿Qué Sasuke iba a llegar? Eso no era posible, Sasuke debía estar ahora mismo buscando la mejor manera para destruir Konoha, justamente en dirección contraria al lugar en el que estaban.

Itachi no cambió su expresión aunque era obvio que no se esperaba aquello.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabíais? —Dijo Kabuto con falsa afectación—. Él viene hacia aquí acompañado por Naruto y un puñado de ninjas de Konoha, pero tranquilos, les he dejado un par de sorpresas para que nos dejen un poco más de tiempo.

Sin casi darle tiempo a terminar de hablar, Itachi se desvaneció en una bandada de cuervos para volver a aparecer en un parpadeo tras Kabuto y, sin perder un segundo, tiró fuertemente de los hilos ninja que llevaba en las manos destinados a atrapar a su contrincante e inmovilizarle. Sin embargo, las cuerdas sólo se enredaron alrededor de la capa vacía de Kabuto a la vez que una especie de cuerpo serpenteante se escabullía hacia las rocas.

Sakura había conseguido deshacerse de las serpientes que quedaban a su alrededor con unos cuantos de sus golpes rompesuelos y otros afortunados movimientos de kunai, sin embargo, no bajó la guardia.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Le has herido? —Preguntó ansiosamente Sakura mirando en todas las direcciones preparándose para un posible ataque.

Itachi escaneaba el terreno con su Sharingan muy concentrado en encontrar a la serpiente en la que se había convertido Kabuto.

—No —contestó el Uchiha—, creo que ha mudado de piel igual que hacía Orochimaru. Su chakra está disperso y no puedo ver con seguridad dónde está el real.

—Maldito sea —masculló Sakura con desagrado—. ¿Así que es como una especie de copia de Orochimaru?

Antes de que Itachi contestara oyeron la voz de Kabuto elevarse desde un rincón oscuro entre las rocas.

—Pareces incluso ofendida por que yo haya tomado el poder de Orochimaru —dijo Kabuto—. Sin embargo, tú que no tienes ninguna línea de sangre especial, más que nadie deberías comprenderme. ¿No estás cansada de ser menospreciada por no haber nacido con las habilidades que poseen los grandes linajes de ninjas? Yo no pienso conformarme con eso. Con mi propio esfuerzo, he conseguido reunir todas esas habilidades en mí y así poder saber quién soy en realidad, cual es el significado.

El antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru había salido por fin de las sombras mostrando un aspecto similar al de una serpiente albina con brazos y piernas, incluso tenía algo similar a cuernos, aunque conservaba sus características gafas redondas sobre sus ojos rasgados.

—Eres estúpido si piensas que el poder que tienes es lo que dice quien eres, lo que define a alguien no son sus habilidades o poder, ya sea mucho o poco, sino lo que hace con ello —espetó Sakura con desprecio—. Apropiarse las habilidades de otros no es conseguir las cosas por uno mismo.

—Y por esa limitada forma de pensar es por la que jamás conseguirás marcar la diferencia —contestó Kabuto con desdén, centrando de nuevo su atención en Itachi que seguía mirándole imperturbable.

Sakura apretó los puños con furia ante aquellas palabras. No le gustaba que fuera aquel estúpido quien lo dijera, pero que hasta él lo notara sólo ponía en evidencia que era cierto. Siempre había sido demasiado débil como para marcar realmente la diferencia, para cambiar el curso de las cosas por más que lo intentase… La chica volvió su vista hacia Anko tratando de centrarse de nuevo en su cometido cuando vio que Kabuto llevaba en la mano un kunai con una etiqueta colgando.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a tomar el control —sonrió forzadamente Kabuto—. Todo lo que intentes será inútil. No quieres matarme porque así no pararás la técnica así que no conseguirás vencerme. Admítelo, no tiene puntos débiles.

Itachi elevó un poco la comisura de los labios en algo que era más un desafío que un amago de sonrisa.

—Eso lo veremos —declaró con confianza.

. */*/*/*/* .

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido unos instantes en aquella llanura, o al menos eso le parecía a Karin al observar las expresiones de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Jamás había visto a Suigetsu tan serio y pálido, y el pobre Juugo parecía a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Cuando habían salido en busca de Sakura habían pensado que sería algo sencillo. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera llegado junto a Itachi todavía, así que sólo tenían que seguirla y fin del asunto, después ya se vería. Ino se había quedado cuidando a Kiba que estaba agotado por el viaje. Y aunque Sasuke no estaba en su mejor momento después de reponerse "milagrosamente" de sus terribles heridas, era inútil que alguien tratara de sugerirle que se quedara.

La comitiva que a los miembros del antiguo Taka les había parecido excesiva —"estos de Konoha lo hacen todo a lo grande" había dicho Suigetsu— finalmente había resultado ser un acierto cuando las malas noticias comenzaron a llegar.

La primera en darse cuenta fue, evidentemente, Karin. Ya habían avanzado varios kilómetros dejando el pueblo muy atrás cuando detectó varias presencias de chakra saliéndoles al paso más adelante, e inmediatamente identificó que se trataba de ninjas revividos por el Edo Tensei. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos era Madara o habían estado en muy serios problemas. Aun así, la presencia de aquellos enemigos era muy preocupante, pues además de ser peligrosos significaba que Kabuto estaba tramando algo.

—He detectado la presencia de cuatro chakras revividos por el Edo Tensei —anunció Karin con seriedad—. Van a cortarnos el paso de un momento a otro.

—Debe ser cierto que Kabuto se esconde por aquí entonces —opinó Neji seriamente—. Tal vez quiera evitar que encontremos su base.

—¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿La has encontrado? ¿Está bien dattebayo? —preguntó ansiosamente Naruto.

—No lo sé… —musitó Karin dando un vistazo inseguro hacia Sasuke que mantenía una expresión seria e inescrutable—. Puedo tratar de ampliar un poco mi percepción…

Bajo la presión y expectación de todas las miradas, Karin cerró los ojos formando un sello con sus manos y concentrándose en abarcar el máximo territorio posible con su radar. Encontró el chakra de Sakura más cerca de lo que había pensado aunque lamentablemente, tal y cómo había temido, no estaba sóla.

—La he encontrado —dijo la chica pelirroja usando un tono calmado—. Está bien pero Itachi y Kabuto también están allí, hay una tercera persona pero no logro reconocer su chakra.

—Fantástico —espetó Suigetsu con sarcasmo. La situación se había complicado por momentos, Kabuto no era una persona a la que le apeteciese volver a ver a no ser que fuese dentro de una caja de pino. Y luego estaban todos aquellos resucitados a los que no podía herir ni matar. La cosa no podía ir mejor.

—¿Crees que esos ninja revividos tratarán de impedirnos llegar hasta ellos? —preguntó Lee.

—Es lo más probable —contestó Karin con una mueca de desagrado. No creía que Kabuto hubiera puesto a aquellos ninjas allí por casualidad.

—Hmp —Sasuke simplemente frunció el ceño y musitó—. Eso ya lo veremos.

Sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, el Uchiha salió disparado, corriendo en dirección norte tan rápido como podía. Sakura estaba en mitad de un encontronazo entre Itachi y Kabuto, esa estúpida molestia siempre se las arreglaba para estar en el medio de todos los problemas. ¿Es que no podía quedarse quieta durante un jodido segundo?

—¡Sasuke espera dattebayo! —gritó Naruto corriendo tras su amigo.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar que ellos se ocuparan —sugirió Suigetsu sin demasiada esperanza de ser tenido en cuenta.

No llevaban más de unos minutos tratando de seguir la apresurada carrera de Sasuke y Naruto, cuando vieron que el primero hacía un quiebro extraño para esquivar algo que se estrelló precipitadamente en el suelo levantando polvo.

—Os lo dije —espetó Karin maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Lo que Sasuke había esquivado resultó ser una marioneta de las que usan los ninjas marionetistas, a la que pronto se unió otra obstruyéndole el camino cuando el muchacho trató de pasar de nuevo. El Uchiha no se anduvo por las ramas y no dudó en utilizar el fuego negro del Amaterasu para reducir aquellas marionetas a cenizas. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo avanzar mucho cuando un ninja envuelto en vendas se interpuso.

—Apártate de mi camino —advirtió Sasuke con peligrosa frialdad.

—No es decisión mía hacer eso —le recordó el ninja seriamente cortés.

Naruto le reconoció como Mū, el Segundo Tsuchikage, contra el que había luchado antes de que Kabuto decidiera replegar a sus tropas tras la muerte de Tobi. Junto a él apareció la anciana Chiyo quien había muerto para salvar la vida de Gaara, las marionetas que había destruido Sasuke debían ser suyas.

—Eso me da igual —sentenció el Uchiha realizando unos rápidos sellos antes de lanzar una bola de fuego. No iba a permitirse perder el tiempo.

Los dos ninjas que obstruían el paso saltaron para esquivar el ataque y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar hasta que la aparición de unas enormes y afiladas aristas de hueso en el suelo le detuvo. En esa ocasión, aun no habían pasado un par de segundos cuando fue Naruto quien se lanzó contra aquella nueva barrera con un enorme Rasengan girando en su mano, consiguiendo derruir una parte que Sasuke no tardó en atravesar.

El chico rubio se giró un momento, dudando antes de decidirse a segur a su amigo, pues Chiyo había repuesto sus marionetas y recordaba a Mū como un fuerte oponente, además aquella barrera de hueso sólo podía pertenecer a una persona… Kimimaro.

Un choque metálico le hizo volver la vista hacia Sasuke, pero aunque este tenía la katana desenvainada, era Kakashi quien había saltado para repeler con la espada de Zabuza el ataque del último ninja resucitado que Kabuto había enviado.

—Rápido, id a buscar a Sakura —dijo Kakashi—. Nosotros les retendremos.

Ambos muchachos asintieron reanudando su camino, como si se tratara de una de las misiones que hicieron juntos como gennin.

La frase de Kakashi habría provocado un ácido comentario sarcástico por parte de Suigetsu de no ser porque el chico había reconocido al enemigo con el que el jounin había cruzado su espada.

—Mangetsu… —pronunció el muchacho casi sin voz al ver que no se trataba de otro que de su hermano.

. */*/*/*/* .

La lucha entre Itachi y Kabuto se había recrudecido. Ambos atacaban y esquivaban a partes iguales los envites del otro. Mientras, Sakura había conseguido llegar hasta Anko. Afortunadamente, la chica estaba únicamente inconsciente y algo magullada, sin demasiados daños graves que pudieran poner en peligro su vida.

La kunoichi sabía que ya tendría que haber cargado a Anko y haber huido de allí, ese era el plan, llegar hasta ella y sacarla de allí rezando porque Kabuto no se diera cuenta de que eran un blanco estúpidamente fácil al huir de ese modo. Sin embargo, seguía allí sin decidirse a marcharse a pesar de que, tal y como Kabuto había dado a entender, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcar la diferencia en aquello. Aun así, veía como Kabuto intentaba una y otra vez poner en Itachi aquel kunai con ese amuleto que le permitiría controlarlo de nuevo, si eso llegaba a ocurrir estarían perdidos. Tal vez, si ella consiguiera distraer un poco a su oponente, el Uchiha podría concentrarse en acabar con él en lugar de esquivarlo constantemente.

Decidió que al menos podía ayudar un poco en eso, una distracción oportuna que inclinara la balanza. Anko no corría peligro por el momento así que lo más importante ahora era parar a Kabuto. De modo que cargó chakra en su puño y corrió hacia la pelea determinada a ser útil al menos en eso. Se equivocó.

Kabuto sintió su movimiento sin tener que mirar, ya que sus sentidos estaban agudizados por su fusión con la serpiente y su única reacción fue una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzar hacia ella la sierpe que tenía unida al cuerpo. Sakura saltó para tratar de esquivarla y entonces en esa milésima de segundo comprendió su error, pues a pesar de que le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella, Itachi se había girado para ayudarla apartando por un segundo su atención de Kabuto.

La sonrisa del antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru se ensanchó alargando la mano para aprovechar ese inesperado hueco en la defensa del Uchiha para tratar de introducir en él el amuleto de control.

En ese momento Sakura oyó un grito que le llegó lejano y vio sorprendida como la katana de Sasuke volaba en su dirección con la intención de atravesar a la serpiente que estaba a centímetros de caer sobre ella. Su mente pareció pensarlo todo al mismo tiempo o tal vez no pensar en absoluto, ya que sorprendiendo a todos consiguió agarrar la katana al vuelo hiriéndose con la electricidad y realizando un giro en mitad del salto, en ese mínimo instante en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse leyó los labios de Kabuto murmurando "¿Qué haces?"

—Marcar la diferencia —dijo Sakura con fiereza, y descargó el filo sobre la cintura de Itachi atravesándolo con un tajo horizontal de parte a parte, justo antes de que la serpiente cayera sobre ella golpeándola fuertemente y lanzándola al suelo.

Sakura oyó un grito de dolor y cómo algo caía al suelo con un pequeño golpe sordo. Sonrió con la boca llena de sangre, todavía tumbada en el suelo y dolorida por el ataque de la serpiente, pues supo sin tener que mirar que al atravesar a Itachi con la katana, algo de lo que se recuperaría, había conseguido cortarle la mano a Kabuto impidiendo que colocase su amuleto en el Uchiha.

—Jódete, hijo de puta —dijo Sakura casi en un graznido por el dolor de sus propias heridas pero sin poder evitar una carcajada.

—Estás como una puta cabra ¿lo sabes?.

Sakura frenó su sufrida risa al oír aquellas palabras y abriendo mucho los ojos, de pronto cayó en la cuenta lo que significaba la katana que todavía llevaba en la mano.

—Sasuke… —musitó con voz rota.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Sí, lo sé T.T pido perdón, de verdad, de verdad que si hubiera podido actualizar antes lo habría hecho, he recibido vuestros reviews preocupándoos por mi salud y por estar una semana desaparecida, muchas gracias por eso y por comprenderlo, me daba mucha pena no poder subir el capítulo en ese mismo momento pero lo tenía sin terminar. Creí que conseguiría publicarlo el miércoles o el jueves pasado pero entre unas cosas y otras no conseguía escribir lo que realmente quería y tampoco quería que por las prisas me saliera un capítulo apresurado que fastidiara el fic. No me gusta dejar notas que parecen capítulos porque crean falsas ilusiones y eso sabe muy malo así que no pude avisaros :(_

_Os agradezco de verdad vuestra paciencia, trataré de publicar el siguiente el próximo martes, aunque esta vez para dolor de mi corazón no os lo puedo asegurar al 100% así que si me retraso no os alarméis que como mucho mucho será hasta el martes siguiente o antes si puedo._

_Bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo, estamos en la recta final ya lo veis, yo calculo que quedará otro y el epílogo. Las cosas ya van tomando su cauce y los personajes vuelven a reunirse. Incluso Mangetsu y Suigetsu :O. Espero que se haya entendido bien la escena final en la que Sakura ataca a Kabuto a través de Itachi._

_Sasuke por su parte sigue con sus sentimientos contradictorios es como un "quiero y no puedo" "puedo pero no quiero querer" jaja_

_De momento no sé que más comentaros aunque luego seguro que se me ocurren mil cosas que faltan. Sólo volver a agradeceos vuestra paciencia y preocupación (me enterneció mucho en serio). Ah, y si alguien ve a mi inspiración tratando de huir (cosa que hace mucho últimamente) pegadle un tiro en la pierna por favor, la quiero viva._

_Besos, Ela._


	28. Su razón para luchar

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 28. Su razón para luchar_

—Mangetsu…

El ninja que había cruzado espadas con Kakashi se apartó de un salto de su oponente y tomó distancia para mirar hacia el muchacho, que seguía paralizado observándole con la cara pálida.

—Suigetsu… —dijo el espadachín, sorprendido al reconocer a su hermano pequeño— No esperaba verte de nuevo, hermano… No de esta forma.

—Joder —musitó Suigetsu carraspeando por su voz rota y parpadeando más de lo normal. Tenía que recobrar la compostura, no era momento de venirse abajo, él no. Debía sonreír, hacer algún chiste que demostrara lo poco que le afectaba la situación, cualquiera de esas payasadas que solía hacer para desviar la tensión. Sin embargo, por una vez, no pudo.

Karin observaba a su compañero titubear, viéndolo descolocado por primera vez, sin una palabra mordaz que acudiera a sus labios. Suigetsu nunca había hablado de su vida ni de su pasado. Jamás se había lamentado ni quejado de algún posible drama en su niñez, sólo se había mostrado como alguien alegre y despreocupado, algo sádico y obsesionado con las espadas. Únicamente a ella le había dejado entrever que su hermano había sido importante para él, que una vez había tenido un sueño y que esas espadas eran lo único que quedaba de él.

—Has crecido —apreció Mangetsu con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada—. Espero que hayas llegado a ser ese gran espadachín que planeabas cuando entrenábamos juntos… porque vas a tener que derrotarme, Suigetsu.

—… —No hubo palabras mordaces en la boca de Suigetsu a las que acudir, cualquier tipo de sonido parecía atascado en su lengua. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo su hermano, no era un desafío, era ayuda, Mangetsu siempre había odiado estar encerrado y en ese momento era prisionero de su propio cuerpo. Estaba confiando en que él conseguiría salvarle, en que se había convertido en alguien de quien estar orgulloso, un gran espadachín. ¿Y qué era en realidad? Nada. Un chico que había estado años encerrado en un tanque de agua, que no pertenecía a ningún lugar ni había conseguido nada importante, por Kami si ni siquiera tenía una espada…

A su alrededor, las cosas habían dejado de estar tan calmadas. Temari y Shikamaru habían combinado fuerzas para impedir que la anciana Chiyo siguiera a Sasuke y Naruto, mientras Hinata, Neji y Lee se enfrentaban a Mu con el mismo objetivo y más dificultades puesto que su oponente tenía la habilidad de volverse prácticamente invisible. Juugo, por su parte, se encontraba en un estado similar al de Suigetsu.

El gigantón había enmudecido al encontrarse frente a frente con Kimimaro. Para ninguno de los miembros de Taka era un secreto lo que ese hombre significaba para Juugo, había sido su mejor amigo, prácticamente su razón para vivir, ya que era el único que podía darle la seguridad de controlar sus ataques. Incluso se había unido al grupo de Sasuke en un principio sólo para comprobar si el sacrificio de su amigo había merecido la pena.

—Juugo… veo que has conseguido controlar tu afección —apreció Kimimaro dejando entrever algo de afecto en su tono—. Te dije que no estarías encerrado para siempre.

—… Lo estuve… —confesó Juugo con un hilo de voz— durante mucho tiempo después de que murieras hasta que Sasuke vino por mí.

—Sasuke… el deseo de Orochimaru-sama. Me enteré de que el maestro Orochimaru había muerto… —dijo Kimimaro pensativo, mostrándose apenado por el hombre al que había seguido con verdadera devoción— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Juugo? Odias la guerra y esta no es la tuya.

—Tampoco es la tuya —remarcó el gigantón.

—No, pero yo no tengo elección —reconoció Kimimaro—. Hazte a un lado Juugo, de verdad no quiero tener que hacerte daño.

—No voy a hacer eso —dijo Juugo con firmeza sorprendiendo a su antiguo amigo—. Durante toda mi vida he estado apartándome, escondiéndome de todo para no herir a nadie o por miedo, y por eso siempre estaba solo y asustado en la oscuridad. Pero ahora ya no estoy solo y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a las personas que me sacaron de esa oscuridad… incluido tú, Kimimaro.

—Me gustaría poder creerte —reconoció Kimimaro—. Pero tanto la vida como la muerte me han enseñado que no hay otro destino posible para mí.

Dicho esto se lanzó hacia Juugo usando las aristas afiladas que había hecho salir de sus huesos como arma. El gigantón tuvo que endurecer su brazo para usarlo como escudo cuando su antiguo amigo se le echó encima haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo comenzando una refriega.

El ruido que provocó el choque entre los dos contrincantes hizo que Suigetsu volviera la cabeza por un segundo para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

—No te distraigas, Suigetsu —avisó Mangetsu segundos antes de golpearle fuertemente haciéndole caer al suelo con un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

—Sigues igual de capullo —jadeó Suigetsu poniéndose en pie con dificultad y preparándose para frenar el siguiente.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke y Naruto habían aprovechado que los demás los cubrían para salir corriendo hacia el lugar en el que Karin había detectado a Sakura y no habían tardado demasiado en encontrarla… y con ella a Itachi y Kabuto.

A pesar de saber que su hermano había sido revivido por el Edo Tensei, Sasuke mentiría si dijera que no le afectó el verlo de nuevo con vida, luchando, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tal y como lo recordaba. Había pensado tanto en él después de que muriera que sus recuerdos se mezclaban con las pesadillas y el anhelo de volver a verlo, de todo lo que habría querido decirle ahora que sabía la verdad.

—Allí está Sakura-chan, parece que está bien —dijo Naruto aliviado—. ¿Esa es Anko dattebayo?

Sin embargo, el alivio de ver a Sakura sana y salva no duró más de un segundo cuando contemplaron horrorizados cómo la chica se lanzaba corriendo hacia la pelea. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke captaron rápidamente el movimiento de Kabuto lanzando una gran serpiente para atacarla y supo que estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo hasta dónde estaba Sakura. De modo que desenvainó su katana y la lanzó con la intención de ensartar a aquella víbora antes de que pudiera atacarla.

—¿Pero qué… —oyó mascullar a Naruto tras él cuando, sorpresivamente, Sakura realizó un quiebro en mitad de su salto para atrapar la katana al vuelo y la descargó sobre Itachi para alcanzar a Kabuto a través de él, sin hacer nada por evitar que la serpiente se le viniera encima.

—Jodida loca —siseó Sasuke impresionado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo al verla caer herida al suelo.

Sin perder un segundo, el Uchiha se acercó a Sakura que yacía tumbada en el suelo, sangrando por las largas heridas que los colmillos de la serpiente habían abierto en su hombro izquierdo, aferrando todavía su katana con la mano derecha y riendo entre toses como si fuera una perturbada.

—Jódete, hijo de puta —oyó que decía la chica con deleite en respuesta al grito de Kabuto, a pesar del evidente dolor que debía estar sintiendo por los golpes y heridas.

—Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabes? —espetó Sasuke sin poder evitarlo. Esa chica siempre estaba corriendo hacia la muerte de una manera u otra. Inconsciente. Estúpida.

—Sasuke… —susurró con un hilo de voz quebrado. Sus ojos se encontraron y durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, sólo se sostuvieron la mirada, las palabras y acciones de su último encuentro todavía pesaban demasiado entre ellos.

—Estás sangrando —señaló Sasuke con seriedad cabeceando ligeramente hacia su hombro.

—Sí —reconoció Sakura como si se diera cuenta por primera vez.

La chica movió la mano llevársela al hombro y curarse pero detuvo su gesto al notar que todavía aferraba la katana de Sasuke. Lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia el Uchiha que seguía observándola, de pie, impasible, y apretó los dientes con dolor para tratar de incorporarse un poco y tenderle el arma a su dueño.

—…Gracias por… —ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando las gracias, ¿por tratar de salvarla?, ¿por "prestarle" su arma?, ¿por volver? La distancia y tensión que parecía haber entre ellos ahora dificultaba el elegir las palabras adecuadas.

Sasuke se agachó junto a ella en silencio y tomó la katana que le tendía sin rozar su mano. Sus ojos, esta vez más cerca, volvieron a encontrar los de ella que estaban húmedos, luchando por no derramar una sola lágrima mientras la chica contenía el aliento. No dejaba de ser curioso que pareciese estar más alterada por su presencia que minutos atrás cuando estaba siendo atacada por una serpiente y poniendo su vida en peligro.

—Sigues sangrando —remarcó Sasuke en tono más bajo ignorando las palabras de la chica. La situación era demasiado tensa para ambos, él no sabía muy bien qué quería decir o hacer. Había pensado que no volvería a verla cuando había acudido al encuentro de Naruto y el corazón le había dolido por ello, después sólo había querido ponerla a salvo, comprobar que estaba bien y ahora que la tenía delante volvía a recordar que le había engañado y a ver cómo se ponía en peligro una y otra vez por todos.

Sakura se tocó el hombro usando su jutsu médico para cortar la hemorragia y reparar el daño interno que le hubiera podido ocasionar el golpe, que su cuerpo ya había comenzado a curar desde el momento en el que se produjo. El veneno de la serpiente no le preocupaba demasiado, durante su entrenamiento como médico ninja había trabajado lo suficiente con venenos como para asegurarse de hacerse inmune a la mayoría de ellos.

—Te dije que volvieras a casa, joder. ¿No podías hacer caso por una puta vez? —Espetó de pronto Sasuke— ¿Es que no piensas parar hasta conseguir que te maten? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Yo sólo quería ayudar —contestó Sakura abrumada— pensé que podía ser útil.

—Mierda —bufó hoscamente el muchacho en respuesta—. Tal vez deberías pensar en ayudarte un poco a ti misma para variar.

La respuesta de la chica fue cortada por la voz de Naruto que se acercó a ellos seguido de Itachi, ya recuperado del "ataque" de Sakura. Kabuto parecía haberse escondido por el momento aunque eso no garantizaba nada.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien dattebayo? —Exclamó el muchacho rubio agachándose levantándola en el aire con un enorme abrazo— ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!

—Naruto —dijo Sakura con tono cariñoso y la voz amortiguada por el abrazo del chico. Le rodeo con los brazos correspondiendo a su amigo— Te he echado de menos.

Sasuke se puso en pie manteniéndose al margen del emotivo reencuentro entre sus compañeros. Sintiendo celos a pesar de no quererlo, porque él habría deseado llegar y levantar a Sakura de un abrazo y sin embargo seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo porque seguía enfadado por su engaño, a pesar de que casi se había vuelto loco pensando en que podía pasarle algo.

El muchacho apartó la vista de Sakura y Naruto y se topó frente a frente con Itachi que lo miraba con su habitual inexpresión, haciendo imposible adivinar lo que pensaba hasta que ladeó una pequeña media sonrisa y una chispa de calidez prendió en sus ojos, ahora de extraño color debido al Edo Tensei.

—Itachi —Sasuke lo dijo casi en un susurro. La preocupación por Sakura le había impedido pensar en lo que realmente significaba volver a ver a su hermano y ahora que lo tenía delante finalmente, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó el mayor de los Uchiha con voz profunda.

El muchacho sólo lo miró en silencio. Había tantas cosas que había pensado que quería decirle y ahora no podía pensar en ninguna. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se le dice a un hermano al que has querido y odiado tanto? A un hermano que murió por ti… que tú mataste. Quería reclamarle la verdad que le había ocultado toda su vida, quería decirle que no le odiaba aunque no sabía si eso era del todo cierto, quería que le dijera porqué y a la vez no sabía si realmente quería saberlo. Afortunadamente, Sakura rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento, Itachi. ¿Te ha dolido mucho? Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido… —se apresuró a disculparse la chica saliendo de los brazos de Naruto.

—Hmp —Itachi ladeó la cabeza observándola—. Puedo decir que no hay mucha gente que consiga sorprenderme de ese modo.

Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y ladeó una indecisa sonrisa sin tener muy claro si era una buena o mala apreciación.

—Sí, realmente toda una sorpresa —oyeron la voz de Kabuto con un siseo de ira—. Al final la niña ha sacado sus uñas… aunque sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre.

Kabuto había reaparecido ante ellos y miraba a Sakura con desprecio mientras levantaba el muñón que ella le había hecho y del que ahora estaba saliendo una mano nueva regenerándose de alguna manera.

—Hmp. Tal vez no ha cortado a la altura adecuada —opinó Sasuke en tono peligroso, refiriéndose a que seguramente no le volvería a crecer otra cabeza si se la cortaba.

Sakura vio cómo el Sharingan de Sasuke giraba al tiempo que enfocaba a Kabuto preparado para abrasarle entre las llamas del Amaterasu, y agarró rápidamente al Uchiha por la camisa tirando de él para impedir su ataque.

—¡No lo mates! —gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Itachi.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido por la repentina preocupación coordinada de su hermano y Sakura por la vida de Kabuto.

—¿Qué? ¡Acaba con él, Teme, dattebayo! —se quejó Naruto indignado.

—Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso —pidió Sakura tirando más de su camisa para enfatizar sus palabras.

Entonces, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos mirando a la chica horrorizado como si de pronto hubiera llegado a una alarmante conclusión irrefutable.

—¡Dime que no le has puesto uno de esos sellos vinculantes, Sakura-chan!

—¿Qué? —gruñó Sasuke sonando como un ladrido y fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No soy estúpida Naruto —se indignó Sakura—. No utilizo un sello con cada persona que me cruzo, idiota.

—Eso es discutible desde que se lo pusiste a Sasuke dattebayo —le recordó Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. Eso fue una locura.

—Exagerado… —masculló la chica sabiendo que en el fondo tenía algo de razón.

—¿Te ató con un sello vinculante? —preguntó Itachi a su hermano sin poder ocultar una chispa de diversión en su tono.

—¿Y qué? —bufó Sasuke oscamente desafiándole a decir algo sobre ello.

—Nada, nada —aseguró Itachi.

—¿Y por qué no puedo matar a ese hijo de puta? —preguntó el menor de los Uchiha cambiando de tema.

—Porque si muere el Edo Tensei no se detendrá y todas las personas que ha revivido continuarán siguiendo sus órdenes —explicó Sakura.

—¿Y por qué habría de importarme a mí eso? —replicó Sasuke fríamente, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la expresión dolida de la chica. Había querido demostrarle lo poco que le importaba aquella causa para proteger Konoha, pero había olvidado que para ella era importante y que sus palabras podían herirla más fácilmente que cualquier arma.

—En realidad, no creo que sea muy conveniente para nadie que un puñado de ninjas inmortales con chakra ilimitado vayan descontrolados por ahí —le hizo ver Itachi con su habitual calma.

—Hmp… —tenía que admitir que en eso su hermano tenía un punto, no era una buena idea dejar que los ninjas que Kabuto había resucitado siguieran en este mundo, no serían más que un estorbo para lo que fuera que decidiera hacer finalmente.

Sakura se había apartado levemente de Sasuke ante su cortante respuesta y había bajado la vista mordiéndose el labio para evitar sus ojos. Pero entonces, algo había llamado su atención haciéndole fruncir el ceño, alarmada.

—Sasuke. ¿Esto es sangre? —Preguntó la chica tirando de su camisa que mostraba, efectivamente, una gran mancha de sangre seca resaltando sobre el blanco de la tela que presentaba también varios rasgones.

El Uchiha se limitó a chascar la lengua quitándole importancia. Lo último que quería era que Sakura se enterase de lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer para asegurarse de que ella pudiera regresar a Konoha.

—No es mía —mintió sin inmutarse, mientras la chica apartaba ansiosamente su rasgada camisa para comprobar su estado.

—Mentira. Puedo ver las vendas, Sasuke —espetó Sakura indignada y preocupada—. Estás herido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy bien, peleé con Naruto, eso es todo —dijo Sasuke finalmente reteniéndola por las muñecas para apartarla y mirarla a los ojos, asegurándose así de que no siguiera insistiendo.

Un movimiento en su visión periférica alertó al Uchiha que activó su Susano al mismo tiempo que su hermano para repeler la gran bola de fuego que Kabuto les había enviado. Al parecer, ya se había recuperado y estaba listo para seguir con la pelea.

—Sasuke, acabemos con esto —llamó Itachi adelantándose.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y asintió con seriedad para después girarse y mirar a Naruto.

—Quédate con ella —ordenó con vehemencia.

Naruto iba a protestar diciéndole que él no pensaba quedarse al margen, hasta que vio la decisión en los ojos de su amigo y comprendió que él necesitaba enfrentarse a todo aquello por sí mismo. Pelear junto a su hermano de nuevo era sin duda importante para él, tal vez le ayudara a poner sus pensamientos en orden respecto a él, y sabía que no podría concentrarse en el enfrentamiento si no estaba seguro de que Sakura estaría a salvo.

—Cuenta con ello, dattebayo —masculló Naruto aceptándolo un tanto a regañadientes.

Sasuke asintió dispuesto a acudir junto a su hermano para acabar de una vez por todas con Kabuto pero algo lo retuvo. Sakura seguía aferrada a él agarrando ahora sus antebrazos del mismo modo que él lo había hecho segundos antes.

—Sasuke… yo… —la chica parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras o de reunir el valor para decirlas.

—Quédate aquí con Naruto —cortó Sasuke usando un tono más suave aunque distante, y se desprendió de su agarre dándose la vuelta.

—…Me alegro de que estés aquí… Creí que no volverías… —dijo finalmente Sakura a sus espaldas.

El Uchiha se detuvo y cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los párpados antes de girarse nuevamente para enfrentarla. Allí estaba, mirándole con esos enormes ojos verdes, brillantes y temblorosos de lágrimas, mostrando aquella vulnerabilidad a pesar de la fuerza y la decisión que tenía. Dispuesta a conformarse con cualquier cosa que él pudiera dar… ¿pero qué pasaba si él ya no podía dar nada? Si se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría estar a la altura de ella y sólo le provocaba más dolor y tanto sacrificio que él jamás podría corresponder… Y aun así, pese a todo no había podido alejarse.

Sasuke la miró sin variar la expresión de su rostro, aunque el hielo de sus ojos se había derretido. Levantó una mano y le apartó delicadamente el pelo de la frente sin llegar a rozar su piel provocando que ella contuviera la respiración anhelante y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Su mirada encogió el estómago de la chica, ya no había frialdad, era más bien tristeza, anhelo, como si estuviera mirando algo que deseara pero supiera que jamás podría tener.

—Yo también —murmuró Sasuke casi para sí mismo antes de girarse y reunirse finalmente con su hermano, dejando a Sakura con la duda de a qué se referían exactamente sus últimas palabras. ¿También se alegraba de estar allí? ¿O tal vez también pensó que no iba a volver? O quizá fuera una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado.

Kabuto había cegado su propia vista para no caer presa del Sharingan, aun así, eso no había hecho que su ataque y defensa fueran menos precisos, pues los sentidos de serpiente le daban ventaja.

—Sasuke, he encontrado la forma de derrotarle pero necesito tiempo para preparar mi técnica —dijo Itachi cuando su hermano llegó junto a él.

—Hmp. Date prisa —gruñó Sasuke moviendo sus manos rápidamente para formar los sellos necesarios para lanzar un Katon.

Kabuto lo esquivó sin mayores dificultades y le lanzó un latigazo con su cola de serpiente.

—Querido Sasuke —siseó el antiguo seguidor de Orochimaru—, ¿no crees que estás peleando en el bando equivocado? Únete a mí, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir esa venganza que tanto anhelas y mucho más. Mis técnicas han superado las de Orochimaru, juntos podríamos hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué mantenerte al lado de un hermano que te mintió?

—No necesito a alguien como tú —espetó Sasuke con desprecio—. Sólo eres un carroñero que se aprovecha de los talentos de los demás. Además… tú mientes incluso mejor que él, no soy estúpido.

—Qué moralista eres ahora, no te recordaba así —sonrió Kabuto con desdén—. Lo que yo recuerdo es que estabas dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguir poder, que el odio era lo único que existía para ti. Y ahora estás tan hundido, tan perdido que ni siquiera sabes a quien seguir o por quién pelear. ¿Dónde te ha llevado el viento esta vez? ¿A luchar para proteger Konoha?

—No es por Konoha por quien lucho. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —cortó Sasuke lanzándole un aluvión de shuriken para evitar que atacase a Itachi.

Kabuto no pareció afectarse demasiado por la respuesta de Sasuke, simplemente sonrió de lado y saltó impulsándose en una roca para esquivar su ataque al tiempo que combinaba los sellos necesarios para lanzar un brillante destello de luz que cegó a los dos hermanos.

Sakura contuvo el aliento cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo para protegérselos de la brillante luz. Naruto y ella se habían apartado a un lado de la batalla junto a Anko, que seguía inconsciente. Cuando el destello pasó, sus ojos buscaron ávidamente a Sasuke para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Ese bastardo es duro de pelar, no le pasará nada —dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.

—¿Por qué ha vuelto, Naruto? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Sakura con aplomo y seriedad— ¿Realmente peleó contigo?

—Sí… él… Él ha vuelto por ti, Sakura —suspiró el muchacho—, y peleó conmigo por ti también.

—¿Qué? —jadeó la chica girándose para mirarle.

—Mira, no sé lo que te dijo antes de irse, seguramente fueron un montón de burradas, dattebayo —reconoció Naruto pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el pelo—. Pero… fue a buscarme y peleó conmigo con la intención de que yo le matase para que tú pudieras volver a Konoha…

Sakura lanzó una exclamación ahogada cubriéndose la boca con las manos en expresión horrorizada mientras negaba sin querer creer aquello.

—Es imposible… Dijo que no quería volver a verme —susurró la kunoichi—. Pensé que iba a ir derecho a tratar de atacar la aldea.

—Eso es lo que quiso hacernos creer a todos, pero dejó que le alcanzase con mi Rasengan 'ttebayo y me pidió que me asegurase de que Konoha no te culparía por ayudarle, que haría que todos creyeran que él te obligó —explicó Naruto—. Toda esa sangre de su camisa era suya, estuvo a punto de morir… Entre Ino y esa chica, Karin, consiguieron salvarle y en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie salió detrás de ti para asegurarse de que estabas bien.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —Preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión angustiada.

—Porque él no va a hacerlo, dattebayo —contestó Naruto con un pequeño bufido exasperado al pensar en la tozudez de su amigo—. Y después de todo lo que has hecho por él tienes derecho a saber que él haría lo mismo por ti. Él no lucha por Konoha, o por odio, él lucha por ti, Sakura.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Sakura que sollozó con una mezcla de emociones desbordándola, toda la angustia que había sentido, todo el miedo y la desesperación, la impotencia, el amor que sentía por Sasuke se combinó en un torrente incontrolable.

—Estoy bien… —se apresuró a aclarar la chica cuando notó la mirada de preocupación de Naruto—. Es sólo que no esperaba algo así y ahora estoy demasiado preocupada por todo lo que está pasando como para poder sentir nada más.

Pese a que Naruto no parecía demasiado preocupado por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellos, no podía ignorar que Kabuto era un enemigo poderoso y por lo tanto Sasuke corría peligro enfrentándose a él.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —sonrió Naruto radiantemente—. Kabuto está enfrentándose a dos Uchiha, uno de ellos prácticamente inmortal, créeme es él quien está en problemas 'ttebayo, además si algo va mal siempre nos tienen a nosotros para ayudarles.

Sakura no pudo menos que devolverle levemente la sonrisa. Nada podía acabar con el optimismo y esperanza de Naruto.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke estaba teniendo algún que otro problema enfrentándose a Kabuto. La limitación de no poder matarle había hecho que sus ataques fueran más débiles al principio, pero al ver que el nivel de la batalla no era un juego había empezado a atacar más duramente sabiendo que su enemigo no moriría tan fácilmente. Kabuto por su parte había comenzado a usar lo que parecía ser una variante del Edo Tensei que le permitía revivir a ninjas que salían directamente de su propio cuerpo, utilizando sus técnicas como ataque o defensa. Aquello le daba la sensación a Sasuke de estar luchando más con un ejército que con un solo hombre.

Los dos hermanos habían combinado un par de ataques consiguiendo hacer retroceder a Kabuto, pero él había conseguido que se vieran obligados a retirar sus Susano. Itachi debía concentrarse para reunir chakra y realizar su técnica, así que Sasuke se había concentrado en evitar que Kabuto distrajera a su hermano o le atacara, lo cual no era nada sencillo.

—Itachi ¿A qué mierda estás esperando? —Gruñó Sasuke blandiendo su katana chispeante de electricidad.

—Casi lo tengo —contestó Itachi frunciendo levemente su ceño y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Pero qué técnica estás preparando? ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez! —Espetó el menor de los Uchiha esquivando de nuevo por poco un ataque de Kabuto.

—Es una técnica prohibida de los Uchiha cuyo precio es la luz de un ojo. Es un jutsu hermano de Izanagi… —de pronto, Itachi abrió los ojos— ¡Izanami!

Kabuto salió disparado hacia él decidido a atacarle y así parar aquel jutsu. Conseguiría de una vez por todas volver a controlar a Itachi y la batalla se decantaría a su favor, Sasuke no podría vencer a su hermano de nuevo.

—Has fallado, Itachi, no ha pasado nada —rió maniacamente Kabuto saboreando su victoria a escasos centímetros—. Te dije que no conseguirías atraparme con el Sharingan.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Bueno, supongo que esto ya ha pasado un poco el límite de la disculpa así que no os voy a aburrir con más "lo siento", si me conocéis un poco después de tantos capítulos juntos ya sabréis cuanto me duele tener que retrasar la actualización de los capítulos. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestra paciencia estas semanas y vuestros reviews de apoyo, cada vez que recibía uno nuevo pensaba "ya está, se han cansado de esperar y empezarán a ponerme verde" jaja Supongo que más de uno habrá tenido tentaciones de hacerlo, os agradezco que no haya sido así porque realmente os juro que he hecho lo que he podido para sacar cuanto antes este capítulo, simplemente o no tenía tiempo o cuando lo tenía sólo me quedaba mirando la pantalla con frustración esperando que algo hiciera "click" en mi mente para escribir lo que yo quería agggg! Cada vez que leía un review comprensivo me entraba mala conciencia y me obligaba a mirar el Word para ver si avanzaba._

_Sé que no es martes pero a pesar de que ya es bastante tarde aquí no he querido esperar a mañana para subir el capítulo, creo que ya me habéis esperado suficiente así que me parecía mal esperar teniéndolo acabado justo ahora._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (yo lo he odiado con todo mi ser porque me ha costado horrores escribirlo). No sé si hará justicia a la espera que habéis tenido para leerlo pero es lo que había en mi cabeza y lo he contado lo mejor que he podido. La buena noticia es que como habréis comprobado este no es el último capítulo. Al ir escribiendo me di cuenta de que un solo capítulo no era suficiente para contar todo el desenlace, así que todavía queda uno más y el epílogo._

_Tal vez esperabais Sasusaku más explicito, un beso quizá, pero he pensado que se vería demasiado forzado entre ellos en este momento, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se vieron Sasuke estaba furioso y la dejó tirada en la calle… No me pegaba eso de que se vieran de pronto y se comieran a besos, su relación es tensa ahora y ninguno sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar o dónde está el límite, pues algo se ha roto entre ellos y todavía no lo han arreglado._

_Para la pelea contra Kabuto, si alguna sigue el manga, se habrá dado cuenta de que he sacado ideas de la trama original, me parecía una buena manera de enfrentarse a Kabuto así que me limito a contarlo a grandes rasgos sin detenerme demasiado en ello._

_En el próximo capítulo habrá Sasusaku en toda su expresión, así que tranquilidad jaja Trataré de tener el siguiente tan pronto como pueda, no puedo prometer que estará la semana que viene porque sinceramente no lo sé, pero me emplearé a fondo para acabarlo cuanto antes. Nunca lo dejaré colgado, sé cómo quiero que acabe, tengo planeada toda la trama, sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarlo de mi cabeza y ponerlo en letras (eso es lo que se me dificulta en estos últimos capítulos y me frustra). _

_Muchas gracias por todo :) _

_Besos, Ela._


	29. No encontrarás mayor libertad

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Capítulo 29. No encontrarás mayor libertad_

Los tres miembros de Taka y los ninjas de Konoha seguían peleando sin descanso contra los revividos por el Edo Tensei. Era una suerte para ellos que aquellos poderosos enemigos no hubieran decidido coordinarse para atacarles, y que cada uno estuviera actuando por separado. Alguno de ellos intentaba dar ventaja a sus oponentes, como la abuela Chiyo, que estaba tratando de aconsejar a Temari y Shikamaru sobre cómo debían luchar contra ella, a pesar de que no por ello sus ataques perdían dureza. Sus marionetas de combate volaban hacia ellos sin tregua haciendo que no tuvieran un segundo de descanso. Aun así, entre los dos habían conseguido casi acorralarla.

No les iba tan bien a Neji, Hinata y Lee quienes estaban teniendo problemas para enfrentarse a Mu pues a pesar del Byakugan que poseían los Hyuuga, era prácticamente imposible detectarlo.

Sai, al ver que Juugo se defendía como podía de los duros ataques de Kimimaro, se había acercado para ayudarle enviando a sus animales de tinta. Afortunadamente, el gigantón de Taka había endurecido su piel, que parecía servirle de escudo contra los duros huesos que su oponente utilizaba como arma. Aun así, Kimimaro seguía superándole en habilidades, no por nada aquel hombre había sido el único capaz de contenerle en sus ataques. Por eso la intervención de Sai fue bien recibida, si quería liberar a su antiguo amigo, iba a necesitar ayuda.

Karin y Kakashi por otro lado, no habían querido meterse en la pelea que llevaban a cabo los hermanos Hozuki. Suigetsu estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo luchando contra Mangetsu. A pesar de ello, acusaba el hecho de no tener una espada que pudiera medirse con la de su hermano.

Kakashi miró la espada de Zabuza que el aferraba en su mano, había visto como ese chico le lanzaba miradas de deseo cuando creía que no miraba. Estaba seguro que de haber sido la situación diferente, no se habría pensado dos veces el retarle a un combate por ella, sin embargo, había antepuesto la seguridad de Sakura y la vida de Sasuke a sus deseos. El jounin frunció el ceño con decisión.

—¡Eh, chico! —Llamó a Suigetsu captando su atención antes de lanzar la espada hacia él para que la empuñara.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa por aquel acto y se dispuso a atrapar el arma cuando captó, horrorizado, el movimiento de su hermano. Había pensado que trataría de hacerse con la espada, pero en realidad, había centrado su atención en Karin preparándose para atacarla. Conocía ese jutsu, Kakashi no llegaría a ayudarla, y él tampoco si tenía que recoger la espada que estaba clavada en la tierra justo en la dirección opuesta a la chica. Mierda. Por fin estaba a su alcance, y Mangetsu no le daría otra oportunidad para hacerse con el arma. De hecho, su hermano había elegido precisamente aquel momento para atacar a Karin para hacerle escoger entre salvar a la chica y recuperar su espada.

Suigetsu sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que su hermano quería que hiciera, lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida… y luego estaba lo que él quería hacer, lo que volvió la elección muy simple.

El chico se arrojó sobre Karin apartándola un segundo antes de que un gran remolino de agua pasara justo por su lado en el lugar en el que había estado antes… y un segundo después la kunoichi estalló en un montón de humo entre sus brazos para su asombro. ¿Un clon?

—Eso ha sido muy heroico, de verdad, pero… —La verdadera Karin se acercó a él cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja con suficiencia y algo de burla— la próxima vez recuerda que yo también sé apartarme del camino.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos desde el suelo con paciencia y alargó una mano para tirarla al suelo de espaldas, justo a tiempo para que un segundo ataque pasara sobre ella.

—De nada —se burló el muchacho sarcásticamente, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa con teatralidad.

—Joder… —tosió Karin desde el suelo, resentida por el golpe—. Eres un puto bruto insensible.

Suigetsu sólo chascó la lengua quitándole importancia y volviéndose de nuevo hacia su hermano.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Dame un respiro, hermano —se quejó el muchacho hacia Mangetsu.

—Quería comprobar algo —respondió Mangetsu enarcando una ceja—. Ahora entiendo por qué no tenías una espada. ¿Antepones una chica a conseguir un arma?

—Hn. ¿De qué sirve una espada si no tienes nada que proteger con ella? —dijo Suigetsu desafiante.

Kakashi ladeó una sonrisa con aprobación, acercándose para ayudarles en caso de que hubiera otro ataque, e incluso Karin le dedicó también una pequeña sonrisa. Por otro lado, Mangetsu miraba con una nueva luz a su hermano, con curiosidad y tal vez una pizca de lo que podía ser admiración.

—Además… —continuó Suigetsu.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no tengo una espada? —dijo su misma voz viniendo de unos metros más lejos, mientras él sonreía burlón antes de desaparecer en un chapoteo de agua. Un clon.

Todos giraron hacia la dirección en la que venía la voz y descubrieron al verdadero Suigetsu levantando triunfante la espada. Dio un mandoble teatral y luego la apoyó en su hombro con altanería. Y viéndolo en aquella pose, tan pagado de sí mismo, incluso a Mangetsu le fue imposible no sonreír levemente.

—Veamos qué sabes hacer con ella entonces.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Has fallado, Itachi, no ha pasado nada —rió maniacamente Kabuto saboreando su victoria a escasos centímetros—. Te dije que no conseguirías atraparme con el Sharingan.

Kabuto embistió contra Itachi, quedando algo aturdido cuando este se desvaneció en una bandada de negros cuervos.

—¿Pero qué técnica estás preparando? ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez! —Oyó gritar a Sasuke, dándose cuenta, extrañado, de que volvía a estar peleando contra él.

—Es una técnica prohibida de los Uchiha cuyo precio es la luz de un ojo… —De nuevo Itachi repetía aquellas palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ya había vivido aquello? ¿O quizá no?

De nuevo, Kabuto salió disparado hacia Itachi decidido a atacarle y acabar con ello… y una vez más se vio rodeado de un montón de cuervos antes de volver a oír la voz de Sasuke y moverse para hacer frente a sus ataques. El miedo subió frío por su columna al ver que, sin poder evitarlo, revivía aquello una y otra vez… ¿Qué era aquello? Se preguntó con pánico y horror.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad cómo su hermano continuaba apoyando la mano en la frente de Kabuto, que parecía haberse quedado inconsciente de pie. Cuando el antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru se había lanzado hacia Itachi, este únicamente había alzado el brazo y lo había detenido tan fácilmente que parecía una broma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ansiosamente Sakura, mirando desde la distancia como los hermanos Uchiha habían conseguido, de alguna manera, paralizar a Kabuto en el último minuto.

—Creo que Itachi le ha hecho algo dattebayo —contestó Naruto removiéndose nervioso por no poder estar en primera línea.

—Quizá lo haya atrapado con el Sharingan —dijo la chica tratando de descubrir qué pasaba—. Aunque pensaba que Kabuto se había cegado a sí mismo para no caer en él.

—Ese cabrón de Itachi es realmente sorprendente 'ttebayo —rió Naruto sonoramente.

A varios metros de distancia, Sasuke observaba cómo su hermano había detenido a su oponente aparentemente con sólo alargar un brazo.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —Preguntó Sasuke— ¿Has conseguido atraparlo?

—Lleva atrapado desde que estaba peleando contigo, sólo que él no lo sabía —contestó Itachi sin moverse mientras uno de sus ojos perdía su visión volviéndose opaco como precio por el jutsu.

—¿Qué has hecho exactamente? —Volvió a preguntar Sasuke, observándolo con curiosidad— Parece en trance… ¿Es un genjutsu como el Tsukiyomi?

—Algo un poco más complicado que eso —reconoció Itachi con tranquilidad—. Como ya he dicho, es un jutsu hermano de Izanagi aunque en realidad fue creado como castigo para los usuarios de esa técnica. Izanami reproduce un bucle infinito en la mente de la victima a partir de un punto que el usuario decide. He memorizado con mi Sharingan la sensación corporal de un instante y después la he repetido de nuevo para cerrar el bucle temporal con Izanami, Kabuto está repitiendo esa secuencia de acontecimientos una y otra vez, y aunque es consciente de ello no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo único que puede sacarlo de ahí es aceptar ese destino.

—Hmp —asintió Sasuke comprendiendo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él ahora?

—Voy a obligarle a deshacer el Edo Tensei —dijo Itachi retirando la mano de la frente de su adversario que siguió en el mismo estado de inconsciencia.

—Pero entonces tú morirás —evidenció el menor de los Uchiha mirando a su hermano con mal disimulada ansiedad.

Itachi miró a su hermano pequeño con los ojos llenos de cariño, algo que no se había permitido hacer durante mucho tiempo, y tal vez una pizca de compasión.

—Sasuke… yo ya estoy muerto —le recordó con suavidad—. Mi parte en todo esto se acabó, lamento haberme equivocado en muchas cosas pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora es el turno de otros para decidir el rumbo de las cosas y eso está bien.

Itachi volvió a mirar a Kabuto que comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos aún en estado de trance.

—Espera… —pidió Sasuke respirando agitadamente— Yo… Es cierto, ¿no? Todo lo que ese enmascarado de Akatsuki me contó… Lo que hiciste y por qué… ¿Vas a marcharte sin contarme nada?

Itachi suspiró y lo miró con pesar.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sasuke? ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Sólo servirá para remover el pasado.

—La verdad siempre importa —se encontró diciendo Sasuke. Y comprendió que era cierto, importaba. Cada vez que había oído a Sakura decir algo así le había parecido una tontería, había pensado que saber las cosas directamente de Itachi no cambiaría nada, y tal vez no lo hiciera, pero necesitaba oír la historia de él, sin sesgos ni manipulaciones, simplemente sus razones tal y como las vivió.

—Todo lo que te contaron es cierto —confesó finalmente Itachi, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar como señal de que la técnica que lo mantenía con vida estaba acabándose—. Yo amaba a mi familia pero también a Konoha y no podía permitir que provocaran una guerra que nos destruyera a todos. Lo hice para salvarte, sí, pero también para salvar a miles como tú. Tal vez fui arrogante, pero creí que sólo yo podía llevar esa carga, que sólo podía hacerse de ese modo. Era un precio alto pero nada es demasiado cuando se trata de impedir una guerra. Tracé un plan para preservar la paz y el orgullo de los Uchiha. Te llevé por el camino que yo había construido paso a paso, pensando que al final podrías ser feliz acabando conmigo. Quizá si hubiera confiado más en ti todo esto habría sido diferente, pero me equivocara o no, hice lo que me pareció correcto.

Sasuke parpadeó rápidamente afectado por las palabras de su hermano y respiró hondo tratando de serenarse antes de hablar.

—…Entiendo por qué lo hiciste —musitó Sasuke apretando los dientes como si tuviera que arrancarse cada palabra—. Pero aun así no… no puedo perdonarles. Mi odio por Konoha es demasiado grande… Sé que Sakura creía que saber la verdad me liberaría, pero no me siento libre… no soy capaz de simplemente olvidar y seguir…

El cuerpo de Itachi emitió un destello más fuerte, como un haz de luz hacia el cielo, y comenzó a disolverse poco a poco.

—Hay algo que quiero darte antes de irme, algo que quiero que sepas así que escúchalo bien… —dijo el Uchiha acercándose e inclinándose cerca del oído de Sasuke—. No importa lo que hagas, lo que decidas o quien seas, tu familia, el clan, esa chica de pelo rosa, tu amigo Naruto, tu sensei, siempre te querrán… y yo también. No encontrarás mayor libertad que esa, ni tampoco mayor responsabilidad.

Itachi alzó una mano y tocó la frente de Sasuke tal y como hacía siempre. El muchacho sintió como si un nudo le aprisionase la garganta haciendo que le doliera al tragar y fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano con una mirada temblorosa.

—Adiós, hermano menor —sonrió Itachi desvaneciéndose poco a poco en un haz de luz ascendente.

Quiso decirle que esperara, que no se fuera; quiso decirle que él también le quería, que no le odiaba aunque una parte de él no pudiera perdonarle del todo; quiso, tal vez, darle un abrazo o zarandearle por estúpido; quiso decirle adiós y quizá pedirle perdón por algo que no entendía del todo. Pero no tuvo nada de eso, sólo pudo observar como Itachi le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer del todo.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil parpadeando a toda prisa y pasando angustiosamente la vista del cielo al suelo o a los lados para evitar a toda costa que las lágrimas que guardaban sus ojos se derramaran. Porque él no iba a llorar. No otra vez. Cuántas veces tenía que perder a su hermano para acostumbrarse a ello, para que no doliera como si le atravesaran con un hierro al rojo, para que no se sintiera tan furioso… tan vacío.

El chico respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces tratando de serenarse. Parecía perdido, como si hubiera aparecido allí de repente y no supiera que hacer o dónde ir. Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en Kabuto que seguía de pie, en trance, tal y como Itachi le había dejado, y enfocó en él su frustración. Ese gusano seguía vivo y él iba a hacerlo pedazos.

Sin detenerse a pensar un segundo, Sasuke se adelantó un paso hacia Kabuto que permanecía ajeno al peligro, y levantó un puño descargándolo con fuerza sobre su mejilla. Kabuto cayó al suelo sangrando por la nariz, pero si sentía algún dolor o no era imposible de adivinar pues seguía ausente. Sasuke no pareció satisfecho con ese golpe y se inclinó sobre él para volver a pegarle una vez tras otra como si aquello fuera lo único que pudiera ver.

—Está bien, Sasuke —oyó la voz de Naruto al tiempo que notaba como este detenía su brazo—. Ha terminado, ya no puede hacer daño a nadie dattebayo.

El Uchiha no se movió ni cambió su amenazante postura, continuando fulminando el rostro amoratado de Kabuto con la mirada. Entonces notó como alguien tocaba su otro brazo y tiraba de él levemente hacia arriba, tratando suavemente de que se pusiera de nuevo en pie.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun.

Era Sakura, por supuesto. Sin querer pensar demasiado, Sasuke se dejó llevar y se apartó de Kabuto sin oponer resistencia. Naruto le soltó para comprobar que su apaleado enemigo seguía con vida.

La chica inspeccionó con la vista a Sasuke cuando finalmente se irguió frente a ella mirándola fijamente. No tenía buen aspecto, no sólo físicamente, donde mostraba los típicos signos de una fuerte pelea, con cortes sangrantes y contusiones, además de tener los nudillos pelados por los puñetazos que le había propinado a Kabuto. Lo que más preocupó a Sakura fue lo que no podía ver, sus ojos eran piedras negras que no permitían adivinar qué pasaba en el interior, aunque no lo necesitaba para saber lo mucho que le había afectado encontrar y perder de nuevo a su hermano. Sakura comenzó a emanar chakra curativo para al menos intentar sanar alguna de las heridas del Uchiha.

—Ya no estás condenada a muerte —soltó de pronto Sasuke con voz algo ronca. Necesitaba decírselo por alguna razón, quería que supiera que podía volver a casa y que no sería perseguida por haberle ayudado. Se había librado del estigma de la traición que la ataba a él y su decadencia.

—Lo sé, Naruto me lo dijo —contestó ella tras unos segundos—. Tú tampoco.

—Pero a mí me da igual —dijo él calmadamente deshaciendo su contacto y apartándose de ella para acercarse a Naruto, fingiendo no haber visto el dolor reflejado en sus ojos jade e ignorando el reproche en los azules del otro chico.

"_Siempre te querrán… No encontrarás mayor libertad que esa, ni tampoco mayor responsabilidad" _ Las palabras de Itachi le dolieron en el corazón. No quería pensar en ellas ni en su significado. A esos dos les iría mejor queriendo a alguien menos jodido que él. Qué sabía él del amor después de todo, sólo que era confuso y doloroso.

Observó de reojo cómo Sakura recomponía su expresión y erguía su postura como si su frialdad no la hubiera herido. En ese momento, deseó ser el tipo de persona que se merecía ella, de los que se hubieran dado la vuelta y la habrían besado, le habrían dicho que todo iba a salir bien y la habrían hecho sonreír con una promesa de felicidad. Pero no lo era, así que dejó pasar el momento y dirigió su atención a Naruto.

—¿Es que piensas dejarlo vivir? —Preguntó más bruscamente de lo que pretendía refiriéndose a Kabuto.

—¿Qué sugieres dattebayo? Matarlo a sangre fría —replicó Naruto.

A juzgar por la expresión que compuso Sasuke la idea no parecía desagradarle lo más mínimo, aun así espetó sarcástico.

—Oh, no, es mucho más piadoso dejar que muera de hambre por sí mismo mientras está en ese estado catatónico del que no va a salir nunca.

—Tal vez sí que salga —contradijo el chico frunciendo el ceño algo molesto—. Es difícil pero Itachi dijo…

—¿Y si sale qué? —Le cortó el Uchiha— ¿Entonces ya será más ético matarlo? ¿O tal vez, se reformará y vivirá feliz en Konoha? No seas ridículo, la gente no va a aceptar otra cosa que no sea su cabeza en una bandeja después de lo que ha hecho y tampoco creo que él quisiera reformarse y ser un aldeano feliz si llegase a despertar. Las redenciones no son para los traidores… ni tampoco los finales felices.

Los tres supieron que no estaba hablando únicamente de Kabuto, pero ninguno dijo nada, por unos segundos cada uno fijó su atención ya fuera en el suelo o en el cielo, en silencio.

—De cualquier forma, por el momento lo llevaremos a Konoha —sentenció Naruto agachándose para cargar a Kabuto en su espalda.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde yacía Anko, todavía inconsciente, para hacer lo mismo con ella, cuando sorpresivamente, Sasuke se le adelantó cargando con la chica y dedicándole una mirada insondable.

—Estás herido —le recordó ella débilmente.

—Tú también —se limitó a recalcar él encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—¿Nos vamos dattebayo? —Interrumpió convenientemente Naruto antes de que la chica pudiera añadir nada más.

Sakura simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, podría haberle soltado a Sasuke un "pero a mí me da igual" idéntico al que él le había dedicado, pero sabía que era inútil discutir con él, más aun cuando era evidente que seguía molesto por su mentira. Además el hecho de que se "ofreciera" a llevar a Anko significaba que al menos no se largaría de inmediato… aunque tampoco quería decir que fuera a hacer las paces con Konoha. De pronto, se sintió muy cansada como si el fin de Kabuto hubiera sido algo fácil en comparación con todo lo que tenía encima.

. */*/*/*/* .

Suigetsu había clavado su espada en el suelo para poder sentarse y usar su ancha hoja como respaldo, la luz del atardecer hacía su sombra alargada y el ligero viento movía su pelo dándole en conjunto un cierto aire melancólico. Lo cierto es que la desaparición de los ninjas resucitados con el Edo Tensei, más que una sensación de victoria, les había dejado a todos un extraño vacío, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tener que enfrentarse de ese modo a grandes ninjas que admiraban e incluso algunos de ellos querían, no había sido muy agradable y tampoco verlos desaparecer sin más.

Juugo parecía el más afectado por aquello, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Sai, Kimimaro le habría vencido si la técnica que lo mantenía con vida no hubiera sido cancelada, y él no había podido demostrarle que era más que una herramienta para ser usada por otros como su amigo siempre había creído sobre sí mismo.

Sai observaba la expresión melancólica del gigantón mientras se vendaba firmemente su tobillo herido en la pelea. Por lo que había podido deducir de la conversación entre Juugo y Kimimaro había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos habían estado muy unidos, sobre todo el primero. Debía haber sido duro para él tener que enfrentarle, en cierto modo le recordaba a él cuando había tenido que luchar contra su "hermano" muerto. Le gustaría haber leído algún libro para saber qué decir en una situación como esa. Sakura siempre le aconsejaba que si no estaba seguro de saber qué decir era mejor que se quedara callado, así que siguió mirándole. Eso solía funcionar cuando quería que otro iniciara una conversación… aunque solía ser con un "¿Qué?" algo hostil.

Pero Juugo nunca era hostil, al menos no por propia voluntad si tenemos en cuenta sus ataques de agresividad, así que le devolvió la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar, como si le debiera alguna explicación a Sai.

—Él siempre creyó que la única razón de su existencia era servir de herramienta para que otros consiguieran sus objetivos —suspiró Juugo—. Me habría gustado demostrarle que no era así. Que, por muy difícil que parezca, todos podemos tener nuestros propios sueños.

Sai le miró unos instantes ladeando la cabeza, ahora ya sabía qué decir.

—Si no se dio cuenta es que era idiota —soltó Sai, sonriendo amablemente ante el asombro de Juugo—. No tenía más que mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todos luchábamos por nuestros propios ideales, no porque alguien nos hubiera ordenado hacerlo para conseguir algo. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que la libertad empieza dentro de uno mismo. El que más le privaba de su libertad era él y su miedo a mirar más allá.

Ahora fue el turno de Juugo de mirar a Sai en silencio. Siempre había pensado que Kimimaro había tenido muy mala suerte, yendo de unas manos a otras, siendo usado sin que su voluntad contase para nada, pero tal vez el que más se había esclavizado había sido él mismo por creerse incapaz de romper las cadenas que había considerado incuestionables.

Suigetsu por su parte, seguía en silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Karin nunca lo había visto callado tanto tiempo, tal vez ese era el signo más claro de que no estaba bien. La chica se agachó a su lado mirándolo con seriedad, a pesar de que él tenía la vista puesta en otra parte y ni siquiera parecía verla. Karin alargó una mano y puso la mano en su frente, peinando su flequillo con delicadeza… un segundo antes de empujar bruscamente la cabeza del chico hacia atrás para conseguir que se golpeara contra la parte plana de su espada, que estaba usando de respaldo.

El "gong" que hizo la cabeza de Suigetsu al rebotar contra el metal se mezcló con su gruñido de dolor. El chico le dirigió una mirada sorprendida e indignada, como si no se creyera del todo que ella realmente le hubiera golpeado de forma tan estúpida sin venir a cuento.

—¡Serás psicópata! —se quejó Suigetsu frotándose el chichón que con toda seguridad le estaba saliendo en la coronilla.

—Me estás poniendo mala con esa cara de angustia —se excusó Karin cruzándose de brazos.

—Disculpe usted, majestad. ¿Qué expresión prefiere? —bufó él irónicamente lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada.

—Cualquiera en la que no parezca que estás contemplando la posibilidad de ahogarte en tu propia cantimplora —dijo la chica rodando los ojos—. Mira, sé que esto ha sido una mierda lo mires por donde lo mires, a nadie le gusta ver a un hermano de esa forma… supongo. Pero al menos has podido despedirte de él y demostrarle que eres un gran espadachín, estabas a punto de ganarle cuando ha terminado el jutsu. Él se ha marchado sabiendo que estás bien, que no estás solo… ya sabes que tienes alguien a tu lado que no va a abandonarte aunque seas un estúpido.

Suigetsu alzó una ceja mirando a Karin que enrojecía, avergonzada tras sus últimas palabras.

—… ¿Juugo? —Preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca.

—¡Me refería a mí, imbécil! —gritó ella con furia al tiempo que le soltaba un golpe en la coronilla.

El dolor no impidió al chico seguir riéndose de su propia broma aun frotándose la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, zanahoria —consiguió decir él apoyándose en su espada para levantarse del suelo—. Sólo quería ver la cara que ponías.

—¡Serás…! —Se indignó Karin enrojeciendo de furia esta vez—. Retiro lo dicho, morirás solo, cara de pez.

—Oh… —fingió afectación Suigetsu llevándose una mano al pecho para después sonreír pícaramente—. Volvamos mejor a lo de gran espadachín.

La respuesta explosiva de Karin, o más bien la segura patada que se habría llevado Suigetsu, quedó cortada por las palabras de Neji anunciando que el antiguo equipo siete se acercaba. Hinata activó también su Byakugan para mirar en la misma dirección que su primo y compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

—Llevan a Kabuto con ellos… —se extrañó la chica— y a Anko-san.

—¿Anko? —Preguntó Kakashi— ¿Está viva?

—Por lo que parece, sí —contestó Neji entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

A lo lejos, Naruto trató de distinguir en la lejanía si esos puntitos que veía en el horizonte y parecían personas, podían ser sus compañeros.

—Creo que pueden ser ellos, dattebayo —dijo el chico con su habitual nerviosismo—. Quizá deberíamos ir más rápido… podrían estar heridos y necesitarán a Sakura-chan.

—Bueno, Ino y Karin estan con ellos ¿no? —dijo Sakura.

—Ino se quedó atrás cuidando de Kiba —le hizo saber Naruto.

—¿Kiba está vivo? —Exclamó ella entusiasmada. No sabía qué suerte había corrido aquel chico, ya que cuando había tratado de salvarle había estado más muerto que vivo y había tenido que huir de allí antes de poder estabilizarlo del todo.

—Oh, sí, desde luego dattebayo —sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke caminaba tras ellos cargando a Anko sin intervenir en la conversación. Sin saber muy bien que hacer a partir de entonces, se había aferrado a un clavo ardiendo al decidir continuar cerca de Sakura, al menos un poco más, a pesar de saber que todo aquello sólo acabaría haciéndole daño… y tal vez a él también.

El Uchiha sintió como su carga se removía, señal de que seguramente estaba despertando, quizá debido al movimiento. _Genial_. Anko levantó perezosamente la cabeza como si esta le pesara una tonelada, y parpadeó perezosamente antes de fijar la vista en el perfil de Sasuke que quedaba a la vista desde dónde estaba. El chico casi pudo oír a su cerebro mover sus engranajes reconociendo quién era y encendiendo la alarma en su cabeza.

—Si me gritas en la oreja juro que te dejaré caer —advirtió el Uchiha al notar su intención.

Anko cerró la boca inmediatamente aunque sus ojos siguieron muy abiertos con expresión asustada y desconcertada. ¿Era Uchiha Sasuke quien la estaba llevando sobre su espalda? La respuesta a esa pregunta que era obviamente afirmativa, sólo generaba otras cientos de preguntas y respuestas imposibles y nada tranquilizadoras.

—¿Qu-qué-qué estoy haciendo aquí? —espetó finalmente la chica. Aunque la situación la había descolocado totalmente, ella siempre había sido del tipo de personas que no tardaban mucho en recoger las riendas.

Sasuke simplemente bufó, deseando que hubiera seguido inconsciente.

—Mira para allá, ¿ves al tonto de Naruto? —Preguntó con desgana—. No estás en peligro… de momento.

—Eso todavía tiene menos lógica… pero si Kabuto me atacó y… —masculló Anko parpadeando atónita al distinguir al chico rubio.

—Te han rescatado —suspiró él rogando que eso pusiera fin a la conversación.

—¿Me "han"? ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad estrechando los ojos. No concebía de qué manera Naruto podía haberse ganado de nuevo la lealtad del traidor Uchiha, ese mocoso era alucinante.

—A mí eso no me importa —contestó Sasuke parcamente.

—¿Por qué estás llevándome entonces? —Inquirió la chica hábilmente.

—Hmp. Eso no te importa a ti —zanjó él.

En cualquier otra situación, Anko habría golpeado a aquel mocoso por su impertinencia, pero siendo realista, no quería dar con el trasero en el suelo, de modo que se tragó su réplica. De cualquier forma, no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en la que los ojos de Sasuke seguían cada movimiento de Sakura cuando esta no miraba, o cómo evitaba hacerlo cuando sabía que ella le veía. Tal vez, se había precipitado al juzgar quién se había ganado la lealtad del Uchiha.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar en el que los demás esperaban. Sasuke se quedó discretamente en segundo plano mientras Sakura y Naruto se adelantaban para responder a las seguras preguntas que los demás tenían en ese momento. Aunque enarcó una ceja hacia Naruto cuando Neji señaló a Kabuto y le preguntó "¿Por qué está vivo?"

Kakashi fue el primero en acercarse manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Sakura que le devolvía la mirada también en silencio. Sakura se encontró sin saber muy bien que decir, después de todo, la última vez que ella había visto a su maestro le había drogado para que no impidiera sus planes. Tal vez, debería comenzar con una disculpa… porque, realmente, se sentía mortalmente mal por haberle hecho aquello a pesar de no arrepentirse.

—Kakashi-sensei yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir con la frase, el jounin la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —suspiró Kakashi—. Total y maravillosamente loca.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —Preguntó inocentemente Sakura, sonriendo tentativamente.

—Eso quiere decir que vas a estar buscando gatos y paseando perros hasta que no puedas distinguir una especie de otra —sonrió Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió, rodando los ojos en expresión resignada que inmediatamente cambió a una mueca de disgusto cuando Sai le puso la mano en la cabeza, dándole palmaditas como si fuera algún tipo de mascota.

—Me alegro de verte, feíta —sonrió tranquilamente—. Te hemos estado buscando.

Sasuke no llegó a oír la respuesta de la chica ya que Kakashi se acercó a él para saludarle y darle la bienvenida a Anko, que seguía en su espalda con actitud incómoda.

—Gracias por todo, Sasuke. Yo la llevaré —se ofreció el jounin.

El Uchiha le pasó a la chica, que pareció algo aliviada de cambiar de manos, aunque no demasiado confiada de que estas fueran las de Kakashi a juzgar por su expresión. Lo cierto era que el estar la mayor parte del día oculto tras un libro erótico no era la mejor carta de presentación para llevar a nadie en tu espalda.

—Las manos quietas te lo advierto —masculló Anko entre dientes.

—La patada ha sido advertencia suficiente, gracias —susurró Kakashi de vuelta.

Sasuke por su parte se sintió fuera de lugar una vez que ya no tuvo nada que hacer, ninguna justificación que le sonara medianamente razonable para permanecer allí. Esa sensación crecía mientras observaba a Sakura rodeada de todos sus amigos, recibiendo abrazos y muestras de cariño, sonriendo feliz como nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que había pasado junto a él. Él sólo servía para hacerla sufrir una y otra vez. No lo necesitaba. ¿Y si ella no lo necesitaba, qué pintaba él en aquella escena? Nada.

Unos dedos chasquearon frente a sus ojos sacando al muchacho de su ensimismamiento. Por supuesto, se trataba de Suigetsu que sonreía como un bobalicón mientras Sasuke le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Bienvenido al mundo, compañero —se burló—. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien… No tienes muy buen aspecto, pero estás vivo. Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Plan? Supuso que debería tener uno, pero todo estaba tan enmarañado en su cabeza que incluso pensar en ello era mareante. Recordaba haber tenido uno, más o menos, antes de que todo aquello le estallara en la cara. Recordó pensar que quería retener a Sakura a su lado a pesar de su venganza, que conseguiría hallar el modo. Ella era la única que siempre le había querido, que jamás trataría de usarle o le mentiría… saber que había estado equivocado había sido doloroso a pesar de que lo había hecho por él.

—No me toques los cojones, Suigetsu —espetó Sasuke molesto—. Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

—Siempre tan comunicativo —masculló Suigetsu con una mueca. Pero el Uchiha ya no le estaba prestando atención, su vista volvía a estar clavada en Sakura que asentía sonriente a algo que le habían dicho y después dejaba caer un poco insegura su sonrisa.

De pronto, sintió el peso de un brazo sobre los hombros que tiraba de él. El brazo de Naruto, por supuesto. El idiota le había echado el brazo al cuello con colegueo invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún reparo… como siempre. De alguna manera se había desembarazado de Kabuto, a quien ahora llevaba a la espalda Lee mientras correteaba de un lado a otro con su habitual energía sin sentido.

—Vamos, Teme. Pasaremos la noche en esa casa que habéis invadido antes de regresar —dijo Naruto animadamente.

La mirada de Naruto se tornó más seria cuando notó a Sasuke tensarse al pronunciar esas palabras. Había dado por hecho que él regresaría con ellos a Konoha ahora que todo aquello había terminado, pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan fáciles, años de odio no se borraban en un minuto.

_Regresar_… La palabra reverberaba en el cerebro de Sasuke. No sabía si quería hacerlo, ¿regresar a dónde? ¿A un lugar que odiaba? Por Kami, ni siquiera había decidido si quería o no reducirlo a cenizas. Imprevisiblemente, su mirada encontró los ojos verdes de Sakura mirándole entre los demás. Estaba seria, y apostaría a que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando… ella siempre lo sabía.

—…Sasuke… —la voz de Naruto era por una vez una especie de ruego cansado.

Tal vez… tal vez, podía ser débil un rato más. Quizá acompañarlos un poco, sólo para asegurarse de que Sakura iba a estar bien y para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras asimilaba todo lo que había pasado con su hermano. De modo que, poco tiempo después de haber tomado aquella "no-decisión", se encontró cenando en una esquina apartada de la mesa en mitad de un salón abarrotado de todos aquellos ruidosos imbéciles… y Sakura.

El camino hasta la casa que se habían agenciado había transcurrido sin mayores incidentes. Había tenido que golpear un par de veces a Naruto pero eso estaba dentro de la normalidad. Era imposible aguantar tanto tiempo seguido sus estupideces sin reaccionar violentamente… menos aún si se tenía en cuenta la poca paciencia de Sasuke.

Al llegar, los gritos de alegría de Ino lanzándose sobre Sakura casi habían conseguido dejarles sordos. Kiba por su parte había alzado a Sakura en un gran abrazo —cuando había conseguido arrancarla de las garras de Ino— y le había plantado un lametón en la mejilla más propio de Akamaru que de un ser humano. Seguramente, un simple "gracias" no le parecía suficiente para expresar el agradecimiento que sentía por haberle salvado la vida. Que alguien te sacara de un encontronazo con Madara con sólo unas cicatrices para recordarlo era algo que llegaba hondo.

Durante la cena las conversaciones fueron animadas. Al parecer, todos estaban aliviados por haber solucionado el tema de Sakura y de paso haber eliminado a un enemigo tan poderoso como Kabuto, lo que prácticamente significaba el fin de la guerra. Pues, afortunadamente, Itachi había conseguido que retirara todos los Edo Tensei que había invocado para enfrentarles. Sasuke se mantuvo al margen, contestando con monosílabos o gruñidos a Naruto y esquivando la mirada de Sakura cuando le pillaba mirándola accidentalmente.

Poco a poco, el salón se fue vaciando cuando los ninjas fueron retirándose a dormir, apiñando futones en las habitaciones junto a sus equipos, hasta que el último que quedó fue el equipo siete sentado alrededor de la mesa.

—Vamos Naruto, ya es hora de dormir —dijo Kakashi con un suspiro—. Suficientes emociones por hoy.

—¿Qué? Pero yo no estoy cansado, Kakashi-sensei… —comenzó a quejarse Naruto cuando el jounin le mandó una mirada explicita señalando levemente a Sakura y Sasuke, quienes parecían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Andando —gesticuló Kakashi con los labios señalando las escaleras.

No sabía exactamente cuál era la situación en la que estaban aquellos dos, pero estaba claro que había cosas que necesitaban decirse después de todo lo que había pasado. De modo, que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarles solos para que pudieran arreglar o terminar de romper aquello en lo que se habían metido.

No dejó de parecerle una especie de burla el que ahora le pareciera buena idea dejar a Sasuke a solas con Sakura, cuando hace no tanto tiempo casi se había vuelto loco con la posibilidad de que él pudiera hacerle daño. Definitivamente, nadie podía prever las vueltas que daba la vida. Y en ese momento, casi le preocupaba más el corazón de Sasuke que el de la chica. Sakura era fuerte, le habían roto el corazón muchas veces pero sabía recomponer los pedazos para seguir amando… Sasuke no era tan valiente, prefería el dolor de un corazón roto antes que arreglarlo y arriesgarse a nuevas heridas que pudieran dejarlo peor.

Naruto trató de quedarse observando desde lo alto de las escaleras, pero Kakashi lo arrastró hasta una habitación. Lo cierto, era que él también había estado tentado de espiar pero alguien tenía que ser el adulto… y Sasuke no estaba tan distraído como para no descubrirles.

El silencio se hizo de pronto demasiado consciente entre Sakura y Sasuke aumentando la incomodidad y tirantez de la situación.

El Uchiha se había levantado y miraba a través de la ventana, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería que saliera de allí en ese mismo instante, antes de que todo se complicase todavía más. Se giró y encontró a Sakura, también de pie, mirándole en silencio con sus brillantes ojos verdes. La gente solía decir que sus ojos negros atrapaban de una forma que daba la sensación de no poder escapar, seguramente nunca habían tratado de huir de la mirada de Sakura.

—Te hice daño —dijo ella finalmente. No era una pregunta, sabía que era así.

—Yo llevo toda la vida haciéndote daño a ti —contestó Sasuke sin variar su expresión.

—Sí, pero eso no hace que duela menos —replicó la chica sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

—No, no lo hace —concedió él tras una breve pausa.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño pero mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento, gracias a eso estás vivo —confesó Sakura.

—Sí —reconoció Sasuke—, pero sin embargo tú has estado a punto de morir varias veces.

La mayoría de ellas a manos de él mismo, recordó Sasuke con una punzada de dolor. No olvidaba que le había colocado ese sello para defenderse de él y de no ser por eso la habría matado en cuanto le liberó.

—Puede ser… pero, tal vez, es lo que se hace cuando quieres a alguien —dijo Sakura que apartó la mirada un segundo, antes de volver a fijarla en los ojos de él—. Naruto me contó lo que hiciste.

—Naruto tiene la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado —gruñó Sasuke evasivo. No tenía planeado que ella se enterara de eso, aunque debería haber previsto que Naruto tenía la boca demasiado grande.

—…Creí que me odiabas —musitó ella parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas ante el recuerdo de las palabras que Sasuke le había dirigido cuando se marchó.

—Te odiaba —aseguró él—. Durante toda mi vida, todos a mí alrededor han tratado de manipularme a su antojo contándome medias verdades o directamente mentiras, todos querían decidir mi camino, ya fuera por considerarlo mejor para mí o para ellos. Entonces, llegaste tú hablando de libertad, de elegir… de la verdad, y empecé a pensar que tal vez tuvieras razón. Tú siempre te habías preocupado por mí a pesar de todo. Creí que nunca tratarías de usarme como hacían todos los demás y terminé confiando en ti. Cuando descubrí que me habías mentido…

Sasuke no acabó la frase pero Sakura vio como sus ojos se teñían de rojo antes de que él los cerrara manteniendo la calma y volvieran a ser negros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Preguntó la chica tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas a manotazos antes de que cayeran del todo—. Si tanto me detestas, ¡¿por qué quisiste sacrificarte de ese modo?!

—¿Detestarte? —Casi rió Sasuke—. ¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta, Sakura? Te he dicho que te odiaba y era cierto, pero porque a pesar de estar furioso por tu mentira no podía dejar de pensar que en el fondo no me importaba, que si querías podías usarme y yo sería feliz de cumplir tus deseos sólo con una palabra tuya. Y luego, me enteré que en realidad no querías nada para ti, que habías destruido todo lo que tenías para darme algo a mí… Así que por primera vez en mi vida usé mi libertad más allá del deber, por primera vez en mi vida elegí… Te elegí a ti.

Sasuke apartó la vista, incómodo, dándose la vuelta para no tener que ver a Sakura. No había planeado decir todo aquello, simplemente las palabras habían salido de su boca como si ya no pudiera contenerlas más. Era patético, no había otro adjetivo para él. No se sorprendió cuando sintió a Sakura abrazarle por la espalda, parte de él lo esperaba… era parte de su patetismo.

—Eres tan estúpido —sollozó ella ahogando el sonido de su voz en su espalda antes de obligarle a darse la vuelta y tomarle la cara entre las manos—. Si te hubiera pasado algo me habría muerto.

—Sólo… sólo quería sacarte de toda esta mierda —Sasuke parecía cansado, como si finalmente se hubiera rendido tras una dura batalla interior—. Al menos te debía eso… sin mi todo es más fácil, Sakura. Sabes que es verdad.

—Me da igual —espetó Sakura mirándole a los ojos. Había dejado de llorar pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas húmedas de lágrimas, el labio inferior aun le temblaba un poco acelerando el pulso de Sasuke, que sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que había estado de no volver a verla.

—Ni siquiera he decidido que voy a hacer —prosiguió él con dureza. Todavía podía atacar Konoha de todos modos y eso les convertiría en enemigos. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para darle la oportunidad de darse la vuelta y dejarle, de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al volver a acercarse a él y pudiera arrepentirse.

—No te he preguntado —respondió ella con la voz algo rota pero decidida.

"_No importa lo que hagas, lo que decidas o quien seas… siempre te querrán. No encontrarás mayor libertad que esa, ni tampoco mayor responsabilidad"_

Es una locura, pensó mientras acortaba por fin la distancia entre ellos atrayéndola por la cintura y besando sus labios como si fuera lo único en el mundo que deseara. Ella le respondió con avidez, enlazando las manos tras su cuello, moviendo su boca al compás de la de él, encontrando su lengua, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, haciéndolo enloquecer. La pasión desatada entre ellos, después de pensar que no volverían a estar así nunca, era imparable.

Llegaron hasta la escalera, sin saber muy bien cómo, y subieron por ella a trompicones, enlazados el uno en el otro, prefiriendo tropezar antes que dejar de besarse. Para cuando llegaron a lo alto, la camisa de Sasuke estaba abierta y este besaba con pasión el cuello de la chica, que había enroscado las piernas en su cintura permitiendo que la llevase en volandas por el pasillo.

El Uchiha se giró y apoyó la espalda de Sakura contra la pared para poder sostenerla más fácilmente, mientras sondeaba el chakra de su alrededor en busca de una habitación desocupada. Algo que no le estaba resultando demasiado sencillo, ya que la chica había elegido ese momento para deslizar sus cálidos labios por la línea de su mandíbula. Ni que decir tiene que aquello estaba haciendo estragos en su concentración.

Cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, soltó un pequeño jadeo y se apretó más contra ella aprisionándola más hacia la pared. Comenzó a deslizar las manos por sus muslos buscando su suave piel. _El pasillo tampoco estaba mal_, pensó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. Reclamó los labios de Sakura y ella hundió los dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo todavía más, volcando en el beso todo el miedo y angustia que había sentido aquel día… que todavía sentía.

Algún lugar de la mente de Sakura que todavía funcionaba encontró una habitación vacía. Aunque en aquel momento estar en el pasillo no parecía importarles demasiado, sabía que no sería agradable para ninguno si alguno de los otros ninjas decidía salir de su habitación.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha —suspiró quedamente en el oído de Sasuke.

El chico se apartó un poco para permitir que ella bajara las piernas al suelo, pero no soltó su cintura ni dejó que se alejara demasiado. Mirándose a los ojos, Sasuke guió a la chica, que caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó levemente contra la puerta y volvió a besarla con pasión mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas el pomo.

Finalmente, Sakura consiguió abrir la puerta y retrocedió un paso hacia la penumbra de la habitación, mirando juguetonamente a Sasuke que le devolvía una mirada de deseo desde el umbral. El muchacho entró cerrando tras él y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura y apoyando delicadamente su frente en la suya, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento y Sakura deslizaba los dedos en caricias por su nuca y cuello.

—No deberías quererme —suspiró Sasuke con tono ronco y pesaroso.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza mirándole durante un segundo, a la vez que movía su mano para acariciar delicadamente sus labios con el pulgar.

—Lo he intentado. No funciona —confesó ella. No importaba las veces que se había repetido que debía olvidarle, que sólo terminaría sufriendo una y otra vez, su corazón no podía hacerlo.

—Entonces estamos perdidos —sentenció él—… Porque yo tampoco soy capaz.

El aire escapó bruscamente de los labios de Sakura al comprender lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Él admitía que la quería del mismo modo que ella a él.

—Sasuke… —comenzó la chica aun sin saber muy bien qué iba a decirle, pero Sasuke no la dejó acabar pues volvió a unir sus labios. Sin deshacer el beso, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de puro gozo contagiando al muchacho que sonrió de lado, alzándola del suelo para que enredara las piernas en su cintura y comenzando a girar para deleite de la chica.

Continuaron girando hasta que cayeron sobre un colchón destartalado que yacía en el suelo como si estuviera esperando por ellos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente con el corazón palpitándoles con fuerza. Sakura se giró para rodar sobre Sasuke, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios y el pelo revuelto.

—Algún día conseguiré hacerte reír —dijo la chica acariciando la comisura de los labios de él, tal y como ya le había asegurado en otra ocasión.

Sasuke la miró entonces con una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor y melancolía… tal vez disculpa. Y Sakura sintió temor, y su alegría se transformó en un doloroso nudo pues sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada a pesar de no querer hacerlo… esa mirada que le decía que seguramente no tendría más oportunidades para intentarlo. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, la chica lo besó fieramente y él correspondió con la misma desesperación. Rodaron de nuevo quedando Sakura debajo de Sasuke y este deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la chica que le tiró del pelo deliciosamente para lograr besarlo de nuevo, volviéndolo loco.

Pronto sus ropas yacieron amontonadas en el suelo prácticamente arrancadas por la urgencia de sentir la piel del otro en la propia. Los suspiros fueron sustituidos por jadeos y gemidos ahogados mientras Sasuke y Sakura se perdían el uno en el otro como si nada más existiera… "deseando" que nada más existiera.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke despertó poco antes del alba, en realidad, decir que despertó no era lo más correcto ya que para ello tendría que haber dormido. Y lo único que había conseguido aquella noche era una especie de estado de relajada duermevela, mientras observaba el sueño de Sakura y sentía su respiración cosquilleándole en la piel. Ella estaba dormida, apoyada sobre su pecho, y él la rodeaba con los brazos.

Con mucha cautela, el chico consiguió levantarse sin despertarla y se vistió rápidamente de forma mecánica, tratando así de no pensar demasiado. Lo que había decidido era lo mejor y no debía flaquear. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura tendida sobre el colchón, medio envuelta en la manta que habían encontrado en uno de los armarios. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella retirándole con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara. Durante unos segundos estuvo observándola en silencio, con expresión aparentemente impasible a pesar de que sus ojos ardían.

"_Detenme" —_pensó en un arrebato de debilidad— "_Despierta y detenme"_

Pero ella no abrió los ojos, así que Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral sin atreverse a girarse para verla por última vez.

—…Gracias… —susurró antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí, sin ver como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba desde los ojos apretadamente cerrados de Sakura.

Sasuke bajó por las escaleras sin saber muy bien cómo, ya que su mente estaba muy lejos. Aun así llegó al piso de abajo sin el más mínimo ruido o tropiezo. A pesar de ello, no le sorprendió levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto fulminándole en el vestíbulo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, bastardo, dattebayo? —Cuestionó el chico frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—No voy a ir a Konoha, Dobe —respondió Sasuke con seriedad.

—Por raro que parezca, de eso ya me había dado cuenta yo solo —espetó Naruto sarcástico.

—Pues no preguntes estupideces —gruñó el Uchiha pasando junto a él para salir.

Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía nada satisfecho con su respuesta, ya que aferró a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa empujándolo para que golpeara la pared con la espalda y arrinconándolo contra esta.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil 'ttebayo! —exclamó el chico rubio gritando en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, idiota! —espetó el Uchiha en el mismo tono activando su Sharingan.

—Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Nada ha cambiado, dattebayo? —Le acusó Naruto con furia.

—Todo ha cambiado, imbécil —bufó Sasuke apartándole de un empujón que hizo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El Uchiha se concentró en respirar hondo para controlarse y volver a la calma. No quería armar una pelea con Naruto y despertar a todo el mundo. El punto de irse por la noche era no tener que encontrarse con nadie. De modo, que cerró un momento los ojos hasta que fueron negros de nuevo y miró seriamente a su amigo.

—Ahora entiendo cosas que antes no comprendía, veo las cosas de diferente forma… pero… no puedo simplemente deshacerme de todo el odio que aun siento sin más.

—Sasuke… No puedes condenar toda tu vida por el odio —casi suplicó Naruto—. No quiero ser tu enemigo pero…

—No voy a atacar Konoha —le cortó el Uchiha con vehemencia adivinando sus pensamientos—. En eso puedes estar tranquilo. Pero… no puedes pedirme que viva en un lugar que odio.

Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir con su plan de arrasar Konoha, había demasiadas cosas que le impedían hacerlo. Su hermano había sacrificado su vida por el bien de la aldea y sería un pobre pago a su sacrificio que él decidiera destrozarla. Además, por mucho que hubiera tratado de olvidarlo, era cierto que la gente que ahora vivía en Konoha no era culpable de los crímenes de sus antiguos gobernantes. Por otro lado, y aunque lo negaría incluso bajo tortura, Naruto seguía siendo su amigo y no deseaba quitarle lo que amaba como le habían hecho a él. Tampoco deseaba dañar a Sakura. Sin embargo, no podía volver sin más y comportarse como si todo fuera maravilloso y él hubiese olvidado todo lo que le hicieron en nombre del bien de la Hoja.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Vas a dejarla sin más después de lo que ha hecho por ti? —Le echó en cara Naruto— Ella merece algo mejor que eso.

—Tienes razón, se merece algo mejor; algo mejor que yo. Seamos sinceros, yo sólo la he hecho sufrir —dijo Sasuke con rabia—. Ella te merece a ti, tú siempre la has querido, Naruto, no trates de negarme lo evidente. Contigo será más feliz, serás un buen Hokage y siempre la tratarás bien, la harás sonreír.

—Deberías dejar que eso lo decidiera ella —siseó Naruto con enfado sin hacer caso al cumplido.

—¿Qué decidiera qué? ¿Una vida conmigo? ¿Con el traidor? —Espetó el Uchiha con furia— Da igual que me hayan retirado la condena, eso es lo de menos, la gente no olvida. La señalarán por estar junto a mí, ¿sabes cómo la llamarán? No voy a permitir que destroce más su vida. Ella pertenece a Konoha, será feliz con la gente que la quiere y terminará olvidándome.

—¿Acaso la olvidarás tú? —Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada. La respuesta era evidente.

—Esta conversación ha terminado —concluyó el chico girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Eres un cobarde, Sasuke. Sólo estás huyendo porque la quieres y tienes miedo —le acusó Naruto—. Sabes que la quieres, dattebayo.

—A veces, eso no es suficiente —dijo Sasuke antes de salir de la casa.

Naruto se quedo en silencio en medio de la penumbra del vestíbulo. Aquello no estaba bien, lo sentía en cada poro de su piel. Tenía que haber alguna alternativa, algo que pudiera arreglar esa situación. Sakura no se merecía ser abandonada de nuevo después de todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que ese idiota cometería alguna estupidez, por eso cuando había sentido su chakra encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sakura, él se había adelantado para esperarle cruzando los dedos por estar equivocado y que Sasuke sólo fuera al baño.

Tal vez, debería haberle golpeado, desde luego, ganas no le faltaban. Pero en parte, reconocía que Sasuke tenía su parte de razón, no podían obligarle a vivir en una villa a la que odiaba. Tenía demasiados recuerdos desagradables de Konoha, demasiado rencor a lo que representaba como para formar parte de ella de nuevo. A pesar de ello, sabía por qué su amigo había decidido marchar de noche sin decírselo a nadie. No era que temiera que alguien pudiera retenerle por la fuerza, dudaba que hubieran sido capaces de lograrlo, sino porque seguramente si Sakura le hubiera pedido que se quedara, su voluntad habría flaqueado.

Sakura… No era falso lo que Sasuke había dicho de sus sentimientos hacia ella. La había querido desde que era un niño, pero hacía tiempo que había comprendido que ella siempre amaría a Sasuke. No negaría que aquello había hecho que le doliera el corazón, pero con el tiempo había lo había aceptado y más aun viendo como sus dos amigos se amaban. Maldijo nuevamente a Sasuke por ser tan ciego y cobarde.

—Definitivamente, debería haberle golpeado dattebayo —masculló Naruto para sí mismo.

—Así que se ha largado ¿no? —preguntó entonces la voz de Kakashi.

Fuera, el cielo ya empezaba a clarear y la luz se filtraba levemente por las ventanas. Naruto alzó la vista para ver a su antiguo maestro bajando por la escalera y apoyándose en la baranda cruzado de brazos. El muchacho se limitó a asentir a su pregunta entre abatido y malhumorado.

—Chico estúpido —suspiró el jounin—. Temía que fuese a hacer algo así.

—Dice que no atacará Konoha pero no quiere formar parte de la aldea —resumió Naruto en un murmullo.

Kakashi asintió como si ya se esperara algo parecido. En cierto modo, a ninguno les había pillado por sorpresa aquella reacción.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Kakashi-sensei? —suspiró el chico rubio.

—Naruto… quisimos perseguir a Sasuke para que no se destruyera a sí mismo y abandonara el camino de la venganza… y ya lo ha hecho. No podemos obligarle a estar donde no quiere por mucho que nos duela, precisamente eso es la libertad —contestó Kakashi.

—¿Y qué hay de la libertad de Sakura-chan? —espetó Naruto repentinamente enfurecido. Frunció el ceño y subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la habitación en la que estaba Sakura. Ella debía saber lo que había pasado, tenía derecho a elegir su propio final y no a aceptar el que alguien había decidido mejor para ella.

Naruto abrió la puerta con decisión dispuesto a despertar a la chica, pero se quedó quieto en el umbral. Sakura estaba despierta, vestida con su ropa de ninja, excepto las botas, dejando sus pies descalzos. Estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de la ventana, envuelta en una manta que le cubría los hombros y miraba desinteresadamente a través del cristal, como si nada de lo que viera captara realmente su atención.

—Sakura-chan… —llamó tímidamente Naruto.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle, su rostro carecía de expresión y sus ojos, aunque algo enrojecidos, estaban completamente secos.

—Sakura-chan —continuó él—, Sasuke se ha ido…

—Ya me he dado cuenta —contestó la chica impasible.

—¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Ve tras él! —exclamó Naruto exasperado por su actitud.

—No —se limitó decir Sakura.

—¿N-No? —El chico se quedó descolocado, después de todo lo que había hecho Sakura, de todos sus planes, de jamás rendirse, un "no" no era precisamente lo que esperaba de ella.

—No —repitió ella con mayor rotundidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto sin poder creérselo.

—Porque alguien tiene que decirlo, Naruto —contestó Sakura—. Alguien tiene que decir basta.

—Te estás rindiendo —la acusó con frustración—. Os estáis rindiendo los dos.

—¿Y acaso no he luchado ya bastante? —Señaló ella con una sonrisa triste— No puedo estar toda la vida persiguiendo algo imposible. Alguna vez hay que despertar y darse cuenta de se acabó. ¿Cuántas veces hay que intentarlo para convencerse de que no puede ser?

—Las que sean necesarias para lograrlo —insistió obstinadamente Naruto.

—¡Basta, Naruto! —pidió Sakura en una mezcla entre una exigencia y una súplica, quebrando su máscara de impasibilidad— Mi corazón ya no aguanta más, ¿entiendes eso? Sólo quiero dejar de sufrir por esto y dejarle ir es la única manera. Hay personas que simplemente no pueden estar juntas. No voy a volver a correr tras él, no esta vez.

—Él te quiere. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —dijo el chico con voz queda.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. No habría hecho todo lo que ha hecho si no me quisiera —admitió ella—. Pero a veces, por mucho que dos personas se quieran,… eso no es suficiente.

_No es suficiente_… Sasuke había dicho lo mismo. ¿Sería verdad? Tal vez, por mucho que dos personas se amen, es imposible que puedan estar juntas con tantas cosas en contra, con tantos problemas tanto de los demás como de ellos mismos. Preferían conformarse a seguir luchando por algo que no podía ser, en algún momento decidieron que el sufrimiento, el levantarse una y otra vez con el corazón hecho pedazos era demasiado… y que amarse no era suficiente para continuar peleando.

"…_Pero debería serlo_", pensó de pronto Naruto con furia, como si una llama prendiera en su interior.

—¡Debería serlo, dattebayo! —Gritó el chico repitiendo sus pensamientos con tan repentina furia que asustó a Sakura— Tú le quieres y él te quiere y nada más debería importar para que estéis juntos. Si abandonáis ahora sólo porque Sasuke es demasiado cobarde y tú te has rendido, lo lamentareis siempre. ¿De verdad quieres estar el resto de tu vida pensando en lo que pudo haber sido 'ttebayo? ¿Vivirás con arrepentimiento sólo por no querer levantarte una vez más y arriesgarte? ¡¿Dónde está la Sakura que desafió a su aldea por sus convicciones?! Has plantado cara al mundo defendiendo el derecho a elegir… no elijas rendirte.

Sakura se había puesto en pie y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y, ahora sí, húmedos de lágrimas contenidas. Parecía tensa, como si en su interior se estuviera librando una lucha de decisiones. Su mirada jade se posó en Kakashi que observaba desde la puerta.

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor —dijo el jounin con una media sonrisa tapada por la máscara.

—No creo que pueda… —musitó indecisamente la chica

—Yo creo que cuando decidiste sacar a Sasuke de esa celda nos demostraste a todos que podías hacer cualquier cosa que te propusieras 'ttebayo —rió Naruto.

Como si aquello fuera el último empujón que necesitaba, Sakura dejó caer la manta y se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente al llegar al umbral, como si olvidara algo, y retrocedió rápidamente hasta Naruto para abrazarle fuertemente.

—Serás el mejor Hokage que la aldea haya tenido, no conozco nadie mejor que tú para ello. Te quiero —dijo Sakura besándole ambas mejillas y la frente, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

—Yo también a ti, Sakura-chan, siempre —contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dicho esto, la chica salió disparada lanzándole otro beso a Kakashi. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, sin preocuparle el ruido, ya que a esas alturas dudaba de que alguien continuara durmiendo.

—¡Hacia el oeste! —Oyó que le gritaba Karin desde alguna habitación— ¡El muy idiota ni siquiera se está dando prisa! ¡Le alcanzarás!

Sakura sonrió de lado y salió corriendo por la puerta, dispuesta a intentarlo una última vez.

Sin el sonido de los pasos apresurados de Sakura, la casa pareció de pronto muy silenciosa. Naruto sonrió con tristeza a su pesar, había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un solo después de todo.

El amor era extraño, pensó. Había creído estar enamorado de Sakura durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que los unía a ella y Sasuke. A través de la puerta y el pasillo, pudo ver que Hinata se había asomado a la puerta de su habitación y lo miraba con dulzura. Había muchos tipos de amor, comprendió, unos estallaban fuertemente como un tifón elevándote o destruyéndote, a veces ambas; otros llegaban más lentamente, casi sin darnos cuenta, abriéndose paso y floreciendo poco a poco; otros siempre habían estado ahí, tal vez en formas o sentimientos diferentes que finalmente llegan hasta el corazón. Y todos cambiaban a lo largo de la vida, transformándose, quizá alcanzando formas que nunca nos planteamos en un principio, pero que también tienen un hueco importante en el corazón, y nos hacen saber que no estamos solos.

—Sabes que lo más probable es que no vuelvan ¿verdad? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Puede ser… pero ahora sé que nuestros lazos son más fuertes que eso —contestó Naruto sonriéndole confiado—. Y no importa lo que pase porque siempre seremos uno.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke estaba agachado en un pequeño riachuelo que discurría entre las rocas atravesando el claro, cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura tras él. No había creído que nadie fuera a perseguirle, en todo caso no ella. Se incorporó despacio, secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano antes de girarse hacia ella.

Estaba a unos metros de él, mirándole fijamente, jadeando ligeramente por haber estado corriendo hasta dar con él. Apretaba los puños y erguía el rostro con decisión. Él se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible, no era difícil después de tantos años ocultando sus emociones.

—¿Huyes de nuevo? —preguntó suavemente Sakura después de mirarse unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Por qué has venido, Sakura? —cuestionó él ignorando su pregunta pues la respuesta era más que evidente.

—Porque creo que después de todo me merezco algo más que un "Gracias" susurrado en la oscuridad —respondió la chica—. Porque sé que me quieres igual que yo te quiero a ti y no quiero que me dejes atrás. Porque quería decirte que te amo más que a nada, pero que esta es la última vez que salgo corriendo detrás de ti. Seguiré adelante, Sasuke, viviré una vida vacía sin ti pero la viviré y no quiero pasarme los días, los meses o los años pensando en si volveré a verte para que decidas alejarte otra vez. Así que te lo pediré de nuevo, si no puedes quedarte llévame contigo… o no vuelvas nunca más por mí.

Sasuke la miró en silencio, la única muestra de su nerviosismo era la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniéndose a sí mismo para no estallar y gritar todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedo pedirte algo así, Sakura? —Dijo finalmente, a su pesar, parecía que el mismo hecho le enfureciera—. Tu vida está en Konoha, allí lo tienes todo. Mírame, no soy nada, nadie, no tengo nada… ni siquiera sé a dónde voy. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo?

Sasuke había abierto un poco los brazos, con las palmas hacia delante enfatizando sus palabras, y se había acercado unos pasos, parecía desesperado porque ella comprendiera.

—Estás mejor sin mí, Sakura —dijo el chico con el semblante nuevamente frío— Sé eso, sé que tu vida sería mucho más sencilla si la gente no te señalara por la calle por estar con el traidor, si estuvieras con alguien que no tiene toda la mierda encima que tengo yo. Yo no quiero volver a Konoha, y no tengo derecho a pedirte que lo abandones todo por mi otra vez, por mucho que me cueste hacerlo.

—Sabes, eres un hipócrita —le acusó ella acercándose lo suficiente como para puntearle en el pecho con el dedo—. Llevas toda tu vida quejándote porque todo el mundo decidía por ti y ahora estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Sé las consecuencias que tendrán mis decisiones y no quiero que nadie las tome por mí, ni siquiera tú. ¿De verdad quieres estar toda tu vida preguntándote qué habría pasado si me hubieras preguntado si quería ir contigo?

—¡Joder! ¡¿Nunca te rindes, verdad?! —espetó furiosamente Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Contigo, no! —contestó Sakura imitándole— ¡Y no tendría que hacer estas cosas si tú no tuvieras esa estúpida fuerza de voluntad masoquista con la que te obligas a alejarte de los que te quieren!

_¡¿Fuerza de voluntad?! _Repitió él en su mente como si le pareciera un chiste. Si ella supiera lo cerca que había estado de darse la vuelta en al menos unas diez ocasiones desde que había salido de esa casa… Inconscientemente había avanzado tan lento que no creía que a ella le hubiera llevado más de una hora alcanzarle. Era indudable que quería llevarla con él, siempre había querido, incluso antes de que todo aquello estallara, cuando aun pensaba que tenían que rescatar a Naruto… pero…

—Prométeme que no te arrepentirás —pidió de pronto mirándola intensamente a los ojos—. Prométeme que no te despertarás un día y verás que elegiste el camino equivocado.

—Prométeme que no volverás a intentar alejarte de este modo —contestó Sakura.

Sasuke dio un último paso hacia ella haciendo que quedaran prácticamente pegados y alargó una mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara, terminando el movimiento en una caricia en su mejilla que hizo estremecer a la chica. Él siguió mirándola profundamente mientras delineaba su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar lentamente.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó el muchacho en un suspiro, más para sí mismo que para ella, antes de atraerla hacia sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Sakura correspondió gustosa aferrándose a su cuello, colgándose de él.

—Vas descalza —constató Sasuke enarcando una ceja tras romper el beso y darse cuenta de que efectivamente, Sakura no llevaba zapatos.

La chica se encogió de hombros algo avergonzada, lo cierto era que en su prisa por salir a buscarle tras las palabras de Naruto, ni siquiera se había detenido a calzarse. Se había dado cuenta al poco de salir de la casa, pero no había querido perder tiempo en volver.

—Bueno, sí… —reconoció algo sonrojada—. Ves, y tú decías que no tenías nada… al menos tienes zapatos.

Sakura elevó la vista que había mantenido fija en el suelo cuando oyó que Sasuke hacía un ruido extraño, como si se estuviera atragantando y después unas toses. Sin embargo, no engañó a la chica que había oído perfectamente lo que trataba de encubrir con ese repentino ataque de tos.

—¡Te has reído! —le acusó Sakura sonriendo encantada.

—Eres una auténtica molestia —contestó él enarcando una ceja volviendo a recuperar su pose digna.

—Di lo que quieras pero es cierto —siguió picándole la chica.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza acumulando paciencia y la atrajo para besarla de nuevo antes de cargarla en su espalda. Y por primera vez, a Sakura aquel beso le supo a esperanza, no tenía un tinte culpable o atormentado, tampoco de despedida o desesperación como otros que habían compartido, era todo lo correcto que puede ser un sentimiento, era fresco… Era un nuevo comienzo. Uno que ellos habían elegido.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. ¡He vuelto por fin!_

_Lamento de todo corazón haber tardado tanto en escribir el final, he tratado de compensarlo un poco haciendo el capítulo muy largo, de hecho es el más largo que he escrito nunca, para que os hagáis una idea normalmente tienen entre 3.500 y 4.000 palabras y este tiene unas 11.500 así que es como una especie de tres en uno. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado y os haya gustado._

_Como ya dije, siento si alguien se ha sentido defraudado o incluso enfadado por la tardanza pero hasta ahora no había podido terminarlo. Cuando terminé mi examen todavía no había acabado el capítulo como es comprensible ya que tuve que dejar de escribir para estudiar, pero a partir de ahí he intentado acabar lo antes posible y aquí está. No sé si era lo que esperabais pero era como yo lo tenía pensado desde que lo empecé._

_Por supuesto aun falta el epílogo (que irónicamente es la primera escena que imaginé de este fic y que me animó a escribirlo). Me gustaría pediros que me digáis si os parece que algo ha quedado poco claro u os apetece saber más sobre algo en concreto, me lo digáis y yo intentaré incluirlo en el epílogo, por si acaso se me ha olvidado. (Os prometo que no tardará tanto)_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión. Aprecio mucho vuestros reviews y mensajes de apoyo. Por supuesto nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejar el fic, pero saber que seguíais ahí esperándome y creyendo en mí me ha ayudado mucho. Os aprecio mucho._

_Muchisimas gracias por todo._

_Besos, Ela._


	30. La vida que habían elegido

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El albedrío de los condenados**

_Epílogo: La vida que habían elegido_

Sentado tras su escritorio, Naruto miró otra vez la banda ninja que sostenía en sus manos. Pasó el pulgar sobre la placa metálica en la que podía verse el símbolo de Konoha surcado de lado a lado por una profunda muesca. Un muchacho se la había llevado hacía un rato, era un ninja joven, un chico del clan Inuzuka, apenas hacía unos meses que se había convertido en chuunin y trabajaba en la mensajería de la torre Hokage. El chico había llegado corriendo hasta su despacho y se la había entregado con solemnidad a pesar de tener ese aire travieso y pícaro que a Naruto le recordaba a Kiba.

—Acaba de llegar esto, Hokage-sama —dijo el ninja mirándolo con curiosidad—. No sabíamos qué era pero supusimos que usted sabría lo que significa.

Naruto había tomado la banda en sus manos y había esbozado una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias Tsubaru —contestó Naruto asintiendo hacia él para que pudiera marcharse. El muchacho inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de irse, algo decepcionado por no haber conseguido que le contara el significado de aquella banda. Normalmente, el Hokage tenía tendencia a compartir su alegría o indignación cuando recibía alguna misiva… o mejor dicho a ser incapaz de retener cualquier emoción intensa sin promulgarla a los cuatro vientos. En más de una ocasión Hinata-sama, primera consejera y esposa del Hokage había tenido que reprenderle con un indignado "Naruto-kun" cuando era demasiado expresivo con su correspondencia.

Naruto oyó como la puerta se cerraba tras el muchacho y suspiró, por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba aquella banda. Pertenecía a Sasuke, era la misma que había ganado al hacerse genin hacía ya tanto. Después de que el Uchiha se marcara de la aldea y él tuviera que ir a entrenar con Jiraiya, se la había dado a Sakura que la había conservado todos esos años.

El Hokage giró la vista hacia donde Hinata lo observaba, en silencio, sentada a un lado de la mesa entre los muchos papeles que había dejado a un lado. Él le sonrió levemente.

—Tengo que ir, dattebayo —dijo Naruto dejando la cinta ninja encima de la mesa para que ella pudiera verla bien y comprendiera de qué se trataba.

—Lo comprendo —contestó ella dulcemente y alargó el brazo para tomar la mano de su esposo, hacía mucho que había vencido esa timidez que la caracterizaba con él.

Naruto estrechó su mano volviendo a clavar una mirada nostálgica en la banda que yacía en la mesa. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que había visto a ese chiquillo de revuelto pelo negro ceñírsela a la frente por primera vez, tantos recuerdos…

. */*/*/*/* .

El viento azotaba fuertemente en aquel lugar. Hacía que las ropas de Naruto hondearan y él tuviese que sujetarse el sombrero típico de los Kages para avanzar sin que se fuera volando. En el Valle del Fin siempre había soplado aquel aire, más aun en la cima de las estatuas que era a dónde se dirigía.

Llegó a lo alto de la catarata y se detuvo un momento. Cerca de donde la estatua se unía a la montaña y comenzaban los árboles, había un hombre dándole la espalda. Era alto, de espalda ancha y despeinado pelo negro que le resultaba familiar, parecía tener las manos apoyadas en los hombros de alguien que quedaba oculto por su cuerpo.

Naruto avanzó unos pasos y el ruido alertó al hombre que se giró para mirarlo. El Hokage se quedó sorprendido mirando sus facciones, era como retroceder en el tiempo, hasta que se fijó en el color de sus ojos y el hechizo se rompió. Verdes. En ese momento, Naruto se fijó en la persona que había a su lado. Era pequeña en comparación a su acompañante y le sonreía tristemente, su pelo antes de un inverosímil color rosa se había tornado gris y blanco, pero el brillo de sus ojos verdes como el jade seguía intacto.

—Sakura-chan…

La anciana sonrió más y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. Tenía menos arrugas que él a pesar de que ambos rondaban los ochenta, seguramente por obra de la misma técnica que solía usar Tsunade, aunque no parecía pretender ocultar su edad.

—Madre —dijo el hombre de pelo negro con preocupación tocándole el hombro a Sakura.

Naruto ya había adivinado que era su hijo, parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años, y su parecido con Sasuke resultaba más que evidente. Por un momento, antes de fijarse en el color de sus ojos, le había parecido Sasuke rejuvenecido. Aunque fijándose bien había muchos rasgos de Sakura en él.

—Está bien, cielo —tranquilizó Sakura a su hijo.

Naruto se acercó mientras ella avanzaba hacia él hasta fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, la estrechó firmemente en sus brazos con cariño. En ese momento, casi era fácil imaginarse que volvían a ser aquellos jóvenes e inquietos ninjas que habían sido años atrás.

—Naruto —susurró Sakura cariñosamente y luego se aferró a él con más fuerza—. Él quería que lo trajésemos aquí, este lugar significaba mucho para él.

El Hokage asintió tristemente echando un vistazo hacia el lugar que habían estado mirando Sakura y su hijo. Allí la tierra estaba removida y una roca pulida con una inscripción reposaba sobre ella.

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando le había llegado aquella banda ninja, ya sabía lo que significaba, hacía unas semanas que esperaba la noticia, desde que su antigua compañera le había dicho que su salud había empeorado.

—Vivió una vida feliz y se fue en paz —contestó Sakura enjugándose una lágrima—. Es ley de vida y pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

Naruto estrechó sus manos y sonrió levemente, los años habían hecho sabia a Sakura. La muerte formaba parte de la vida, y aunque le doliera haber tenido que dejar marchar a Sasuke sabía que su hora había llegado como llegaría la de todos. Ellos habían vivido una larga vida y no se resistían a dejar el mundo, sino que lo aceptaban como un paso más.

La muerte siempre estaba ligada a la vida, más aún a la vida ninja. Varios de sus antiguos compañeros habían muerto, y no a todos ellos les había llegado la hora. Fue duro que Shino cayera en una misión sin llegar a conocer a su hija —Hinata estuvo semanas llorando—, o que Tenten muriera joven dejando a Neji tan desolado. También Kakashi-sensei y la vieja Tsunade les habían dejado, aunque había sido la edad la que finalmente se los había llevado tras una larga vida, igual que ahora lo había hecho con Sasuke. A pesar de todo nunca es fácil para los que se quedan atrás.

—Me gustaría haber podido ir a visitaros antes de… —dijo Naruto carraspeando al final, afectado.

—Sabes que Sasuke no lo habría permitido —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa triste—. Siempre fue muy orgulloso, me dijo que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le vieras como un viejo achacoso.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto rió ante aquel comentario soltando un par de carcajadas, sabía que Sakura había suavizado la frase omitiendo las seguras palabrotas con las que Sasuke la había adornado originariamente.

Desde que Sakura se marchó de la aldea para vivir con Sasuke, el equipo siete se había reunido cada pocos años, aunque también era cierto que habían pasado demasiados desde la última vez. Ellos nunca habían vuelto a Konoha, a pesar de las predicciones que Suigetsu hizo aquella mañana cuando se fueron. Naruto sonrió de lado al recordar cómo el espadachín había comenzado a pedir apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría Sakura en volver.

—Venga, quién apuesta veinticuatro horas —había tanteado animadamente mirando a los demás hasta que Temari levantó la mano, encogiéndose de hombros ante la ceja enarcada de Shikamaru—. Veinticuatro horas para la señorita de Suna.

Suigetsu había escrito sus iniciales y la apuesta marcándolas en una puerta con la punta de su kunai —algo que, si alguna vez los dueños regresaron a la casa, seguramente les hizo maldecir a sus ancestros—.

La mayoría se había ido animando a hacer predicciones hasta que Ino sorprendió a todos alzando la mano.

—Cuatro horas —declaró y para responder a las anonadadas miradas de sus compañeros, la chica alzó las botas de Sakura—. Se ha dejado los zapatos… Nadie va muy lejos sin zapatos.

Sin embargo, se equivocó, todos ellos lo hicieron, Sakura fue lejos sin zapatos y no regresó. Cuando volvieron a verse, tiempo después, ella le contó que Sasuke la había llevado sobre su espalda todo el camino hasta que llegaron a un pueblo en el que pudo comprar unas botas nuevas.

—Todos somos demasiado viejos dattebayo —suspiró Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos y sonriendo a Sakura.

—Y casi parece un milagro que hayamos llegado a serlo —rió ella.

La verdad es que era cierto, no sólo por haber sobrevivido a una guerra ninja de dimensiones históricas. Terminar con esa amenaza no significó el fin de los problemas ni mucho menos. Por un tiempo la Alianza se mantuvo y todos trabajaron unidos para reconstruir lo que la guerra había devastado, a pesar de que al Raikage no le gustó nada que Sasuke y Sakura no volvieran para someterse un juicio. Según él aunque se hubiera levantado su condena de muerte, todavía tenían demasiadas cosas que explicar y por las que debían pagar.

En cuanto a Kabuto, había sido un amplio tema de discusión qué hacer con él. Ya que ejecutarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba no era algo demasiado ético, sin embargo, tampoco lo era dejar que siguiera eternamente en aquel bucle infinito. Estuvo un par de años en el hospital de Konoha, a cargo de Tsunade que lo trataba como un paciente en coma, cada vez estaba más débil y pronto quedó claro que no iba a despertarse, de modo que la Hokage se apiadó de él terminando con su sufrimiento.

La paz se mantuvo hasta que las tensiones políticas con algunas facciones de la aldea de la Niebla aumentaron e incluso llegaron a producirse varios enfrentamientos con otras aldeas. Para aquel entonces, Suigetsu, que había retornado a su aldea natal, se había hecho un respetable nombre entre los espadachines llegando a liderarlos como siempre había querido. Fue en gran parte gracias a él que se evitó una nueva guerra. Años después sonó su nombre para sustituir a la Mizukage cuando dejó el cargo, pero él lo rechazó con una carcajada alegando que cómo se supone que iba a organizar toda una aldea si su propia casa parecía una jaula de locos. Nadie fue capaz de contradecir eso, cuando había vuelto a la aldea Karin le había acompañado, y su relación seguía siendo igual de contradictoria que al principio, tan pronto parecían locos de pasión como se lanzaban cualquier cosa a la cabeza y se enzarzaban en una pelea de patadas, golpes e insultos —En alguna ocasión Karin había lanzado todas las cosas de Suigetsu por la ventana mientras él le gritaba desde la calle que era una loca—. A pesar de todo habían pasado toda su vida juntos, incluso habían tenido un hijo que lideraba actualmente a los espadachines de la Niebla como lo hizo su padre.

Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros habían sido padres. Ino y Kiba tenían unos gemelos que habían vuelto loca a su madre de niños —"Es como tener una jauría de perros en casa" se quejaba—, Shikamaru veía todo mucho más problemático desde que Temari y él habían tenido dos hijas, incluso Kakashi-sensei había tenido un hijo con Anko para sorpresa de todos… incluidos ellos, ya que nadie esperaba que fueran a enamorarse. Y por supuesto, él mismo e Hinata que estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos.

—No lo tuvimos fácil ¿eh? —Sonrió Naruto—. Aun así fuimos felices, incluso Sasuke a pesar de su odio. Ojalá hubiera podido perdonar a Konoha después de tantos años.

Sakura sonrió y tocó su brazo con cariño para después señalar a su hijo que seguía frente a la tumba de su padre.

—Creo que no conoces a mi hijo menor —dijo ella—. Nunca te dijimos su nombre, ¿verdad?

Naruto parpadeó perplejo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, sabía que el primer hijo de Sasuke y Sakura se había llamado Itachi, como podría haber esperado, después tuvieron una niña, Misha, pero ahora que lo pensaba, aunque sabía que habían tenido un último hijo no recordaba que le hubieran dicho su nombre.

Sakura le lanzó una última sonrisa enigmática antes de hacerle gestos a su hijo para que se acercara. Mirando bien su rostro, Naruto se preguntó cómo había podido confundir sus rasgos con los de Sasuke, pues aunque se daba un aire a su padre, sus facciones eran más similares a las de Sakura.

—Esté es mi hijo pequeño, aunque ya no lo parezca —bromeó Sakura, ya que sobrepasaba por mucho la altura de su madre—… Se llama Uchiha Naruto en honor al Hokage de Konoha.

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado y conmovido, no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera puesto su nombre a su hijo.

—Es un honor conocerle Hokage-sama —dijo el hijo de Sakura—. Mi padre me contó muchas cosas sobre usted y Konoha, crecí admirando su aldea. Siempre quise conocer al héroe al que debía mi nombre.

Naruto no supo que decir por un momento, parpadeó para alejar unas emotivas lágrimas que le habían empañado los ojos, miró a Sakura que le sonrió comprensiva. Sasuke no sólo le había puesto su nombre sino que había descrito Konoha como un lugar admirable.

—Al final perdonó —dijo Sakura como única explicación.

Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de los ojos del Hokage que se apresuró a limpiarla con una sonrisa imaginando la expresión burlona que habría compuesto Sasuke al verlo, con toda seguridad le habría llamado "estúpido viejo sentimental" o algo así.

—El honor es mío —aseguró Naruto volviendo de nuevo su atención al hijo de Sakura.

Sakura les miró en silencio, sonriendo mientras su memoria viajaba al día en el que Sasuke le había dicho cómo le gustaría que se llamara su próximo hijo.

Habían decidido viajar a Konoha después de casi ocho años de ausencia, pasear por sus calles había sido como una vuelta a su niñez. Ambos iban envueltos en capas de viaje para ocultar sus identidades y habían dejado a Itachi en casa. A pesar de que no creían que fueran a ser apresados, sabían que tras su marcha el Raikage se había enfurecido porque ellos no volvieran para ser juzgados, así que prefirieron pasar desapercibidos para evitar problemas.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas aquel día y la multitud los llevó, manteniéndolos anónimos, hasta la plaza central de la aldea, dónde todo el mundo se concentraba. La emoción contenida en el ambiente era palpable, todo el mundo parecía alegre y nervioso. Pero llegado el momento, todo se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se centraron en el balcón de la torre Hokage desde donde varias personas miraban a la multitud.

—¡Os presento al Sexto Hokage de la aldea de Konoha! —Anunció Tsunade con orgullo— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Un bramido ensordecedor se elevó en el aire cuando la plaza entera estalló en vítores y gritos de celebración al ver a Naruto ataviado con las ropas de Hokage sonriendo radiante desde el balcón. Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke quien mostraba una ladeada sonrisa de orgullo mal disimulado.

—Hmp. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto —dijo el Uchiha al captar su mirada.

—Yo contaba con ello —le sonrió Sakura con los ojos brillantes—. Naruto hará que Konoha brille con luz propia.

—Una parte de mi esperaba que ese idiota hiciera algo para cagarla —contestó él enarcando una ceja.

La kunoichi sonrió y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho a modo de broma.

—Será un buen lugar para vivir —la sorprendió Sasuke poniéndose serio de nuevo y abrazándola desde la espalda, acariciando su vientre abultado por el embarazo—… Puede que, algún día, incluso para un Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió deslizó sus manos sobre las de él apretándolas con cariño. Sabía lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para Sasuke después de cargar toda su vida con el círculo del odio entre Konoha y los Uchiha. Admitir que Naruto podía acabar con todo ello y hacer de aquel un lugar en el que sus hijos no fueran juzgados por el sangriento legado de su apellido, todo eso era un gran paso para él, quizá una liberación.

En ese momento, la multitud volvió a enloquecer de júbilo cuando su nuevo Hokage se subió de un salto a la barandilla del balcón estirando los brazos al cielo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.

—¡Konoha! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy Hokage dattebayo! ¡Lo conseguí!

Como si compartiera la alegría que lo rodeaba, el bebé comenzó a patear desde el vientre de Sakura sorprendiendo a sus padres que seguían con las manos enlazadas sobre él.

—Parece que todos se alegran por Naruto —bromeó Sakura riendo.

Toda la gente de la plaza coreaba el nombre de su antiguo compañero aclamándolo, parecía mentira que fuera el mismo niño que una vez había corrido por las calles de la aldea haciendo travesuras y pidiendo a gritos la aceptación de los demás.

—Así que Naruto ahora es nombre de Hokage —musitó Sasuke.

—También es el nombre de nuestro amigo —le recordó ella.

—Sí…

Sakura se giró para mirar a los ojos a Sasuke que parecía muy concentrado en mirar su barriga, como si estuviera pensando en algo que diera vueltas en su cabeza sin acabar de decidirlo.

—Es un buen nombre —sonrió Sakura al comprender lo que le ocurría.

Sasuke alzó los ojos hacia ella y asintió levemente con una media sonrisa, agradecido de que le hubiera comprendido sin tener que decirlo. Era demasiado embarazoso. Si alguien, alguna vez, preguntaba podría decir que nombrar a su hijo Naruto había sido idea de Sakura.

Sin embargo, pronto, Sasuke deseó no haber dicho nada, puesto que a esa conversación la siguieron varios meses de "buenas noches, Naruto" pronunciadas por Sakura cada vez que se iban a dormir, lo que provocaba escalofríos en el Uchiha.

Lo cierto fue que el bebé no pudo llamarse Naruto, ya que fue una niña, por lo que decidieron nombrar así al siguiente —con otros nueve meses de "buenas noches, Naruto"—.

Sakura sonrió dejando ir sus recuerdos y contemplando orgullosa a los dos "Narutos" uno junto al otro. De pronto, sintió un tirón en la falda y bajó la vista.

—He encontrado esto para el abuelo —A sus pies, un niño de pelo negro y ojos oscuros le tendía un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas mientras la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, maravillándose del parecido de su nieto con Sasuke, ni siquiera sus hijos se habían parecido tanto a él. Era como ver de nuevo a ese chiquillo del que se había enamorado en la academia. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que acudían a ella con los recuerdos y sonrió al pequeño.

—Ven, cariño —dijo levantándose de nuevo y tomándolo de la mano.

Naruto observaba absorto al pequeño que había salido de entre los árboles y ahora caminaba hacia ellos de la mano de Sakura. No hacía falta que le dijera quién era, el parentesco con Sasuke era innegable. El niño tenía hasta el mismo gesto que hacía Sasuke cuando estaba contrariado, y amarrada a su espalda, demasiado grande para él, llevaba la katana que había pertenecido a su amigo.

—Este es mi nieto, es hijo de Itachi —sonrió Sakura—. Se llama Sasuke en honor a su abuelo y puedo decir que es igual de terco.

La mujer sonrió con cariño revolviéndole el pelo a su nieto que hizo un puchero mandándole una mirada contrariada. Normalmente, el pequeño no era tan arisco con ella, pero había decidido enfadarse con el mundo desde la muerte de Sasuke, a quien había estado muy unido. Pero Sakura, que había convivido con Sasuke durante toda su vida, sabía perfectamente que al igual que su abuelo, esa era la forma que tenía de expresar su dolor.

—Es tan parecido que asusta, dattebayo —se carcajeó Naruto a quien los años no habían hecho perder su personalidad explosiva, mientras lo observaba con los ojos brillantes de emoción. "Maldito viejo loco" habría dicho Sasuke.

—Sí —coincidió ella sonriendo de lado para después mirarle a los ojos con más seriedad—. Tiene edad para entrar en la academia.

Naruto recobró la compostura y asintió.

—Así que quiere ser un ninja ¿Eh?

El Hokage sabía que Sasuke no había enseñado técnicas ninja a sus hijos, habían crecido apartados de ese mundo de batallas. Sakura y él los habían criado en una pequeña aldea de la costa, y aunque la kunoichi había seguido dedicándose a la medicina, llegando incluso a enseñar algo a sus dos hijos menores, Sasuke dejó las armas para tomar las redes convirtiéndose en pescador. Naruto rememoró lo mucho que se había reído de él cuando se lo dijo, a pesar de todo el Uchiha parecía estar en paz consigo mismo y sin alterarse le recordó haciendo rodar su Sharingan que todavía podía patearle el culo. Además, cuando la madre de tus hijos puede destrozar una pared de un puñetazo si está furiosa, no puedes descuidar tu entrenamiento —le constaba que las peleas entre Sasuke y Sakura eran todo un acontecimiento en la aldea en la que vivían—.

—Hn. Sé hacer jutsus de fuego —se jactó el niño algo ofendido al pensar que se ponía en duda su capacidad—. Mira. ¡Katon go…

—¡Sasuke! —le reprendió Sakura sujetándole las manos al tiempo que su tío le asestaba un pequeño capón en la coronilla.

Puede que el hijo menor de Sasuke no se hubiera interesado demasiado por las técnicas ninja ofensivas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber lo que provocaría ese pequeñajo con esos sellos, le había visto practicar cien veces hasta conseguirlo.

—Vaya, vaya —rió Naruto—. Parece que tenemos otro genio Uchiha, dattebayo. Por supuesto que serás bien recibido en la academia de Konoha si es lo que quieres. Me encargaré de ello.

Parecía que Sasuke sí había enseñado a su nieto bastante bien, el Hokage se preguntó si incluso habría despertado su Sharingan. No le sorprendería que tuviera habilidades muy por encima de su edad, tal y como el propio Sasuke había demostrado cuando apenas era un gennin.

—Gracias, Naruto —sonrió ella.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Sakura-chan? ¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó Naruto algo preocupado. Sabía que aunque lo aceptara, la muerte de Sasuke había sido un duro golpe para ella, no en vano había sido el amor de su vida.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Realmente no se veía con fuerzas para regresar sin Sasuke a la casa en la que había vivido con él toda su vida, sería demasiado doloroso saber que no volvería a estar allí para llenar la casa con su imponente presencia, dedicarle medias sonrisas o tratar de deshacerse de su estofado cuando pensaba que no le veía.

—Creo… que es hora de que yo también vuelva a Konoha.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo solemnemente.

Sakura y el niño se despidieron del hijo de Sasuke, que regresaba a su aldea prometiendo que él y sus hermanos irían a visitarlos pronto, ya que no todos habían podido viajar en esa ocasión.

Naruto observó a Sakura tomar a su nieto de la mano caminando por delante de él y sonrió. Tal vez, su vida no había sido la mejor, la más heroica o reseñable, pero al menos, y eso era lo que realmente importaba, era la que ellos habían elegido.

Y así, años después, Sakura volvía a Konoha y mirando al niño pelinegro a su lado, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que de algún modo, Sasuke también.

* * *

_Hola :) Tal y como prometí aquí está el epílogo, me ha costado más de lo que pensaba escribirlo, teniendo en cuenta que fue la primera escena que imaginé al escribir el fic. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decir, pero tampoco quería hacerlo demasiado largo así que no me he puesto a relatar lo que pasó con cada uno de los personajes (eso me llevaría otro fic :S). He tratado de resumir lo que me parecía importante y espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante este fic, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo aunque en alguna ocasión fuera un dolor de cabeza por la falta de tiempo o inspiración. Gran parte del mérito de que haya sido terminado es vuestro por haberme apoyado tanto y haber tenido paciencia :) Podéis estar seguras de que he leído cada review con mucho cariño._

_Para quien se pregunta si escribiré un nuevo fic, desde luego que sí. Como siempre que termino una historia, ya tengo un montón de nuevas ideas en el tintero para comenzar, aunque esta vez me aseguraré de tener el tiempo que necesito para actualizar semanalmente antes de comenzar nada, por lo que puede que esté un tiempo ausente. Pero volveré, eso es seguro._

_Bueno, seguro que se me olvida mencionar mil cosas que quiero decir. Me despido con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo por haber acabado este fic tan querido para mí._

_Hasta pronto. Besos, Ela._

_**~Dedicado a todas mis lectoras/es por su paciencia y su increíble ansia de palabras~**_


End file.
